Drown My Will
by SnobbyCow
Summary: It is one thing to be apart of something, it is something entirely different to become completely submerged. Suffocated beyond any comprehension, swallowed up until you are overwhelmed. The 'I' deprive of life by the other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Drown My Will.**_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Cats or any of its wonderful characters._

**Introduction:**

It is one thing to be apart of something, it is something entirely different to become completely submerged. Suffocated beyond any comprehension, swallowed up until you are overwhelmed. The 'I' deprive of life by the other. And though all sense of will is perished, the sensual pleasures of utter immersion is so inviting, that you welcome them to drown your will.

**Chapter One:**

"I know there's something within you, something wild and savage. Something dark and yearning."

"I don't............" She cut off as he ran a paw down her back; her skin tingled under his touch.

The sound of the wind rushing through the branches of a willow tree roared through the silence of the night, tearing around their bodies in a rage of natural splendour.

"There has always been something special about you Demeter, something different from all the other queens."

She could feel her breath quickening.

"I've always seen it within you." He walked around her as he said this, paws touching her body delicately as he went. Her body began to sway, unconsciously following his touch. "Something fragile and deep."

"I'm not made of glass." The scorn that she had hoped to invest failing to part her lips.

"You are not weak Demeter." She gasped as he clutched her from behind. "There's gentleness, tenderness about you that you either want to break..." His claws bit painfully into her side. She threw her head back in discomfort, it rested against his shoulder. Turning his face to hers he continued "....Or you want to protect. And yet at the same time you want to do both." He turned her gently in his arms until their noses almost touched. "You bare your soul and only those who are worthy of you can see it. You're beautiful inside and out. My black and gold queen."

His lips touched hers before she could reply. Hungrily pressing down and for a moment hers pressed back as though trying to quench a deep thirst. Then realising what she was doing she pulled back.

"No!" She said breathlessly. "No. I can't....you...I shouldn't." He kissed her again, she almost melted.

This time Macavity broke the clench.

"There has always been something between us Demeter, I felt it from you, you want this as much as I. They all think you are sweet and innocent, you resent it. I know what you crave. I know what burns within you. I want you. But I want you to tell me you want this. I want you to admit it."

She stood there panting, her lips parted, the moonlight playing about her limbs highlighting the gold of her body casting in pitch the blackness. Making her appearance hauntingly beautiful. If she turned him away now...........?

Thoughts jostled within her.

_'I love Munkustrap!'_

_'But does he love you?'_

_'Yes!'_

_'He has never admitted it!'_

_'But I have felt it!'_

_'Can you be sure?'_

It was as though she was split in two. Each part of her level in its argument. He was right though; there had always been something between them. When he was near her she felt a savage lust rise up begging to be fed. But she wasn't Bomba, she wouldn't just.....but she felt so....oh.......

He saw the battle playing about her face. His entire body shock with yearning. He had wanted her for so long. When he was able to understand what it was he was feeling for this delicate queen, it had only made his yearnings grow. He had to have her........he had to......It was becoming difficult to contain this hunger!

"I'm not Bomba." She finally said. It sounded partly as though she had meant it for herself.

"You only give your heart. You don't sell your body." It sounded rough, but he had to clench his teeth when he spoke, the hunger was now raking his body.

She studied him carefully, his entire body shaking in the moonlight. The fire that seemed to burn within his eyes terrified her. Could she really inspire such feelings?

"I don't........"She had to steady herself, control her breathing. A part of her wanting to run.......but the other.

Did she dare unleash that fire?

* * *

Demeter entered the junkyard casting about frantic looks; she desperately did not want to be seen. All however seemed deserted. _'Thank Heaviside.'_ It was late passed midnight by the slant of the moon, most of the cats should be settled for the night or else had returned to their human homes.

The junkyard was mercifully silent as she dashed across the open space, with the ball only a few weeks away most felines would be utterly exhausted after a hard day of practice, all wanting to be step prefect for each of it's complicated dance routines.

Hoping frantically that Bomba had found a tom to settle down for the night with, she stalked nervously towards the den she shared with her sister. Peering warily around the entrance she found she could neither see nor smell Bomba, sighing at this sudden stroke of luck she fell more then entered the den.

* * *

Macavity for once ignored the various tasks that awaited him, instead strolled lazily through the maze of corridors that adorned the friary. The usual huddle of snivelling yes cats shadowed his footsteps nattering incisively, that was until he scared them off. He wanted to be alone right now, alone to saviour the memory of what had just occurred. Strangely his stomach seemed to flutter at the thought?

A grin stole unbeknown across his face leaving those in his wake to scatter fearfully, for Macavity rarely smiled, it could mean only one thing to them, trouble was coming.

* * *

Demeter began grooming herself vigorously, the scent of Macavity was so strong that she hoped Bomba really was preoccupied; she had no wish to discuss her actions of the night. _'What the hell was I thinking?'_ The whole thing seemed determined to replay itself, but she forced the memory to the back of her head._ 'What the hell possessed me?'_ A feather light touch brushed her mind, the memory stubbornly refusing to be forgotten. _'Like I could forget that!'_

Her breath caught as her tongued passed over a small scratch on her arm, one of numerous little scratches that marred her body. She ached with them; Macavity had not been altogether gentle.

Her grooming slowed then stilled as her eyes misted over, suddenly she was there once again;

_"This isn't me." Was that a glint in his eyes? Collecting every shred of courage, feeding on that overwhelming desire within. "But your right. I want you!" She said in a rush. "I've always......."She never got to finish, Macavity moved with lightening reflects. _

_He crushed her against himself, lips locking as though he wished to drink away her soul. When he finally let her up for air she moaned in ecstasy and pain as his claws dug down her back._

She pushed the thought away, panting slightly due to effort, she never behaved like that. Never! Yet the wanting had been so strong, Macavity had ferreted away, boring into her inner most yearnings. He knew her deepest wants and desires. The immense urge to throw away her prefect demeanour, to step over that line that everyone seemed to have enforced around her, to tear to shreds that prefect image of herself had scrambled her wits.

As she had grown her self assigned protectors had cast a bubble around her as though fearful she would experience the world and all its offerings. Macavity knew her, knew her to such a point that it terrified and intrigued her. He never gave restraint or caution.

True she was only young, not quite a full queen, and this ball would officially announce her queen hood, but she resented the limitations that her tribe had set in place.

Bomba did as she wanted and all accepted that, Cassandra and Alonzo had dance the mating dance young, Tantomile and Coricopat were free to do as they wished, true everyone was a little nervous around them but that wasn't the point.

For years she had accepted it, but temptation was strong and she had dared to grasp it;

* * *

_He drew her down to the floor; the cold of the ground sharp against the heat of her back adding to the raging storm of sensations caused her back to arch elegantly. He traced his paws along the white bib of her front, causing her back to press almost hungrily to the floor once more._

_Placing himself upon her, she gasped as he entered her. For a moment their eyes met. He kissed her so delicately, belaying the fire that still blazed within his eyes that her nerves abated. Paws noting within the mane of his fur, she braced herself._

Macavity sighed as he let the memory wash over him. He was alone for once, comfortably stretched out on an old wooden prayer pue. It had been along time in coming but he had finally tasted Demeter.

Demeter?

He contemplated that name for a moment, allowing himself to ponder the mix of emotions that flared up at the mere thought of this queen. She had always been a source of great intrigued to him, something about her that he couldn't explain, it pulled at him in such a way that it left him wanting. Wanting to unlock these mysteries, wanting to experience more of these puzzling feelings that she gave off.

He had wanted to take her back with him tonight but she had seemed hesitant, reluctant to leave her beloved tribe. He sneered at that, bringing his arms behind his head he sighed once more. She would be his, but it would hurt the Jellicles much more if she came to him willingly. Yes finally everything was falling into place.

Tensing suddenly; he wasn't alone, the feel of another presence was strong, nostrils flaring he instantly recognised the scent, without even bothering to turn his head he addressed his unannounced visitor. "It's late Griddlebone; don't you need beauty sleep or something?" Bristling slightly she entered further without comment. "What brings you here?" Finally facing the breath taking queen.

"There's another scent upon you. Who's?" She gasped; she had thought he had given up on such sports. His last experience with those disgusting hookers had presented quite a predicament.

"You haven't answered my question Griddlebone; don't you understand how rude that is?"

"You were supposed to have met Cestor tonight."

Suppressing a cringe he sat up eyes boring into hers, she merely looked back, unlike the rest of his tribe she seemed unimpressed by his acts of intimidation. On the whole she was a puzzle. She was stubborn, annoying, she always question him and to a point she could be damn right rude. But like himself she was some what of an intellect, refreshing considering the usual dim wits he had to deal with daily. Perhaps that was why he allowed her to live?

"I was preoccupied." There it was again that strange fluttering sensation?

"For months you had me preparing Cestor for you and for what, to throw it away for some prostitute?" The scent was definitely a queens, it was far to subtle for a tom's.

"My dear you have done such a good job on him he'll be easy enough to rope back in."

Griddlebone studied Macavity carefully. There was no doubt about it he was definitely in an unnaturally good mood; there was no bite to his words, no icy chill that left you quacking?

Since the first time she had met him, Macavity had been highly elusive, always retaining a part of himself, never opening up for anyone. At first this did not bother her; she herself would never let anyone truly know every aspect of her life. As their acquaintance bloomed however she had begun to pick upon certain traits.  
While his power and prestige grew so did this overwhelming desire to get back at his old tribe or more exactly his brother or at least that was what she had first thought. But as time passed she began to notice that perhaps, there was something quite different that he was searching for.

"I admire your belief in my skills."

He laughed softly at her presumption, but that was Griddlebone he was used to it by now. "It appears that there will be some miner adjustments made to proceedings, things have finally taken fruition."

"What?"

Macavity jumped lithely off the wooden pue, stretching he began casually walking towards her. It was only when he was mere inches from her did he speak. "Yes." He replied lazily. "Cestor my not play as big a part in this as I had once thought. For now we'll put those plans on hold, I have found a much more _enjoyable_ substitute." He towered over her impressively.

"This whore I smell upon you?" Her entire body quivered with suppressed anger. Her eyes roamed his body as despite her best show of indifference; it was much more preferable then meeting his gaze. Small gauge marks lined his shoulders and sides. Did he just take or was it given?

"She is no whore." His own temper rising. "And she will help me destroy those pathetic Jellicles."  
She tensed, knowing instantly where this was going, the scent, his good mood, blowing off Cestor, it should have been obvious. "Demeter?" She breathed.

"Demeter." He whispered, his eyes taking on a vacant expression;

_A tear slid out of the corner of her eye, she was so overwhelmed with pleasure. _

_Slowing suddenly as though sensing her slight discomfort, he ran his paws along her body once more, she was so soft and firm in all the right places. The way her body moved beneath him as he caressed her in-sighted so much desire and wanting that he was afraid of losing control. He didn't want to hurt her; he knew that if he unleashed it fully he could. She was so precious._

_She smiled at him mischievously, as though reading his mind._

_Placing his arms around her, she used her arching body to push his into a sitting position. Then kissing him, she seemed to dance upon him, their own private dance. He groaned in sheer pleasure as he pressed her against himself; she drove her claws into his flash, clamping into his shoulders, gauging deep marks as they went. He growled deep within his throat, not out of displeasure but out of sheer joy and wonderment. He knew she had it in her! _

_Pleasure rising almost to its peak he pressed her forcefully to the floor once more, feeding on what she had already ignited. Demeter seemed to wither beneath him, her head titled to the side gasping in air. _

* * *

"Deme where the hell have you been?"

"BOMBA!" She shouted in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Paws on hips, she marched upon Demeter. Panicked Demeter dashed to her feet retreating to the back of the den. She had not managed to groom herself properly! Raising her paws alarmingly had the desired affect of halting Bomba; it did not unfortunately stop the torrid of words that flew out of her mouth.

"I've been worried sick Demeter." She only ever used her full name when she was mad. "Sulking around for a week and now this. What the hell has been going on?"

"Is it so hard to accept that I need some time alone? You go off for days and I'm not expected to bat an eyelid!"

Bomba looked taken aback, Demeter had not realised that she had been shouting. But she was angry and panicked; she had to get rid of Bomba before her senses cleared enough to recognise what it was she should be smelling.

"This is not you Demeter. You've been secretive, moody and now this. You've been gone all night!"

"I'm not a kitten any more; you don't have to protect me Bomba."

"If I didn't protect you who knows what trouble you'll be in, it's not safe out there Demeter not anymore, especially since Macavity been active." A spasm shot through Demeter's body at the mention of that name; unfortunately it did not go unnoticed;

_Mouth gaping he drew in the air. Then quickly glanced at her. He had almost lost himself then. He hoped desperately that he had not hurt her. Sweat glisten on her forehead in small beads, her face looked flashed but elated. He kissed her gently on the forehead._

"Deme what's wrong?" Bomba had grasped Demeter's shoulders and was shaking her worriedly.

Thoughts snapping back into focus Demeter pushed herself away, pressing herself into the depth of the den until she hit wall. Bomba stared at her sister, concerned about these strange actions, that was until a faint tickling sensation shot up her nose.

"Demeter, why do I smell....?" Demeter watched horrified as Bomba sniffed the air, taking deep breathes as she inched closer. "Macavity!"

* * *

"She came to you willingly then?" Griddlebone could not believe Macavity would lower himself to such degrading acts, but the marks on his body worried her.

"Did you suspect otherwise?" Cold charm oozed off him in waves.

"I merely thought....."

"You merely thought the task impossible to warrant such actions." Interrupting. "Demeter has always been susceptible to me; she is Deuteronomy's favourite or at least one of his and she holds the affections of my dear _brother_, not to mention being the life and soul for her sister Bombalurina. All in all a prefect candidate for the Jellicles ruination."

The smug look that crossed his face was unbearable, the reasoning was plausible but she couldn't help but think any Jellicle would have the same desired affect. Well except the part concerning his brother.

"How exactly are you going to use her?" She said as she placed herself on the now vacant bench.

"Don't you see?" He exclaimed while pacing the room eagerly. "She holds the affections of some of the most influential tribe members, if they go to pieces over her so do the rest of their tribe. It is as simple as long division, take A and find B and you get C. The domino effect it is more commonly known as and it will be their downfall."

A shudder shook her as a light of anticipation gripped Macavity; she had a feeling that it was not going to be a simple as Macavity hoped.

* * *

"Demeter why do I smell Macavity on you?" Demeter stood there frozen all thought processes temporarily lost. It would be so easy to lie, especially when Bomba followed with. "Did he hurt you?" After taking in her appearance.

Opening her mouth she could feel the lie form on her lips, then however a rebellious streak took hold. "No."

"No?" Blinking in surprise. "Deme I don't under......NO!"

If the situation was other then it was, the sheer look of dawning comprehension that spread across Bomba's face would have been hysterical, the need for further explanation made it not.

"He didn't hurt me." She replied stubbornly.

"Deme." She said with a laugh. "You're not seriously trying to say that you....with Macavity....willingly?"

The disbelief and the laugh coupled with it was enough to flush her checks with anger. "Do you think you're the only queen able to seduce? Do you think that because I do not hold the same confidence as you with toms that I would be less of an attraction? Are you so vain?"

Mirth was soon lost as anger began to surge. "Macavity is vicious, vile, and extremely dangerous Demeter, have you forgotten what he did to the tribe? Not to mention the things we hear about. I never thought you would be foolish enough to get yourself mixed up in his schemes."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He's depraved Demeter don't you understand what that means? It means he's perverse, he has no morals, no conscience...."

"I'm not a fool Bomba!"

"Well you could have fooled me! I'll admit there's a sort of charm about him but I personally wouldn't allow myself to be used as a ploy."

"A ploy?" Disbelief apparent.

"You don't honestly believe he's doing it for the attraction Deme? It's clear he's only using you." It was said so venomously and with such contrite that Demeter flipped.

"Has it now come to this Bomba? Your little sister succeeding were you have not? Does it hurt Bomba to know that you for once are not the main attraction? Does it torment and reap jealousy that you have not come first place in the eyes of a tom. Don't belittle yourself further your reputation as a whore is more then enough."

SLAP!

It took a few moments while her vision cleared to realised that Bomba had hit her. Staring in utter disbelief she watched as Bombalurina; eyes brimming with tears, ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

All rational thinking seemed to have deserted him today. With the light of a new day filling his den had come the banishment of intellect from his mind, Munkustrap did not understand it, nor did he try to stop it; not that he could even if he wanted to, all he knew was that the part of him which enabled him to think had gone quite. The sensible, always think before you act part; which made Munkustrap well Munkustrap, had mercifully vanished and with it came the capacity to listen to his emotions and therefore act upon them.

He had been uneasy for days now; with the ball only a few weeks away he was desperately running out of time. In little less then a month Demeter would become officially a queen, in less then a month she would be old enough to take a mate!

Once the thought of mating had entered his head, Munkustrap had found he couldn't focus on anything else. What made it worst was that he could imagine _himself_ mated to the timid queen. The thought had at first terrified him, but it was as he laid in his den that night, unable to sleep, that this abnormal sense of clarity had over come him.

They had been friends since they were both very young; close friends, the type in which the day never truly seemed complete unless spent in the others company. As the years rolled by he began to sense a subtle shift in things, a blooming of sorts that left him curious but wanting more. As maturity came, their friendship began to excite a powerful bond between them, it was at this point that Munkustrap knew that he loved the black and gold queen.

So in this strange and slightly peculiar existence, he ambled along in a semi delusional state, seeking out the one thing in which his mind was able to retain. He had no idea where his feet were taking him; nor did he really care, he was taken by some hypnotic force, driven to distraction by the fear that unless he grew some courage, some other tom would steal the honours.

_"The male, my dear wee kits, is destined to become the prey for the female." _Skimbleshanks' voice seemed to call from the depth of his memory. It was a popular notion in which he would often requite; with a wink and a sly look behind him, to his young charges.

Munkustrap had not understood what that had meant; being only young at the time, his naive mind had conjured images of six foot tall monster queens, pouncing on toms and devouring them like mice.

But now in his young tom hood years, he could appreciate that Skimble may well have had a point. He had made up his mind, today would be the day that he would finally confessed his feelings to Demeter.

* * *

Demeter had not slept well, in fact she had slept very poorly indeed, the events of the night before were still fresh, their consequences still raw. She knew she should go and apologies to Bomba but really couldn't bring herself to, she was not a kitten anymore nor was she stupid. It was her life to do with it as she pleased and Bomba would just have to except that.

Everlasting Cat, why was it that when she decided to live did it result in this. If Bomba had done what she had nobody would have batted an eyelid, well maybe they would; she had to correct herself solemnly, but she was sure that Bomba would not have expected her to act the way she did last night.

She groomed the sleep from her fur, wincing every now and again, she still felt sore.

Sighing heavily, she thought that perhaps it would be wise if she stayed in her den today, she really didn't want to get into another shouting match with Bomba, especially at the risk that the rest of the tribe could over hear. The thought of incurring their wrath as well produced a shudder; they would very likely ban her from the coming ball. She would miss her own induction!

Then that stubborn impulse reared up once more.

NO!

She was not a kitten anymore. Why should she cower away like she had done something wrong? She ignored the part that screamed that technically she had.

Yes Macavity wasn't actually a respectable cat, but his crimes towards the tribe were in the past, and miner besides. He had never really done anything to anyone in particular; excluding Munkustrap and Deuteronomy that is. And besides, as far as she knew only Deuteronomy was even remotely certain that Macavity had done anything in the first place, and he still couldn't prove it. Demeter was seriously considering that the stories about him were widely concocted

Outwardly he was respectable and while she knew Deuteronomy would never lie to her or the tribe; meaning that Macavity, on the inside at least must be some sort of nasty, evil fiend. She couldn't seemed to see beyond his charming exterior.

Surely the rumours were exaggerated?

His dishevelled and un-kept appearance, not to mention his strong intellect and unnerving insight, may well have helped to spark his reputation as a feared villain, but his touch was smooth, his words alluring.

Safe in the confides of her mind, she was able to admit that his reputation; whether warranted or not, made things all the more thrilling. Besides she knew what she was doing, and was certain that she could handle this mysterious cat.

* * *

Bombalurina trudged along the long path that would eventually lead her back to the junkyard; she had spent the night at her human home. Tired and still somewhat bewildered, her long limbs ambled along at lumbering pace.

She loved her sister dearly and hated arguing with her, but the news that Demeter had delivered was shocking, the type that really couldn't be settled with softly spoken words and admonishing gestures.

_'How do I approach this?' _Bombalurina was no Jennyanydots; though she seriously wished she had the Gumbie cat's wisdom. She hadn't a clue as to how to handle this, it wasn't as though she could approach one of the older queens and ask for help, imagine the fall out if she did.

No. All she could do was try to make Demeter see sense that her actions would only lead to heartache.

_'I thought she loved Munkustrap?' _What the hell had come over her sister?

The junkyard soon came into sight, the thrill that often coursed through her body at being home, seemed laced with a bitter after taste as the prospect of what she would have to confront loomed.

Bombalurina only half heartily acknowledged the many calls of welcome that she received, even knocking back a displeased Tugger's rather enthusiastic greeting. Vaguely she noticed a slightly frantic looking Munkustrap hurrying on in the opposite direction, he appeared just as distracted as she was.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she approached the den she shared with Demeter, a horde of trepidation filling her stomach. She had never hit her sister before, what if she refused to speak to her? Frantically stamping on the various disasters scenarios that kept rearing within her mind; she forced her feet to take her the rest of the way into the den.

"Deme look." She said in a rush. "I'm sorry about last night, it was just..........."

Demeter however, wasn't there.

* * *

Demeter had to laugh; not the full hearty chuckle you get when brimming with joy and amusement, but of the type when someone is on the verge of mental exhaustion. Try as she might she just couldn't dispel the mental argument that tormented her over wrought mind, it had gotten to the point that it had driven her from her den. Transforming itself into pent up energy, until the only way in which she was able to disperse the tension it seemed was to walk it off.

Besides, she had the feeling that if she stayed in her den long enough Bomba would have shown up, and that right now was one confrontation she hoped to forestall, she wasn't foolish enough to believe she would avoid it completely.

For now at least she wanted time alone to just think; something in which she most defiantly could not achieve in the middle of a shouting match.

Surprisingly; or on second thought, unsurprisingly Demeter's feet carried her to the very scene of her crime. (It sounded dramatic in her head also.)

A natural wasteland surrounded the junkyard and though; to the eyes of the humans who passed by, it was nothing more then spoiled land, to Demeter and the other Jellicles it was a wilderness of splendour. A place in which kittens could roam; exploring the very depth of their imaginary play. At the pinnacle of this was a willow tree, under who's limbering branches she had dared to defy the morals of her tribe.

Demeter tilted her head to gaze in awe of this majestic looking tree, losing herself for a while in the gentle sway of it's leaves. For a few blissful moments nothing seemed to matter as; seating herself slowly Demeter allowed her eyes to close, allowing nature's calming essence to wash over her.

Yesterday morning all had been so clear, so uneventful.

She had seen Munkustrap; who's appearance now a days always made her fluster, they had spent a relatively nice day in each others company. Secretly Demeter had hoped that Munkustrap might have confessed to feeling something for her, she most defiantly felt some sort of vibe between them. But once again she had been left feeling that perhaps it was all in her head, that it was only her dream.

In her disappointment Demeter had sort refuse here, it had always been a place of comfort, a sanctuary of sorts. Now, though calming the area still was, there was the feel of Macavity here, or more specifically of what they had done.

Her hopes for the ball, hopes for her and Munkustrap and the general hope of a kittenish wish for a happily ever after, laid crumpled before her. There was no way she could possible acquire these things, not without a lapse of conscious.

She had ruined everything.

* * *

"I saw her a little while ago, she said she was going hunting."

"Are you sure that was what she said?"

"Yes Bomba." Replied a slightly harassed looking Tumblebrutus. "I'm sure."

"How long ago was that."

"Like I said, only a little while ago."

"Not exactly specific." Ignoring the offend look on Tumblebrutus' face, Bomba pressed on. "Which direction did she go in."

"There." Pointing a paw in the direction of the Jellicles' most favoured hunting spot.

Bombalurina turned to peer off towards the uncultivated wasteland, unaware that Tumblebrutus had took her momentary lapse of concentration as a cue to flee. Squinting as the harshness of the sun impeded her vision, she allowed a small flaring of hope to bloom. If Demeter was hunting it must mean she would be more approachable? No one who continued with the normality's of the day, could possible be dwelling on the actions of the night before?

_'Wait. That's bad, right?' _Surely in order to move on you had to acknowledge your mistakes? _'What if she doesn't regret what she did? What am I to do then?' _And as quickly as the hope had come, it went. Panic began to form in it's place._ 'What if Demeter lied? What if she went to Macavity?' _Suddenly her feet were moving. _'Wait! She doesn't know where he lives. No one does.' _Halting her. _'But how did she find him last time?' _Running once more. _'He must of found her. What if he's here now?' '_Skidding to a halt. _'I can't take him on myself.' _Apart of her only fleetingly acknowledging the implication of such a feat. _'But I will have to, no one can know what happen.' _Resuming her frantic dash. It was as she reached the edge of junkyard that she abruptly stopped. _'It's the middle of the day, Macavity wouldn't dare to show his face.' _Trying to make that sound more reassuring to her troubled mind.

Suddenly she became aware that there were others within the vicinity, all wearing rather concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright Bomba dear?" Called an intrigued looking Jellylorum.

Realising that her actions were beginning to receive questioning looks, Bombalurina decided that perhaps it would be best to wait for Demeter in their den._ 'If I'm to have any chance of patching things up between us, I have to show Demeter that I trust her.'_

"I'm find Jelly, just............" Just what? Unable to find a convincing 'what', Bomba headed back.

* * *

Early evening was beginning to set in, though nothing really registered as Munkustrap's mind was rather preoccupied. Normally the lack of being able find a fellow Jellicle would have created quite the bother, being the newly stated tribe protector did come with certain responsibilities, and the well being of all was suppose to be a priority.

That was not the case with today however. Far from the mass of neuroses that he should have been, he was quite grateful for the extra time.

After all if, he was going to approach Demeter about such an ominous subject, he needed to be word prefect.

Unfortunately for him, no words had come to mind; apart from a slightly pained whimper which permitted his mouth every time he tried to practice. That had earned him many an odd look.

_'What am I to say?'_ Fleetingly, the thought fluttered across his mind before the world suddenly seemed to grind to a halt.

Someone spoke, someone called his name, but all fell on deaf ears as in a fever like trance, time, motion, sound and comprehension seemed to slow. For at that precise moment the object of his affect came into view.

There she was, appearing lithe and graceful in her movements, moving a though she were almost flowing in her strides. So slowly it was as though she were gliding, he swore that he could almost hear music.

Munkustrap was entranced.

"Why is she moving so slowing?" Came the soft voice of Alonzo, who wore a somewhat amused expression as he watched the golden queen sneaking across the area.

And like a burst bubble went the fantasy image that his mind had crafted, further ruined by the massive bulk of Busterphor looming into sight.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Added Alonzo, who by now was having difficulty containing his mirth.

Though they all greatly respected the toff cat, he was not exactly the most eloquent of conversationalists. As, though blessed with a superb vocabulary diction that far outshone most felines, his areas of interest seemed to focus predominately on food. A topic in which even the most diligent of cats could only retain interest in for about five minutes.

"She's had it." Alonzo chuckled, as in the distance Busterphor hailed the unfortunate queen. Munkustrap watched in sympathy as Demeter; obliviously feeling cornered by the way her back hunched, spun slowly around looking very much like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, when they had been caught out in a prank. "Even the Rumpus Cat couldn't save her now."

_'Rumpus Cat!' _Suddenly an image began to form in Munkustrap's mind. He envisioned himself swooping down; heroes always swooped, saving this obviously distraught queen, who in this dire predicament he could only save her from. Surely then she would begin to see how he felt about her.

Perhaps, caught in the moment of his grand rescue she would; in awe of his daring of course, confess that she had always harboured feelings for him. Then he could tell her how he felt and music would being to play, the moon would..............

The rapid blurring of a paw waving in front of his face banished this line of thought.

"Earth to Munkustrap. Hello, are you with me? Munkustrap. Where are you going?"

Though he really didn't want to place himself in the line of fire, he rather like the image of himself appearing all hero like. Still not fully with the real world, he began to move in the direction of the two strangely hazy figures.

Unfortunately as he neared them his feet began to feel far too heavy for movement, while his head felt as though it would float away. What was worse however, far from the dashing heroic swoop that he had hoped to pull off, he in-fact managed a....., well as to what it was he wasn't entirely sure. It bordered half way between a trip and a lumbering run, which much to his embarrassment and utter mortification propelled him straight into Demeter.

WHAM!

Needless to say it resulted in the pair of them crashing rather painfully to the ground.

The only slight gratification that could be gleamed from this tragically pathetic misfortune, was Busterphor ambling off in a huff that his recount of last night's excellent cuisine had been interrupted.

"Munkustrap?" Came a muffled plea.

Bounding off like lightening Munkustrap managed to step on Demeter's tail; much to the amusement of Alonzo, who by now in gale of laughter appeared on the verge of collapse. Undoubtedly due to the results of what must have been an amazing stitch.

"I'm sorry. I thought you needed rescuing. I MEAN." Billowing enough to scare himself there. "Saving from Busterphor." Realising that aside from whispering that last part, he must of been beat red. His face felt as though it were on fire.

"I think you should leave the rescuing to the Rumpus Cat." Demeter exclaimed while rubbing her throbbing tail.

His only reply was a goofy smile.

For once it seemed as though he had done something right, as Demeter's expression instantly soften at the affront of such a pathetic show of remorse. In-fact it produced a little giggle of her own.

"Thank you anyway. It was very brave of you." Adding as an after thought. After all she supposed if he had not of crashed into her, both would have been standing here bombarded by Busterphor's distorted notion of what made a good conversation.

Again that goofy smile graced his features. "Demeter." He had to clear his throat, for some reason he sounded very much like Jellylorum just then. "Demeter. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." He could tell that she was desperately trying not to laugh.

"In private." Casting an annoyed look at a still roaring Alonzo.

"OK."

In silence they walked until they reached the tire; which though obviously a den, served as the celebratory place in which Jellicles ascended to the Heaviside layer. Ducking in they seated themselves opposite to each other.

Munkustrap cast a nervous glance over at a very confused looking Demeter, before clearing his throat to speak; one gender cross over was more then another for one day. "Ahem." Demeter looked up expectantly. "The ball will be here soon." She nodded slowly, though he couldn't help but notice the sadness that hid behind her eyes. It was this perhaps that prompted his spiralling decent into chickening out. "You. Ball. Dance. Nervous?"

A puzzled frown met that.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ "You dance ball?" _'WHAT?' _Inside he was cringing.

"Munkustrap." Demeter asked pityingly. "What are you trying to say?" Any other time she would have found his bumbling ways endearing, not so today. She couldn't shack off the feeling that this was heading in a direction that, emotionally she was unfit for.

All the air felt as if it had left his lungs, as Munkustrap struggled to form the words. "Mating dance." Knowing full well that he had fail to address the matter in a coherent way, Munkustrap was certain that the message could not have been more clearer.

Indeed it was soon confirmed by the rapid widening of Demeter's eyes. However, ten minutes of staring and a semi frozen Demeter; she at least appeared to be breathing, Munkustrap was starting to become quite concerned. Realising that he had to do something; as she was starting to freak him out, he decided to take the bull by the horns.

"I know we are good friends Demeter, and that we get on well. But these pass few months, things have changed between us. You must have felt it?" It was so intense the sensation, surely he wasn't the only one to have experience it? "I know we're still young, but I can't imagine being with anyone else." Still no response? Taking a deep breath, it was time to make his intentions clear. "Demeter, will you be my mate?"

This was it, this was her dream, this was what she had longed for, for so long. Was this really happening? She felt like screaming in joy, felt like laughing insanely as her body seemed to coarse with electricity. Demeter could feel the corners of her mouth tug as it broke into a smile, she wanted to bound to her feet, to dash around the den wildly. Fearing that would very likely put Munkustrap off, she restrain herself with difficulty.

Desperately trying to calm herself, Demeter hurriedly gave her consent. "I.................." Macavity's face suddenly swarm into her vision. His scent filled her nose, his lingering touch bit at her flesh. She could feel him, taste him, but most importantly she remembered being with him. The force of this memory shock her body, flinging her paws to the floor she beat them against the ground.

"I can't." She heard herself wail. "I can't."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: __I would like to thank my two first ever reviewers (Or should that be reviewees?) Mutinykitty and Arianlyne._

_Arianlyne, thank you for being my very first one; I was at work when I read your comment and well lets just say I received quite a number of add looks at my reaction to it. (Rather merry about it all I was!)_

_Secondly, thank you Mutinykitty for actually favouring (Does that sound like good English?) my story. I was like wow, as I'm only a few chapters in. I just hope that the rest of the story isn't a let down._

_I have alot planned for it, it's just a case of getting it out of my head. (Sometimes it's like trying to get blood out of a stone.)_

_Anywho!_

_Here's chapter 3, enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:**

_A loud piteous cry broke out, Bomba jumped to her feet as Demeter charged into the den. She cried bitterly, shedding tears with such an intense sorrow, the only thing Bomba could see fit to do was to fling her arms around her, that and repeatedly exclaim. "What is it? What is it?"_

_When she had discovered the source for such anguish, her earlier enmity and misgivings dissolved, giving way instead to sympathy._

_

* * *

_

Rapt and vibrant preparations were in full swing, the ball was now only three days away. And though an excited buzz hung thick in the air, an uneasy hush over shadowed proceedings, for it was common knowledge that Demeter had turned Munkustrap down. How anyone had found out Bomba was still trying to figure that out. (Gossip always did fine a way to make itself known, and the worse sort more so.)

Safely out of sight; on her perch on one of the numerous preciously stacked junk piles that littered the junkyard, Bombalurina sat musing sadly. Three weeks had passed since that hectic night, three weeks and the effects were still largely at play.

Though Demeter was putting on a brave face, her usual care free and inviting nature had been lacking since that unfortunate encounter. It still troubled Bombalurina greatly that Demeter had done such a thing in the first place, especially considering she herself hadn't even reached that pivotal stage in her own life yet. She was well aware that many, if not all the tribe were under the impression that; considering her flirtatious ways, she had already.

_'And more then once too.' _She thought bitterly.

Yet truth be told she hadn't, even though she had danced her acceptance into adulthood. Admetus had been her partner then. He had raised her high into the air, introducing the tribe to her new found maturity. It had been intense between them, but it had not gone past mere touching. Though it was accepted; though rarely initiated at that tender age, she had decided against taking him as her mate; feeling at the time that she was way too young. There were more interesting things to do in life, then to be stuck with a bunch of kittens running around you.

Bomba let out a long frustrated sigh, as she watched Demeter stroll across the yard, Macavity had left quite the impression.

Munkustrap had finally summoned up the courage to tell Demeter how he felt about her. It had been along time in coming, but unfortunately for him the timing could not have been more off. To make things worse, her fool hardy sister and her bloody morals had turned Munkustrap's proposal of mate-ship down.

He had not been seen since; Bomba was pretty certain that he had retreated to his human home.

Despite her past and still present horror at Demeter's actions, Bomba did not want it to ruin her sister's chances with Munkustrap. What Demeter had done was scandalous, the only ounce of hope that could be salvaged from this, was the grim fact that as Demeter and Munkustrap weren't officially an item at the time. No actual betrayal had been committed. It was slim, it was flimsy, but it was the best that Bomba could come up with.

Try as she might to convey this to Demeter, her sister wasn't having any of it. Mainly because she feared that she had betrayed Munkustrap's affections.

Yes, yes, yes. In a way Demeter had done just that, and guilty in the back of her mind Bomba had chanted. _'I told you so.'_ As she had tried to console her; sympathy being such that it can only take you so far. She was a little confused as to way she was helping Demeter cover this up in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with how Demeter viewed the world; almost as if she saw it through innocent eyes. That added to the fact Macavity had broken every human law; or so the stories went, must mean he was up to no good. Right?

Worryingly in the days that followed Munkustrap's flight, Bomba soon realised all was not as it seemed. Despite her obvious heart break Demeter did not always express the attributes, the uneasiness, or for that matter the pain produced by that of regret. It scared Bomba; no terrified her, that her little sister may well have succumb more then just her body to Macavity.

Could Demeter's loyalties and love towards Munkustrap be challenged? Did Macavity hold dominance?

Whatever the case Bomba had berated Demeter heavily for it, she _had_ to be made to see sense.

_'Curse you Macavity!'_ She thought savagely. _'Deme and Straps were meant to be together.' _Anger raged within her, she had always protected her sister, always! Demeter's kind nature would always make her vulnerable to malicious thinkers, but she was suppose to have a decent head on her shoulders. Why did she not see?

It scared Bomba at how easily she had been used. Was Macavity's power so great?

In all eyes and sense Demeter was still a kitten, however the maturity and demeanour of an adult had already begun to set in. The kittenish gleamed stripped from her eyes. Macavity had a hold, but Bombalurina would break it.

Her mind was made up, she would right this wrong whatever the cost.

* * *

Macavity sat just outside the boundary that surrounded the junkyard; under the low hanging branches of a willow tree, once again like the previous nights before waiting for the arrival of a certain queen. He did not know why he continued to wait or why he refused the urge to charged into the junkyard itself and drag her away with him, all he knew was that each night she failed to show a sense of hunger, despair and need would rise up within him until once again he would find himself waiting on the verge of Jellicle life. A life he had willingly turned his back on years ago, yet his feet kept taking him back to.

Yes the outcome of his plans for his brother and the tribe rested predominately on her, but he was a smart tom there were other means to achieve it, yet each time he thought to change his schemes his mind would return to her.

_'I need her?'_ The thought troubled him as to the how he needed her. _'Damn you Demeter, I will not let you win.' _He had to have her, the plan...the plan needed her...he needed...His train of thoughts harboured by a restriction within his chest as a well of emotions bubbled deep within.

Macavity did not lose.

Macavity was not used.

Macavity did not love.

_'Love...?'_

Movement in the distance banished all thoughts. Obscured by darkness the dim outline of a figure began to form out of the gloom of obscurity.

Had Demeter finally come back to him?

* * *

Bombalurina walked consumed by rage, she was nearing the edge of Jellicle territory before she realised she had no idea, as to where to find Macavity.

It was in this state, when the throws of despair where on the verge of setting in, a masterful, leering face sulked out of the darkness before her.

"Macavity." Bombalurina breathed, coming to an abrupt halt.

He bowed his head respectfully. "Bombalurina." He acknowledged. "A beautiful queen such as yourself, should not leave the safety of her tribe. You have no idea the unsavoury characters that lurk in darkness, hoping a beautiful queen should happen upon them while they wait in the shadows." His voice though strong, cool and precise had an underlining softness to it, almost as if he were about to purr.

Macavity towered over her, his well toned body holding a bold, contemptuous spirit about it, seemed to dominate the air around him. Bomba felt her body quake at the sight of him but at the same time experienced; cautiously, a provocative thrill of excitement.

The branches of the willow tree rustled in a faint breeze. This side of Jellicle territory the junkyard was a good distance away, no patrols came this far out.

"I'm sure you will protect me." He smiled despite himself; she was a wilful thing very different from her sister.

Macavity's mind began to race; perhaps it had not been a waste of time coming here after all. "Why would a queen such as yourself be out here at a time like this?"

Bombalurina's hips swayed impressively as she turned a face full of cold scorn onto his. "The same could be said about you. You turned your back on this tribe, what possible interest could you have now?"

Macavity studied her closely. _'Yes, so very different from Demeter. Confident, prideful, more openly sexual but more easier to read.' _He had no doubt what so ever that Bombalurina knew what had taken place between him and her sister; in fact he was counting on it. If he was right then she had just made his life so much easier.

Containing a smile with difficulty his senses began to sharpen as his mind focused, it was almost a stimulating experience when he began to shape a plan; his sensory impulses thrown into a state of activity, as means and problems formed impossible formations until the ultimate equation could be found.

He knew she hated him yet at the same time; by the set of her stance, her eyes flirted and her body enticed, she knew her power over toms and sought to use it. Pride predominated her wholly making her easy prey.

After all; _pride cometh before a fall._ And she would fall inorder for him to regain control of things.

"I was hoping to speak with your sister; she and I have been getting better acquainted."

Bombalurina's beautiful face blanched at that remark. "You will stay away from Demeter."

"Why?" He replied mildly curious.

"Why? Why! She is still a kitten."

"I think you will find she is not." He whispered viciously with a hint of a smile.

"No, you made sure of that." There was something attractive about her anger. "Demeter belongs to Munkustrap, you will not ruin them."

A rage so intense flared within him at that remark, for a few moments Bomba thought to flee as his expression was terrifying. Only for a few seconds did this last before, grasping a firm hold of himself Macavity spoke, this time however his oozing charm came slightly strained. "You mean to keep me from her?" Bombalurina nodded too terrified to speak. "If it had been Munkustrap would you have minded?"

"Demeter was not old enough."

"A matter of weeks." Macavity dismissed. "What is the real reason?"

"You are nothing more then a fiend, wicked and malicious in your thinking. I remember how you hated Munkustrap, how you envied everything about him. I won't let you use Demeter against him."

"You sister is a _very_ attractive queen, breath taking infact." He lost himself in the memory of her, of her scent, of the softness of her body, her sticking hazel eyes. "Do you find it so hard to believe another can distract attention away from you?" Macavity was watching closely for any signs of weakness, of hitting a nerve. Pride and vanity want paw in paw, find a weakness and you start to crumple the wall._ 'There!'_

A slight flicker of the eye, a nervous twitch of a paw.

It was so subtle that it could easily have been missed, but Macavity knew what he was looking for, what he was seeing. A break in the defences of a strong, prideful creature. What more could he unearth?

"Artful is your skill in the works of cunning, you are a master in misleading others."

Macavity seemed unfazed, in fact he merely nodded. "It is the faculty that distinguishes a weak animal from a strong one." Finishing with a sneer.

"And un-doubtfully brings it's possessor much mental satisfaction." Again Macavity nodded. She was not as foolish or as blind as he had originally took her for, no matter her pride still made it possible, for he know actually how he could use her.

"It is an art in which can shape the actions of others as well as to lull suspicions. The benefits reap many _enjoyable_ rewards." She hated the emphasis he had put to that, knowing full well it's hidden significance.

"It is a vulgar kind of cunning, in which you will not use on my sister." She spat back.

"It is no more vulgar then yours, at least my use is honest."

It was Bombalurina's turn to sneer. "I am nothing like you."

"Oh but you are." Macavity cooed as he began to circle slowly around Bombalurina's form. "You use your body, I use my mind but the results are the same, as of course are our desires." Bombalurina flinched as his paws traced her curvaceous figure. His voice changed, as cold and emotionless words dripped out. "It is not in the defence of your sister you have come here tonight." Stepping suddenly away, again Bombalurina flinched at his temperamental changes. All the same she watched him entranced.

"A thing is obscure when so over clouded or covered as not to be easily perceived. What is dark is hidden from view; what is obscure is difficult to perceive, yet it is those with a talent of cunning who can hide and mislead." It was almost hypnotic, the way he moved to how he practically sang his words."Slyness is a vulgar kind of cunning?" Macavity laughed softly at that. "You hate it because you hate yourself, for I know what it is you have concealed. Jealousy, it is the apprehension of superiority, you see Demeter as your biggest rival."

"I love my sister and I will protect her." It sounded more breathy then firm.

Macavity came up behind her to whisper softly into her ear. "He, who holds firm faith and believes no reason can remove it, will always melt before the soft seducer." His breath tickled the nape of her neck as he spoke. Bombalurina's body trembled in her mind's anticipations.

Macavity's voice became more provocative, his gestures and postures becoming more wanton and seductive, exciting sexual desires deep within and before she had time to think, Bombalurina found she had wandered without knowledge into a moral wilderness.

"Within every females heart a spark of fire which; when stoked just enough, evokes the natural impulses." His paws were so masterful in their skill, seeking out the places which made her practically scream in excitement. "You want what Demeter has."

"And what would that be?" She was losing her head, she had to focus. _'Oh Deme no wonder you couldn't fight it.'_ She didn't want to fight it.

"The love of a powerful tom, to feel as powerful as she is. To lure, to attract, to ensnare as she does." She had to get away, she had to leave and fast, yet her feet did not move. "It shames you to admit that apart of you hates her. To live in the shadow of another, craving more attention. Sibling rivalry is a guilty thing, to grow jealous of the other is all consuming, the only why to fine freedom from it's grasp is to indulge in it's sin." Macavity was looking her dead in the eyes now; she could not look away. "Will you free yourself of it's burden, or will you let it eat away at your soul?"

Bombalurina's mind raced, she wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but she had to protect Demeter. Everlasting Cat but she wanted him!

Macavity's power great, exciting and seducing to evil in every possible way. He was the hunter seeking whom he may devour, Bombalurina knew she would be nothing more then a piece in his plot, the truth in all the falsehoods he would concoct in his future schemes. But she did not care she was taken captive by him unable to resist him. The fact that he was the enemy only increased the desire.

Macavity had spoken the truth, she could not hide her shame from him, he knew her in ways she thought safely hidden. She was jealous of Demeter, apart of her hated it the other scoffed. She wanted what Demeter had. And though every part of her warned against it, she felt her body give itself up to it.

Macavity was only to happy to oblige.

* * *

Bombalurina felt dirty, tainted even, as the thrill and the allure still mocked and coaxed at her. The ground with it's hard unmovable discomfort brought reality into brutal focus. By turning her head a fraction she chanced a peak at Macavity. He was asleep!

Asleep!

If that didn't sum things up for her, she didn't know what else would. Ever so slowly she began to rise, when she gained her footing no sound betrayed her as she began to slink silently away.

"Leaving so soon?" Bombalurina spun round in shock. "You thought I was sleeping?" Laughter marred his words. "When you choose the profession I have, you learn to remain half awake. You can never be sure when it may save your life." Macavity stretch out lazily. "When you see Demeter, tell her I am still waiting."

Bombalurina's face broke. "Stay away from her."

"As opposed to you staying away from me?" An eyebrow raised in question. "Should it be that only you are allowed all the fun? Tut, tut it hardly promotes sisterly affections."

"I won't let you hurt her."

"I hurt her?" Macavity rose, a dangerous gleam appearing in his eyes. "How do you suppose Demeter will react, when she learns of your actions tonight?"

Bombalurina studied Macavity closely. "She will see you for what you really are." Though she was troubled by the prospect.

"And what might that be?" His voice coming as nothing but a whisper.

"A manipulator." She shot fiercely.

"I see. I use her to further my plans? You in your noble intentions, seek to illuminate my wrongs by scarifying yourself and thus showing me as a worthless sinful fiend?" Suddenly Macavity moved; his actions swift and fluid, propelling himself at Bombalurina, forcing her against the trunk of the tree."You are the one who has sinned, you indulged in it's allure. It is by your own paws, that you have casted this wrong upon your soul. Ask yourself this Bombalurina, what does Demeter really feel about me? If you believe that she thinks as you do, then by all means unmasked my wrong. But do you suppose that you, with your noble intentions will be so easily forgiven? After all what is wrong for one, surely can not be good for another." He ran a paw along the side of her face. "Please send Demeter my love."

And with a tightening of his paw on her thigh, Macavity kissed her roughly. "Thank you." He purred in her ear, watching intrigued as tears began to fall. "Your actions will lead your sister back to me." He whispered.

And with a cruel laugh and a rush of ginger fur. Macavity wasn't there.

* * *

She had surprised herself when she had approached Demeter, had almost collapsed in fright at her own boldness in relating her actions. What she had not expected was Demeter's reaction, or more true to the point complete lack of one.

"I know my judgment of you was harsh, but in respect it is a common opinion that Macavity is no good." Bomba moved closer to Demeter, hoping to impression upon her the next few words. "What I did was wrong, but surely now you can see his true intentions?"

"Are you expecting me to forgive you?"

Bomba blinked uncertainly before responding. "I, well no. Unless you can see that I had good intentions?"

"You hit me." There was hardly any emotion in Demeter's voice, no heat, no anger, nothing.

"Well you did call me a whore." Emotion defiantly wasn't lacking here."

"So he used you? You were nothing more then a ploy."

Realising the ironic connection of that the following. "Yes." That Bomba managed to utter, did not quite hit the level of importance she had hoped to invest to it.

"And it was all in the hope of making me go back to him? To use me against Munkustrap in some way?"

"I, I know it sounds far fetched, but you have to believe me. You must remember how things were between them? I misjudged the situation, I didn't realise he could be so, so." Bombalurina's eyes misted, her thoughts strayed. "Deme, it was..." Demeter's face said it all, there was no need to further elaborate. "We can't let Macavity win. Hurting Munkustrap is what he wants, and you not being with him is doing just that."

"So you forgive my actions because now we share his touch. Jealousy no longer holds you?" Devoid of emotion or not, Demeter's words hit home.

"You think I acted out of jealousy?" She was well aware of the lie, the pounding of her heart confirmed it. In her mind she could hear Macavity's cruel laugh, hear his damning words. _"Sibling rivalry is a guilty thing."_

"What other reason is there?" For once anger dripped from Demeter's mouth.

"To help you!" Bomba pleaded. "I hate and despise myself for the envy that I had towards you, worse still that I acted upon it." There could be no more denying, not if she wanted Demeter to regain the respect she had in her. "We have both done wrong, we can not deny it. But you're suppose to love Munkustrap, you wanted to be with him. Has that now changed?" Despite anger of her own, she was determine not to allow the situation to get out of hand. Bomba didn't want a repeat of their last confrontation, especially if she had any hope of keeping Demeter away from Macavity.

"Are you telling me to ignore my conscience. Do you think it right to be with Munkustrap when I want another?"

"YOU LOVE MUNKUSTRAP!" Bomba bellowed. "Or at least I thought you did." Whispering the last.

Demeter's body crumpled. "I love Munkustrap, I do." She sounded utterly exhausted.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"I _love_ Munkustrap." She shot back fiercely. "It's just, just."

As Demeter struggled to find the right words Bomba stood there gaping.

How could she not believe her?

Yes her perception of the situation had been grossly wrong; she could admit that now, but it was no substitute for intelligence. With her own error had come knowledge.

While Bombalurina could now sympathise with Demeter, for showing weakness when it came to Macavity's charms. She could not justify Demeter's show of hesitancy.

She had pointed out Macavity's intentions, and still Demeter stubbornly refused to believe such cruel behaviour. Bomba realised that she was hardly one to talk, and though deep down she could appreciate that exposing Macavity had not been without personal satisfaction, her intentions and their hopeful out come where given in good faith.

She was certain that deep down Demeter really knew, that this lack of acknowledgement was nothing more then retaliation.

Emotions run high, anger can over shadow all and when an individual is driven by both, good intentions can go astray. Bombalurina did not wish to drive Demeter back to Macavity, but words spoken in haste are made for unintentional actions.

"I value myself at the least that I could offer you any sympathy. You knew the consequences of your actions and then experienced them, but I suspect that despite this you still went back for more."

Demeter looked up slowly, disbelief apparent at such harsh words. "You were quick to point out my errors, keen enough to throw them in my face. But it is always a different rule for you."

"Make no mistake about his intentions Demeter, I was used in this as much as you, if not more."

"And your conclusion for that?"

"Because he didn't want me, not really. I was just a means to an end."

"So you threw yourself at him, or do you claim some sort of self sacrifice?" The sarcasm was unbearable.

"I am trying to help you."

"How? By sleeping with the tom I lov..."

The pause that followed was momentous, the atmosphere felt compressed, as though even the faintest stir of air would shatter it.

"You can not love him!" Bomba breathed out urgently.

"I...No, no I don't love him." Where had that come from?

"If that's the case then Munkustrap is better of without you."

Slight of frame, caring in nature, calm in grace and conduct, not any more. The unholiest sound you could imagine hearing tore from Demeter's mouth. Petite she might have been, but there was nothing small about the amount of force she used against Bomba. In rage and despair Demeter threw herself against her sister, not exactly expecting this Bomba had only time to stare in shock as Demeter lashed out at her. Slamming against the wall of the den, Bomba felt flesh tear as Demeter's claws connected with her cheek. As realisation of what her sister had done finally kicked in, Demeter had fled.

Out in the pitch blackness of full night, Macavity silently waited.

* * *

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind.' _Panic welled within as she thought about what she had just done. What was the extent of the damage? Had she really hurt Bomba?_ 'What's the matter with me? I love Bomba, I love Munkustrap why am I hurting them?' _She knew the answer, knew as to where the real blame lay.

Macavity.

He had poisoned her mind, had seduced her beyond comprehension. What's was more he had succeeded so easily to. Yet after all this pain and confusion, why did she still yearn for him?

Indistinguishable faces past by; a faint tickle in the back of her mind registering it to be the members of her tribe investigating the commotion, but it didn't halt her fleeing steps. Demeter needed answers, she needed to know, nothing else would matter until this madness was ended.

The junkyard soon faded, joining that of the shadowy distortions of the night. In a distance an howl hooted, there a fox called, darkness was a time for hunting animals, for those seeking prey. Demeter was no exception, but as to whether she would emerge as hunter or prey, only time would eventually tell.

"And like a sheep following the flock, you return to me." Demeter had known he would be here, she had felt the certainty the second she had left her den. Yet it still shocked her to see him standing there gloating.

"This place used to be special for me." Her heart hammered against her chest, she could not deny her attraction to him.

"And does it not now?" Macavity turned, extending his arms out wide he gesticulated about including all in his exclamation. "It is a place of beauty, of splendour."

"It has been tainted and corrupted."

Macavity's eyebrow raised in question. "By what _we _have done, or what your _sister_ has?"

Demeter's body trembled, it was all a game to him. Nothing matter, not her feelings, not her person. Nothing. "I was a fool."

"A fool in your affections, or in your dishonesty?" He sneered.

She could not let him win, she had to fight back. In strength Demeter was well aware that it was no match, all she had was her mind. And though she could hardly been seen as thinking straight, her words were her only form of armour. Could she fool the devil himself?

"Can it really be called dishonesty, if we were both using each other?"

He looked at her in utter confusion.

"Do you imply to be my equal?" His words were laced with scorn.

"Never. I could never be so cruel."

"Then what?" He had never been more intrigued, to think that this small queen who stood there before him, declaring what many a bigger and more devious tom had in the past failed to do, utterly astounded him.

"Did you really think I would forget what you were like when we were kittens?"

"That does not answer the question."

"Munkustrap and I aren't mated, he has never hinted at any affection towards me. So your plan has failed. I am right in your intentions am I not?"

If it were not for the hurt expression that had crept into her tone and facial expressions, he would have called her a liar.

"Then what were_ your_ intentions?"

"You do not deny it?"

"Tell me." He hissed.

"Don't you know the mark of a good deceiver is never to reveal all?" Anger reared at her presumption to play him as a fool, yet strangely he had never been more turned on.

He pinned her against the tree trunk in his annoyance, his movements strong and none hesitating. Leering lasciviously he used the full weight of his body, rubbing against her in such a way, as to imply a different kind of depravity to what she was akin to hearing. Demeter's eyes widen in fear, as this legendary fiend exulted dominance and power, gasping as he pressed forward. Not a single ounce of timidity was present in the gaze that fall upon her.

"You try my patience Demeter."

Her body quake with fear, yet the words that followed held none. "You claim to know me better then anyone, surely you don't need to ask?"

Macavity's anger quickly abated, she was more of an intrigue then he had ever imagined. "Your body trembles with fear and yet you mock me?"

"Do you play for more time or have you given up?" Her heart pounded. _'Why have I let him do this to me?'_ There had always been an attraction, beckoning and tempting, but this was madness. _'Bomba was right I am a fool?' _But she wanted to goad him, to regain some redemption. _'I've lost my wits!'_

"If only your precious tribe could see you now Demeter. Outwardly respectable, but beneath?" His eyes widen. "You wished to rebel!"

"You stated it yourself, remember? When we first met. How does it feel to be used Macavity?"

He sneered. "Perhaps in part you have wished to use me, and convinced yourself that you achieved this. But you are not that cruel." He pressed himself closer; it was not fear that raked her body now. "You can not hide it from me Dem." It felt strange to hear his kitten hood nickname for her after so long. "And you can not hide it from yourself." He ran a paw over her lips. "We can not hide it from each other." Her eyes fluttered.

"I won't be used against him." It came out in all but a whisper.

"Then walk away." Following his words he moved back to allow this.

Demeter slowly took a step to the side, eyes remaining all the time on his. Macavity simply stood there? So she took a few more then stopped. "Do you really hate him that much?" She had to know._ 'Why does it hurt?'_

"You're not leaving." His voice was soft but laced with...shock.

"Is it an attempt at some vindictive satisfaction, revenge for not being chosen to succeed Deuteronomy?"

"You're still not leaving." Taking a step towards her.

"Why me?"

"I know my brother." Taking another step closer.

"He doesn't love me." It hurt to say it.

"Then he's a fool." _'What?'_

"You used me."

"We used each other." Another step.

"Why?" She hissed.

"Perhaps for love." His heart skipped a beat.

"You're incapable of understanding what's right and wrong, how can anyone suited to act in such a manner love?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Whether it is supported by reason or probability I don't know, but it is fact." Stepping still closer.

"This is just some cruel trick to reign me in, to use me again?"

"And still you remain?" He was level with her now.

If he could incapacitate Munkustrap, use Demeter and one or two other carefully chosen ideas to make him psychologically and emotionally unfit for the leadership of the Jellicles, he would at least have the satisfaction of abolishing his former tribe.

"It's amazing how far jealousy can take you." _'Leave Demeter, LEAVE!'_

"I love you." His heart fluttered again?

"I hate you." Macavity leaned forward, paws sensually rubbing Demeter's arms. "I hate you." She breathed.

"I've always loved you." _'Always.' _And kissed her.

Demeter gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_"Why do you still deny me? You belong to me."_

"NO!" Demeter bolted out of her sleep, for a few moments she sat there gazing dizzily about. If only it had all been just that, a dream and nothing more. Life however did not allow for such sentiments, this was brutal reality.

_'You brought this on yourself.' _She thought miserably. _'You dared to indulge in sin. I can't complain about the consequences.' _But she did, she really did.

She had been a fool easily led by the crafty antics of a fiend, who with words of soft seduction had won her, body and soul.

"Munkus, Bomba." She called softly. "I'm so sorry." Not bothering to stem the tears as they began to fall.

* * *

Bombalurina stretched out her long, lithe body, clapping a paw to her cheek as she did so.

Demeter was out of control.

Four long scratches ran the length of her left cheek; the pale flesh exposed by deep welts throbbed painfully.

"How are you feeling dear?" Came the calming voice of Jennyanydots as she ambled into the den. Jenny and Skimble had made their home within the old car trunk; most of the car remained but the Gumbie cat favoured the roomier lodgings at the base.

From the looks of the mouse that hung limp in her paws, she had been hunting.

"I've been better." Bomba replied morosely.

Jenny tossed the small rodent at Bomba's feet. "Have something to eat dear; a grumbling stomach isn't going to help matters."

"I'm not hungry." Turning her nose up in emphasis.

Clicking her tongue in aspiration, Jenny went into fall lecturing mode. "I thought you mature enough to know the importance of not skipping your meals, but it seems that with age came no wisdom. Really Bombalurina you should know bet..."

"Alright, alright I'll eat the damn thing."

"Language." Jenny amended.

Being of the motherly nature it was extremely difficult to refuse Jenny in many things, such being the case that last night when she had came to investigate the disturbance, she had managed not only to convince an extremely reluctant Bomba to allow her to tend to her wounds, but had persuaded her to spend the night at her den also. Besides, unless you were deaf the insistent nagging eventually broke you down; it really was much easier to just do as she wanted.

Hawk like eyes watched until every morsel had vanished.

"That's better now isn't it?"  
Bomba replied with a tight smile.

Nodding in approval Jenny promptly seated herself next to the red queen. "Now." Hovering a paw close to the wounded cheek. "Are you going to tell me how you got these?"

* * *

The vicarage wall stood out against the horizon, the weathered beaten steeple of the old crumbling church over looking all. But it was the matted bundle of grey fur that rested on the long standing wall that held any interest for Munkustrap.

"Father." He called uneasily as he drew level with the old tom.

A pair of warm glowing eyes emerged from the mass to peer curiously down. "What can I do for you my son?" Frowning, Deuteronomy noticed the helplessness in his son's voice, the heavy set to his stance. He seemed as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and was desperately looking for some form of release.

Agilely jumping, Munkustrap settled himself close to his father feeling as he did so the welcoming heat of his body. It was some how comforting, as though in transferring his heat Deuteronomy was offering him strength as well.

Feeding of this refreshing presence Munkustrap opened up to his father. "The ball is tomorrow night."

"Yes." Deuteronomy replied gently. It was not like his son to be so out of sorts, and right at this moment he was desperately so. Hesitant and unsure, he was the very image of a helpless kitten. It pained Deuteronomy greatly to see him like this, but he had confidence in Munkustrap's resolve and was certain that they would get to the bottom of this.

The fact of the matter was Deuteronomy knew what troubled him. Skimbleshanks had approached him a few days after it had happened. Worried about Munkustrap's lack of appearance he had sought Deuteronomy's advice, relating as he went the entire scenario.

Knowing full well the state in which his son must have been in, Deuteronomy had told Skimble to inform the others not to worry, and that on no account were anyone to go looking for him. He trusted his son indisputably and so allowed him the necessary time to heal, or in the least work through it enough until able to approach others.

Never the less Deuteronomy had been terribly worried, the length of time which passed without his son's appearance had been daunting, and as each day dawned a new furrow etched itself deep into his braw.

Until in complete contradiction of his earlier statement he had assigned cats to watch over Munkustrap; but at a distance, firm in his insistence that his son should not know. Daily reports had been making their way back ever since and none of them good.

Munkustrap was hurting, which meant Deuteronomy was also.

"Father."

"Hmm?"

"I need some advice." Munkustrap stammered.

"What is it my son?" The old tom replied patiently.

Taking a deep breath. "I thought she felt the same way?" He whispered. "I thought she felt it to."

"Demeter?" Wisely acknowledging.

A slow nod of the head was given in conformation.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Demeter loves you."

"No doubt?"

Over and over Munkustrap replayed the scene in his mind.

_Demeter ecstatic, she looked as though she wanted to bound to her feet in joy. The ends of her mouth bloomed into the beginnings of a rapt smile as; what he thought to be the words of blissful, heart stopping consent started to fall from her lips. _

_"I..."_

There would be no forgetting the event that followed, as his dreams of happiness shattered.

"No doubt." The firm insistence unwavering in his father's voice.

Munkustrap could not even summon the energy to dispute it; his father had not been there. He had not seen the angst or the horrifying transformation that Demeter had under went, he had not witnessed the soul splitting wail as she angrily refused him.

Could that be called love? He seriously doubted.

"You think it not so?" He didn't even bother to shake his head; he merely stared off into the distance, watching with a detached interest the aerial antics of a group of bickering magpies. "It would not be prudent to think that Demeter refused out of hate. Demeter as a character has the personality in which it rather consists of avoiding danger and risk. She has always been one who lacks the confidence in taking decisive measures for the accomplishment of an object or a desire. We can not assume that it is not this alone, but it could be a factor."

"You were not there father."

Deuteronomy nodded sadly but he was not finished in his advice. "Undoubtedly Demeter hurt you, I am not trying to excuse her actions merely offer a possible explanation. Demeter is still young she is inexperienced to such emotions, perhaps there were other reasons affecting her." Munkustrap's eyes alighted on his father, his thoughts in response to that plain by the frown on his face. "You doubt?" Arching an inquisitive eyebrow at his son. "Despite this you can not be without her?" Munkustrap nodded helplessly."The time of life between kitten hood and maturity is often a confusing thing, we do not view the world with clear eyes, and our judgements are impulsive. It is no exaggeration to state that actions committed at this time of life, are not always those in which we had indented."

"I can not make myself venerable again." The anguish in Munkustrap's voice was unbearable.

Placing a paw on his son's shoulder, Deuteronomy gave voice his one claim of knowledge in this subject.

"To have feelings of love for someone is a passionate thing, it exposes us all to its pleasures and yet in contempt offers our souls to its vulgar disrespect. If you feel the way I know you do for Demeter, then perhaps she is worth a second attempt?"

* * *

Bombalurina simply stared at Jenny; well she actually stared through the Gumbie cat, as she thought of how best to answer that question.

_'Hmmm how best to phrase it? Demeter slept with Macavity, then in a fit of moral turmoil turned Munkustrap down when he asked her to be his mate. I; in my sisterly affections, decided to knock Macavity out for ruining things between them, only to end up sleeping with him myself. Then in complete idioticy told Demeter what I did, realising far too late that it was perhaps not the wises of things to do as shown by the lovely beauty spots now adorning my face.'_

Out loud she said. "Just a silly argument, merely a misunderstanding that's all."

Jenny frowned at the young queen. "I may be older but I'm not foolish. Simple misunderstandings do not end up with scars on the face. Demeter would never have hit you over a silly argument. I'm not senile Bombalurina; I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me as such."

Bombalurina's shoulders slumped. _'She never lets things be.' _"I can't tell you Jenny."

"Can't or won't?" It took a lot to get the Gumbie cat roused; right now she was reaching her limited. "You and Demeter are like my own kittens, when something is troubling you it troubles me. When you start drawing blood!" Jenny sighed. "I understand you wanting to protect Demeter." Bombalurina could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "This is serious I can tell, nothing you say to me will leave this den." Bomba turned her gaze to the wall, hiding her face as she lost the fight to control her tears.

With gentle paws Jenny clasped the red queen's chin, bringing her gaze back to her own. "You can trust me dear, after all an opinion recommended by another may well be worthy enough to follow."

With everything that had happened these best few weeks; with the stress of it all mounting, Bomba had never felt more alone. Now presented with such kind words and gentle touches she wanted nothing more then to open up to relieve herself; in part at least, of the stress and worry of it all.

"Oh Jenny." She sobbed, flinging herself against the oddly spotted queen. "It's all such a mess." Jenny hugged her tight. "I tried so hard to protect her, I just made things worse. I tried, I really did." More tears raced out as soft stroking paws brushed along her back.

"I'm sure you did dear, I'm sure you did." Cooing reassuringly. In truth Jenny was a little shocked at the level of Bomba's distress, things were obviously much worse then she had originally thought. "What happened?"

The vehemence of these words broke the last of Bomba's resistance. "He was just too strong. I thought I could handle him; thought Demeter had been easily lead. But I was wrong, I was _so_ wrong." The rest of her words dissolved into tears.

Jenny felt a chill pass through her. "He?"

With trembling paws Bomba pushed herself away from the Gumbie cat's embrace. Wetting her lips she stared into the wide, fearful eyes of the queen she had view for so long as a mother figured. "M..."

"Where's that Gumbie wumbie lassie of mine? Skimble wants a Gumbie cat hug." Both queen's heads snapped around as Skimble breezed into the den. For the passed week he had been away on the trains, having no doubt more spectacular adventures, ready for the eagerly awaiting ears of the tribe in which he would surely; and most enthusiastically tell.

As his eyes alighted on the pair before him, his merry demeanour quickly succumb to a more serious one, though it did nothing to lessen the bright red hue of his face at his obvious embarrassment. "Oh." He exclaimed in mild surprise. "Everlasting cat Bomba are you alright kit?"

Springing to her feet Bomba began stemming her tears with frantic paws. "I have to go." And without a backward glance, rushed passed the railway cat quickly fading out of sight.

Though overjoyed at the prospect of not having to spend another ball on her own, Jenny still shot an irritated look at her mate.

"Sorry dear." Skimbleshanks stammered.

* * *

Not wanting to return to her den; Demeter would surely be there, Bomba instead headed for the junkyard entrance. She was surprised that she managed to pass virtually unnoticed amongst the others, though she supposed she had the ball to thank for that. The atmosphere within the junkyard's hickey walls were charged with anticipation, an eager hum filled the place as felines wondered aloud what expectations awaited them this night.

"Who are you going to dance with?" She heard an all but pouncing Tumblebrutus ask an equally excited Plato.

"I have someone in mind." She heard Plato reply, conspiracy tapping his nose as he spoke.

"Tell us." The whining voice of Pouncival floated to her ears before the conversation passed out of hearing.

As Bombalurina neared the entrance, she spotted a solitary figure making its way up the dusty path.

"Munkus?" The allusive tom had finally decided to return, though Bomba wonder whether it was his duties for the ball or Demeter that had eventually lured him back. Waving him over; for he appeared not to have seen her, Bomba managed to gain a good look at him as he drew level. She had not seen him for weeks and sadly, not much had changed in the crumpled demeanour that had set in as he had fled the yard that harrowing night. He looked just as tried and as battered as she did.

"MUNKUSTRAP! HEY MUNKUSTRAP, WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?" Someone called.

Munkustrap's entire body seemed to fold in on itself, sensing the immediate overload Bomba grabbed his arm, hurling him back out of the junkyard.

"Thanks." Munkustrap offered listlessly as they walked along the very same dusty path he had just used.

Bombalurina waved it off. "Do you want to talk about it?" Anger pulsed within her as Munkustrap shook his head. "Well I do." Flaring up. She needed to talk to somebody, even if she couldn't exactly say what was bothering her. Munkustrap should have understood that. "This affects me as well."

"How?" Munkustrap shot, his own anger raising. "It's not like she hates you."

"You think." It was then that he noticed the marks on her cheek.

"Did Demeter do that to you?" The shock chocking his words. "She couldn't. What's wrong with her, what's going on?"

It took all the will in the world to regain her composure. "All you need to know is that Demeter loves you." Munkustrap snorted. "I know you're hurting but please don't give up on her. She loves you; she wants to be with you. And you want to be with her."

"Why did she refuse me then? If she loves me as you claim she does, why did she act the way she did when I asked her to be my mate? And what in the world could have made her attack you?" Glancing at the marks once more.

"She did not attack me, that, that was something else." Stammering enough to give away the lie. But she had to try; Macavity could not be allowed to win. "Look, the important thing is that you both love each other. I can't explain why Demeter acted the way she did. _I can't_." Forcing the emphasis as Munkustrap seemed determined to press the matter. She was certain that if she revealed Demeter's secrete to Munkustrap it would be the ultimate wedge between the pair, for Macavity's hate of his brother was matched only by Munkustrap's hate of him. "If you two do not resolve this now, you will lose each other forever. Please Munkustrap you have to forgive her."

Poor Demeter was nothing more then a porn in all of this. Macavity knew exactly how to hurt his brother and it was for this that Bombalurina was certain; Macavity had not finished with Demeter.

* * *

Demeter lay on the floor of her den, knees brought tightly to her chest. This was it, this was her big night it was a far cry from the over zealousness that she hoped to have been experiencing; of course in that scenario she had imagined readying herself to become Munkustrap's mate, now she couldn't wait for the night to be over.

"Hey."

Demeter frowned, she knew that voice. Peering sheepishly Demeter raised her head from her knees. "Bomba?" She uttered in disbelief.

"You should be getting ready; this night won't come again for you." Bombalurina stood there proud; framed by the light of a new moon, she appeared the very image of composure, the only thing betraying her true apprehension was the nervous fiddling of her paws.

"Bomba I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this. I ruined everything. I hate myself for what I've put you and Munkus through. I do. I was a fool to believe _him_. Can you forgive me?" Words spilled out as the distraught queen rose to her knees, a paw held out in pleading as she wept true repentance.

Bombalurina walked over to her sister, watching silently as Demeter's head tilted up to gaze uncertainly at her. Stopping just in front of Demeter, Bomba stared down at her younger sister.

Was she to coldly refuse Demeter's plea of forgiveness, as she had done to her?

Lowering herself to her knees Bombalurina spoke. "I tried to warn you Demeter. I never thought in a million of years that _you_ would ever not trust me. Never could I believe that there was any one out there that could destroy that trust between us. But you proved me wrong and that I can never forgive." Demeter bowed her head in shame. "That is until I experienced _his_ power of control." Demeter's head whipped back up. "I never thought it possible that another could be so controlling. That _he_ could overthrow who you are, that he could drown your will so effortlessly." Taking her sister's paws Bomba squeezed them tightly. "There needs to be forgiveness on both sides. I forgive you, can you forgive me?"

Lip trembling Demeter gave her hurried acceptance. "Of course." Flinging her arms around her beautiful sister.

They rested there in that stance; contently seeking the loving embrace of each others' arms. When they eventually separated Demeter touched a paw to her sister's cheek. "I should never have hurt you."

"It doesn't affect my beauty." Bomba joked.

"Not a bit." Demeter agreed warmly.

"Now." Bringing Demeter with her as she rose to her feet. "This night is your night." Sadness enveloped Demeter once more, she could be thinking of only one thing. "The Jellicle ball is a time for wondrous things Demeter, do not give up hope."

* * *

Quite music wafted from overhead, a trio of minstrels and violins strummed out slowly, shortly followed by a chorus of wind and string instruments producing a stream of sweet, haunting music. All trails and trepidation lay forgotten at such enthralling sounds, the enchantment of the night capturing all.

Caught up in the moment Demeter set aside her doubts, separating herself from the rest of the tribe she begun her dance into maturity.

Munkustrap watched with a mixture of emotion, his father's advice still fresh in his mind.

He had been unable to approach Demeter, instead had un-intentionally received Bombalurina's advice. It still left him in a whirl of confusion and uncertainty, and he was no closer to discovering the cause behind Demeter actions. Yet he was comforted to know that it she at least did not hate him.

What was he to do?

Now as Demeter performed her dance a wave of nausea, of panic gripped him. Soon the dance would be complete, soon would come the time in which a tom could approach; whether for acceptance of her new found maturity or mating, Demeter would have to decide.

The clock was ticking down their futures passing with it.

_Tick: _Demeter separated herself from the rest of the tribe.

_Tock: _The tribe began to pair off each lowering themselves to floor, waiting.

_Tick: _This was Demeter's moment, a time in which she was to stand alone and in all sense be judged by all.

A humdrum roared within in, rooting Munkustrap to the spot with the sheer magnitude of it.

Would another approach her?

Should he approach her?

Would she want him to approach her?

_Tock:_ The great brilliance of the moon in its paleness; an object of worship for all present, whose light reflected to the earth bathed Demeter in it's splendour. A private stage light for the nights proceedings.

_Tick: _Munkustrap watched from the side lines, the only feline accept Demeter still standing.

_Tock: _Minutes passed, all was silent.

_Tick:_ Hidden by the shadows Munkustrap chest felt constricted, he couldn't breath.

_Tock:_ Demeter still waited.

It felt like an age as she stood there waiting, the eyes of the tribe locked onto her person judging her deciding her worthiness both past, presence and indeed for her future. They knew of her changes, had seen them in person but they knew not of the actions that had inspired them, and for this Demeter was truly grateful.

As the light of the celestial orb serves to dispel the darkness, so did Demeter feel the darkness that bound her disperse. Gone were the follies of youth, she would never make those mistakes again, would never lay her heart bare. She accepted the consequences fully and with this acceptance came the fresh pallet of maturity.

But however refreshing this transaction may have been came the emptiness of incompletion.

There was something missing.

_Tick:_ Movement to the right caught Munkustrap's eye. Was that Plato?

_Tock:_ A tremor of agitation shot through his body both painful and pleasing. A varying of emotions that awoken with each fleeting thought. There, tenderness as he watched her body glow in the whiteness of the moon's light, of anger as his bared heart laid trampled. Could he approach her? Would his heart allow him to?

Dance is often referred to as the biggest remedy of love, to move in graceful, rhythmical ways with arms around the desired partner. To leap or waltz about to the sound of tittering, engaging music while experiencing the delights of strong feelings of devotion towards another is poetry in motion.

It can not be denied, it can not be ignored.

Demeter felt a presence move up behind her, with more daring she thought possible to hold she chanced a look behind.

"Munkustrap!" She breathed in surprise.

No voice was needed as a thousand words passed silently through his eyes; this time she did not refuse him, as Munkustrap lowered his head rubbing it intimately against her stomach.

Stepping back at his boldness Demeter looked him deep in the eye, the past was forgotten, and her actions abstained. The Everlasting Cat had given her a second chance, had renounced her free from her sin and in doing so had mercifully given her back Munkustrap.

Numbed by the shock of redemption she fell into Munkustrap's arms. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Smiling warmly, he nuzzled her on the cheek. "I love you Demeter."

"I love you too."

With the conformation of their affections stated, it was time to set the declaration in the ultimate way. And so began their mating dance.

It was similar to that of the introduction of maturity; the only difference was the ending. Were in the dance of induction the tom declared your maturity by raising the queen high in the air for the tribe's acceptance.

For the mating dance it was more personal.

Turning around, Demeter purred as Munkustrap ran his paws down her back. The pleasing, sensual rites of this ceremony fed the senses of their appetite for each other, animal instincts kicked in as carnal desires pulsed. With strong, sure paws Munkustrap lifted Demeter into the air to hang limp along his back, legs gracefully arching out before her. The adrenaline raged through his veins as he traced a paw along her inner thigh; a wave of sexual pleasure rippled through him as Demeter's leg trembled in response. To complete their sultry dance, Munkustrap lowered Demeter to the floor as the rest of the tribe began to closed in around them.

As they lay amongst the others Munkustrap ran a tender paw down Demeter's warm cheek, before whispering softly. "I thought I'd lost you, my black and gold queen."

Demeter felt her smile waver, as an icy chill crept along her spine at the very spot where Macavity had once clutched her.

For he to had once whispered the very same.

_"My black and gold queen." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The priory was set amidst the ruins of an old abbey, nothing more of the monarchy building remained save for a few jutting stone arches that glisten in the afternoon light.

The friary; though fallen into a state of disrepair, was saved from abolishment through the act of being made a listed building. Meaning; for those less accustom to quainter terms, anything that holds historical influence will therefore be spared for cultural purposes, which is how this now terrible depleted former idyllic beauty still remained.

One could say it is frightfully ironic that such a tranquil place, once of religious importance and a former haven of contemplation and enlightenment, would become the home of the most morally perverted criminal mastermind. (One has to love irony.)

The building was rather spacious due to the fact that it had at one time housed the men of god in their droves. It was fashioned after the Medieval Christen influence, when Monks and Clergy men held a strong order.

Of stone and timber construction, the combination of quarried rock foundation and Tudor styled carpentry (Whitewashed wooden backdrop with black oak beams interlaced.) It now stood in competition with today's modern techniques; wooden shutters hid the broken windows, where metal grids preserved those who still retained their glass. Cracks and cobwebs laced across the face of the building where in some parts the walls had chunks missing completely, though once again today's cunning architectural ingénues kept the destitute building intake. (Cheap metal mesh held the crumbling walls together.)

Repairs had at one point been in eager force, but money issues and lack of public interest now meant it stood all but forgotten. It was now only sparsely frequented mainly by dog walkers or inquisitive teens keen to take advantage of it's luscious greenery.

At night; when all things of interest happen, it was completely abandon except unsurprisingly by an array of cats.

It was these cats who; in all but proper legalities, owned the forgotten friary giving it a usual lease of new life. They filled it's Dominican abbey walls with activities that would un-doubtfully have been frown upon back in the day.

Where once the friary's walls rang with the sounds of prayers, a coarser anointment afflicted it's peace. The generosities of the brothers and their many skills; builders, gardeners, apothecaries and the living embodiment of salvation on earth fell to the brutality and desperations of those who held self worth and survival of the fittest as their reference to life.

The priory gardens, abbey ruins and the friary itself was encompassed by a metal girdled fence, the gates to which it's solemn visitors had once pasted had only recently been chained shut, the friary; a consent source of temptation to young ruffians, had proved a tad too menacing to the eager explorers, it's fragile derelict state a lethal combination with that of excitable youths.

So now it's new occupants held it's ownership in relative peace, free from the influences and hustle of the human world. And it was here that Macavity had, all those years ago, chosen it as his headquarters. After all who would suspect such a feline to house in such an unlikely place? It was perfect for three reasons, it offered privacy, isolation as well as being inconspicuous.

Macavity also admired it for a much more sentimental reason, it offered a beautiful and tranquil scenery where; when situations became trying, he was able to look out at it's splendour and restore a sense of calm and relaxation within himself. It really was amazing how well the mind performed when introduced to the attractions of nature.

The interior was nothing too special, the Monks being inclined not to favour material objects injected a more baser decorative manner to the design, this meant wooden pues, simple yet sturdy sleeping cots and stone washing basin all perfectly suitable for the day to day ablutions of the feline populous.

It was home however strange it sounded, it had provided refuse and protection and most importantly it was his, Macavity's. His empire sweated and fought over a prideful achievement in which he was still perfecting.

The halls were busting with his loyal tribe members, those who have offered him their lives for his disposal, lives in which he would greedily use for his grand deeds. He was never wasteful but sometimes scarifies needed to be made and he would spare no one until he had achieved his desires. There were even kittens here, for his tribe was a true tribe in every sense of the word, it was just that on some aspects it tended to differ from what would be referred to as normal tribe activities, though not in the manner most would think. The things that he allowed at his club stayed at the club he was a cat who liked order; very much like the sums he amused himself with as a sort of mental pleasure, a tribe could not function well if all did as they pleased chaos would ensue and he was a cat of very little tolerance.

The whores were allowed respite here, though to ensure all was well, their facilities were available here also but on specific days only. (Toms were toms and those who had no queen of their own to turn to, needed a sort of expressive form of relief from their duties and woes.) Fighting in the building was prohibited, if discussions could not reach a mutual ending then naturally other methods had to be used, all were welcome to find their own means of satisfaction to their disputes but it had to be settled outside. Other then that pretty much anything goes.

Today was one in which seemed to present a ponderous form of distraction, one in which could not be settled by the sensual surroundings. Last night had been the Jellicle ball, a time for frivolities, singing and dancing, a time for joyous celebrations of life and death, of the young and the old, a time for which introduced new pairings.

A wave of nausea passed through him sickening him to the core with it's potency, Macavity of course had not attended the ball but he did not need to be there to know what had occurred, no spies or bribery where needed for he was certain of the outcome of events.

He boiled inside, he had been so certain that he had had total control of things, that everything had been going his way but he had underestimated her strength of mind. No matter, things could be rectified. The newly mates would not enjoy their joining for long.

For once Macavity did not take his time enjoying the ancient masterpiece that was the construction of his abode, the relics of the power of the past which usually flirted with his conceptions of his own importance, a sort of hidden metaphor of the symbol of solemnity and dignity of his perceived manner. (He had always thought it quite fitting how the past could hold a voice for the future.)

But today it was all meaningless, dashing out of his lodgings he held all in a blindness. There was more then one way in which to resolve this, he would not fail again, he had worked for too long and had invested too much. He would not let this go.

* * *

Demeter awoke feeling giddy and a little queasy though she knew full well why that would be, turning gently so as not to wake him she peered at her mate. Her mate! The concept was still a little overwhelming. He was the source of her giddiness; she felt like a kitten again, it all seemed so crazy she had a MATE! And she never felt happier.

Suddenly an overwhelming urged filled her as she gazed at him, an urge for which she was finding exceptionally difficult to ignore the longer she stared. Leaning forward slowly she gracefully bent her head until she was just close enough to feel his breath on her checks, then with her stomach still churning and her body raked with suppressed mirth she open her mouth and...

"GOOD MORNING MATE!"

Munkustrap's eyes snapped open, he would have vaulted clean out off his skin were it not for the fact that Demeter held his shoulders firmly down. Laughter exploding out of her she watched as Munkustrap's face slowly lose it's startled expression, passing to one of a dreamy disposition.

"Mate." He whispered affectingly. "I like the sound of that."

"As do I." Bending over to nuzzle his neck.

"Demeter." Purring in response. "My mate."

"Yours."

"My black and gold queen." The nuzzling stopped suddenly as Demeter's body seemed to spasm.

"Are you alright?"

It was what he had called her. "Yes of course." It sounded breathy, her eyes appearing to lose focus as she stared off into the distance.

"Demeter?"

Snapping back to her senses with a shake of her head. "It's just having to get used to it, it's so...unbelievable prefect right now." She invented, though what she had said was true.

Munkustrap pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his muscular body around hers in a way that implied never wanting to let her go. She sighed never experiencing anything so wonderful or fulfilling, she felt right she felt whole.

"Are you hungry?" She asked into his chest as a low growl rumbled from within.

"Not for food." Demeter watched with mirth as Munkustrap failed to hide the blush.

She batted him playfully meeting his strong gaze, a gaze that seemed to drink her entirely. "Seriously."

"Well yes, kind of worked up a bit of an appetite." Again with the blush.

Shaking her head fondly. 'How can he still blush after last night?' Though guiltily she remembered that she had been his first. A sombre mood took over but she was diligent in keeping it from his notice. Kissing him quite passionately she rose to leave.

"Where are you going?" Halting her with a paw to the arm.

"You want food don't you?"

"I'll get it." Pulling her back down. "I'll go." As he began to rise she pounce, throwing all her weight into it. "Ow." He chuckled.

"No I'll go." Biting his ear and pawing is chest.

"All right, all right I surrender, you go." She was stronger then she looked.

Kissing him once more she jumped up. "It's my treat." Walking to the entrance. "Though it's not for free, I will want repaying." Winking devilishly before leaving the den.

Many of the junkyards occupants were up and about, it was rather late nearing towards mid morning though that was to be expected owing to the fact that the night previous had been the ball. The efforts of those who had bothered to rise were slow and lethargic; many choosing to bathe in the sun then spend too much time meeting and greeting.

The kittens were the only exceptions never seeming to tire or lose energy that or they simple refused to surrender to it, either way they ran about their sluggish elders screaming and laughing with full gusto. Demeter watched them for a while, the little white and black kits fairly new additions to the tribe had experience the ball for the first time, she smiled fondly as the little white queen tired to recreate some of the dance moves that she had seen, faltering slightly on some of the move complicated sequences, each time this happened she would poke her tongue out at her brother who would laugh cheekily; as only sibling could, at each missed step.

'She's going to be good once she's grown.' Despite the mistakes that she was making; valiantly persisting with her efforts never the less, she harbour a sort of grace and fluidity that Demeter was eager to see blossom. Perhaps she would begin helping Jenny and Jelly with dance training, Bomba had been allowed and now that she was officially an adult. (In their eyes that was). She would be welcomed into more interesting responsibilities.

Enough had become enough it seemed and just before Demeter decided to move on Victoria; sick of her brother Mistoffelees' continuous bouts of laughter, hit him clean in the face. Trying not to show her amusement, Demeter hurriedly moved on as the siblings began to chance each other.

"Is that smile for me or is Straps better in bed then I thought he would be?"

It was safe to say that Demeter's face turned a delicate shade of pink. "Bomba."

"What?" Shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant sort of way. "We're sisters, we should be able to tell each other any thing." Smirking at her sister's expression.

"Well not that." Still rather red in the face.

"I'm surprised you're up and about, you should still be with that mate of yours. Didn't expect to see you for the rest of the day."

"If you must know I'm getting breakfast."

"Worked up abet of an appetite huh?"

"Bomba!"

"What? Anyway you should have let him do it; he's always falling over himself to do things for you."

"It's the least I can do." Coming over all serious.

"What's the matter?" Dropping her teasing.

"Nothing." Demeter was determine not to ruin the day.

"Deme?"

"Look, I have to go and fine something to eat, that is if you can stop your noising long enough." Playfully batting Bomba on the arm.

"I'll came to." Bomba replied while squinting at her sister suspiciously.

"No you don't." Placing paws on hips, a great imitation of Jenny in one of her infamous moods. "You just want to pry."

"Never!" Bomba exclaimed, playfully batting her eyes.

Kissing her sister on the nose Demeter walked off. "Last night was prefect, that's all you need to know." She called affectionately over her shoulder. "And I intent to get back to my mate as soon as possible, that means no distractions." Halting Bomba in her tracks, who upon that statement roared with laughter and walked off, thankfully in the opposite direction.

There really wasn't any need to travel too far for food as the wasteland; a natural premature, hosted a fine assortment of rather delicious creatures. The thinly scattered sets of hedge rows, as well as an aspersion of marshy grass beds provided an affective cover for small rodents on which to feast.

The hunter mode took over, the queasiness of the morning; which had temporality resurfaced during her conversation with Bomba, laid all but forgotten as her instincts as a predator kicked in. In a form of stealth like actions she crept across the uncultivated wilderness, her lean muscles tightening and loosening with each constructively placed step.

As a faculty possessed by hunting animals (And all of us when in tune) Demeter's perceptual impressions of the senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch were all greatly working in a heighten state of sync it was this perhaps that a sensation; though only faint, made an impression upon certain stated sensory processes, the affects instantly making a transfusion through the whole of her body brought her head about sharply.

As she lifted up her eyes her flesh seemed to cruel with the corruption of his touch.

"Macavity." Residing there before her in a very comfortable kind of way, teased and harassed her. "Why have you come?"

"I merely wish to offer my congratulations, we are family now."

She viewed him as the most unusual that lived amongst felines, it was unbearable him being here, her world seemed to descend into shades of grey as a mixture of pain, vexation and misery awashed her. "Have you come here to torment me?"

"So suspicious." He teased. "You and my brother are happily mated now aren't you? Why should I not offer my joy at such a pairing?"

It was all an act of course, but he was not the only one who could do as such. "Do you think I could be with him after being with you? I told you I would not be use against him, why place myself in such a susceptible position for your use?"

"The lips of the wise disperse knowledge Demeter." He sneered. "And you I'm afraid do not."

"So now you have come to destroy him?" She was enraged, how had she ever allowed herself to fall for him? Even now despite her hate she felt his allure, felt the tug of his bait; the power to entice through his personal charm, all the while knowing that with just one faultier one bite she would descend to her lowest debasement.

"You knew of my plan and yet you did nothing. You had a chance to denounce me, but you choose to save yourself. Do not weep now for your weaknesses."

"You have a tribe more powerful then the Jellicles could ever hope to be. Your renowned as being one of the most intelligent, powerful toms around, you have everything. Why do this now?"

"Everything?" He whispered. Like the sun her golden splendour drew his eyes. "We were tempted by the delicious ruling passions that sparked between us once" He fell silent studying her with an air of right and ownership yet the urge to run never ceased her, she had to keep him from Munkustrap she had to whatever the cost. Finally he spoke. "Let there be no allusions between us Demeter, you know of my intentions as do I know that you and Munkustrap have become mates. Under this." Raising his paw as she had been about to speak. "I have decided to make you an offer that may rectify both our predicaments."

"What would that be?" She did not like the sound of this.

"The more I see of you pleases me, so much so that it torments deep within me." He had to take a hold of himself then, smiling in a manic way he continued. "I am prepared to spare Munkustrap, for one night to have your company."

"Company?" He nodded, his eyes holding hers intently. Her remembrance of his touch was extraordinarily in a way which uncontrollably excited her passions, she was Munkustrap's she loved him so much, yet it sicken her to know that she was excited by the prospect of feeling Macavity's skills again.

"You make me a whore?"

"NO!" He all but roared. "Never."

"Then why ask this of me?" A tear slid down her cheek.

"Because I have to have you." What had she done to him? "Choose." He ordered.

"We only had one night together." She pleaded. "Please."

"Do you not wish for many more?" His words cold and harsh in their deliverance.

"Don't ask this of me."

"It is up to you now Demeter."

"One night?"

He nodded. "Do you love him enough to spare him the pain?" Macavity knew that the only way to truly hurt Munkustrap was to hurt those around him. He was the sort of foolish tom who would take any amount of untold pain to spare hurt to those he loved. Physical injury would never be enough to destroy him, not in the way the Macavity intended. No, the one thing that would break him utterly would be to learn that those who he had invested so much in were not worthy of his sacrifices. That he would take as a failure, that he would see as being unfit. To hurt Munkustrap's pride and to destroy his trust would hurt him beyond any injury Macavity could inflict.

This Demeter knew and it was for this that she had no choose but to except.

"Very well... for one night... I will be yours."

To say the least the battle that raged within her at the prospect of doing such a thing to Munkustrap was soul destroying. How could Macavity do this? HOW?

Macavity placed a possessive arm around her leading her away from the safety, family and comfort that was her whole.

'Munkustrap forgive me.' But she had to protect him. She kept looking back in the hope that someone would come, that someone would see and stop this madness. But with the salvation that she desperately hoped for came with it destruction.

She had always been the quite one, always sat back and watched others; like her sister rebel against the rules in which they lived under. Except of course that one fateful night when she had listened to her minds insanity, enthralled by the prospect of sin and extravagant desires had waded in too deep and had now become trapped.

Soon the junkyard had become lost to sight and with it any hope that this was somehow an awful dream, which she would soon awake from and fine herself safe in the arms of her mate.

Mate, to think that just mere seconds ago she had invested so much pride in that thought, now however Macavity had corrupted it and she was helping him, she was allowing it all because she was a coward unable to admit the truth in the beginning when revelation my have saved all. Like Bomba had said she had not been with Munkustrap then but she had not wanted to see the hurt on his face, not wanted to be the one who destroyed his expectations of her in which he held in high esteem.

It was a vicious cycle in which she had become trapped.

The weather had become dreary as though in reflection of her mood, her fabled cat sense of direction failing her as the surroundings became less industrious, the populous less dense as a worm of fear began to bloom within her stomach. 'Where is he taking me?' She didn't dare ask out loud for Macavity strangely appeared to be lost to thought, the mood and aura that he was giving off was not the usual angry or deadly threat but something rather...unsure and hesitant. Why would he be so?

Demeter became even more confused when they turned down a small country lane; it was then that the silence became unbearable.

"Umm, where exactly are we going?" Unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"We're here."

The walked had only took a few hours but in her current state of mind it had felt like months. "Here?" Utterly perplexed. The surroundings were, well truth be told breath taking. Ruins of an old abbey littered the far right of a luscious priory and there to the left, as though placed by a higher authority was a run down building in which, despite it's derelict state still retained a sort of ancient splendour.

"What did you expect?" Macavity drooled a touch of smugness creeping into his words. "An old attic room? A dreary warehouse? As if I'd be that obvious." Extending his paw in a gesture of precedence Demeter obediently squeezed through a tiny opening within a metal grilled fence, it was no bigger then remarkably a cat, permitting entrance for only one at a time.

The whole thing felt surreal, a sullen gloom swept over Demeter as a furious disorder of thoughts raged within her succumbing her body to fits of quacking, yet despite the vile deeds in which she was about to embark upon, the surroundings seemed to mock her with it's quite beauty. There was an allure here yet fear drove her footsteps.

The interior favoured more to her concept of what Macavity's abode would be like, rough wooden walls cracked and crumpling in places, dark and dank rooms with a strong smell of mould and unkempt flesh. Cats of all description aligned the halls as she passed, masses of angry looking felines who glared their hate for one who seemed to hold the affections of him who they had swore their lives too. She shuddered at their looks fearing the worst should Macavity choose to denounce her as a Jellicle, they seemed to hate her without much cause. She drew all eyes like a beacon did hope; the gleam of her golden appearance shone bright amidst the gloom that was their home.

Macavity's den lay far beyond that of his followers, he was a lone figure despite the crowds that massed to him, seeking the company of his mind in the furthest retreats over all else.

Impressively; she noted, as they drew up towards a door that each human made construction had been refitted with cat flaps for easier access, she marvelled at that Macavity had always shown an impressive grasping of the most remarkable things. Opening the door in a gentle-tomly manner she hesitantly entered receiving another shock, the room was massive and though dirty still held a sort of simple appeal that the dullness could not hide.

Her heart she felt begin to quicken, she felt stunned one unexpected surprise after another thrown at her, now the time called for reality and it was thrown ruthlessly in her face. However dramatic it sounded she was about to decide the rest of her life, that of course meaning the life she had with Munkustrap, who she wouldn't give up on, no matter what. She was his mate though the thought of that now holding a bitter after taste. Inorder to protect him she would have to betray him, the poetic irony playing out in full description of her love life.

"Please take a seat." Indicating the cot. Demeter took a breath before on tentative feet walked slowly towards the bed, lithely jumping up she started as Macavity was suddenly right in front of her.

"Hungry?" She shook her head a fraction, the only part of her body she could get to move. "But you were hunting were you not?"

It took her a moment to comprehend what he was referring to. The morning seeming so far away, she chanced a look out of the window, it was boarded shut though a small gap in the wood work allowed for adequate judgement, she sighed it was now perhaps late evening there was no way that Munkustrap would think her still hunting. "It wasn't for me I was hunting for Munku..." She trailed off weakly the thought of her mate at this moment in time too painful to bare. It was nothing however to what it did to Macavity, who on mention of that name convulsed as though struck. Turning suddenly Macavity made a move to leave.

"You're leaving?" She burst out, after what she was prepared to sacrifice he was going to throw it back in her face like this. Taunting and teasing her, making her dance to his designs was still not enough for him?

"I will return shortly." And with that Macavity left her.

She raced to the door and was surprised to find that it wasn't locked, chasing a peak out saw that Macavity was already lost to sight. Drawing her head slowly back in Demeter realised that Macavity had her, knew that she wouldn't risk running off condemning Munkustrap in the process. She hissed in frustration. "You will not leave my soul in hell Macavity." Knowing full well it was his intention.

* * *

Macavity had not meant to leave Demeter but on mention of his brother's name found he couldn't bare to be in the same room, he had purposely left the door unlock, a bit of psychological torment may make her more emotionally susceptible, he knew of course she wouldn't dare leave and some time alone to maul over her actions in this would damage her enough for coaxing.

He wanted her in the right mood, he wanted her to enjoy this, he was certain that she still had feelings for him and he would use them to trap her emotionally, lure her back to him.

Oh how he wanted her!

It was unnerving the power in which she had over him, Demeter had only been a means to an end, one in which to ruin his brother and father, but the more time he spent away from her the more he craved her company. When they had first slept with each other he had felt roused to exertion by pleasure that left him tingling, had experienced pain of feeling something more, something that left him bitter as she would leave him for his brother. And then there was the passion that seduced and drew him, leading him astray from the path of his principles.

What was it he felt for her?

No matter, Demeter would still be his key to his brother's down fall, and now that they had become mates, well this was the prefect action in which he could take. Yes, he would leave her to stew for awhile more, then he would sweep in and claim his prize and of course thoroughly enjoy it too.

* * *

It was a little after full night when Macavity eventually saw fit to return to his den. Demeter unsurprisingly wide awake, stiffen where she sat on the cot as he casually moved towards her, she felt allured by the prospect, his eyes locked on hers as he swept ever closer enticed her into evil by the appeals of their passions.

With deliberate slowness Macavity crawled onto the cot next to her, she was afraid of him but still melted at his touch, touches that promised so much as to make her breath catch.

With strong controlling paws he pushed her against the bed; the linen clean despite the state of the room, made her gasp in shock at it's softness.

He would not rush this but neither would he be merciful, he was here to win her heart and claim her soul. By artful appeals his kisses offered gentle persuasions, acting upon the mind as a decoy into danger by the false appearances of their intentions, snared just enough Demeter began to relax into it, taking advantage of this Macavity saw fit to mount her, then by gentle means he rolled his hips to pleasure her.

* * *

Demeter remained sat on the cot the whole experience had left her slightly dazed, she had guiltily enjoy the events of last night a little too much. She glared at the back of the cat that stood before her; standing there unconcerned as he gazed out of the window, completely unsympathetic to the turmoil that hounded her deep within.

He turned to her than as though her thoughts had been a summons, she felt her heart flutter slightly as though in remembrance, he was wonderful when he had made love to her, but she hated him.

Macavity it seemed was infact also having to fight his own demons, twice he opened his mouth as though to speak, then appearing not to like what he was about to say, changed his mind and resumed his vigil at the window. The whole thing was rather unsettling, what could possible agitate the notorious Hidden paw?

Thinking it was properly best not to stay around and find out, Demeter finally found the courage to speak out. "I have kept my part in this bargain." Her skin tingled at the thought of his touch. "You must now keep yours." He looked at her or more specifically looked through her, why was he avoiding her gaze?

"I have kept to my part."

She frowned at that. "Well yes in a way you have but you must stick to it."

"Must?" Eyes finally focusing on her's.

"I think it's time for me to go." Demeter leapt off the cot as she spoke.

"Go?" A sense of foreboding overwhelmed her. "I don't think you quite understood the exact terms of our agreement. You see if you had listened carefully to what I had said, you would have realised that my part in this has infact been achieved. You on the other paw have yet to fulfil your agreement." She could only stare. "Perhaps I should refresh your memory; I believe it went something like. I am prepared to spare Munkustrap, for one night to have your company." He just watched as though waiting for the penny to drop, she merely stood there looking dumbfounded, so Macavity (Ever considerate) helped her out. "I have spared Munkustrap for one night, you now belong to me."

"NO!"

"It is by your own designs Demeter that last night happen, you assumed to have known of my intentions. You gave yourself to me, I merely consented."

She felt sick. Had she just betrayed Munkustrap for nothing? "You tricked me." She breathed.

"Tricked is such a kittenish term." He stepped closer to the terrified queen. "I did not trick you, you misunderstood. But don't you think it amazing how eager you were to put yourself into my bed?" He ran a paw along her thigh, she purred before she realised what she was doing. "You see." She hissed, Macavity simply laughed before fierceness took over. "You. Are. Mine."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ello, ello, ello. (Sounds like a British bobby.) I had sooo much fun writing this chapter and the one before. The Priory, grounds and ruins actually exist. I work in a college and its grounds encompass the whole lot (Though the ruins are of an old church not an abbey). As mention in the story it's a listed building so the college had to leave it standing. Being only 24, I get an impish delight when I get to walk the grounds in my lunch breaks. I simply walk out of the back entrance and PRESTO a beautiful retreat, the backdrop for which are the docks, so you can imagine what it all must look like on a very very rare nice summer day. (We usually get rain, rain and more rain.) Well hope you all enjoy. Feedback always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Rain. It had started to rain in fact it appeared as though it never wanted to stop, it was the start of a storm for sure.

Demeter gazed out of the window; like those of all that still retained glass, it was boarded shut but the long years and poor carpentry meant enough light and sufficient viewing could be gleamed through the many cracks and holes which adorned the wood work.

A month had passed since she had been detained here. A month! The thought of it made her want to scream in vexation or weep in despair, as she watched morosely the thin tendrils of her breath fog the misty window pane. Lost to these bleak thoughts Demeter suddenly jumped, when without warning someone called her name. Spinning around in fright she had to grab at the still as a wave of dizziness swept over her. When her eyes finally focused her stomach gave an involuntarily lurch at the sight of the figure who stood before her.

"Feeling unwell?" Griddlebone asked unconcernedly.

"As if you really care." Demeter replied with only a half hearted show of annoyance; she really didn't feel all that bright. She detested the cat that stood there gloating, Demeter could never tell if Griddlebone pitted or loathed her, either way her demeaning manner and snobbish aloofness were irritating. Griddlebone sneered at the comment choosing once again; as in many times before, to ignore what she did not wish to hear. "What do you want?" Demeter had begun to believe the Persian took whatever chance she got to torment her, showing an unhealthy satisfaction in watching her squirm.

"I merely wished to see how you were doing." Pacing the room, a rather bored expression adoring her beautiful face. "You know you ought to work on that temper of yours Goldie, it will get you into trouble one of these days." Demeter hissed at the mock show of concern. That superior air of greatness, enforced by an over bearing show of loftiness was insufferable. A quality that summed up Griddlebone as a whole.

The smug expressions, the contemptuous, arrogant manner were all the compounded result of Griddlebone's acquired knowledge of the situation. She had learned that the petite queen had been attacked once again and by the look of her; covered in little and some not too little scratches, she had taken quite a battering. As to where Griddlebone stood in her opinion of the golden queen she was left rather unsure, but on learning just how important she was to Macavity had decided to form a sort of attachment with her, after all one benefited greatly if one learnt just how the competition ticked. '_Competition?' _

Whatever her feelings towards this queen she knew that Macavity wished to keep her safe, despite his reluctance to intervene when she was attacked. Or as she had recently discovered his growing reluctance to see her or; to be more accurate, go anywhere near her. This left Griddlebone highly intrigued, so in accordance with her inquisitive nature had opted to unveil this mystery.

"You let them attack you again." Looking her up and down. "You must learn to defend yourself." A harshness entering her voice.

"Like you, you mean?" Demeter knew full well that Griddlebone was no fighter; she had often speculated on the methods she must have had to resort to in order to sustain the respect she appeared to hold.

"It is not for you where my concern lies." Griddlebone lowered her voice dramatically, though her eyes gleamed with a feverish spark of delight. "Macavity has quite some interest in you; I believe it would devastate him should he lose you."

"Devastate him?" Surprised that Griddlebone would concoct such an unbelievable lie.

"Yes Goldie, we are queens after all let us not deny our power over toms."

"I have a mate." Demeter insisted.

"That does not stop you from being an object of desire."

"I love Munkustrap!"

"Come now Goldie, don't tell me you haven't felt the thrill of the attraction. Surely you must have been tempted at least once?" Demeter's blushing face was conformation enough.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Your part in this is not so innocent; you are getting exactly what you deserve. If you think I will stand back and let you destroy him then you are seriously mistaken."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Demeter gasped in utter disbelief as a wave of nausea swept over her once more, the daily beatings were finally catching up with her it seemed, and she felt so weak.

"You truly have no idea?" Taking a step towards the disbelieving queen, a wide smile gracing her features as she delighted in Demeter's distress.

Terrified by the Persians intended actions Demeter quickly took a step back, Griddlebone may not be considered a fighter but she was more dangerous than looks foretold.

Her frantic movements proved a mistake, already on the verge of a fragile disposition; thanks to her earlier beating and queasiness, meant that the simple act of moving caused her balance to falter. With her vision clouding with specs of grey and white, her last conscious feeling was an intense sickness coupled with a sensation of complete weightlessness before blackness set in.

Griddlebone bent to examine the fallen queen. '_Could they really have hurt her that badly?'_ Anger washed over her, this was all Macavity's fault, Demeter did not belong here it was killing her, why did he insist on doing this? Oh she thought she knew, she thought she knew more about it then Macavity did and until he got to grips with the idea he would hurt this queen, wither through ignorance or actions he would hurt her. Despite his best show of indifference, Griddlebone was certain that was something in which Macavity would not be able to handle.

She gently patted the small queen on the back; she had meant what she had told Demeter. She would not allow Macavity to ruin himself over this but it meant protecting the golden queen, an idea which did not appeal to her.

Getting up slowly, Griddlebone left to find the allusive tom.

* * *

Macavity paced the confides of his den. Confides indeed, since he had brought Demeter here his home had felt like a prison. How was it that after everything he had gone through, after all the violence and pain, he did not feel content in the world he had always sort after? He had wanted power, control, domination, the chance to use his abilities without restraint and yet all had left him hollow and incomplete.

His thoughts as always returning to that same cause of pain and confusion. Demeter.

Even now that he had her, even now with her mere meters away he did not feel content. When he had brought her here she was supposed to have saved him from this lifeless shell that he had become. His saving grace, a chance to banish that worthless feeling of old when his father had chosen Munkustrap over him. A chance for sweet revenge. But she had not saved him. Instead he was afraid. He the Napoleon of crime, notorious Hidden paw was afraid of a delicate queen!

But he had cause for fear, fear of the spell that she had cast upon him. The net that he could not lose himself from, though he knew that he never wished to be free of it. It was this he feared above all. The intensity in which _she _inspired!

His dreams were haunted by this black and gold queen, driving him to the point of insanity by feelings he never knew he was capable of.

He never wanted to be the fear within her nightmares, the monster that she now saw him as.

Try as he might to deny her his will still succumb, drowning in the golden warmth that she bathed him in. He needed her now as surely as he needed to breath; she saved him from the emptiness and despair that trapped him. She offered him completion in his designs as well as in his soul.

Despite knowing that he would have to hurt her, a part of him wept at the thought. Yet he knew that it was the only way to keep her and keep her he must, for she quenched the insanity that seemed to be rising within him but at the same time gave rise to a different form of madness.

She had once loved him, of this he was certain, but after everything he knew that he had lost the only queen he had ever cared about.

What made it far worse he realised, was that he knew he never really deserve to keep her.

He lashed out at the wall leaving long ruts in its surface.

"Something troubling you?" Came a silky voice in the doorway.

"What do you want?" He spat, he had very little patience right now, especially for Griddlebone's little games.

"I thought you should know that Demeter is not faring well here."

"Well she'll just have to get stronger."

"She's not meant for this life, it will kill her."

He spun around not wanting to face her, refusing to hear his fears spoken back at him. "Have you come here to play games, because I warn you Griddlebone I am not one of your simpering clients."

"You make me sound like a whore."

"You may as well as be."

Griddlebone snapped her mouth closed willing herself to calm, she would not get involved in an argument, she refused to be diverted. "She's been attacked again, no matter what you it will not stop, they are jealous of her." She took a step closer, a paw coming out as though in a gesture of pleading. "Do they have cause to be?" She watched as his back stiffened.

"Attacked? Again?" He replied so softly she had to strain to hear.

She let her paw drop, her heart sinking. He was taken and too far for any sense to penetrate. "You must send someone to tend to her, someone you trust if that is possible?"

"Was it really that bad?" Still refusing to face her.

"Her wounds will heal if that's what you mean, but the psychological scars? She collapsed on me today."

He spun around fiercely. "You wait till now to tell me?"

"Why did you bring her here?" Refusing to succumb to the fear that would trouble many a stronger tom.

He simply looked at her; his face smooth but the battle that raged within his eyes, it was not often that she saw this cat; a cat that held such deceitfulness and suavity in such an interesting mix, appear so of guard, before dashing out of the room to leave her pondering with troubled thoughts.

* * *

Demeter awoke for a fleeting moment with a calmness that she had not harboured in a long time. She had dreamt that she was back at the junkyard, back with Munkustrap lying there; as she had been all those weeks ago, safe in his arms. When her eyes opened and the image began to fade a sense of loss so profound gripped her, it felt like it had been the first time Macavity had told he never intended to let her go.

Demeter snapped her eyes closed once more, hoping that she could somehow return to that moment in her dream, banishing this nightmare that she laid trapped within.

A voice however changed all that.

"Open your eyes."

Demeter's eyes flew open; she did not recognise that voice. As her eyes began to focus a face swam into view; a lovely face, despite an underlying harshness to a pair of striking green eyes.

"Good." Said the unknown queen. "I do not enjoy carrying out examinations on unconscious queens."

"Examinations?"

"Yes. It tends to become uncomfortable if they wake up suddenly with you fiddling around with them." Demeter must have looked puzzled because she added. "Just lie still." And she began poking and prodding her. "Hey lie still or you'll fall off." As Demeter started squirming out of reach, she had not realised that she was back on the cot.

"Who are you?" Slapping away this intrusive queen's paws.

Sighing with annoyance the queen answered. "My name is Nyabell and _you_ must be Demeter." Her eyes were so scrutinizing as she had said that; failing to hide an intense loathing that seemed unjustified for a first meeting, before returning vigorously back to her prodding.

"What are you doing?" Demeter exclaimed as she backed away from such prying paws.

"I thought we already established that. Ex-am-in-at-ing you."

"Why?" Slightly annoyed at the use of such slowed drawn out speech. Did this queen think her thick?

"Because believe it or not it's not exactly normal to go around fainting like that."

"I'm fine." Nyabell arched an eyebrow in disbelief. Realising defeat, Demeter allowed the queen to examine her. "Have you been feeling or have been sick lately?"

"Yes." Gasping slightly as the prodding extended towards her stomach and not altogether too gently either.

"Any tenderness or soreness?"

"Yes." Putting a slight emphasis to that, she was rough.

"Needing to pass water more often?"

"Well....." Pausing suddenly at such an odd question. "Yes." Wondering where this was going.

"Feeling tired alot?"

"LOOK!" For the intrusive queen had just jabbed her hard in the stomach. "What is this all about? Who sent you?"

Hatred dripped of Nyabell's words as she glared at Demeter pitilessly. "Who do you think?"

Demeter digested this for a moment. "Why does he decide to care now?" She just wanted to go home. She was sick of the hate, sick of the primeval savagery produced by the demoniac beings that called this hell home.

With an odd look, the strange black and white patched queen laid an unexpectedly comforting paw on Demeter's leg. "Mood swings?" She offered sarcastically.

Demeter hissed.

"Now what have I told you about that temper of yours Goldie?" The sight of the white Persian was enough of an incentive to start hissing again. With a simpering smile Griddlebone completely ignored Demeter as she turned to address the patched covered queen. "Well, will she live?"

The new queen nodded. "But you should know, she's pregnant."

A shunned silence followed suite, Demeter felt as though she had been hit in the face, Griddlebone looked it. Demeter could feel herself zoning out. _'WHAT THE HELL!'_ From afar she heard a faint voice exclaim.

"Pregnant?" Griddlebone it seemed shared her horror.

"I know the symptoms well, in my line of work....let's just say you learn to recognise the signs. For sickness to set in she has to be roughly two months gone."

_'TWO MONTHS!'_ Came Demeter's panicked thought.

For her to be two months, there could be no doubt as to who the father was.

* * *

A storm raged in a violent disturbance outside, the atmosphere seeming charged both inside the friary and out. Rolls of thunder and lightning roared over all, as heavy rain fell attended by the howling passions of the wind.

Convulsed with grief Demeter ran in a fit of furious agitation and fear, blinded from the sensible she sought in desperation deliverance from this prison.

Admits the turmoil and confusion she passed relatively unscathed from the savage force of Macavity's wrathful tribe, the element of surprise her saving grace that and the raging storm; who's intensity her would be pursuers sought shelter to avoid.

Rushing headlong Demeter hurled herself into the night, trembling as the storm's violence pelted her with sheets of icy rain, blinding all senses in a haze of confusion and noise.

Where was the exit?

A fatal misfortune met her in her bid for escape; the ground had turned to mud churned up by the impetuous torrent of the rain, making any attempts of gaining footing let alone barring vitally impossible. With harassing labour Demeter fought against the elements, straining with desperation, moving with a furious mastering of will she clawed her way across the heaving landscape.

The fence!

The harsh metal frame work flashed into sight as a bolt of lightning tore across the darkness, cowering as it's volume struck the ear with great force; the combination of extreme brightness and deafening fury left her dazed and quacking. Breath rasping in her lungs she pursued with vigour the task at hand, all the while gripped in a fever of passion and worrying confusion.

With numbing paws Demeter dragged them across the metal work, a small trail of blood flowing as it's harsh surface snagged and ripped at flesh.

Where was the exit?

Then as another tremendous bolt shot across the sky her paws met with...nothing.

Was that the exit?

As a feeling of hope bloomed within, Demeter quickly traced the outline of a small hole. _'That has to be it.'_

A raging wind shot up followed by a violent BOOM! Demeter fell to the ground in alarm as the heavens sang it's strength, shakily regaining her feet she was hurled suddenly against the fence as a wall of heat and animated anger crashed into her.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

_'MACAVITY!'_

In extreme desire and suffering Macavity forced her against the fence, crushing her! Trapped and powerless she was caught within his fiery tempest as the wild and turbulent storm raged around them.

With forcible effort Demeter struggled to free herself, with twisting and contortions of her body she struggled to throw off her adversity, Macavity however masterfully refused to lose grip as he clung to her as though in desperation.

A rage, a rage so intense lent Macavity unnatural strength as he tore away the grip she used to cling to the fence, she screamed as his claws dug into her flesh, his violent paws were laid on her shoulders in a death lock, dragging her away from freedom kicking and screaming. Acting with all her physical strength Demeter fought with a noble effort but she could not contend, in severe agony she was forced back within the friary.

Tossed and turmoil with the storm's afflictions the very sight of them was enough to drive the eyes of the many away.

Soon they were at Macavity's den were she was thrown into the room.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

"I LOVE MUNKUSTRAP!"

A rage of violent energy seemed to set his blood into a fever, as the ageless themes of love and revenge heated his breast, he looked upon the bedraggled form stretched before him, an envious fever shone bright within his eyes. Of pale and bloodless appearance Demeter felt the warmth drain from her body for it was not the wet that sent shivers down her spine.

"YOU CAN NOT BE HIS!"

Willing her body to move Demeter forced herself to her feet. "I DO NOT WANT THIS! I DO NOT WANT YOU!"

Macavity's emotions burnt with great force and zeal, Demeter tremble at his level of temper. "YOU SHELL NOT BE HIS!"

Demeter made to run, Macavity however came rushing with force and violence as an impetuous torrent of jealous rivalry and envy towards his brother raged within him, he slammed Demeter against the wall knocking the breath out of her.

His expression was terrifying. "Get off me." Her words laced with fear.

He pressed against her; as she lashed out violently, to prevent movement. "Just be with me." He whispered as attracted by her beauty and the feel of her flesh he began kissing her neck.

"Macavity please." She pleaded as tears stung her eyes.

Excessive emotions formed a dire mixture within him, the madding wheels of his mind churned like brazen chariots, the extreme power of desire beat wild and turbulent.

"I do not want to hurt you." He whispered against her neck. "But you cannot be his." As envy and the fierceness of love's rage contented, burning like hell's perpetual fires, Macavity's claws bit into her thighs as her legs were forced apart. Her eyes widen with fear as comprehension kick in, forcing her head to the side she managed to scream as he drew her leg around him.

"You cannot be his."

His hunger pleaded to be fed, as a striving dog would with some scraps of meat.

* * *

Demeter crouched in the corner of the room huddled shivering, her entire body trembling as lapses of fear and shock broke out.

* * *

Macavity paced manically in the rain; oblivious to the deluged that drenched his body. His mind held a pandemonium as images and thoughts roved his mind. Guilt and elation jostled for prime position.

He would have.... he went to.... but he hadn't, he told himself diligently. He could never have done _that_, then why did he try?

_'She cannot be_ _his_!'

Within, he felt something die.

* * *

Griddlebone roamed the halls searching frantically, her mind in a hectic turmoil.

She could not believe what she had seen.

Refusing to allow herself to be diverted she redoubled the intensity of her search.

There was only one place this queen could be.

* * *

Demeter hissed in fear as the door to the den opened, a darken silhouetted shape glowed in the dim light of the hall, she watched in fear as the figure came closer, her energy long spent she just crouched there waiting for the inevitable.

She screamed as a paw suddenly touched her shoulder.

"It is all right Demeter." The flashes of light thrown out by the storm eerily threw the figure into recognition before the darkness claimed them once more.

"Nyabell?" She collapsed in exhaustion into the comforting arms of the black and white queen.

* * *

"These violent delights you went to take will have a violent end Macavity." Griddlebone invested as much anger as she could summon, she had found him near insensible pacing in the rain, oblivious to the fact that he was soaked to the bone. She had had to physically drag him inside, hating the fact that her well groomed coat had taken a drenching.

"She left me no choice."

"You justify this?" The shock strongly evident.

"She cannot be _his_."

"All power of fancy and attraction over reason is a degree of insanity Macavity." He hated the concern that marred her words; it hurt far worst because he knew she was right.

"What do you think you know?" He spat.

"More then you it seems." Equally angry. Physically taking control of herself Griddlebone pressed on. "I should have known the first time I met you." He was annoyed at her presumption to speak to him as though they were equal, yet despite the anger a part of him lay intrigued at the boldness in which she addressed him with, boldness and a presume intellectual insight into the workings of his mind. "At first I thought you incapable, but those who hate so profoundly are capable of so much more, though they hold it in blindness and at first feel it with a numbness."

Macavity's tail lashed threateningly behind him. "And what exactly is it you think you see within me?"

"You love her."

Macavity sneered. "You have known all along what my intentions were, _she_ is merely the means to acquire it."

It was Griddlebone's turn to whip her tail in irritation. "Do not lie to me!"

"That sounded dangerously like a demand." His voice was soft yet imposing.

If looks could kill she should have been dead. "You love too deeply Macavity."

"I DO NOT LOVE AT ALL!" He roared.

"You must listen to reason! You give too much of yourself." She relentlessly continued. "We are much alike thinking we have banished all feelings and emotions, thinking we are safe from their trappings we turn our backs on them. But that is where the danger lies for we are never truly on guard. Then it is too late and we are enslaved but you have to control this, you must regain yourself." Macavity had heard enough, he flew at Griddlebone grabbing her by the neck wanting to crush the life out of her. "It seems I have hit a nerve." She croaked.

Before he knew it his paws relinquished their grip and she slipped mercifully away, backing against the wall in desperate need of its support, he stared at her as she rubbed her neck surreptitiously. He had never seen this side of her before.

"You, who ran to save her own neck as her mate was dragged to his death, stand before me now preaching morals and redemption as though you hold no sin. Where were these virtues and this fearlessness when your mate was in need of them?"

It was a psychological blow but a blow to her person never the less, that left her feeling winded. "She will destroy you Macavity." Griddlebone managed to croak out.

"She could not harm a thing." His exhaustion choosing now to catch up with him.

"She kills to eat therefore she can."

"It is not the same." He couldn't be bothered to invest the scorn he had felt at that.

"You hate to be vulnerable but you are. You love her."

He turned his back on her.

"You did not mean to but you do and uncontrollably, you may think that tonight was to get back at Munkustrap and in part her, but it is yourself you would have damaged more. I saw the look in your eyes when you realised what it was you _could_ have done." All the while as she spoke Macavity was pacing, each word spurring his steps faster.

"I am Macavity, the Hidden paw wanted for everything, caught out for nothing. Why would I choose now to hold a conscious? Why would I allow love? It would serve no purpose, it leaves you weak."

"You mean to tell me that it was all as simple as your long division sums, calculated to the exact equation, all following the correct forms of logic?" She whispered slightly stricken at his insistent coldness. "Do you really hold no conscious?"

"I have none." Though his pacing did slow.

"Rape Macavity?" His shoulders hunched at that remark, no other signs were imminent. "I never thought I would see you stoop to this lowest debase." She took a hesitant step towards him. "I cannot believe that all this.....you hate Munkustrap that much that you would hurt the one you love just to hurt him."

His pacing stopped. "You can not belong to someone if you can't bear to be touch by them. Any physical wounds I give Munkustrap will hurt but they will heal, can you image the lasting damage if they came from Demeter. She is his weakness."

"And yours. I am only glad I came when I did and stopped you." He looked at her then. "You love her so much that you have to hurt her to keep her, but hurting her may push her away from _him_ but it also does _you_."

"Leave." Turning his back to her once more.

Griddlebone walked slowly to the door when she had reached the entrance she turned back. "You wooed her, for a while she was yours. You love and deeply; though you deny it to me, therefore it is for this reason and this alone that you should know. Demeter is pregnant with your litter."

Macavity spun around traumatised, Griddlebone however was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"I can't do this." Demeter had managed to gasp out finally; her sobbing had all but abated, it had not been easy to forget what had just transpired. "I don't want this... I can't." The sobs threaten a revival.

Nyabell clasped the golden queen close, unsure what it was she was to do other than simply be a shoulder to cry on.

When Griddlebone had found her she had received a garbled rendition of where she was needed, with the faintest reasoning behind it, upon seeing Demeter she had received a further yet slightly less coherent account. Though Griddlebone had not been very forthcoming and Demeter near insensible she had managed to grasp the basis of what must have transpired.

It was not as though she was a stranger to such things, Nyabell was a _working _queen after all and well some toms did not know the meaning of the word, _'No'._ But Demeter had not been _touched_ in that particular way, so as to the extent of sympathy she thought she needed to show to the clearly traumatised queen, she was at a loss at. It was not as if she were being completely heartless, but this queen; and yes it must have been terrifying for her, but this queen could never truly know what it was like. Nyabell as a working queen continually faced the harsh-ships of the real world, the golden queen's tears fell too easily, this was nothing to what she had been through. Nothing!

Nyabell clung to the small queen never the less, clung in the hopes that her strength would be lent to Demeter. It would be so easy to hate her.

She bore the prodigies of the Hidden paw.

She seemed to hold the affections of the tom many a queen had killed over.

And she was the reason Nyabell's life had ended here.

She found herself panting into a golden shoulder, sharing the others grief and distress but for very different reasons.

This queen had in all sense ruined her life; she should be laughing at her sneering that justice had finally been met.

She would have welcomed a gentle paw once. _'Welcome to the real world.'_ She found herself thinking then ruthlessly pushed it away.

The whole situation was confusing! This queen had everything.

_'Macavity wants you! You're having his litter! You could be the most powerful queen ever.'_ But why had she run? Why was the thought of his kittens so disturbing? Why had Griddlebone flinched at the concept? Why would Macavity try to...if she was his there would be no need to...she came willingly?

Suddenly the small queen was thrashed out at arm's length; startling hazel eyes met that of the deepest forest hues.

"Why are you here?" Nyabell demanded.

Demeter studied the patched coloured queen, the unexpectedness of the question; not to mention the fierceness in which it had been asked, bringing with it a moment of unfathomable clarity as; with a slight pause as she gathered her breath. Demeter thought about what had first started this.

"Because once...I thought I loved him."

They were both left unsure about how much time had passed with them simply staring at each other, the billowing sounds of the storm appearing faint in comparison as the two indulged in each other's stare, the seconds holding no weight or consequence as they merely melted away.

Both were left puzzled by that revelation yet both silently through their eyes accepted it, the harsh duality that both their lives shared.

They sat apart now, each content to wait for the other to make the next move, the next show of normality and indulge in strained conversation in this otherwise unnatural situation.

"You hate me." It was said so simply from such a small, faint voice that it was pitying to hear. "I felt it from you the first time we met." Demeter eyes never left Nyabell's and she had to admit that the levelness in which the small queen had now assumed was courageous.

"It would be only to easy to say yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are the reason I am here."

"I did not ask for you, Grid..."

"That is not what I meant." Nyabell shook her head partly in annoyance partly due to sympathy."Let me clean your wounds." Rising to suit her words, the little golden queen was a picture to say the least. She shuddered to think what Demeter might have looked like if Macavity had been successful in claiming her this night. Her paws were ripped and bleeding, her body appeared as though she had done ten rounds with a Pollicle, scratches marred her beautiful flesh; the few vacant areas that were left untarnished were sporting the beginnings of bruises.

"Tell me." It was truly commendable the amount of ferocity in which she had invested in that.

"It does not matter." Probing the queen's body gently. Demeter stayed her paws by clasping Nyabell's within her own, then catching her eye and holding it she spoke.

"I have done a lot of things I am not proud of and am now paying for them. I wish to know what other things I am to be held accountable for, for I have learnt the hard way that I am not the only one who pays for my actions."

"You are not to blame fully." Nyabell reluctantly confessed. "How could you be you only found out who I am a few hours ago?" Demeter, still clutching her paws gently pulled her down to her level, encouraged by this friendly gesture Nyabell sat before slowly proceeding. "I have been a _working _queen practically all my life, I was brought up on the streets and quickly learnt it is better to conform to stereotypical views of stray queens, rather than have that lesson forced upon you."

Demeter was left in no doubt by what she had meant by that. Knowing this made her feel slightly foolish for her earlier tears so she subconsciously made an effort to be done with them, despite the fact that she could feel them reforming. The effort made her want to throw up but she would not break again.

"It was at the club Macavity owns that I first met him. There was something about him an aura of sorts that he seemed to be giving off. He was angry I could tell but that wasn't it, he appeared charming despite his dishevelled appearance, intriguing it's hard to say."

Despite Demeter's disgust at the tom she could not help but relate as Nyabell became lost to the memory. "I had to learn more about him." There was an element of eager passion within her voice. "He was different from the dirty scum that graced the club, I could tell just by the way he carried himself, a sort of silent authority. When I finely had the courage to go up to him, he...…opened up to me, it was as though he needed a release and that I in approaching him was it. We talked for hours, well mainly I did he told me a few things about himself, of how life was cruel and how good things only happened to those who didn't deserve it, I could sympathise there." Suddenly her eyes misted over, her voice becoming dreamy and faint. "The way he talked it was smooth, intelligent even, he told me how he hated his brother, something about stealing something special of his?" Her eyes became serious. "He needed cheering up and what better way than in the arms of a sympathising queen. His touch." She breathed; Demeter dropped Nyabell's paws remembering the same said touch and fearing it, fearing its power and cruel seduction. "He returned almost nightly after that, with each visit I noticed subtle changes in his character, they were always there but as each day past they became more pronounced, more assertive. A month later he had taken over the club and this friary, he had challenged the previous leader killing him in a fair fight." Her voice became weary, her shoulders slumped. "His visits became less and less until I didn't see him at all. I couldn't bare it I...I wanted him."

Demeter's eyes closed momentarily as she fought to banish the memory of her own over bearing want of Macavity; which she was ashamed to say, had lured her here in part. As her eyes reopened she was met by a cold glare. "When he finally took it upon himself to meet with me...he was so cold and distant. When he realised why I was really there he just sneered, sneered. After he was through humiliating me, he offered me a place as a working queen within his tribe. The way he asked, it was as though he thought I should be grateful." She paused before whispering. "I'm ashamed to say I was. My heart sunk at first but I accepted, anything to be near him again. I hoped that perhaps given time he would come back to me, once he had settled in as leader that is."

Demeter shifted uncomfortably, she was tired and hurting not to mention a little confused. How was she to blame? Something of her thoughts must have translated for Nyabell suddenly jumped to her feet, her voice rose in rage.

"A few days later I found out I was pregnant..." Demeter flinched. "Pregnant with _his_ litter. MACAVITY'S! Can you imagine my elation?" Pride radiated from her in waves as she said this. Suddenly the ferocity stole away as Nyabell stared down the golden queen. "But can you imagine my pain when I told him and he rejects them? Can you imagine the hurt when he tells me that the spawn of a whore can have no traceable father? And can you imagine my horror when I learn that the only reason he went with me was because my eyes reminded him of a certain queen. A queen in which he intended to reclaim from an undeserving brother."

"I don't...?" Demeter began to plea.

"YOU ARE THE REASON HE ENDED UP IN THE CLUB THAT NIGHT. YOU ARE THE REASON THAT HE FINALLY ACCEPTED MY ADVANCES..."

"But you said..."

"HE REFUSED ME. IT WAS ONLY WHEN HE SAW MY EYES DID HE TAKE ANY INTEREST. HE WOULD HAVE WALKED AWAY AND I WOULD NEVER HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM!" She fell to the floor panting. "I gave him my heart, but he only wanted you."

Demeter willed her aching body to move, with trembling paws she cupped the patched coloured queens face knowing full well that saying sorry would never be enough.

"I'm truly sorry, if I could change all this...please what happened to your kittens?"

Nyabell frowned. "You show me compassion?"

"We are both victims here." Gently releasing the queen's face.

Nyabell slowly wiped away the tears that had fallen during her outburst. "I gave them up. Anything was better than a life here." She looked pityingly at Demeter's stomach where growing peacefully were the innocent kits, oblivious to the hardships and cruelty of a world in which they would soon be forced into. "They were beautiful, so helpless and small. There were only two just two, a male and female. She was a brilliant white the male black with a white bibed front. They looked nothing like _him_, though I guess I should be grateful, if they had bore any resemblance to Macavity I doubt they would have been taken. It was a ginger tabby tom who found them. At first I was weary; you can't trust toms especially with kittens. I watched safely from a distance, the more I watched him with them the more certain I became he would do them no harm. I remember thinking that I had seen him a few times before, just around every now again usually coming from the direction of the station though I can't be sure. I knew they would have a much better life with him then the one I could offer them. It broke my heart but I had to do it, despite what I felt for Macavity I feared for my kittens' safety. I still love him." She finished weakly.

Demeter's head swam as she tried to make sense of it all. '_Ginger tabby tom, station, white and black kittens, one male the other female. It sounded...could they be...surely it was a coincidence? It didn't have to be them, right?'_ She placed a paw to her head as the pain gave a particular nasty throb.

"Let me tend to you." Crawling over she began to gently lick Demeter's wounds. "You never wanted to be here did you?" Nyabell asked suddenly.

"No."

* * *

The morning loomed, dreary, rain beaten and still as chaotic as the night before, it appeared as though this storm intended to make its presence felt a while longer. The landscape was clouded in a veil of thick rain, the few landmarks visible were faded and distorted near unrecognisable. Despite the rolls of thunder that charged across the sky, an intense silence had the friary in its grip, suffocating all into a hush so profound the very air felt thick, stifled as though it could be cut. Friction hung in the air, the friary's walls felt charged as though the lightening itself had reached down and filled the atmosphere with negative vibes.

The entire friary's inhabitant refused to leave its protective walls, but the oppressive mass that weighed down upon them made the storm's rage a tempting refused. Those who dared speak whispered hushed theories of last night's shocking events, even by the low standards of these felines; they had been quelled by the rage that had taken their respected leader.

Macavity was cool, calculated and yes brutal in his devises, but the anger of that night had surpassed the most towering of his tempers. The question that lingered within most minds now. What had happened to the golden queen?

It was one thing to take the prisoners of their enemies to capture torture and eventually kill, that was the way of their world that was their all. Yet Macavity seemed to take particular interest in this petite queen, her purpose for being here, the reason she still lived went unanswered. Did Macavity harbour feelings for this queen? That worried them, that their feared leader's attention may well be diverted from their particular needs. That and jealousy, there were queens within their own tribe, faithful, more deserving then any from the outside, so why her? Rumours were abound that she was a Jellicle! If so surely she was to be killed?

Many kept these dangerous contemplations amongst themselves fearing to trust even those within their own tribe, but the rumours spread and the whispers grew until, silent though the friary remained, it could not have been in more of an uproar.

* * *

Demeter awoke feeling groggy, she had slept very little the excursions of last night plaguing her already over wrought mind even in sleep, had kept her tossing and turning for the most part.

"Hungry?"

She jumped at that, before recalling that Nyabell had not left her side. Demeter shook her head wearily; she did not think she could summon the energy for eating. "You're not just feeding yourself anymore. You must remember that."

How could she forget?

"I'll go get you something." And with that she left.

Bringing her knees to her chest Demeter suddenly realised how alone she really was, yes she and Nyabell weren't exactly friends but she was a comforting presence, despite her indifference at times. There was no one else within this tribe she thought able to share any kind of friendship with.

However strained and uncomfortable it felt to be around each other, Nyabell was still a welcome presence, hopefully the reluctant and somewhat unconventional bond that had developed between them may yet prove a comfort within these dark times.

Sighing she rested her head against her knees, the storm still sounding in the distance. Her mind felt numb, after the shocking events of last night and then Nyabell's revelations on top of it, all had left her drained. To say that she wanted to cry would be an understatement, she wanted to howl, howl away this nightmare that she had helped construct, howl until her throat was raw and she fell in a heap of grief. But this place despised tears, this place refused weakness, did not offer up sympathy and so she stifled her tears and quelled her fear. It was all a show, a flimsy facade that the slightest of touch could destroy, yet she clung to it desperately.

Her body soon began protesting to its long constriction in this position, but she ignored that to, simply sitting there attempting to lose herself in the rhythm of her breathing.

Silence enveloped all in the little cocoon she had formed herself into, a silence so pronounced you felt you could cut with a knife.

As she lay there submerged in her grief, she began to imagine that she could feel her kittens growing inside her. Impossible as that was at such an early stage, she imagined never the less a weight pressing on her midriff, a dull ache not all that dissimilar to that in which you feel when hunger sets in. Of course it may well be just that, but given her current circumstances she thought not; the thought of food was very unappealing. No this was something more, something dark and bleak. It was the leaded weight of irresponsibility that fate was duly holding her accountable for.

With trembling paws she placed them on her stomach, breathing deeply she moved them slowly across her body tracing the natural curvature of it. They were there just beneath her skin growing, contently poisoning her from within. The taint of his illicit touch had spawned these innocent infections, for their potency came with the intent to kill, corrupting her within, tainting her soul.

How was she to explain this to Munkustrap? Would she ever see Munkustrap? More importantly could she bare to face Munkustrap knowing what she carried?

Demeter had been raised with the ideology that parenthood was a wondrous thing, that the bond in which a mother develops for her kits indescribable yet completing. No such compunctions came with her own startling discovery; there was no eager anticipation blooming, no sparkle or maternal flourishing. Instead nothing, nothing but the slow decaying of her person as Macavity's spawn grew.

A damning remainder of her sinful pleasures, of Macavity's masterful touch.

She shivered at the thought of that tom, of the memory of what might have been. Would he have gone through with it had Griddlebone not come?

_'No don't think about it.'_ Demeter told herself stubbornly. _'Munkustrap I'm so sorry.' _Once again she tried desperately to lose herself in the rhythm of her breathing, for these thoughts were certain to drive her mad if she were to dwell on them for too long.

* * *

Macavity was well aware of the mood that plagued the friary, the troubles of last night hounding him like the most delegate of dogs. And now, now after the hurt and confusions of last night, Griddlebone had dealt the most stunning of blows.

Pregnant.

The idea scared and intrigued him, though his feelings for Demeter were confusing, he realised that he couldn't bear to be without her, that despite his most profound refusal of such a notion, he did in fact love her. Love? The idea of such a thing was almost as unnerving as finding out that she carried his kittens.

The more he pondered on the idea the more he liked it, though the malicious part of him thought how best it could be used against his brother.

Demeter, she was problem. How she had managed to make such an impression on him still left him reeling. Months of preparation only to have his very scheme worked against him, he had fallen into his own trap.

He was as hooked on her as much as it was possible to be. Despite the rejection, despite the hate, he wanted her now with a force more controlling then he ever could have imaged.

She would be his and they would have the perfect family, she had loved him once he was certain, in time she would remember that she loved him still.

* * *

A creak on the floor boards brought Demeter's ears up; she was too weary to raise her head.

"I'm not hungry Nyabell really, I just want to sleep." Though sleep seemed an impossible feat, she was utterly exhausted. Demeter's ears twitched in agitation as no reply came.

An icy chill settled in her middle region as the slow descent of familiarity ascended. If she had not been so tried she would have understood what it was she had sensed, as it was Demeter only now realised. Lifting her head slowly, her nightmare greeted her. "Macavity."

* * *

Nyabell felt the eyes of the tribe pursue her; they knew she was tending the golden queen and curiosity held all.

What was this new queen propose? Why was she brought here? Why did Macavity covert her so?

Despite their hate they feared this gilded rival, feared the power she had over their leader, feared the influence her presence might have against their cause. This queen was a threat, a threat that ought to be snuffed out before too much damage could be done.

If only they knew.

Demeter had already shown she could not be trusted, her attempt at escape had proved that if her obvious seclusion from the rest of the tribe had not. What would happen if they were to learn she carried Macavity's prodigies?

Nyabell held in a shiver with difficulty, even her position was a precarious thing if she were to show weakness. She had already received painful encouragements for information due to her connection with Demeter, the other queens she worked with wanting answers she was forbidden to supply.

Macavity had an uproar in the making, unless he was clever enough to avoid it. He was of course but this may well prove too much even for him.

And though a part of her went out to him, that wept at his certain confusion and unquestionable pain. Another held par for Demeter and her unwillingness in all of this.

She hated the petite queen!

Hated her beauty, hated her for her demur ways, and hated her for the love Macavity harboured for her. If anything she should be joining the masses that were baying for Demeter's blood, helping them to topple her golden rule.

But she couldn't.

As she neared Demeter's quarters her steps slowed.

Demeter was not the queen she had imagined her to be. Far from the heartless, cruel and manipulative queen her mind had crafted all those years ago; when her broken ego and crumpled self esteem sort a scapegoat. In it's place lay a battered and weary queen, foolish enough to fall for the honeyed words of a gifted fraudster.

As a breath she did not realise she had been holding escaped her, Nyabell entered Demeter's den and instantly stopped.

Macavity.

Nyabell's eyes drank in his well toned body which had once held her close, as whispered promises and sweet kisses swept her away from her bleak reality. Gone were those blissful days, before her now sat the most stealthiest of thieves who had stolen the heart of the master of all criminals.

Both occupants appeared oblivious to the new arrival, both held the gaze of the other with immovable eyes.

Should she break their spell? Could she stand between them and erase any possible threat towards the Jellicle?

Nyabell's mind was made up. Demeter needed her, but Macavity needed her more.

And with that she promptly turned tail and left, still unobserved by the unaltered pair.

Nyabell loved Macavity, she loved him with such devotion that she was willing to undergo any humiliation, pain or suffering in order to be near him. And for that and that alone she stayed and endured what life and Macavity's whims threw at her.

In time the tribe would learn of Demeter's pregnancy, in time they would learn of their leader's infatuation. But like her they would have to grin and bear it, for wither she willed it or not, Demeter was now a member of this tribe and once you became a member it was for life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The wet, dreary autumnal days soon gave way to the crisp, chilly freshness of winter. Bedraggled, water logged furs were replaced by misted breath, shorter days and the unavoidable froze bitten paws; a frequent companion of wilfully determined kits, reluctant to relinquish the last of their shorten playing hours.

The season of winter was in close quarters, a lethargic state began to descend upon those mammals who sought to seek shelter from its wrathful cold winds deep in the safe, snug retreats of their warm lairs.

The thrill of the ball had lasted for hours after, not surprising considering it would be another year until the next. Caught up in its exuberance, Demeter's absence had not been noticed. Newly mated couples were rarely seen, their seclusion lasting from anything up to a few hours to a few days.

Munkustrap was the first to notice; surely it did not take that long to hunt for food? Bomba soon followed as Munkustrap's fears quickly impressed themselves onto her, each feeding the other until their doubts could no longer be suppressed and their concerns began to rouse the interests of the tribe.

When night had descended and a new day reared its head, the tribe could no longer dispute the pair for their anxiety. The panic took a while to fully fledge, all wanting to tame down the prospect of a missing member. How and why she had disappeared became a natural source of fascination and soon the conspiracy theories were formed, a wide variety of possibilities and frankly impossible scenarios were constructed, all missed the mark completely while some came dangerously close to Bomba's own fears.

What Bombalurina feared most was the scattered whispering of Macavity. All knew of his reputation; who didn't? Could they really suspect, or was it simply the widely assumed fashion of blaming him for everything? It was almost customary to blame Macavity for every vice or misdeed committed within the area, after all someone who aroused the interests of Scotland Yard could be capable of anything. What was kidnapping a queen to the heinous crimes of rumour?

It was troubling, but it had no comparison to the anger which blazed within Bomba, when her ears twitched to the less frequented mutterings that cast doubt upon Demeter's sanity. Despite the months that had passed, all could not forget the antics she had undertaken so long ago. Even the scars she had inflicted; faded and hardly distinguishable admits the smooth plains of Bomba's face, felt as though they glowed and burnt a bright when ever curious eyes sought to seek them out.

Curiosity and the cat went paw in paw after all, Bomba only hoped that it did not end with what else curiosity boded for them.

Prying ears, inquiring minds and wagging tongues were age old past times, sturdy and apart of life. And like the toughest weather beaten rocks, defies all attempts to destroy it.

It did not mean the tribe cared not for Demeter's welfare; on the contrary, it was a most pressing issue that had the toms out patrolling most nights, all determined to find their lost queen. Bomba herself had joined them diligently, she in part felt as though this were her fault; her secrets and continual lies defecting the most ardent of searches.

Aid or hinder, reveal or conceal, salvation or sacrifice?

She felt as though she were a conduit or a bank, contending with the alternate rising and falling of the river's tide. With each passing ebb and flow came a wave of conflicting emotion; an enlightening source of clarity or a polluting force of a dilemma.

A flow of clear clarity; _'They will understand, all will be well if you tell them the truth.'_

Only for it to recede into despair; _'Munkustrap, the tribe, they will never forgive Demeter. Never forgive me if they were to learn the truth.'_

To once again flow; as the rising of the water in a flood tide, with purification; _'The past can be put to rest. All will be forgiven in the state of relief when Demeter is found. With revelation came an ending.'_

But with the flow of the mind's wholesome activity came the waning ebb of depression; _'But what ending would it bring?'_

And so it continued, until months had passed and hope began to fade and still Bomba held her tongue. Torn between what her heart cried out for and what her mind forbade.

_'I will find you Demeter.'_

Munkustrap crossed her path, head down, shoulders slumped. He had not slept in days and by the state of him had just returned from another patrol. He would rest for a while, only to return weary and exhausted but no less determine to his frantic search.

Bomba could only imagine what thoughts must be troubling his mind. Did he blame himself? Did he doubt Demeter's loyalties?

She had not had the courage to tell him of her fears. Not wanted to face his reaction, not wanted to be held accountable for his actions and in all probability his death, for there would be no stopping him should he discover Macavity's involvement; rumours were one thing, confirmation quite another. And the brothers had always been competitive.

No, discovery would destroy him and yet, Demeter's absence was.

_'I will find her Munkustrap. I will.'_

* * *

At first the thought was frightening; not to mention disturbing, given passed experiences. It was so wrong that it was perverse, given time it became routine, familiar.

"There is nothing you need want for, there is nothing I will not do inorder to make you happy. You have no need to fear them now."

"Do you expect me to be thankful?"

**"**The welfare of a family constitutes a stable fundamental unit. We need to create a suitable environment for our kittens."

Demeter could only stare in amazement.

A _suitable_ environment amongst the morally degraded. The vile, base, gross, mean, vulgar and sordid atmosphere of intrigue and betrayal that courted this squalid world.

"The development of our prodigies is an extraordinary thing. It is a miracle of life, something in which to marvel at." Demeter flinched as Macavity brought his paws level with her stomach. "_Ours _Demeter, _ours_. We brought them into being, we formed them out of nothing and caused them to exist. We created life, _us_, our love." With well acquainted paws Macavity began lighting stroking her stomach. Demeter could only watch as the harsh lines of his face seemed transported into a state of delirium, a rapt and greedy smile gracing his lips. Suddenly his eyes flicked upwards, catching and locking onto her. "You doubt my intentions?" Demeter did not answer. "Wrath and malice, envy and revenge. It darkens the soul Demeter, distorting any actions one might intend. I did not want to hurt you." She gasped at a tightening of his paws. "Put your trust in me Demeter, I will not disappoint you again."

Her head began to swim as the familiar and enticing lure washed over her, but the enduring image began to shatter, splinters of disillusion began to break away.

Demeter remembered the day well. It would be easy to assume that it had all started when she had first given herself to Macavity, first felt the tug of allure, the pull of intrigue. It had begun later then that though, the pivotal point had come more recent.

The past could have been erasable, she saw that now. No, the day things truly changed, became completely irreversible was not; surprisingly, the day she had discovered her pregnancy; that however undesirable could in some shape or form have been obliterated. It sounded cruel but she would be lying to herself if she did not admit; at least once, to having contemplated the idea.

This landmark day; this non-reversible day, was the day in which Macavity had made her his mate. As binding as chains she had become his, hunted and fought over, lusted and conquer, wooed and made pregnant. She was his.

_"Pregnant?" She nodded slowly. "I'm a father?" This time Demeter gave no sign of a response._

_Macavity; his red fur blazing even in the gloom, stood struck with guilt at his attempt at such a revolting act the previous night. It was perhaps the first time in his life that he called to question his actions, that was for a few minutes until the firm resolve of his meticulous logic kicked in._

_To best his brother he needed to keep her, to distill his brother's touch from her mind and of course make her wholly susceptible to his advances, he had to break her. Breaking Demeter broke Munkustrap, incapacitating him and the Jellicles and most satisfying of all it hurt his useless father. _

_Hurting Demeter and seeing the vivacious quality seep out of her shattered him. He wanted her whole yet knew that he never could, so he settled for what he could get, however torn and damaged she would become. _

_Where was his firm logic now?_

_The greenest of eyes; the colour of fresh, youthful and unripened things, stared back at him from the depth of forced maturity._

_'I have to do what I do.' He thought pleadingly. 'Why can't you understand. I need you.' Out loud he said. "As a mind grows torpid with old age, so does the soul if it is not allowed to live." Macavity loomed over her, his shadow seeming to hold back light itself. "No more games of misconceptions. No more lies and denials, we can not fool ourselves anymore. Why deny what is plain for all to see? Why hide what it is that first brought us together, that allowed me to taste you. Do not close yourself from me, from life. Allow yourself to _live _Demeter. Be mine and the past will hold no meaning, be mine and you will never want again."_

Soon her fight had drained, a listless energy had over rode all. Her stomach swelled, her moods frequently changed, no longer could she deny that she carried Macavity's kittens. Languid and heedless of her predicament, Demeter had become indifferent to her surroundings and in doing so had aided in falsifying the truth. Where lies and misconception roam Macavity surpasses, for he always finds room for vast deception.

Highly susceptible to his advances it was almost too easy, Demeter found herself yielding readily to enduring words.

To ease the pain of being separated from her sister, tribe and mate, to dull the feel and contaminate of this place Demeter had to forget. She had to forget her love, her home and most trying of all Macavity's attempt at the most defiling of acts. And there, lay the entrapment.

_Eyes. So many eyes. _

_A horde of them shone before her, the darkness was supposed to be impenetrable, accept it seemed that of the fire of so many eyes._

_For the second time in her life Demeter felt the weight of a tribe judging her. Macavity stood proud next to her a paw draped loosely on her shoulder, a subtle reminder of his procession over her. Today he was to make the announcement, today she was officially to become his._

_Insignificant words were spoken, forgettable exchanges made._

_And then came the binding words......_

_"Demeter my mate, now and forever."_

Demeter had become so well versed in the act that at times it was easy to forget that she had come here under force pretences. However wrongly intimate they had been, time had allowed them to develop an acquaintance; improper and hypocritical though it may be.

To all show and deceptive purposes it was a dexterous manoeuvre. In that simply act alone Macavity had stifled any hints of rebellion, had undermined the constitution of her mate ship with Munkustrap and now stood proud in supposed right; to proclaim Demeter as his own.

* * *

_Nyabell watched from the dark shadows, the colour of her fur blending naturally with that of her surroundings as though in dim representation of her own forced upon obscurity. The storm had thrown the friary's interior into a deathly darkness, washed out colours of felines seemed smeared across her distorted vision as the lightening offered only masked glimpses into proceedings. _

_Yet in complete contradiction the storm seemed to highlight one pair, offered them an unholy illumination; the blurred clarity at the edges depriving them from true divine right. A golden light pulsed feebly against the blinding glare of blood red splendour, as damning words roared in her ears._

_"Demeter my mate, now and forever._

* * *

The present at times can reflect the past, for the ghosts of the monks and their religious purposes bound all to this day. For though the friary dwelled in the recesses of sin and mortal damnation, the monastic building itself refuse to revoke its vows. Devotion to religion and celibacy were long gone, but the cloistered view towards seclusion strictly governed over all.

Demeter felt their lingering impression, felt the trappings of the past and its religious purposes. Another order may now rule in its place, but dedication, obedience and the binding by vows to a life of servitude and devotion to a powerful being, connected past influences.

Macavity felt it too, he felt like a deity. Lesser beings followed him, the unworthy feared him he had; in all sense, over thrown man's embodiment of faith on earth.

Yet still the whispered prayers of the monks called from the depth of the past, intruding upon the hush of the night their lingering traces hauntingly interlaced with the motions of the wind. They frown upon today's vile deeds, scorned the afflictions of those who sheltered under religious walls and in secrete; free from the hearing of those who had shunted the good deeds of life, prayed earnestly for divine intervention.

* * *

_Griddlebone's white fur gleamed from afar as she stood watching thoughtfully, her eyes following proceedings with unclouded judgment. Unlike her counterparts, she was free from the black clutches of jealousy, untainted with blood red thoughts of revenge and most importantly of all she was not seduced by the thought of golden riches. _

_Demeter was no longer fighting, the fire long burnt out since the night Griddlebone had stumbled upon......... _

_'Could Macavity have gone through with it?' Whatever his intentions he was slowly winning the Jellicle. _

_From the converted looks she was able to glimpse in the crowd, the tribe did not welcome this turn of events. For now Macavity had won, he had quelled any attempts to further harm the Jellicle, had succeeded undoubtedly in hurting his brother and what's more had quenched his own thirst towards the petite queen. _

_If this Munkustrap was anything like Macavity he would not be kept at bay. If Demeter had a firm hold on his affections as she had on the Hidden paw, he would not give up. _

_The tribe did not want her, Munkustrap surely would not give up on her, and Macavity could not be without her._

_Yes, for now Macavity had won but for how long would it last?_

_Griddlebone had once made a promise; a promise in which she had sworn to a startled queen, that she would not allow Macavity to ruin himself over this. Whatever unsavoury things one had to do inorder to survive this life; and Griddlebone had done many, she was honest at least in the things she endeavoured to do for herself._

_The flames were being fanned, they had to be snuffed out before it was too late._

_"Demeter my mate, now and forever."_

* * *

Bombalurina approached Munkustrap's den with a host of trepidation, the guilt had raked up to such a degree she could no longer live with it. Her deathly loyalty to her sister had made it impossible for her to relate her fears, while her fierce protective streak had enabled her to at least in part suggest likely causes.

Today was one such day, though she had no real proof that Macavity was involved her instincts were almost certain of it.

She had gone along with the tribes musings, Macavity was a criminal it was in his nature, so why could it not be him? But then it had sailed to close and talks had turned to why Demeter?

Bomba had pressed the point of Macavity's involvement as much as she dared, but with no proof and no real reasons to suggest he would undertake such a thing, the matter was given only a half hearted investigation. What seemed more likely to be of real consideration was Demeter's cowardly flight, an image she would not allow to sick to her sister's reputation.

Taking a long steadying breath, Bomba ducked under the aged tire. "Munkustrap." She called out, as a weary head rose heavily from the ground.

"Bomba?" Came a sleepy reply.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Munkustrap, it's just...."

"Just, you're worried about her to?"

Bomba nodded slowly before lowering herself next to the exhausted tom. "Any luck at all, any leads?"

Munkustrap shook his head, it seemed like such an effort for him.

"What about.....Macavity? He could be responsible you know."

"You seemed determined to believe Macavity is involved."

"What else could it be? Demeter would not have left you. She _wouldn't_ have Munkus." She pressed as she saw the doubt enter his eyes.

"I know." He wearily acknowledged. "She has simply disappeared and the only way I can see that being so absolute, is for Macavity to be involved. It is the only source I have been investigating these last few months."

"You do not doubt his involvement then?" Surprised by such a revelation.

"I do not need proof like the rest of the tribe. They look for a reason, but I know him. I remember what he was like. I had hoped that he had left the past behind, that he would no longer feel competitive, need to prove his prowess. But what other explanation could there be? She has completely vanished. If he knew of my love for her perhaps..... That _could_ have been a cause?" He frowned as he thought over his logic. "Or perhaps the day she went to hunt simply put her in his path, it could have been a chance encounter, the prefect opportunity. I do not know or care how it happened, all I know is that I have to find her. I have to. The one thing that is hampering my efforts is the fact that I have no idea where Macavity lives. I think I may have discovered his club, that I will confirm tonight I intend to go there after I have rested."

"His club?"

"Yes, though I have no proof that he owns it, there are so many sleazy places out there it's hard to tell what belongs to who."

"When do you intend to leave?"

Munkustrap lowered his head to peer under the rim of the tire, the sky was steadily turning a delicate pink. "An hour or two." He said as he righted himself. "That's when the clubs open."

"Right." Bomba exclaimed as she bounded to her feet. "Gets some sleep and I will meet you at the entrance in two hours." And she made to dash out of the den.

"What? Wait. NO!"

Bomba turned, a quizzical brow raised. "If you dare spout any dribble that it's going to be too dangerous for a queen, I will box your ears."

"But..." Bomba raised her paws threateningly. "The entrance in two hours?" He finished rather weakly.

"Two hours." Nodding in satisfaction.

* * *

"Your attitude, it has changed towards him now?"

"No."

"You do not hate him?"

"I despise him."

"You no longer fight."

In silence Demeter thought about that, unconsciously resting a paw upon her stomach. Her stomach had tripled in size where; if that wasn't enough, it would permitted sharp twinges mercilessly as her skin stretched to compensate for her rapidly increasing size, that was on top of the kittens kicking of course. She was prone to erratic mood swings where she found herself crying one minute and laughing insanely the next. Suffered from heartburn and had adopted a rather unattractive waddle.

She was blooming and most defiantly fit to burst.

"What use is there now to fight? I can't even bend over without toppling to the side, what use would I be fighting against him?"

"Then you have given up completely?"

Demeter frowned, wondering where this was going. "Why are you so concerned?"

"It is merely a matter of interest." Shrugging her shoulders in disinterest. "I am in charge of your person; at least until the pregnancy is over, it is only right to assess my patience mental welfare." Demeter bowed her head in shame, this place had gotten to her. She saw foes where there were none, attempts to harm her when there was only aid. Nyabell had became a welcomed companion, she should have had no cause to doubt her. "You'll be pleased to know that your kittens are doing fine." Nyabell remarked finally breaking the silence, as Demeter gave no indication of being pleased. "In about a week or so you'll be able to hold them." Still nothing. "Surly then you will feel something." Demeter looked up thoughtfully, unmistakably noting the passion in Nyabell's voice. "I should go, I have to work tonight." And without further ado Nyabell left.

As she ghosted along the cold corridors her mind worked furiously.

Demeter gave every indication that she was Macavity's queen. _'And yet she doesn't even want his kittens, she doesn't even care. I had to give mine up and she couldn't care less!'_ It sicken Nyabell to the core, Macavity deserved better.

Meek and submissive appearing, Demeter had in all sense given up, or at least on the surface. What Nyabell was able to glimpse the few times Macavity had been present when she had come to check on Demeter, all was not as humble as it appeared to be. A bold and fiery spirit lay hidden within the Jellicle and had at times portrayed itself in a startlingly daring manner. Whether hormones or natural flare were behind the transformation, Nyabell did not know. What worried her now however was a drain in that defiant quality.

Macavity was making an impression, Demeter was falling under his control.

She hated that queen.

But what Nyabell hated most, what caused her fear was the possibility that Demeter would finally renounce her old life; a feat in which despite the best show of conformity she had not relinquished, and in doing so would utterly ruin any hope of Macavity coming back to her.

As she slunk into the dark, musty interior of the whores district; Macavity allowed them secluded quarters here in the friary, there was never any telling when a tom might need certain services. Her mind wondered to thoughts of kittens, there was never a day that went by in which she did not think of her own kittens. Demeter's pregnancy had only increased her pondering. They had to be getting big now, soon they would be entering the in-distinctive period when they would no longer be kittens, yet no where near adulthood. She had heard the expression loosely tossed about by human queens. _'Teen hood?' _Or something along those lines. It was an expressed tossed out at some youthful looking children, who had neither the appearance of adults nor young ones about them.

She had done with them what was needed but she could not help but think that if Demeter had not been a factor, her chance at a perfect family would not have been broken.

"Working tonight as well? Really you whores never seem to tire." Came a deep husky voice.

Nyabell spun around only for her eyes to be meet with sheer gleaming brightness. "To what do I owe the pleasure Griddlebone? No longer feel the thrill of chasing after toms?"

Griddlebone curled her lip in disgust. "Your sordid, vulgar existence is not enough? The trash you _queens_?" She rolled the word as though playing with it. "Speak is nothing more then revolting. How you manage to get the words out without vomiting is beyond me."

"Is there a point to your visit, or is this merely an attempt to deflect attention from your new found queen attraction?" This time she was rewarded with a snarl.

"You still tend to Goldie do you not?" She seemed to bite off each word.

"Of course." Griddlebone knew this, what was her game?

"Yes, you were the prefect choice given your shared history." Every muscle in Nyabell's body tensed, it had always grated her to know that Griddlebone was aware of her past with Macavity. She always seemed to hold it against Nyabell, a secreted smile permanently clung to her lips whenever their paths crossed. "Then you are aware of our little Jellicle's lack luster? You must have noticed the wane in her fire?" Nyabell nodded slowly, still weary of Griddlebone's intentions. "How long will the act last? How long before performance becomes reality? I do not think it is all pretence." Griddlebone studied Nyabell's person with hawk like eyes. "I am right then to state you are afraid of this?"

"I fear this above all else." She whispered, out loud. "Demeter is not good for him, nor for the tribe. They despise her."

"They are jealous and are right to be." Holding up her paws stifling the clear intentions of Nyabell's argument, it appeared that jealousy was a raw topic for the black and white queen. "She will not take the tribe in the direction we need to go. She has clouded Macavity's judgement, diverted his attention. It is a shame that she no longer harbours thoughts of escape, if she were to simply disappear one night......" Griddlebone allowed that last statement to dissolve into silence, before promptly turning her back on Nyabell. "I guess that in her current predicament she has no chance at such a feat. It is a pity her tribe have been unable to find her, for there is no chance that aid will come from within."

Nyabell frowned at the Persian's back. _'Was she suggesting?'_

"These next few days Macavity will be too preoccupied to worry much about his golden goddess. You have heard of his intentions to raid the Foreign Office?" Glancing over her shoulder where she received a nod of conformation. "With his mind consumed with problem solving and logic it would be only too easy, even for our expectant mother to be." Griddlebone sighed dramatically as she walked towards the door, as she reached the exit she stopped abruptly. "But I guess it will never be. It is a pity, with Demeter out of the way Macavity would have no hindrance, with Demeter gone he would be more susceptible to sympathetic queens. For a while it would hurt him, but I am certain it would not last long." With a smug smile that was hidden from the patched coloured queen, she added. "Tonight Macavity will not be at the friary, tonight he meets with the informant Cestor. If Demeter had any intentions her best bet would be this night." Grinning like the Cheshire cat himself Griddlebone left.

* * *

It was midnight, not a sound came from the pavement expect the frantic slap of their paws. Even though they had entered the artificially lit world of a town, they felt alone. The welcoming glow of an open door, appeared to grin as it mocked them with it's promises of safety and warmth. But no human would want them.

Every street lamp seemed to beat a fatalistic warning, someone would mutter, a street light would gutter and they prayed for morning.

They were being hunted and they feared the shelter the night offered their hound.

"You have to keep running!" Nyabell panted.

"I'm trying." Demeter replied slightly aspirated as she slumped against a wall, she was after all heavily pregnant.

Nyabell studied Demeter, clearly hearing the annoyance in her voice. "I know you are I'm sorry, it can't be easy." She finished as she gazed mournfully at Demeter's stomach. She didn't deserve this. _'I don't deserve this!'_ "Perhaps we can find somewhere to rest" She knew stopping was a bad idea, but Demeter looked near to collapse._ 'Soon as we do he'll kill us.'_

Apparently Demeter had the same thought. "No! I'm fine...... let's just keeping moving." Pushing herself vigorously from the wall.

Nyabell nodded equally as passionate but a leaded weight of panic was settling within her, Demeter was moving slower now. If they kept on like this they weren't going to make it. '_You had to go and play the bloody hero didn't you!'_ But deep down she knew that it was not only thoughts of saving Macavity or Demeter that had lead her here this night, thoughts of a more selfish and greedy nature had played a part in her endeavours.

They stumbled along at an agonising pace, the tension growing with every moment until Nyabell was certain that all they need do was look behind them and there he would be, standing there with a face full of rage and intent....intent to kill her. He would spare Demeter there was no doubt in her mind that he would not. Whatever her feelings towards the queen Macavity did appear did to love her, she was Macavity's queen, a title in which Nyabell would never own.

Griddlebone had known that and had craftily used it against, had played her like a fool and she; blinkered by jealousy, had allowed it.

Macavity had never loved her, Macavity would never love her and yet despite this she still loved him. Loved him so much that she had to hurt him inorder for him to see sense. He could not have Demeter, she was not suppose to be his and because of this; despite her original intentions, Nyabell would take her from him.

Unaccounted noises and movement cruelly mocked them from within the shadows; as what felt like the hundredth time that night, they fled from in complete terror.

_'If I carry on like this I'll die of a heart attack long before Macavity finds us.' _Nyabell thought, a strange haze of morbid humour gracing her. From the startled squeak that shortly followed it was nothing more than a mouse, rummaging through some scattered trash.

"We're almost there" Demeter panted. "Just over that meadow." They stopped to take in the wonderful sight as; framed with the clear brilliance of a winter's star strewn night, lay the hickey walls of the Jellicle junkyard. "We're gonna make it."

And for once Nyabell shared that elating thought. _'We are, we are going to make it.'_

It is always foolish to undermine Macavity.

Before the elation could truly set in, before their feet could move with the pursuit of reaching their cherished destination, Macavity arrived. With his body trembling with unrestrained rage he crept out from the depth of shadow, he had been waiting for them.

As the two queens gazed wantonly at the junkyard Macavity pounced. Lightening reflexes sent him crashing into the startled pair, sending each sprawling across the cold ground.  
Demeter heaved herself from the ground and almost toppled for her efforts, as regained her feet she spared only a few moments to marvel at the sight before. Nyabell and Macavity were a blur of fusing colour, paw for paw the pair exchanged blows, as the unmistakable screech of a cat fight permitted the night.

Despite Nyabell's best efforts there was no chance that she would survive long, with this blood chilling thought Demeter threw herself into the melay. Hoping with all hope that her presence would halt Macavity's assault.

As she closed in on the pair Macavity seemed to read her intentions, with desperate paws he pushed her from the fight sending her spawling on her back. Winded and slightly stunned Demeter wiggled back to her feet.

This time slowed by the spinning of her head which left her dizzy and a little disorientated, she waited for the best time in which to make her move. Fur was flying everywhere and both we now covered in blood; Nyabell unsurprisingly the most. As the pair danced their deathly waltz Nyabell released an agonising scream as Macavity paws tore into her flesh; the intensity of it flinging her out sight, and there Demeter made her move. As Macavity's back hid the black and white queen Demeter pounced, moving with unexplained energy she jumped onto his back.

Clearly not expecting this Macavity struggled to dislodge her, but all to soon his efforts were rewarded and with a crippling slap, she was on her back. Aching and most defiantly injured, Demeter was still.

And then.

A scream that sounded more like a roar tore from Macavity's throat..........

A whip like snap.............

A warm sickening feeling crept into Demeter's stomach.............

Silence............

Every inch of Demeter's body began to shake. With inch meal movements she forced her body into a crouch; her stomach made her tip slightly, but only with a bit of an effort she was able to lift her head. Her paws felt numb, her head too big, her body as though it were not her's as a horrifying sight greeted her.

Macavity simply stood stock still, a hungry expression upon his face as he stared at her trembling form. The limp figure of Nyabell dangling all but forgotten from his paws. Her neck had been broken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Demeter lashed out blindly not really caring where her paws landed. She had to get away; she would not be taken again. SHE WOULD NOT!

Macavity looked possessed, his eyes were bulging, his face contorted in anger. Why couldn't he just give up?

"Come back with me." She heard him call. "Please Demeter don't leave me."

"Get away from me." She screamed, she had to get away. Still high on adrenaline she ran over to the old tire. She couldn't recall how she had managed to cover the distance to the junkyard, but mercifully had somehow made it. In her current predicament her attempt to climb the tire did not go so well, stumbling and clawing all the way she raced; as fast as possible while being heavily pregnant, across the it until she reached the old car. This however proved slightly more difficult and it was with her second failed attempt to mount it, that she felt a sharp tug on her right leg.

"Don't leave me." She kicked out blindly feeling her foot connect, his paws instantly retracted.

"Munkustrap! Bomba! Please someone help!"

She felt his paws latch on to her legs once again. Desperately she grasped onto anything to save herself but the roof of the car was smooth. Knowing that this was it, that she would be forced back into a life of hell she began to weep. _'No please, I can't survive that again. Please!'_

Suddenly Macavity's gripped failed and in this sudden confusion Demeter's adrenaline returned, perpaling herself forward she mounted the car roof crawling haphazardly until she made her way to a small ledge; where she had often observed Tugger relaxing.

"Get away from her you bastard!" It was Bombalurina! She had jumped onto Macavity's back, biting and scratching as she hung there. Macavity flayed about trying to dislodge her but the momentum only carried the pair over the edge of the tire. They crashed to floor, Bombalurina spewed on Macavity's back. Having taken the full brunt of the fall Macavity laid there dazed, tacking advantage of this Bombalurina bit his ear. He roared in pain flinging her off, she skidded across the floor coming to rest against the old piece of piping. At this point Macavity was beside himself; stumbling to his feet he launched himself towards Bombalurina.

"BOMBA!" Demeter screamed, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to reach her in time. A look of pure terror swept across Bombalurina's beautiful face. She knew she was about to die.

Suddenly a wall of silver and black sprung up in front of her.

"BOMBA!" Demeter cried. She would not watch her sister die! She raced across the small ledge. Knowing that there wasn't much she would be able to do, she was no fighter but she was certain her appearance would distract Macavity's attention. She would not watch her sister die!

A paw appeared out of no where lashing onto her arm, in mid run this action caused her to spin un-ceremonially around until she was staring into the last face on earth she ever thought to see here.

"Griddlebone!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"You really have created quite a mess." She said, releasing Demeter's arm to place her paws on her hips. "I give you full credit; you must be quite good to force two toms to fight like this for you." A small sneer spread across her lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Demeter growled hackles rising.

"Temper." Griddlebone scolded all the while as though she were a kitten.

"I haven't got time for this." In her shock she had forgotten Bomba.

"Your silver and black knight is here to save the day. Though I don't know for how long, Macavity in quite a rage."

Demeter flew to the railing and sure enough there was Munkustrap locked in a ferocious fight. "He'll kill him." Not sure exactly who she meant.

"They'll kill each other. For you Goldie, that will be the only ending." Demeter jumped as Griddlebone was suddenly next to her, she had not heard her move.

"Munkustrap." She whispered sadly. She was going to watch him die; she knew she was going to watch him die.

"You will destroy these two tribes." Demeter turned at this horrid statement, the matter of factness in Griddlebone's voice was unnerving.

"I never asked for this." She whispered. She was going to watch her mate die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I know." This time pity strongly marred her words. _'But I can stop this!'_ Griddlebone thought. But why was it suddenly so hard? Out loud she said. "In time they will heal. What is lost forever can never be retrieved. But what is only missing will be a source of desire and want until it is all consuming and eventually will destroy."

"What are you talking about? And why are you here?" Demeter demanded.

"To save us all." Griddlebone whispered and with that she pushed her.

* * *

"DEMETER!" He did not know that terrified voice; twisted beyond all recognition by emotion alone, which had penetrated through the pandemonium. Though he did vaguely register the fact that it was female. He turned away from his adversary, his eyes like all those around him fell upon a truly heart stopping sight.

She seemed to take forever to fall, the laws of gravity momentarily forgotten. It was the car bonnet that saved her life, rolling off the boot as she went would; in normal mode not this dream like state he seemed to be in, have slowed her decent. But if only it was that simple!

The melay seemed instantly displaced as all stood frozen at the sight before them. He realised that some at least were moving, himself he noticed numbly included.

She laid there.....stock still......sprawled on her stomach.

"Deme." A red blur to his left seemed to say. Too many emotions seemed mixed in that one word alone for him to clasp just one. She stirred feebly, he found he could breathe again, though he had not realised that he had been holding his breath. "Deme." The red blur repeated timidly, it seemed to be trembling. "Deme...please..." It moved closer to Demeter, crouching down, touching her lightly on her shoulders. It was then that his eyes began to truly focus once more. It was then that he was able to truly comprehend the devastating consequences of what this might actually mean.

Demeter pushed herself up into a crouching position with obvious effort, looking blankly at the red blur who promptly transformed into her sister.

"Bomba?"

"It's alright Deme we'll get you to Jenny..... Your gonna....your gonna be fine." He could tell that she wasn't so sure about that.

"Bomba.....I hurt." It was said so simply, so softly that it was more terrifying than if she had screamed it.

He looked down at her not wanting to comprehend what this meant, willing it not to be real. She sat there in a half crouched state, paws clutching at her stomach, a small pool of blood forming around her.

* * *

Her screams seemed to fill the night, never ceasing for more then a minute only to return once more in full gut retching ferocity.

They had drove him out of course, those who called themselves Jellicles, Demeter's pained screeches seemed to spur them into action. But all he felt was empty. He let them force him out, let them scream their wordless remarks but nothing really got through. Nothing really matter but that beautifully devastated queen who seemed to be screaming her life away.

_'No not that! Please never that!'_ She had to be alright! They all had to be alright! That was his family in there. '_Please spare her, spare them!' _He found himself praying to the Everlasting Cat, though he was sure he was long since removed from that right. But they were innocent in all this, they didn't deserve this. Surely they were exempt from his crimes?

He tried desperately to ignore the screaming, but even here at the edge of Jellicle territory he could still hear them.

They thought to drive him away completely but he refused to go too far. Refused to leave her. '_Never!' _He needed to know if she....they were alright.

Still the screaming continued it seemed as if it would never end, yet he feared that they would, his mind conjuring a thousand unpleasant reasons why. But each screech of pain seemed to tear at his heart until he felt like screaming to.

They had to be alright!

* * *

Demeter laid there completely still, chest hardly rising as she took shallow breaths. Her eyes were clamped shut, her body limp and drench in sweat.

Munkustrap could have wept. He wanted to weep, wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was going to be alright. That he would protect her that he would never let anyone hurt her again. But he knew that would never be enough. He had failed her. He wanted to screech at the top of his lungs, howl out all these emotions that the sight of her invoked, threatening to drown him in their wake. But he couldn't break now; she needed him to be strong. There was still this task that he needed to do and it had to be him. He knew that it _had_ to be him.

"Munkustrap." He turned mechanically at the sound of Jennyanydots' voice. "He mustn't know." She said firmly.

He nodded bleakly and with that left, carrying two tiny forms in his arms.

* * *

Macavity looked up. Yes! That was someone walking out of the junkyard, by the build he knew it to be a tom.

The tom stopped for a moment, head turned slightly back. In the deadly silence that had followed the cessation of Demeter's screaming; he shivered at that refusing to listen to the reason way that might be, he could hear a mumbled conversation, though unable to see who the tom was addressing Macavity could tell it was becoming quite heated until a deafening "NO!" Broke the silence.

After that the tom continued to walk almost stiffly out into the night. A shadow of a figure watched him go, head bowed.

It was only after the tom had fully entered the waste land surrounding the junkyard, did Macavity realise who it was. Though a part of him thought he should have known that, it seemed to fit after everything that had happen.

As Munkustrap drew near, Macavity threw caution to the wind. _'I have to know.'_ And stepped out.

Munkustrap stopped, though it wasn't shocked or sudden. He looked up almost expectantly as though he had known all along that Macavity would be there waiting.

"How.....?" His voice was choked it didn't seem to want to work."How is..... Is she....they....please."

Munkustrap hissed. "Now you care. Now you show remorse."

"I love her!" He pleaded. He never begged or pleaded! Never showed weakness of any sort. But he would do both if he could just know.

"LOVE!" Munkustrap growled. "LOVE! You don't know the meaning of word. You don't do what you have to those you love. You don't hurt them the way you have. You have no right to claim love Macavity. No right! All you do is destroy, destroy until you are left with nothing. Broken, forgotten and lonely. She's _mine_ Macavity_. _MINE! And don't you _ever_ forget that!"

Anger boiled inside him, so much so that he almost felt like he had in the past, when he had been about to kill. He glared at his brother, who simply glared back. It was then that he realised that he was holding something. Then that he realised that that something was in fact two somethings.

His gasp must have been audible for miles. "No." He said weakly. "No...No....no."

"All you do is destroy." There was no mocking or anger in his brother's voice, just utter exhaustion.

"Give them to me." He said forcefully. Munkustrap hesitated. "Give them to me. There mine.....my family...." He had to get out of here; he could feel himself falling apart.

Munkustrap looked at his brother who stood there trembling. He had never seen him like this. Never seen him so....broken. He gently passed the two tiny lifeless forms into his brother's outstretched arms. He watched as Macavity folded his arms almost lovingly; though that surely couldn't be right, around his little kits. A look passed across his face but was lost to Munkustrap in a blaze of ginger fur.

For Macavity suddenly wasn't there.

* * *

Macavity fled, though he knew not where he was going, his subconscious or rather instincts instead guiding him. He stopped, dazed at where his wondering had led him. It seemed almost apt that he had unwittingly chosen this as the right spot. It had after all begun here.

He took in the sights as the memories came flooding back. But none of them really mattered accept one. There under a huge willow tree was where he had unconsciously pledged himself to Demeter.

He walked slowly up to its trunk, careful of the tiny forms he held in his arms.

This was it; this would be the best spot. After all, he and Demeter had been happy here once.

He laid the two kits gently on the ground and then set about with what he had to do.

Cats being unaccustomed to this particular task made him a little unsure on how exactly to proceed, but recalling to mind the sight of a Pollice doing this once he instantly set to work, quickly letting out the pent up anger that had been building since his confrontation with Munkustrap.

He yelled at the ground as his claws tour it to shreds, clumps of dirt flying in all directions. His paws screamed their protests, the ground was hard and virtually unmovable but he didn't care. Lost in this fit of rage the earth soon admitted defeat. He screamed until his throat was raw, screamed as his flesh began to tear and bleed. Screamed at the curse that he was trapped within.

He slumped weary, his task was done the next part though would be worse. He sat there for a while calming himself wanting to be in the right state of mind to do this, this was important and he knew that after tonight he would never get another chance.

Slowly, after ensuring his anger had truly dissipated, he turned a leaded head towards his kittens. His heart seemed to stop. They were beautiful!

He crouched low to the small shape on his right, stooping slightly to lift it gently into his arms. It was a male kit, a perfect mix of himself and Demeter. He amused himself for a while picking out which parts belonged to each parent. His legs were of Demeter's colouring, his arms and chest were Macavity's. A tighten to the throat made Macavity cough, though it sounded more like a whimper. He nuzzled his son carefully and then placed the tiny male kitten into the fresh hole he had just dug. Then with every muscle shouting its protest he turned towards his other precious kitten.

This time he got a shock.

It was female but not only that; she was a miniature version of her mother, her colouring and markings near perfect though with less black then Demeter carried. She even had the same spiky little head fur.

He couldn't take no more......he couldn't handle this!

Nuzzling his beautiful daughter he placed her; with trembling paws, to rest peacefully beside her brother. Then after one last longing look at his prodigies he began to refill the hole. As he patted the earth with numb paws he realised that something was missing. He got up, dusting his legs surreptitiously then begun to look around.

_'There!'_ He thought. _'That will do.'_ He came back to the small mound and placed upon it a flat rock, which he then methodically unsheathed his claws, took a quick swipe, gouging marks into its surface. It was only after the sharp biting pain that told him he had lost a couple of claws, did he realise what it was he had done.

_'Even now.' _He thought bitterly. _'You can't help but be the Hidden paw. Even now! You have to mark things as your own.'_

He fell more then sat next to the tiny grave, thinking of what life would be like if things had worked out differently.

His mind drifted as always back to Demeter and he realised that he still did not know if she was....._'No!'_ He was certain that Munkustrap would not have been so composed if she had.....

_'All you do is destroy!'_ Munkustrap's voice seemed to echo inside his head.

At this point he broke.

* * *

"She's gonna be alright now isn't she?" Bombalurina asked earnestly. Jennyanydots did not answer, instead busied herself with the squirming bundle in her arms. "Jenny!" Bombalurina asked more forcefully. "Why does it keep doing that?" She said in annoyance, for at that precise moment in time soft mewing ceaselessly started up once more.

"She's hungry" Jennyanydots replied, thankful for a change of subject.

Bombalurina's face soften; but not by much, it was obvious that she was still concerned for her sister. "She's lucky to be alive." She said with a sigh, looking over at the small kit. "She's strong like her mother!" Jenny could have wept at the firm insistence that had entered her voice. Bombalurina would never give up on Demeter; or vice versa, but it sounded as though she needed reassurance right now, unfortunately that was the one thing she couldn't give her. "Why don't you find something to feed her with? Deme needs rest."

Though Demeter had not stirred since that terrible ordeal. It had been a truly difficult and painful labour for the delicate queen. Jenny shuddered at the memory, then realised that Bombalurina was still watching her, waiting for an answer. Jenny sighed; she couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

"She needs milk Bombalurina."

"We have plenty of that." She interrupted.

"No." Jenny replied shaking her head sadly. "Not that type of milk. She needs our milk, the milk that only Demeter or other queens provide after giving birth. It's full of nutrients that she needs inorder to grow healthy and strong."

"Then bring her over here and let her feed. Anything to stop that crying." Turning back to her sister, not bothering to hide her aspiration.

Jenny knew that she didn't mean to get angry with her; she was just worried about Demeter. But she couldn't help but frown. Bombalurina was smart, Jenny had been certain that she would have understood but it seemed the poor queen was in denial. It just made everything so much more difficult to do, so much more painful to say.

Noticing that Jenny had not moved, Bombalurina turned a quizzical look upon her face. "Jenny?"

At that moment Munkustrap entered the den; he looked grave and utterly exhausted, though once again Jennyanydots with thankful for the distraction.

"Sit down before you full, you look exhausted." But Munkustrap did not move. He just stood there, hunched with weariness watching the still sleeping Demeter.

"How is she?" He asked softly.

But that was a topic in which she did not wished to continue with just now. Not when they both looked close to breaking.

"Did you meet him?" Munkustrap stared at Jenny for a while before nodding. "Did he try to hurt you?" A shake this time. "What did he do when he saw the kittens?"

But that was something in which Munkustrap did not want to discuss. "You never answered my question. How is she?" His eyes bore almost threateningly into Jenny's own.

"She's sleeping." She replied weakly, turning her head away from that penetrating gaze.

"You're keeping something from me." The firmness of his voice was so gruff and uncharacteristic of him, that at that point he sounded very much like Macavity.

"From both of us." Bombalurina interjected. "You still haven't answered my question."

Jenny looked at the small kitten within her arms, still mewing softly. She couldn't avoid the topic any longer. Sighing she walked over to Demeter and placed the struggling kitten against her so it could feed. When that was done she sat her weary body against the wall of the den, making sure she was close enough to keep an eye on both mother and daughter.

"Please sit down Munkustrap; it's really quite disconcerting having to strain my neck to look at you." But still he did not budge. Sighing this time in aspiration, Jenny turned to watch the helpless kit, who by now was feeding. Demeter still laid there unresponsive, her paw held limply in her sister's own.

She sighed again; this was not going to be easy.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Bombalurina snapped.

Jenny jumped. "I'm sorry. I was not aware that I was doing it." She straighten her fur; sighing again as she went, before quickly shooting an apologetic look at Bombalurina. "Demeter's extremely weak right now." She said hurriedly. "Though the fall was not the main issues. If she were not pregnant she would have walked away with perhaps a few bruises and would probably have been sore for a few days." She had to stop herself from sighing again. "But. We don't know what was done......What had happen to her while she was away." She corrected not wanting to think too much about that. All the while giving her thoughts away by staring at the still feeding kitten. "Her......time away." She said carefully. "Well I can not imagine that she was properly looked after, then the fall and the difficult labour." Again she shuddered at that, noticing that she was not the only one to do so. Demeter's screams would haunt her forever. "Her body can not take any more, it has all but shut down. A sort of fail safe reaction." She tried to explain, though she had not yet reached the most difficult part. Her voice became suddenly choked, her vision blurry. "Demeter can not afford to use up any more virtual energy, her bodies in a state of shock. She....she might not.......she." She couldn't finish.

All turned as one to stare at the defenceless kitten, which in all innocence was draining the life out of her mother.

The painful scene was interrupted by Munkustrap crashing to the floor. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Jenny raced to his side, placing a comforting arm around him.

"Deme's strong. All we need to do is get her back to our human home and they will take her to the vets." Bombalurina said firmly.

"Their both much too weak for that. I daren't move them. Besides it is too cold for the kit and your homes much too far to carry Demeter."

Munkustrap was listless, hardly moving, if she was not pressed against him Jenny would have feared that he had stopped breathing. The usually steady rock of the tribe had it seemed reached his breaking point.

"So what are you......you saying?" Bombalurina pressed on. "That we just give up. That we do nothing and let her die!"

"No!"

"Then what? Surely there's another queen who could spare some of her milk. We should send out parties to find someone, anyone." She was beside herself, clutching Demeter as though she never intended to let her go.

Jenny gripped Munkustrap; wither for comfort or support she did not know. "The only queen I know who is pregnant has months yet before she gives birth. If we start asking about too much, it will only be a cause of suspicious for Macavity." She was crying towards the end. She had after all had apart in raising Demeter, she was like a daughter to her they both were.

"Don't leave me Demeter. Please!" Munkustrap wept.

* * *

Three days had passed and the unease was slowly starting to subside, Demeter though still dangerously weak had woken that very morning; groggy and sore, but to the relief of all very much alive. The little kitten to was very much alive, mewing endlessly for attention and feeding well; a little too well infact, but now with Demeter awake efforts could be put into affect to ensure her progression into good health.

Macavity had mercifully not returned since that awful night, though no one was really sparing him too much thought. Munkustrap however seemed the most troubled by his lack of appearance, but kept his fears largely to himself.

He and Bombalurina had rarely left Demeter's side; their continual dedication was closely monitored by Jennyanydots, who was religiously astrout in ensuring that both felines remained well feed and tended to their own health.

"Just a little more Deme." Bombalurina mockingly pressed, she was over seeing Demeter's meals. "You need your strength."

Demeter obediently obliged as she too weak to refused the matter, she felt utterly exhausted, even chewing her food took untold amount of energy. Once Bomba was satisfied Demeter allowed her head to lull back against the soft blankets, eyes scrunching up as a soft mewing permitted the room.

"She's hungry Deme." Bombalurina informed softly, watching her sister's reaction closely. Demeter refused to acknowledge that, merely rolling onto her side so as not to see the small bundle of fur squirming in Munkustrap's arms. "Don't you want to see her? Deme she beautiful." Demeter pressed her face into the blankets. "Deme? Deme I know your hurting but she your daughter, Deme please just look at her." Demeter did not budge an inch. "She's innocent in all of this." Gone was compassion as Bombalurina glared at her sister's back. "He hurt you Deme I know, but this is not like you, this is not right. You will never forgive yourself if you refuse to acknowledge her."

"Bomba...."

"No Munkustrap! I won't let you do this Deme. She. Is. Yours."

Demeter burrowed deeper into the blankets. With a hissed Bombalurina dropped next to her sister then began roughly dragging her into a setting position.

"Bomba I don't....." Munkustrap pleaded.

"BRING THE KITTEN MUNKUSTRAP!" Bombalurina shouted as she slide herself behind her sister.

"Bomba......" Munkustrap pressed as Demeter whimpered and moaned.

"NOW!" She shot, the fury in her eyes was terrifying yet Munkustrap still hesitated.

He knew Bombalurina cared greatly for Demeter, that was obvious for all to see but was this right? Was it right to force this kitten on her after everything she had gone through? Could he really do that to her? His reluctance was not only for Demeter's benefit, his own conflicting feelings concerning this kitten were in force to.

What had Macavity done?

Munkustrap lowered his gaze to the mewling kitten, as he realised his paws had began trembling. Could he accept?

Returning his attention to the sisters Munkustrap watched as Bombalurina took Demeter's arms, tenderly folding them into a cradling position. Demeter remained silent her head; which was now resting against her sister's chest, was still turned away.

"Please Munkustrap." Bomba pleaded, her eyes glistening with tears.

The sheer sorrowful determination to her words eventually made up his mind. _'I have to accept.' _

Though clearly in shock Demeter would never forgive herself if she abandon her kitten. Whatever horrifying deeds had been committed for this kitten to exist, it _was_ innocent in all of this. Demeter just needed reminding of that and what was more so did he. With the gentlest of means Munkustrap passed the still squirming fur ball into the reluctant arms of her mother.

"Look at her." As Demeter closed her eyes in disgust. "Look at her Demeter." Bombalurina pleaded as tears streaked down her face.

"Demeter." Munkustrap whispered, crouching low to place a gentle paw on her leg. "It's alright to love her, it's alright to care. I know you hurt, I know you hate him but it doesn't mean you have to hate her. She's yours Demeter and she's a Jellicle. And....." His voice choked, his throat felt much too tight. She was the love if his life. He could not deny that Demeter having Macavity's litter did not effect him but he would not abandon her in this. "And she's beautiful, just look at her Demeter, it's alright."

For a moment all was quite save for the delicate sweet sounds that only newborns could make, it was perhaps this that finally clinched it. Head turning ever so slowly, Demeter eventually consented and laid her eyes; for the first time, on her kitten.

The tiny form mewed merrily once more.

Demeter's eyes began to water as she studied her kitten more closely. There was no denying her parentage, she was a complete mesh of both parents her entire body slashed in red, orange, black and gold.

She was beautiful.

A sob broke from her as Bombalurina whispered in her ear. "Yours Deme, she yours."

"Mine." Demeter nodded. _'Mine!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The Rum tum tugger stared off into the distance, not really seeing the junkyard beneath him.

The mood of late was sombre; one of collective sensitivity, the cause of course was Demeter. Although she had more or less recovered from her ordeal, she was still gravely weak and not fully healed of her scars; not just the physical ones were included in that he was certain. He had been told that she woke must nights screaming, and then became too afraid to let anyone near her.

So in the natural scheme of things she had become the main topic of conversation, though he really couldn't blame his fellow tribe members for their curiosity, they all cared about Demeter. But he couldn't help but believe that they were all much better of not knowing the full story. (Curiosity and the cat and all!)

It was with this notion that he had decided to retreat to a _safer_ distance to avoid many a speculative tale, Demeter's kitten the main source of conversation. He shuddered at that, Macavity had gone too far!

Being only his half brother, he had hoped it would be much easier to distance himself from him. How very wrong he had been.

Why? Why had Macavity done it? Demeter was gorgeous, exquisite in fact and if Bomba ever found out just how attractive he found her sister she would kill him. But Tugger was never a tom to turn from the sight of a beautiful queen. The fact that she kept rebuking him only made her that much more alluring. But no meant no; well he was never one to give up _completely_, figuring they just needed a little more of the Tugger charm. But he would never take it to Macavity's level, though no one really knew what he had done to her. He was fortunate or unfortunate considering, to over hear Jenny one night as she left Demeter's den. She had been mumbling frantically to herself and therefore hadn't seen him, as she had past him he was able to picked out odd words. _"Size, age and something not being right."_ Did it have something to do with the kitten?

He shuddered at the thoughts that were sulking his mind for answers he never wanted to know. He just hoped Demeter had enough strength left to come back from this, not just for herself but also for Munkustrap and Bomba, who shared her suffering.

It was with this thought that he realised suddenly that he was not alone, a soft sort gasped "Oh!" Confirmed this.

"Demeter!" He exclaimed, utterly in shock as he turned to satisfy his curiosity.

"I did not expect to see you here." She replied slightly flustered.

"Same!" His startlement still present.

"I should go."

"Stay." He called as she turned to leave. "There's more then enough room for two." Patting the ground in a gesture to stay. Now why the hell did he say that? He knew that she wasn't particularly fond of him. His in your face, care free approach to life did not seem to agree with her. That and the pelvic thrusts, butt shaking and various other _riskier_ dance moves. He supposed that now more then ever she would be even more uncomfortable around him.

She stood there for a while, clearly contemplating the whole idea of being alone with Tugger. '_It must be a dreadful thought.'_ Though he was secretly hoping she would refuse. He was no Munkustrap! He didn't have a clue how to handle such a fragile queen.

It was then that he suffered the biggest shock of his life. DEMETER SAT DOWN NEXT TO HIM! Now what the bloody hell was he supposed to do?

"Jenny will kill you if she finds you up and about." Sounding all the while like the bloody queen herself. Demeter had but him on edge, Tugger was flustering here!

"You to if she finds me with you."

That was certainly true. He had no intention of staying anyway. _'She probably prefers to be alone.'_ He reasoned, though strangely he made no effort to move.

"I just...needed some air, you know some space." She continued, her normal tone disappearing to be replaced by an exhausted one. And something else that he didn't quite catch. "I was afraid that I'd forget just how captivating the sky could be." Pain! Untold pain, that's what he had detected.

"He...He never let you out all the time you were there?" Suddenly catching on to what she had said.

"No." She said simply.

"Never?" Came his own pathetic reply. She merely shook her head. _'But you were gone for months!' _Thinking it best to keep that reply to him. He gazed at her through the corner of his eye. Through the quick glimpses of light thrown out by the blanketed moon, he could see numerous scars covering her body. _'Wow! I'm out of my depth here.'_

It was perhaps the prefect time to leave before he pulled a Tugger spectacular and bulls the whole thing up. She didn't deserve that, he was not that much of an egotistical pig; as everyone thought at times, to not realise that he was not the best feline for this situation. She definitely needed Munkustrap. Yet still he made no move to leave!

Softly spoken words met his ears, bringing him painfully out of his retrieve. "I paid dearly the one time I did make it out." It met his ears so quietly, that he was certain that he was not supposed to have heard it.

"What do you mean by that?" She jumped; clearly she had been lost to her own thoughts. A look of pure horror spread across her face. He _definitely_ was not supposed to have heard.

"I should go. I shouldn't have disturb you." And she rose quickly to leave.

He surprised himself dreadful when he realised that her arm was suddenly within his paw. _'What are you doing Tugger?'_ Came his panic stricken thought._ 'Let her go and get the bloody hell out of here.'_

She seemed to share his panic, her eyes widen by it. He was pretty certain that he looked exactly the same right now.

"Tugger?" Sounding utterly confused.

His paw sprang away from her as though burned, not wanting to offend he turned the movement into re-sitting. Though in truth he practically fell due to shock.

"Deme I know you're not particularly fond of me." That was an under statement. "But believe it or not I can be a good listener." _'What am I doing?'_ He thought desperately, while trying to regain his composure.

She seemed to process that for a while, then suffering his third surprise of the night, once again sat down next to him.

Her body seemed to crumble; shoulders hunched as though she were drawing in on herself, he watched as the once vibrant and out going queen seemed to deflate before him. She was broken now, as surely as if she were made of glass. Hurt beyond what words could describe.

He was unsure whether he really wished to hear this. But he was committed now and if a thousand hot queens happen to walk by, he still would not bulk. Tugger could be responsible to; it wasn't as fun, but he could do it.

"He said he could never hurt me." Her voice was so faint, so distant that he was certain that the memory was relieving itself within her. "He said I completed him, that he loved me. But he never protected me from them. Never tried to shied me from their attacks."

"Whose attacks?"

"His tribe. Survival of the fittest. Every cat for himself. That's what they believed in. I couldn't take anymore. I was an easy target as I was never a fighter; Macavity's interest in me just added wood to the fire. I couldn't take no more! When I became sick, he realised that he had to step in and do something. I don't understand why it took him so long to come to me, after all the hassle of bringing me there? It was strange." She said frowning. "The few times I did see him, he seemed _afraid_ to be near me." She puzzled at this, as though it was something she had only just come to realise. "He brought in a street cat to examine me." She shuddered. "When she told me I was pregnant...I...it was the last straw." She looked at him then, a look that said she knew her pregnancy was a source of conversation, before she continued on in that same lifeless tone. "Do you remember the stories about Griddlebone and Growltiger?" He nodded. "Well I met the queen herself. And yes she is beautiful." Answering his unasked question, he was Tugger after all. "I can't say that I liked her much." A bitterness that he had never heard from this queen had overwhelm her. She jumped up pacing; back and forth, back and forth. "Everyone thinks that I fell...that I panicked...if only they knew. She with her simpering smiles and cool charm. She can be as cold as winter and as merciless." Demeter was beside herself at this point, he was beginning to fear for her sanity.

"Deme you're not...what are you saying, that you didn't fall?"

She gave a bitter laugh. "No I didn't fall. And if _he_ knew that he would _kill her_." He would never have believed it possible, but right now Demeter scared him. It was said so...so...so expectantly certain! With a sigh that seemed to expel this terrifying transformation, she resumed her place next to him. "She came to me that night." Once again her tone became lifeless. "When she found out that I was pregnant...well lets just say she was as happy as I was." Bitterness seemed to have edged its way back. "Her words, they were more vicious then anything I had suffered from his tribe. More scarring then the wounds they gave me. She knew that I could not have conceived..." She stopped suddenly, it did not seem possible but she seemed to redraw further in on herself. "She knew before me that he feared to be alone with me, yet at the same time wanted to be near me. Hearing her say those things about me...about him and me. Something just seemed to snap. I hit her! The shock of it I think made it possible for me to escape. I just ran."

He watched her carefully. The lightening changes in her mood terrified him, but he would not leave her. Not now.

Even now he could not fully step out of character. She was beautiful! Even in her sorrow. _'Stop that!'_

"I ran, not really seeing where I was going. His tribe left me alone purely because they were so used to seeing me flee from something. It was only when they heard Griddlebone did they make any attempt to stop me. By then it was too little too late. It was raining that night, the start of a storm. I remember hearing the lightening for days after."

Tugger shivered. He remembered that storm and on the first night it had begun, he remembered being huddled in his den, trying desperately to prevent his mane from fizzing. To now be told that at the same time he was contemplating the ruination of his greatest asset, Demeter was fighting for her freedom. Well it certainly but things into perspective.

"That stopped them from following me out...all except him" She whispered the last. "The ground was so muddy." Her voice now returning to normal. "I could hardly see. I couldn't find the exit...I tried...The rain was so blinding. I made it as far as the fence before he found me. Suddenly he just seemed to be there, crushing me against the fencing!"

She paused then her eyes closed slowly, her fragile frame seemed to quake under the weight of this memory. He couldn't keep his eyes of her, knowing that with each word he would not like where this would end.

"I fought of course but Macavity is obviously stronger. It wasn't long before he forced me back inside." She was whispering again.

Inside her mind Demeter was reliving that night.

"He kept screaming."

_(Flash)_

"_YOU ARE MINE!"_

"He was beside himself...it was terrifying."

_(Flash)_

_"YOU CAN NOT BE HIS!"_

_"I LOVE MUNKUSTRAP!"_

"I fought."

_(Flash)_

_"NO!" She screamed, surprising herself. "NO! I DO NOT WANT THIS. I DON'T WANT YOU!"_

"He was so strong."

_(Flash)_

_She lashed out wildly, but using his weight he forced her against the wall, pressing himself against her to prevent movement._

"He wasn't making sense?"

_(Flash)_

_"Just be with me Demeter. Please just be with me!" He whispered, paws caressing her body as he spoke. _

"I was so afraid that he would kill me."

_(Flash)_

_"I can't... I won't..." She screamed in reply._

"I wished he had."

_(Flash)_

_"Get off me!" She pleaded._

"He was just so strong."

_(Flash)_

_His paws were everywhere, his mouth trying to devour her._

_"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered between kissing her neck and mouth roughly. "But you can't be his."_

_Forcing her head to the side she managed to scream..._

"He said he'd never wanted to hurt me."

_(Flash)_

_Claws bit into her thighs, as her legs were forced apart. Her eyes widen with fear as comprehension kick in. _

_He drew her leg around him..._

Demeter's eyes snapped open, halting the relived scene. "In his anger he forced me against the wall, I couldn't move. He kept screaming _"You are mine!"_ His paws were everywhere. I tried to fight him Tugger...I tried...but he was just too strong."

Tugger felt sick to the stomach. It was one thing to speculate, but to have it confirmed.

Tears spilled down her beautiful face as she forced the words out. "He would have raped me Tugger, if Griddlebone hadn't..."  
To actually speak those words had been a sort of release for her, the burden of keeping something so horrendous to herself for so long had become over baring.

He took her in his arms and crushed her to his chest. She seemed to weep forever, crying away the pain and suffering of that night, something that he was certain she had been unable or prevented from doing until now.

_"Wait a minute. Would have? But the kitten...how?"_

Finally Demeter tentatively pushed herself away from his embrace. "I had not meant to tell you that, or anyone else for that matter." Hiccoughing at the end. "Not to be funny but you were the last cat I would have thought to tell."

"Me too." He replied truthfully. "But you know sometimes the best cat to tell, is the least expected." He stroked her face, wiping her tears as he went. Her skin was so soft.

She blinked through tear encased lashes at him, but he did not remove his paw. There was no fear or worry on her face, just utter calm. "You sound like Munkustrap."

"You should tell him you know. Him and Bomba."

"What good would that do? They can not change the past. Besides it never actually happen, I don't want to give them something else to worry about. I can protect them from that at least."

"But they do worry Deme." He replied, finally removing his paw.

"I know some wonder about what actually happened to me, I can see it in their eyes. I can see it in Bomba's to and Munkustraps'. I just can't bring myself to tell them. They look at me differently already; I don't want to see _that_ in their eyes as well. Please Tugger don't tell them."

He understood of course, but some were already suspicious. Demeter's nightmares had certainly troubled Bomba.

"I won't tell anyone."

She sighed. "They treat me differently now." Her gaze sweeping across the junkyard. "I know I've changed, but I never wanted to become the skittish member of the tribe."

"I'll never treat you differently." She was too gorgeous for him to ignore completely, even if she was a bit _skittish_ now.

She shook her head fondly. "I better go before they send out the search party." She started to leave, managing a few steps before halting. Turning to look over her shoulder she called. "And Tugger. Thank you."

The sight of her then, the moonlight catching her just so, with that look over the shoulder took his breath.

"You're still a hot queen you know Deme!" Before he could stop himself.

"You know I never fall for your tricks Tugger." And she turned to leave, though he was certain he could hear a low chuckle.

He tutted dramatically to show what he thought of that. _'Well she did stay not to treat her differently.'_

* * *

Demeter was indeed greeted by a welcoming committee, she had expected it given the last few months. Jenny, Bomba and Munkustrap looked as though she were the Everlasting Cat himself, astounded and truly surprised by her sudden appearance. Did they think she had disappeared again?

"Deme where the hell have you been? We been worried sick." Came Bomba's frantic cry.

That was a yes then, they had thought her stolen away.

"Come back inside dear, it's way too cold to be out at this hour." Said Jenny as she bundled Demeter back into her den.

"Your kits hungry." Her sister offered unnecessarily as a soft mewing permitted the room as soon as they entered. Sighing with aspiration Demeter walked over to the small squirming bundle of fur, wondering vaguely if all kittens were this persistent for milk. "You shouldn't have left her Deme, it's too cold for her to be without your warmth for too long."

Demeter frown, when did she become such an expert? Besides she had left the kitten with plenty of blankets, she practically had to dig her out to reach her as she was that snug within them.

Lowering herself to the floor Demeter placed her kitten so it could feed, as she did she caught Munkustraps' eye. He had remained deathly silent so far, though his eyes spoke volumes. Dropping her gaze quickly she concentrated instead on her small kitten; who was nipping rather painfully in it's thirst.

"So where did you go?" Bombalurina demanded. "You shouldn't be up yet, you need rest."

Feeling awkward and a little cornered Demeter offered her feeble explanation. "I just...I had to get...air, I just needed some air."

"There's air enough in here." Bomba retorted while breathing deeply in emphasis.

"I know." Demeter replied weakly.

How could she tell them that she was uncomfortable being in their presence? How could she tell them that the thought of being near Macavity's kitten for too long still scared her? And how could she tell them that her mate's eyes hounded her, drove her from the den with their pleas for answers?

They thought they knew what she had been through, thought they knew what Macavity had done. What would their reactions be if they knew she had gone willingly? What would they do if they knew a part of her still wanted _him_?

Bombalurina's expression soften as she realised her sister's unease. "So, thought of a name yet?" She offered gently. "We can't keep calling her it, kit or fur ball for much longer you know."

A small smile graced Demeter's lips as her eyes alighted on her sister. The fact of the matter was, she had indeed been contemplating a name and had deliberated on one in particular.

She had wanted a name that had no association with Macavity, but had discovered that each possibility did hold some sort of significance to him; not anything directly, yet a connection never the less. If she was to be logical there was no way that she; or anyone else within the tribe were likely to forget her kitten's parentage.

What real use was logic anyway, especially after everything that had happened?

Demeter had considered naming her Nyabell; given the fact that she would not be here now if not for her sacrifice, the memory of her limp form with her neck snapped however prevented that.

As she looked back at her kit she thought about her conception. How she had felt each time she had laid within Macavity's paws, how even though she knew it to be wrong, she had wanted him with such thirst. Of how his touch was electric, moving across her body sending bolts of fire through her skin.

In the corner of her eye she could see Munkustrap shift and instantly allowed the memory to subside.

"Well?" Jenny asked, all but pouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Fur balls cute, but hardly something you want to carry into adulthood." Bomba quipped, a warm smile spreading across her face.

Silence descended, the tension palpable.

"Electra." Demeter finally breathed.

"Electra?" Munkustrap repeated, at last breaking his silence. "It suits her." He added as he marveled at her fur.

Demeter nodded; the last tendrils of memory fading, it most certainly did.

* * *

The den was silent except the faint breathing sounds of those deep in slumber.

Bombalurina had finally consented to sleep, only doing so when she had been certain Demeter had lost all intentions of late night wanderings.

Demeter loved her sister dearly and understood her over protectiveness; Bomba had related the tribe efforts to find her, but it felt as though she were under guard still and it was suffocating.

Shifting uncomfortably in her bed; made largely of old blankets and cardboard, Demeter was careful not to knock Electra; who after yet another feed had finally given into sleep. Staring up at the ceiling she wondered vaguely what _she_ was doing now.

Did she think Demeter dead? Did she think she had succeeded? Would Macavity ever find out? She could almost pity her if he did. But Demeter's compassion was limited and for Griddlebone she held none.

Hypercritical it may sound, she could never forgive her for the loss of her kittens. She may not have wanted them at first, may not have planned for it. Now however Demeter could see that her sister and mate had been right; though they would never understand just how thankful she was for their persistence, there was no way now she could be without Electra.

_'My Electra.' _Shifting once again with the force of such a thought.

Electra squirmed in her sleep, thankfully though the eyes of her kit; that had only opened a few days ago, still remained tightly shut. She had been afraid her shifting had woken her. Electra was beautiful, Demeter's past misgivings of having no maternal sentiments had long abated, she was a part of her. No amount of denying it would change that, the bond had come eventually.

Tomorrow was a new day and with each new day Demeter's strength returned, her confidence grew. There was no way she would go as far as to say she were completely healed, but she was more certain in herself, in what it was she had left to do.

They would not like it; especially Bomba, Demeter wasn't entirely sure where Munkustrap stood. He was struggling with all of this; however hard he tired to hide it.

And why wouldn't he? There was no way he would ever understand. So many unanswered questions; to which to save him, he could never received clarity for.

Nuzzling her daughter gently, Demeter wrapped her body protectively around her taking utter contentment from it. Her calm restored, she breathed in deeply her daughter's scent.

They wouldn't understand and as such would try to stop her; try being the operative word, for Demeter had made up her mind. It had to be done and soon, each day she delayed only made it harder.

"I have to do it." She whispered softly as Electra fidgeted once more. "I have to."

* * *

Munkustrap was struggling. Yep struggling.

Deny it, hide it, attempt to mask it he had tried all and had failed at each.

Demeter saw it, Bomba shared it, Jenny sympathised with it and he detested it and still it went on.

He needed answers if his mind was to be at peace.

"Morning Munkustrap." Asparagus Jr called as Munkustrap breezed by. "Munkustrap?" Receiving no answer. "Well how rude." Huffing out in his chest in annoyance.

"Be at ease Gussy, you know he's had a lot to deal with lately." Cooed Jellylorum.

Asparagus visably relaxed. "You're right, though it's still no excuse for rudeness."

"I really think it was just a case of him not hearing you."

Grumbling something under his breath Asparagus Jr left to find breakfast, an amused Jellylorum in tow.

As Munkustrap entered the sister's den, it was clear that he had come at a bad time.

"...ridiculous, especially after everything."

"It only makes it more necessary. I've made up my mind Bomba."

"Why? Why do this, surely there's no need to now?"

"I'm not asking for you acceptance, just your understanding. I have to do this." A note of pleading had entered Demeter's voice

"Does Munkustrap know?" Bomba retorted, it was clear she had no intentions of losing this fight. "What does he think of this?"

"It has nothing to do with..." It was then that Demeter became aware of him. "Munkus!"

Bombalurina's neck cricked as she whipped her head around.

"I brought breakfast." He said quickly, holding up a limp mouse as two sets of heated eyes turned on him.

"Just the one?" Bombalurina scoffed as Munkustrap nodded apologetically, the lasting effects of the argument dripping from her words. "I guess that means I'll be finding my own then?" And; with eyebrow arched in annoyance, she left to do just that.

With the two felines left quite alone; what's more for the first time since Demeter had returned, an uneasiness quickly descended.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It doesn't matter." Demeter reassured him. "I'm sure she will have more to say on the matter at any rate." A clear bite to her words. "It has to be done." Whispering the last.

Not wanting to reignite the argument Munkustrap handed over the mouse. "Thought you could do with it, seeing as Electra keeps you busy."

"Thank you." Gratefully taking the small rodent.

"Hope Bomba won't hold it against me?" Though he only offered a half hearted amount of concern for that. Firstly, he had hoped to get Demeter on her own; a feat in which until now had been impossible and secondly, because at that precise moment little Electra had ambled out of her blankets in a bid to investigate the new arrival.

Clumsy legs; inexperienced at supporting their host, awkwardly fumbled along lacking the grace and skill of coordination, though charming and pleasantly cute to observe never the less. Momentarily taken by the small kitten's antics Munkustrap squatted himself down, allowing the inquisitive kit to climb enthusiastically into his lap. "She's getting big." He said warmly, while nuzzling Electra affectionately. "And quickly too." He had tried to keep that last comment light, yet was certain that a touch of bitterness had entered into it. The visible tensing of Demeter's body confirmed his suspicion, he had failed to hide it. Clearing his throat; in the hope of dispersing the acridness, he decided to get on with why he had come. "I was hoping we could talk. We haven't really had the chance to since you got back."

Demeter slowly placed the untouched mouse to the side. "What do you wish to talk about?" She asked softy; knowing and dreading the reply.

"Us." Munkustrap replied seriously ignoring the playful antics of Electra who; not liking this lack of attention, had begun playfully batting at his chest. "I know what you have gone through was terrifying, it will take time to get over it. It's just..." He knew what it was he wanted to say, the problem being there was no way in which to say it without it sounding selfish. "We're mates Demeter, we should be together."

"Be together?" Demeter asked puzzled. "We are together."

"No, like mates should be."

Demeter eyebrows shot up. Did he mean? Was he really thinking about, _that_?

Seeing the startled expression on his mate's face, Munkustrap realised that he had not explained himself well. _'Don't blow this, this is the first chance you've had. Calm, be calm.'_ "I mean, I want to take care of you. We should be together, just you and me working through this instead I feel...I feel as though you can't bare to be around me."

Demeter watched as her kitten; who by now bored with her failing attempts to receive attention, decided to amuse herself with a touch of tail chasing. It was rather hilarious watching her fumbling attempts; each one unfortunately unsuccessful.

She allowed the silence to stretch, unable to provide an answer.

"Well?" Munkustrap pleaded, failing to control the heartache he felt while lifting his tail; with a touch of aspiration, away from tiny claws "I deserve an answer."

"I have none to give you." Demeter whispered, not looking up from her kit. It was too soon.

Munkustrap bounded to his feet then visible took control if himself, little Electra; startled by this sudden movement, quickly sought protection from that body with whom scent's she associated warmth and safety with.

Taking her daughter in her lap; with a nuzzle to calm her, Demeter waited.

Had she finally drove her mate away? She desperately hoped not. It was just too soon for explanations of any sort.

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do." Angered by this. _'I love you more then you could ever know.'_ Did he not understand? It had all been for him, to protect him. _'All?'_

"Then you should be able to trust me, I am not my brother." She hated hearing such desperation, she hated hurting him. _'It's too soon.'_

"We can not trust those who have deceived us." She tried to explain.

"I have not deceived you, I lay bare my all to you." Astounded by such a remark. "I will never deceive you."

"But he did. He did again and again and each time..." She trailed of quickly, only within her mind could she safely finish it. _'I wanted him to.'_

"What did he do?" Growling as he grabbed Demeter's shoulders.

Demeter's eyes widen with fear. '_He's not Macavity. He isn't, he would never hurt me.' _She knew this, what was wrong with her? What had Macavity done to her? Fear still coursed through her veins as she spoke, her voice quivered with it. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I can not hate you for what he did." Soothingly rubbing her arms. "I never will and neither will the tribe." Thinking of how she was distancing herself from them as well. "You are apart of us and your kit to."

Demeter's eyes suddenly sharpen as she hit his paws away. Confused and a little put out, Munkustrap could only stand and watch as Demeter removed Electra from her lap then placed her carefully within a pile of blankets, before turning to address him.

"Whatever you think may have happened, Electra is my kitten, mine. And she is as much apart of this tribe as anyone else." She spoke to her lap, though it did nothing to diminish the passion in which it was said.

"I would never dispute that." He replied levelly. "Despite the way she was brought into this world, she is a Jellicle. She is innocent, she was not the one who committed such a vulgar act against you." Dropping his head in shame. "I should have been there to protect."

Her heart went out to him, he blamed himself. If only he knew, he would not be so concerned for her then. What's more he thought Electra was the result of...No, he would not be so protective if he really understood.

Standing slowly Demeter offered him her paw, which he took with a grateful smile. "I don't deserve you."

"It is I who doesn't deserve. I'm being selfish, thinking about my own wants and forgetting what you have been through." The anguish was unbearable.

Squeezing her eyes closed Demeter made the hardest decision of her life. She had to tell him. "I want us to be together." It was so hard to get the words out. "But I can't be what you think I am. I'm sick of lies and deceptions. I'm the selfish one, it was my selfishness and naivety that brought us here, I was a fool to let him control me. I tried to rectify it but only made it worse." Her righteous act had been tainted Macavity saw to that, she would never be free of him. In guilt; her want of him over her love for her mate, in elation; her joy of being back overshadowed by her deeds committed in the past and in her maternal love; she saw Macavity in her daughter. "Even now I can not be free of him, even now he separates us."

"He can not destroy what we have, he can not keep you from me. He can't have you Demeter, you are mine." Demeter's eyes widen in shock, the shadows of the past; looming just out of sight, called to her.

_"You are mine." _It seemed to whisper.

"My black and gold queen, remember?" Came Munkustraps' anguished voice.

_"My black and gold queen."_ The past whispered again. Demeter shock her head desperately hoping to clear it, as the past and present seemed to fuse within her.

Gone were all intentions of revelation as the past rose to hound her, she would never be able to tell _him_. Never.

Munkustrap sought to sooth her, reaching out a paw to caress her cheek. She could not accept the gesture; backing away from it, she did not deserve comfort. Her back hit the wall of the den she felt pinned, trapped.

Demeter's mind felt muddled, she was confused, reality lost all sense as the past reared it's head yet again

..._using his weight he forced her against the wall._

"Just be with me Demeter."

The past called from the deep recesses of her mind...

_"Just be with me." _She knew that voice, she did. Only no, no there were two, definitely two.

"Munkustrap?" She called weakly, lost in this duel reality. "Munkustrap please."

"Don't push me away Demeter, please don't push me away."

..._A storm raged in a violent disturbance outside_. No, she was back home, she was safe now.

"I know he hurt you but I never will."

_..."I do not want to hurt you. But you can not be his." _

Munkustraps' eyes, so vulnerable, so soft and caring. She could feel the love they gave off.

..._she felt allured by the prospect, his eyes locked on hers enticed her into evil by the appeals of their passions. _No. Why wouldn't it end?

Taking confidence from her silence; for Demeter neither rejected or really encouraged, Munkustrap laid a delicate kiss upon her mouth, she merely looked at he with blank eyes. He wanted life, he wanted the return of warmth, of the passion and sparkle that her eyes of the past had once glowed with.

Macavity had stole it, had taken her warmth. It needed to be restored and he would do it, as only a mate could. And so determine to break her from this cold place she had lingered in for too long.

..._his kisses offered gentle persuasions._ She wanted him, but feared him. Everlasting Cat she hated him. _'Him?' _Unable to decipher who _him _was.

Demeter's befuddled mind had turned against her, she was _there_ as well as being _here_ now.

One voice was becoming stronger.

**"**My black and gold queen." It was Munkustraps' face, it was his lips that spoke it; she saw them move with the words. But it was Macavity's voice that delivered it.

Lips locked onto her's pressing down with force as Munkustrap placed a tender, more passionate kiss upon them.

"NO!" With force you would think impossible from such a petite queen, Demeter pushed Munkustrap from her.

Fleeing from her past and running from her present.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Tugger was contemplating his usual dramatic entrance, combing his mane with his claws he was about to descend upon his besotted fans when. "Ow!" Something furry had crashed into him. Getting to his feet he was about to give the assailant the rough side of his tongue when he realised it was Demeter.

"Deme?" He exclaimed mildly shocked. "If you wanted a piece of The Tugger you just have to ask, this is a bit extreme." Teasingly mocking while dusting himself off.

She glared at him before bounding to her feet. "In your dreams Tugger." The venom in her voice shocked him. She always rebuffed him, but he had never received such coldness before. He had thought they had reached an understanding after their talk.

"Are you alright?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Will. Everyone. Stop. Asking. Me. That!"

Tugger just stood there not knowing what to say, or do for that matter. Demeter stood there panting, anger etched into her delicate features. "Dem if you....."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He must have leapt a good mile into the air! "Don't ever call me that again understand?" He nodded dumbly, though he had no idea what the matter was. "You're just like him, always wanting for selfish reasons. Pleasure before thought, pleasure before reason."

"Hey now wait a minute Dem." Understanding finally where this was going.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT CALLING......?"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted back. And she did, teeth clamping shut in shock. "Good!" He was determined not to get angry. "Now what the hell is wrong with you?" He said angrily.

"I'm not mad."

"OK?" Though all the while fearing for her sanity.

"I'm sick of everyone watching me, as though they're waiting for me to do something crazy."

_'Well you're certainly acting crazy now.'_ He thought desperately. _'A pleasant interruption from anyone would be gladly appreciated!'_

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She held his gaze, there was a manic sort of gleam in her eye as she had said that.

"No." He lied.

She studied him for a moment before looking away. He fought the against urge to sigh in relief. They stood in silence for awhile, Tugger watching her out of the corner of his eye, all the while taking tentative steps back, Demeter just watching the junkyard beneath them. Suddenly she turned back to him, his steps halted.

"I'm sorry Tugger." It sounded as though the words were being ripped from her throat. He waved his paws in a nonchalant way to show he wasn't offended. "It's just that _he_ used to call me that."

"Oh." Was all he could manage? Again the silence stretched between them. "Um." _'Careful.'_ "Why were you in such a hurry?"

She seemed to absolve that, then apparently realising that it was an obvious remark to make after crashing into someone, she replied. "I won't let him win. I not mad. I'm not broken. I will regain my life."

"R...I...G...H...T?" _'What the bloody hell?'_

Taking this as understanding she pressed on. "Munkustrap's my mate." This was getting weirder by the minute. "I trust him." He watched her chest rise and fall. "I know he would never hurt me" Why was she blushing? "Then why couldn't I....."

CLUNK!

The penny had dropped. It was finally making sense, Munkustrap's' sulking and Bomba's anger, he had seen her sulking about this morning. Since Demeter's strange dreams Munkustrap had said he felt as though Bomba didn't want to leave him alone with Demeter, he said it was as though she didn't trust him. Something about toms being toms or such.

It was his turn to blush. She must have just come from....he had better go and find Straps; he would certainly need cheering up after that.

"Obviously you're not ready yet."

"I am ready! I love him!"

"I know." It felt strange giving this sort of advice. _'Deme why do you always make me fluster?'_

"Then why couldn't I."

"Because that bastard hurt you."

"Munkustrap is not Macavity." She said defensively

"I know that." _'Everlasting cat Deme I'm only trying to help'_ "I'm not saying he is."

"He would never hurt me....he would never force me." Her voice was beginning to rise. Why was she so angry at him? He never asked her to run into him.

"Deme look." He had to calm this situation, if Bomba heard Demeter like this he would be a dead kitty. "I know you love Straps, but what Macavity did to you will take a long time to heal. Munkustrap will understand he loves you."

"It shouldn't be this way."

"I know." Placing a comforting paw on her arm. "I know." Stroking it gently. Suddenly she rebuked hissing at him, claws unsheathing she took a swipe at his face.

"What the?" Ducking.

"Don't touch me." Taking another swipe for his face. "I'm not some simpering kit you can play with." This time her claws hit.

"Dem." Raising his paws in self defence but this only brought on a noise like a step on cat, advancing she continued her terrifying attack.

"I'm not a toy." She caught him again.

"Deme stop!"

"I'm not some prize." He had to stop this! He stopped his back tracking and stood his ground, taking a few more hits in doing so. Then; like when he was hunting mice, he took on an agile stance, senses tuned he watched the small queen's movements waiting for the right moment before.........

With lightening reflects he grabbed hold of her right arm, squeaking in anger she brought her other paw up, anticipating this he merely caught it blithely. Panting with the effort he realised that they were making some what of a commotion. Panicking at the prospect of receiving further injury from a not to impressed Bomba, he desperately tried to get her to shut up.

"Deme." Remembering to use the _correct _name. "Deme please just calm down." She merely squeaked louder, fighting to release herself from his grip. "Deme!" Certain that Bomba would be emerging any minute, he did the first thing that came to mind.....

He kissed her!

He felt her body convulse in shock but he held on, fearful of her reaction and a little fearful of his. Shock lasted for a second, resistance a little more before both seemed to relax into it. He felt her body flow into his, his initial alarm of what the hell was he doing began to fade.

He let go of her arms wanting her to pull back, fearing that she would. But she just clung to him, lips still locked to his. His paws snake their way around her waist then began to roam her body._ 'I have to stop this, this is crazy.'_ He thought desperately, instead however he pushed her gently to the floor. _'Munkustrap will kill me!' _He couldn't help himself. She. Was. Gorgeous. _'Bomba will kill me!'_ He could feel her body trembling beneath him. _'The whole bloody tribe will kill me, I can't do this.' _He climbed on top of her. _'Why did he have to mess you up?' _Tears stung at his eyes.

"Deme?" It was Bomba.

They looked at each other, eyes totally blank.

"Deme?" She was getting closer.

Tugger slowly got to his feet then offered his paw to Demeter, who ignored it. At this point Bomba emerged.

"I heard....Deme are you alright?" Spotting her stretched across the floor. Demeter rose hesitantly to her feet, not looking at anyone. "Deme what...?"

"I have to go." And with that she disappeared.

"What did you do?" Bombalurina snapped.

"I didn't do anything." Once again raising his paws in self defence.

"I swear Tugger, if you........."

"Don't you think you should be sorting out your sister? I tell you somethings snapped, she's not right."

Growling in frustration Bombalurina left; not without a painful punch to his arm first as a warning.

"Bloody females." He called after her; though not actually loud enough so she would hear. "Mad the whole bloody lot of them." Rubbing his arm as he went.

* * *

_"So very young and now so very much messed up."_ Demeter had heard the whispers about her, had felt the eyes watching, waiting for her to prove them right.

In her blundering, erroring way she was doing just that; conforming to their view of her, she had to get a grip of herself. If not then she would lose everything and that was something she would not allow to happen.

The mind's insanity is a complex thing, it is not to be underestimated. Control is a delicate luxury in which very few seldom gain, it requires a fight for dominance it's struggle long and demands for intolerable endurance. Faults will be made and set backs are a certain occurrence. It is a manic dance between lunacy and normality. (Whatever that is?) A thin line is trodden, a line in which Demeter walked and one in which she balanced on the brick of a precipice. Would she fall?

_'No.'_ She thought fiercely. _'I have to get a hold of myself.' _

Macavity could not win, he couldn't. This was exactly what he wanted, discord and amenity, distrust and sorrow. No more, no more would she tolerated his hold, succumb to his will. For he had made certain that she would be a mass of neurosis, distorting her perceptions of reality, he had hoped for it should he lose her; she saw that now. She was to be the bomb in his plans; sending her back to the tribe so she would self destruct, taking the others with her.

Well that was to be his original plan for her, before he claimed love. She feared the truth in that declaration, feared he would never let her go and in this she was a danger.

But there were ways in which she could right this mess. _'Now is the time, you can not put it off anymore.' _She mentally upbraided herself, she had been dragging her feet for too long, it needed to be done.

Demeter had to heal, Tugger had helped her realise that; however unconventional that had been, before she could start she had to ensure the well fare of another first.

_"Despair not on the things that can not be amended."_ Jenny had wisely consoled one cold night. Though offering it as a pick me up from the dark brooding Demeter had fallen into after the painful birth of her kit, she had been certain there had been a deeper meaning in Jenny's pearls of wisdom.

It was Jenny who Demeter needed now. She knew the true origins of Electra's conception; she saw it in her eyes and for this she was the only one Demeter was certain she could trust.

"DEMETER." Bomba came bustling up; huffing and wheezing as she went. "Are you alright?" Seeing the determination on her younger sister's face.

"It's time Bomba, I've waited too long as it is." Veering off in the direction of the old rusted car.

Bomba stopped dead her pursuit as she took in Demeter's words, then realising her sister hadn't stopped with her, sped to catch her up. Grabbing Demeter's arm she spun her around. "You still pursue this? There is no need, this is insane."

"The heart's insanity admits no cure. I have to do this, it's the only way to keep her safe." Wrenching her arm free and entering the car.

* * *

To say the least, Tugger was left rather confused. What the hell had happen? More to the point, what the bloody hell _could_ have happened?

_'Did I just? Did we almost have? With DEMETER?'_ Shock was defiantly an understatement.

The stoic queen, who had somehow ensnared two of the most influential toms, had almost worked her spell on him. THE TUGGER! That was supposed to be his job, his prestigious reputation. Was he now losing his touch?

Yes he could see the attraction and yes he had certainly felt the allure, but she was a wreck!

She was skittish, confusing, her behaviour all over the place, not only that she was his brother's _mate_ and Macavity's lustful desire. _'I'll admit I like a challenge but this is taking the piss.' _He most certainly did not want to become tangled up in _that_.

_'She was almost raped for Heaviside sake, why the hell would you try to...?'_ He didn't want to finish that, even in his head. There was no question that he would have hurt her, messed her up even more then she already was.

Yet despite this something had tempted him and it wasn't hard to understand why. There just was something about her, something that pulled and tempted, that seduced you in a quite manner, devouring unbeknown until it is to late and you were consumed completely. He understood why Munkustrap and Macavity had lost their minds over her, he could never and would never love this queen but he had almost been pulled in.

Even after everything she had told him, even after the mass of neuroses she had became; true at times she was outwardly fine but there were the occasions when she wasn't, when she was mood swingy, temperamental, defiant to all those trying to help her, altogether she was bloody well shocking. But she was still incredibly sexy, quietly intoxicating, yet mysteriously intriguing, she drunk you in without trying.

Silently thanking Bomba for her unknown saving sense of timing, Tugger made his way back to his den for once ignoring the looks of his adoring fans. Once inside he settled down to his favourite past time of grooming himself, it was a way to relax and also ensured he kept his female fans attention. Five minutes into it however he had lost all forms of dedication, for once ignoring his appearance he speculated on what it might have been like if he hadn't been interrupted with Demeter.

_'That would have been an experience!'_ Whether good or bad, he found he really would have liked to have known. _'Shame on you!'_ But he couldn't deny who he was or what he enjoyed.

Shivering with disgust; it was Bomba he had always had an eye for, he thought about Macavity. If Macavity had really been sucked in by the golden queen and did infact love her, Straps would have to be careful.

It was amazing the control someone could have over anothers will; Macavity had it's power but more interestingly Demeter had it also.

He would never want Demeter, not in that sense; as Straps and Macavity did, now he had a taster of her power and feared for his older brother. Munkustrap was hooked, totally besotted with the petite queen and unless Demeter sorted herself out, she would destroy him.

Whatever could have happen between them he knew one thing that was certain, mess with Demeter and you got stung; her markings were strangely apt in that sense.

* * *

"Deme you don't have to do this, there has to be another way. There has to be."

"I've made up my mind Bomba; I don't want her hunted like me. I can spare her that at least."

"Deme." Ignoring her sister Demeter cast her gaze back to her struggling kitten; whom she held protectively against her chest. She was beautiful, perfect and hers. No, no matter what she would always be hers that at least she could keep; only she wouldn't be hers not any more not really. She had thought to do this early on, when her mind had cleared enough for her to understand the full implications of what having Macavity's kitten truly meant.

"I won't let him hurt you." She whispered to Electra. "I'm so sorry." Lumps of emotions welled in her throat chocking her words. "But I can't keep you." Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead she passed her precious kitten into the waiting arms of Jenny. "I will always love you Electra. _My_ Electra."

"You won't be far from her; you'll be able to see her everyday. You can still be a big part of her life Demeter, that doesn't have to change." Jenny offered cradling little Electra, whom seemed more interested in a fly that hovered about the small den.

Demeter; eyes brimming with tears, forced a watery smile. "But it will be as an outsider. I can never truly be a part not anymore if I'm to keep her safe."  
And with one last look at her perfect daughter she left.

"Deme." She had forgotten Bomba. "Deme." Panting as she raced to catch up. "Jenny's right, you can still be a part of Electra's life. You don't have to shut yourself off from her completely."

"Please Bomba." Stopping she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Bomba's paw grasp her shoulder protectively. Opening her eyes slowly she pulled away from the embrace to address her sister. "I would like to be alone now. Please." She added, seeing the hurt expression cross her sister's face.

"Sure Deme." Hesitating for only a moment Bomba strode off.

Quickly forgetting her sister's grief Demeter set off across the junkyard, though in truth she didn't have a clue as to where she was going. Only the need to be alone and process everything kept her feet moving.

Passing by several spots where she had in the pass sort sanctuary; her Tugger encounters speeding her steps, she found to her surprise that she had unwittingly made her way to Munkustraps' den. She stood there for several minutes staring at the entrance not truly understanding what had drove her here, their last association had been somewhat of a disaster. Yet despite the blushes that the recollection of this memory brought she made her way inside. The den was empty, at this time of night Munkustrap would no doubt be of helping some cat or another, no one seemed able to do anything without first consulting him. But that was his nature, never rude, always too polite to refuse someone's needs however tedious it may be.

Gazing around the room she made her way towards a tiny object that had caught her eye. Lying amongst numerous rags and cushions that were intended for a bed, was a furry pink thing. On closer inspection she found it to be a small pink toy mouse, the same toy mouse; if she weren't mistaken, that she had given Munkustrap when they were kittens.

It had been her favourite toy; she remembered bringing it to the junkyard to show her friends, playing with it quite happily in the sun when she became distracted by a funny noise. Intrigued (the whole curiosity thing and cats) she went to investigate this strange sound. After rummaging through various piles of junk she happened upon a tower of cans and car parts, the strange noise was much louder here, so with a determine mind she pressed on until she stumbled upon none other then Munkustrap. She watched him carefully keeping well out of sight; the strange noise seemed to be coming from him. It was then that she realised that he was crying! So shocked at this she had blurted out. "You're crying!" In utter disbelief. Munkustrap didn't cry after all, everyone knew that this couldn't be right. Suffice it to say he had jumped clean out of his skin. After a little talk she had unearth that he had gotten into yet another fight with Macavity and had come off rather worse for ware. She had comforted him for awhile, then still a little surprise that this brave cat; she had always admired his level headiness, had been crying she selflessly gave him her toy mouse as a sort of pick me up gift. He had looked at it rather dishearteningly; it was pink after all, but understanding the gesture had accepted it.

She picked up the toy mouse fondly, a little surprised that he had chosen to keep it after so long. She remembered hoping that he would give it her back, it had been her favourite toy at the time and she had missed playing with it greatly.

"Demeter?" She dropped the mouse spinning round, to find the source of her contemplations standing in the entrance. He was so handsome, she watched as the shadows rippled across his muscular chest. "Can I help you?" He was far to polite to ask the obvious _what are you doing here?_

Her mouth felt so dry. "I needed a place to think and I found myself here."

"Are you alr....?" Stepping forward.

"Please!" She screeched. "Don't finish that sentence." His steps faltered as he looked at her worriedly. "I'm just sick of everyone asking me that." She continued rather sheepishly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She noticed numbly how he moved warily around her, as though scared of her reaction if he should accidentally touch her in passing. She couldn't blame him though, after last time. He sat on the pile of rags and cushions motioning her to join him. She took a couple of tentative steps towards him, each of them it seemed wary of scaring the other. It all made for a rather uncomfortable atmosphere.

As she sat she noticed the pink mouse. "I can't believe you kept that." Indicating the toy. "Why?" Inquiring further as she watched his gaze shift from her to the mouse.

"Because you gave it to me." He replied simply.

"Oh." An uneasiness settled between them again and the urge to run filled her. _'No! I won't run this time. What's the matter with you he's your mate?'_

"Bomba told me what you did." That flight instinct was stronger then ever now.

"She had no right." She shot back. "No right!"

"She cares about you." Calmness issued off him in waves.

"I'm fine!" She was getting angry now.

"You're not." Still with that maddening calmness. "You can't be, not after that."

"I said I'm fine. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're not heartless Demeter." She hated the sympathy that edged his voice. She didn't want sympathy, pity or any form of comfort or concern that everyone lashed upon her daily.

She jumped at the touch of his paw to her cheek, seeing her start he removed it quickly not successfully hiding his hurt. But she didn't care she was angry at him for fearing to touch his own mate, angry at herself for being the one who enforced it.

"I did what I had to do, I don't regret that. She will never be his and if I had to die to ensure that then I would. Whatever it takes I will keep him from her." '_My Electra!'_ "If that means shutting myself out of life for good then so be it." His eyes, so beautiful yet so penetrating bore into her soul, stripping away the vernier to the cat within. Sighing, releasing the anger that filled her she felt the need to explain further. "I know it's sounds heartless, but you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Calmness was there again. Turning away from him she finally open up.

"How can I be a part of her life? How can I go to her everyday, interact with her, comfort her, play with her, acting like nothing has happen nothing has changed? How can I do that each day and then just walk away and leave her? Just leave her like she isn't mine that I didn't give birth to that precious kitten. Like I don't care. Then what? The next day greet her like I do everyone else, like she isn't special to me, like she doesn't mean anything more then the rest. I can't do that to myself, I can't do that to her. It's better if I break ties now, it will heal much quicker in the end."

Motion at the corner of her eye brought her head round. Munkustrap had reached out hesitantly towards her in an attempt to comfort her, as she turned he drew back reluctantly, clearly still wary of her reaction.

Holding his gaze she inched herself closer, coming to rest knelt in front of him, conscious all the while that they were both breathing far too quickly to be natural. She felt his paws tremble as she took them within her own, dropping her gaze she brought them up to her mouth and kissed them lightly. The trembling doubled, but her's did not as she held on steady, a calmness she had not felt in a long time gripped her.

"Kiss me."

Peering through luscious long lashes up at him, Munkustrap could feel his entire body trembling. "Demeter?"

"Please."

He wanted to, oh how he wanted to. She was his mate and he loved her, but he was afraid of hurting her. Afraid of damaging this fragile queen further. "I don't want to hurt you." He pleaded.

"You won't. I'm fine."

_'You're not.' _He thought desperately. _'How can you be?'_

"Munkustrap?"

"I can't." _'He hurt you, he hurt you so badly why else would you have run before? I love you; please don't make me hurt you.'_ Her face was so close; he felt her move his paws placing them around her waist, moving her own to rest on his shoulders he watched transfixed as her mouth parted expectantly.

"I just want to feel real again." She whispered as a tear ran down her check. "Please."

His heart beat wildly, her scent filled his nose, her image his vision, black and gold brilliance blinding his senses.

"Munkustrap plea...." He kissed her.

He intended to be gentle, intended to leave it there but Demeter didn't want that. Noting her paws in his fur she pulled him down on top of her and without much of a struggle he willingly gave in.

* * *

Full night had descended, the junkyard was still it's inhabitants; those that had stayed, had finally given into sleep. A blissful silence held all as a crisp chill roamed about the yard. Munkustrap shivered as the chill descended upon him, wrapping it's icy tendrils about his lean body freezing the small beads of sweat that clung to his fur. He stood quite alone a watchful figure in the night.

_"What are you doing?" Roared an enraged Bomb; like all things unfortunate, she had entered at the percise moment Munkustrap had kissed Demeter and had witeness the whole disaterous fall out._

_"I....I" He had tried to explain._

_"You stay away from her, do you hear me? You toms are all the same, only thinking about one thing."_

_"No, that's not what happen. Please Bomba just let me explain." He felt like crying in his desperation._

_"Just stay away from her." And then she had left, no doubt to find her sister and pick up the pieces yet again._

What would Bomba say now, if she knew what he had just done with Demeter? _'Kill me that's for sure.'_

"Tugger is that you?" He had been watching for some time now a rather pathetic form dodging about for the best part of an hour.

"Sssshhhh she'll hear you." Tugger replied earnestly as he made his way to Munkustrap.

"Who will hear?"

"Jelly." He whispered, all the while shooting frantic looks about him.

"Why would Jellylorum be looking for you?" It really was quite a pathetic sight, seeing the tall frame of Tugger hunched over trying to appear insignificant. A truly impossible task for such a big ego.

"Because I saw her and Gus Jr in a bit of a clinch and happened to make a comment about it in her hearing." Munkustrap winced; most of what came out of Tugger's mouth could be insulting.

"What did you say?" Fearing the worst.

"Nothing. Just that there should be an age limit on things like that. I mean, it not exactly pleasant seeing that at their age." Munkustrap rolled his eyes. No wonder Jelly was angry. It was hard not to laugh, Munkustrap firmly believe that despite his comment Tugger would certainly be continuing on with said antics until a ripe old age.

A lack of scolding fury raining down from a wrathful Jelly seemed to reinburst a sense of confidence within Tugger, his body straighten and his normal swagger-ask appearance returned.

"So what brings you out and about at this late an hour Straps?"

His mirth died and he found he couldn't look at Tugger any more.

"Oh right Demeter." Munkustrap glared at the accusation within his voice. "Well I'm right aren't I?" Holding his paws up defensively, correctly interrupted the deathly look he was receiving. "Let me guess." Taking in his dishevelled appearance. "You're minding your own bloody business when she comes crashing into you, then violently starts hitting you because you dare to ask if she were alright?"

"What?" Munkustrap asked slightly puzzled.

"Nothing. It's just looks as though you're been dragged through an hedge backwards is all." Which produced a flurry of hectic fur straightening from his older brother. Tugger watched intrigued and a little bemused as Munkustrap manically run his paws over his body. Something had unhinged his normally stable brother and he was certain at the heart of it lay Demeter.

A slight breeze circled the pair and as it stole away across the yard once again, dragged with it a familiar scent to Tugger's nose.

"You sly Pollicle." A grin bordering his mouth.

"What?" Munkustrap inquired with both paws roaming his head fur.

"Aaahhhh don't act all innocent with me, I can smell her all over you." Paws dropping Munkustrap reluctantly bowed his head in ascension. "Well?"

"Well what?" Nonplus.

"Did she blow your mind?" Eyebrows rising up and down.

"Tugger!"

"What?" Mock innocence evident, however taking in his brother's rather disgruntled look Tugger decided to relax a bit on the joking. A bit mind, all this seriousness of late threaten to turn him normal. '_Parish The thought!'_ "Hang on a minute." Suddenly realising something. "Where the bloody hell is she?" He shot.

"Who?"

"Demeter you twit."

Munkustrap scowled. "Oh, I thought you meant Jelly."

"Why the bloody hell would I want to know that?"

"Well you said you pissed her off so I thought......"

"DEMETER YOU....!" Then regaining his composure. "Where's Demeter?"

It was odd seeing that sheepish expression stole across his brother's usually serious face. "I left her sleeping."

"You left her!" Slapping his paw to his forehead. "Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

The pause seemed to stretch forever, then morosely Munkustrap spoke up. "Because.....because I'm afraid that I've hurt her."

There was no mocking this time. '_Damn you Demeter for making me bloody fluster again.'_ Recalling to mind his own awkward encounters with the skittish queen.

"Why would you think you've hurt her?" _'Because that bastard tried to raped her.' _Tugger thought miserably though knowing full well that Munkustrap didn't know, he was certain however that like Bomba he suspected something along those lines.

"She gave up Electra today." Bomba had resentfully sought him out; she had still been irate with him, but her concern for her sister had dampened it enough for her to seek his help. _'And look what I did.' _

"Shit."

"I found her in my den, we talked. She was wary, one minute she would be flinching if I looked at her the next......How can you go from not wanting to be touch to that?"

A memory flashed in Tugger's head, that of him kissing the golden queen. He to gone from being chilled to the bone by her fury, to scolded within an inch of his life by her feminine charm. "I don't know Straps. All I know is if she wakes up and fines you gone...well lets just stay she isn't going to be very happy."

"But what if I hurt her? After everything she couldn't have been ready for that, she wasn't thinking straight. I took advantage of her Tugger. That's what I've done. That's what she'll think." For the second time in his whole life he saw his brother cry. "Bomba was right, I should have stayed away from her, I can't be trusted."

"Listen to me Straps." He said taking his brother firmly by the shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. You love that bloody queen and she bloody well loves you. What you did was only natural, you're a tom for Heaviside sake and you have needs just like the rest of us. Believe it all not Straps your not prefect. Bomba had no right to keep you away. That decision was Demeter's, and if she thought she was ready then you and Bomba have just got to respect that. You can't hold her paw forever, she not a kitten anymore. Yes she seen and been through some shitty things, but if this is the way she chooses to cope with it then so be it. I know it happen at an odd time but it was bound to have happened eventually. The worst you can do is disrespect that by throwing it back in her face and leaving now. That was a big bloody step she took tonight and she choose to do it with you because she loves you and trusts you. And if I have to keep bloody spouting all this bloody wisdom and knowledge much more I'll be turning into Old Deuteronomy himself."

An actual smile bloomed across Munkustraps' face. "Thank you Tugger, but I don't think your quite ready to replace Old Deuteronomy just yet."

"Wouldn't bloody want to, not enough fun involved and too much bloody responsibility anyway."

"TUGGER!"

"Shit!" Jellylorum it seemed had finally caught up. "Later Straps."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Demeter was miserable, infact the entire day had shaped up to be one long painful bore. Her relationship with Munkustrap was still...well as to that she was left unsure; they had not been together since that rather unexpected night, despite his best efforts at conversation she felt as though things were still strained between them. That had hurt, true she had not meant to sleep with him that night but it had felt right and she was proud of herself for stepping out of Macavity's touch. But Munkustrap had seemed distance afterwards, almost as though he had been ashamed at what had happen between them. It hurt, it hurt like hell all she wanted to do was to stop this cursed pain and feel normal again.

She passed Cassandra and Alonzo who were obviously enjoying each others company.

"Not even late yet the suns still up."

"It'll be setting soon, besides it been ages since patrols were increased."

"I can think of much more interesting things to do to fill the time." Cassandra drooled.

"Oh really." Alonzo began kissing her neck, fortunately or unfortunately; regarding all opinions, that's when they noticed Demeter.

"Oh Deme." Cassandra screeched slapping Alonzo away. "How are you?"

It was an effort not to bristle; did everyone have to start with that? "Sorry can't stop promised Jenny I would......." She managed a good show of normality, dashing away with all importance before collapsing in a heap beside the remains of an old refrigerator. Catching her breath she realised what she had done. Once again she had shunned those trying to be kind.

Why did she keep doing that? She supposed it had something to do with constantly feeling like a victim. She did not hate her tribe for their behaviour towards her; I mean how were you supposed to act around someone who they saw as obviously being _unstable_? She knew she was not _right _that she had along way to go before she would ever be completely healed. She supposed that was what had tipped Munkustrap; her moods were all up and down around him.

But it didn't help her. She knew she was a 'victim' but she just wanted to forget and they wouldn't let her.

"Ello." She jumped a good foot in the air.

"Why'd ya do tha' for? Ya scared her 'alf ta death."

"Sorry Demetha."

Gathering herself she faced the two troublesome cats, seeing their crestfallen faces brought a smile to her face.

"See she's al'righ' ain't ya." Mungojerrie stated though not fully certain.

She really was rather fond of these two trickers. "What are you two up too?" Taking in the empty sacks they were carrying.

"Nothin'." They said in unison.

"Mmmm?" Demeter murmured; as she raised an eyebrow in speculation. They always seemed able to find the fun in any situation; even in the most trying of times they were able to carry on without a care in the world. She envied them that.

Rumpleteazer studied the golden queen, since their first acquaintance she had felt a liking towards her. She was gentle and lovely and always made Teazer feel comfortable in a strange way that she only ever felt around Jerrie; a sort of kinship, she knew she would never be judged by this queen despite her clumsy demeanour and unfortunate way with words. Demeter was more accepting then most.

"Well have fun." Jenny would have scolded them within an inch of their lives if she had found them like this. She disapproved of their chosen profession and was constantly trying to_ mend their ways._

Demeter however left them to it. Teazer watched as she stalked morosely away, she wished there was something she could do for her, she knew that things weren't going well for the golden queen.

Suddenly a thought hit her. "DEMETHA!" She shouted as Demeter turned curiously. "Why don' ya come wit'd us." They could show her a good time, that was surely what she needed right now. Teazer was aware of how Demeter hated the way the tribe treated her, like she was a kitten to be wrapped in a swaddling clothe and truth be told Teazer hated seeing it. Demeter was a queen and she should be treated like one. All she needed was to get away from the confiding environment of the tribe and have a little reminder that life could still be fun.

Noticing the _not too impressed by that suggestion_ frown on Jerrie's face she elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow. What was tha' for?"

"Come on Demetha you'll hav fun wit'd us." Teazer encouraged. This was exactly what Demeter needed, she was sure of it.

Demeter however shared Jerrie's look. "I don't think so." She didn't think Bomba would be too impressed if she went with them or Jenny for that matter.

"Help me ta convince her." Teazer whispered to a still unimpressed Jerrie.

"Do ya thin' it wise?"

"Course. It's jus' what she needs." Teazer shot, louder she addressed Demeter. "Come on be a devil, you know ya wan' ta."

True it would be fun and it would help her forget.

"Ya come on Demetha, 'onest we wan' tell if ya don't." Jerrie added, Teazer beamed at him. He liked Demeter also and had been at a loss as to how they could help her deal with things. Perhaps Teazer was right a night on the town might do Demeter some good. It certainly couldn't make her feel worse.

Demeter took in both their faces, shinning with a sincerity that made her glow inside. Perhaps she should go? The rebellious strike of old awoke from it's dormant slumber and she was filled with a mischievous energy that always seemed to dance around the pair before her.

"Alright." She said with a laugh. "Why not."

Teazer hugged her. "It'll be great you'll see."

* * *

Five minutes later however and Demeter was having serious doubts, once again her impulsive thinking was going to land her in hot water.

They were crouched in the middle of a darken garden, the house before them cast in pitch except for one room where a flickering blue light shone, someone was at home it seemed.

"Perhaps I should wait outside." Demeter whispered. "Wouldn't want to ruin things for you." That sounded plausible enough surely?

"Nah don' be silly Demetha, it's just ya nerves. Ya be o'right once we get started."

"Yeah once that 'drenline kicks in ya be laughin."

She wasn't to sure about that, pressing her paws to her stomach she seriously thought she was going to be sick.

"Psst." Teazer motion for Jerrie to come over, casting a quick look behind her to make sure Demeter couldn't over hear. "Do ya thin we ought ta give her somethin for her nerves?"

"Like what? We use up o' the catnip." Laughing at his joke, they would never give Demeter catnip. Seeing the impish look on Teazer face however. "Ya wouldn't?"

"Why not?"

"Cos it Demetha is why not!"

"Sssh keep ya voice down. Sides she'll be o'right wit'd us."

Seriously doubting this Jerrie pressed on. "We ain't got any anyway."

Upon this statement Teaser's paw delved into the then assumed empty sack, upon re-emergence brought with it a small plastic bag.

"Where ya get that from?"

"Curtsy of Tugga." She giggled as Jerrie looked on impressed. "Hey Demetha we got somethin for them nerves o' yours."

Looking mildly confused Demeter curiously approached the two ginger tabbies; where she promptly received a small plastic bag in the face.

"What's that?" Noticing small greenish/grey shredded leaves.

"Calm them nerves in a jiff that will." Jerrie exclaimed.

"Yes but what is it?" Noticing the glance that passed between them.

"Catnip." Teazer replied reluctantly.

"No thanks." Bomba had tried it once and the results had been hysterical, she didn't fancy making a fool out of herself.

"Go on Demetha, it'll cheer ya up at least."

"Sides nothin gonna happen to ya cos ya wit'd us." Teazer said with a smile.

Doubting that Demeter peered into the faces of her two friends, they were brimming with joy or was that simply eagerness? Either way she didn't want to let them down, they had made an effort to include her after all.

"Alright." She sighed. "But if I start acting stupid you take me straight home."

"O'course."

"It'll just cheer ya up 'onest."

Taking the bag apprehensively she peered at it gingerly before opening it. It smelt strange but not offensive.

A dog barking in the distance brought all heads up, silence shortly followed.

"Feeewww, tha' sounded close."

"Ah Demetha." Teazer remark mildly alarmed. "Ya weren't suppose ta take the o'lot luv!"

Jerrie's eyes bulged.

"Oh." Was all Demeter could murmur faintly.

"What we're supposed ta do wit'd her now?"

Demeter looked horrified, was she going to die?

"Well ya certainly be o'calm now." Shrugging, at the least Demeter would certainly enjoy herself tonight. Teazer; giggling on the inside, went back to surveying the house, it was now or never. Indicating all to stay low they proceeded in procession up towards the porch.

"Righ o' we hav ta do is climb on the porch an' get throu' that open top window."

"Simple." Jerrie said in great excitement, shooting an eager smile at Demeter.

Demeter's head tilted up towards the task ahead, whether the catnip was kicking in or vertigo had decided to claim her, she felt her head spin at the prospect.

"In we go then." Teazer then jumped onto a garbage bin with a slight adjustment of her feet, crouched low before. JUMP! In one fluid motion she had landed on the porch. Scuttling along a few meters heaved herself through the open window to disappear inside, Jerrie quickly followed.

_'Right.' _Demeter thought. _'I can do this.'_ The bin proved quite tricky owing to the fact that it didn't seem to want to stay still, that and the impossible way the window seemed to sway as she tried to enter it. Gritting her teeth in determination she launched herself through the opening. Her enthusiasm carrying too much momentum resulted in a spectacular mid air somersault that ended with her spewed quite dramatically upside down in a heap on the bedroom floor.

Dazed and slightly winded it took a while for her vision to clear and for the incessant buzzing to form into words.

"Ya o'right Demetha?"

Demeter giggled. "How are you both standing on your heads like that?"

"Oh I think the catnip's kicked in." The suppressed mirth was strongly evident in Jerrie's voice. "Should we take her 'ome now ya thin?"

Teazer watched as Demeter rather clumsily righted herself. "Nah the fun jus' started." Winking she dove deeper into the house.

* * *

Jerrie pulled the air into his lungs shooting frantic looks behind, the guy must have given up by now surely.

"Wooohooowww!" Demeter screamed at the top of her lungs, she at least was having fun.

It was only when they had reached the waste land surrounding the junkyard did they slow their running.

"Feeewww." Teazer collapsed against a tree trunk. "That was more then anuth excitement for one night." Her paws were clutching her sides in pain.

Jerrie fell to his knees. "She....she." He panted.

Demeter was rather preoccupied with a small moth hovering around the base of the tree, it's low hanging branches were causing her slight difficulties.

"Is havin fun that's the main thin o'right." They hadn't manage to get anything out of the house due to the fact that Demeter; in her new found merry state, had took it upon herself to go and explore the rest of the house without consulting them. Need less to say the combination of an over enthusiastic Demeter, some borrowed garments and one not to impressed and slightly freaked out guy, had resulting in them leaving the house in quite a hurry.

Teazer had loved it!

"Come on." Grinning at Jerrie, Teazer encouraged the still heavily intrigued Demeter to follow.

They entered the junkyard wearily, it was late and they were certain that Demeter had been missed.

They had taken perhaps two whole steps before.

"What do we have here?"

"Tugga!" Teazer exclaimed as she spun around in shock.

"Tut, tut, tut." Shacking his head gravely. "You two are in trouble." Glee was abundant. "You." Pointing at Demeter. "Are always causing some sort of drama aren't you."

Demeter; not to steadily, sauntered up to Tugger. "Hello sexy."

Tugger blinked.

It was all Jerrie and Teazer could do not to giggle.

"Tugger there was this....this big butter-moth." Demeter puzzled at that for a moment. "Moth-fly." She corrected. "It was soo big and it was like soo close to my face. I was like wwwoooowww."

Tugger contemplated this for a second before. "Alright what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothin." The ginger tabbies said in unison.

"Like I believe that for a second." Turning to address Demeter; this bizarre alternate world that he had unwittingly entered into was gloriously apparent on his face. "Firstly you go missing." Stabbing his paw at Demeter, who winked back. "Secondly my catnip goes missing." A paw at the two mischievous cats. "And lastly Demeter's calling me sexy. Anything unusual about that then?"

"No." Teazer replied with false innocence.

"Seems o'fine to me." Jerrie offered after a long draw out show of contemplation.

"Right that's it!" And he grasped Demeter by the elbow, forcefully marching her away.

"Easy tiger." Demeter playfully drooled, Tugger beamed.

"Tugga what ya doin?" Teazer asked anxiously.

Tugger spun around, paw extended to keep the two persistent tabbies back. "Do you really think I'm going to waste an opportunity like this?"

"Wha' ya gonna do?"

Tugger simply tapped his nose.

"Give her back." Teazer lunged for Demeter; who Tugger pushed gently out of reach, while using himself as physical barricade which Rumpleteazer upon collision vaulted back into Jerrie's arms. Rubbing herself down angrily Teazer glared at the smirking Tugger. "Tribes gonna be worried 'bout her."

"Should of thought about that before you stole her away and got her high." He was loving this. Demeter high!

"We jus' wan'd ta cheer her up is all."

"Well she's pleasantly happy now." He was practically bouncing in glee.

"Teazer, Jerrie is that you?" Came Munkustraps' voice from not to far away.

"Shit!" The ginger tabbies said in unison.

"Ah oh." Tugger laughed. "What are you going to tell Straps?"

"That we lost Demeter." Teazer screeched in panic.

"What the?" Tugger exclaimed looking utterly perplexed, for Demeter had suddenly vanished.

"Shit!" All three bellowed in unison.

* * *

As Munkustrap entered the area he was meet by the blurred out lines of three retreating backs, heading in three very different directions.

He was in a panic. After that fateful night with Demeter everything had become more confused.

Now he just needed to talk to her, to explain why he did what he did, that he was sorry. Yes he had tried to before and had failed but this time would be different, he wouldn't fail her again. He wouldn't hurt her again.

That's why he had to find her, for he was certain that that was the reason for her disappearance.

He had tried to keep it to himself but he had underestimated Bomba.

His panic had grown; he couldn't fine Demeter anywhere, his ramblings taking him further and further into despair. The ever watchful eye of Bomba had sort him out and once again found the cause of his distress and had unleashed her scornful wrath once more. She had warned him to stay away from her sister and he had ignored her, try as he might he could not have resisted Demeter that night. Now he wished he had, that the ground had open up and devoured his unworthy soul.

His eyes; squinting in thought, watched the strange procession fleeing, he was certain that that had been Tugger but why had in been fleeing from him? Let alone Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie's involvement, though those two were always in some sort of trouble.

Perhaps he should follow them, the question was however which one?

* * *

Tugger wondered frantically why he was bothering to look for Demeter. Jerrie and Teazer were certainly going to cope it when the tribe found out, which of cause he was left in no doubt that they would. So why was he placing himself in the whole mix of things. Hadn't he learned by now to stay away from Demeter?

But Demeter was high, however bizarre it sounded he just couldn't resist taking a little advantage of that. It would certainly prove interesting at the least.

Ten minutes of searching and with no imminent wails of despair from the tribe; in which they surely would have done if they had found Demeter in this unusual state, Tugger decided to give up. Teazer and Jerrie would find her or someone would, sighing at this wasted opportunity Tugger headed for his den.

"What the hell?" Tugger wailed as he entered.

"Hello tiger." Demeter was sprawled across the numerous cushions that aligned the den.

"Deme what are you....?" But she held up a small plastic bag of greenish/grey shredded leaves, waggling it cheekily in front of his face. "No you don't." He dived at her as she started to open it.

* * *

Tugger ran after Demeter the catnip starting to kick in, his head felt light and giddy, his body seeming to hold very little weight at all. As a board grin stole across his face. His last sensible thought was to wonder vaguely why no one had noticed the two clearly crazy cats hurtling across the junkyard in a rather unsteady manner, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Eventually they reached the furthest edge of the junkyard; the boundary line as it was more commonly known, it was the least frequented part used due to the fact that it was proceeded predominately by fields. It was here that Tugger ambled gaily into Demeter.

"What you run for?" He slurred.

"The moon it's so woooooww."

Tugger tilted his head to observe the mystic orb. "Totally." He agreed.

"Do you...you know what?"

"No what?"

"I'm, I'm, I'm going...going go there."

"Where?"

"To. To the moon."

"You can't." Tugger giggled.

"Can." Demeter replied earnestly.

"How?"

"Jump." Miming jumping.

"Oh."

"Got to get higher." Demeter whispered loudly in Tugger's ear, then with determine steps marched towards the towering piles of junk.

With a look of avid anticipation Tugger watched spell bound as Demeter comically attempted to climb the piles, in a less then queenly like manner she soon conquered the tower and stood proudly from a decent height.

"Are you...you watching cos you'll, you'll...gonna...miss it."

Tugger waved enthusiastically to show his attention.

"Ready, you ready?"

"Totally."

Spreading her arms wide with a look of profound concentration Demeter crouched low, then swinging her arms to aid with propulsion promptly toppled off the top of the pile. A high pitched whining sound penetrated the silence of the night as Tugger unsuccessfully tried to stifle his laughter.

"Am I there?" Came a voice from the contorted heap that was Demeter.

"Totally." Tugger stated with all sincerity. In a tangle of arms and legs Tugger managed to help a rather dazed Demeter to her feet.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Pausing stock still.

"If...if I'm on...on the moon, I can't speak to you."

"Oh." Looking crushed.

"You'll have to jump." Matching her actions to suit her words. "Jump here to, then...then we can speak." Looking immensely pleased at her own deductions.

"Couldn't...couldn't you just, just shout?"

"Look." Pointing at the moon. "That's how far away I am, I'll, I'll have to shout...quite loudly."

"Oh." Then..."WAIT!" Demeter jumped. "Why don't I join you?"

"That's what I said." Snorting.

"What you're too far away."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

"SAID WHAT?" Puzzled, sharing his look Demeter shrugged her shoulders. "I'M COMING." Tugger swelled with eagerness before dashing away.

Demeter amused herself for a while staring at the intriguing shadows that dotted the yard, it was from out of one such shadow that two figures began to emerge. Staring profoundly she soon realised that she recognised these two inquisitive forms.

"Wwwoooww." Slightly freaked out. "They have a Rumplejerrie and a Mungoteazer here. HEY TUGGER!" Causing a startled Tugger to nearly fall. "LOOK WHO THEY HAVE ON THE MOON."

"Wwoooww."

"Totally." Demeter agreed.

A look passed between the pair before Teazer burst out with. "Where the 'ell hav ya been?"

Demeter squinted. "THEY SEEM TO BE SPEAKING IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE." Then poked Jerrie in the arm.

"Ow." Rubbing his arm surreptitiously.

"THEY, THEY FEEL REAL THOUGH." Turning in time to see Tugger leap of the pile. As he rolled across the ground Demeter shock her head sadly. "You missed."

"MISSED!" Tugger shouted in disbelief.

"By that much." Throwing her arms out wide, hitting a still sore Jerrie in the arm again.

"Oh." Scrambling frantically feet Tugger turned to resume his attempt.

"Looks like Tugga been 'oldin out on us, he must've 'ad nouther stash o'catnip 'idden away." Jerrie said while still rubbing his arm.

Teazer giggled despite the situation. "And taken his fair share n all." As Tugger leapt of the junk pile once more.

Demeter; clapping in joy, ambled merrily up to Tugger. "Welcome to the moon."

"Wwoooww. Looks just like the junkyard." Totally nonplus.

"Except we're there." Pointing to the moon enthusiastically.

"Wwwooww."

"Totally."

"Ok." Jerrie shouted. "This is just too weird."

"Come on Demetha all tha noise ya lot we makin as drawn most o' the tribe back. They're freak if they see ya like this."

"What did she say?" Tugger whispered, Demeter merely shrugged.

"Perhaps I can be of an assistance." It was Old Deuteronomy. All watched in utter silence as he made his way slowly towards the confused gathering, a slight hunch to his shoulders brought on by his depleting health added a sort of lumber to his walk, but it did little to the light of a smile that always seemed to lay just behind his eyes.

His impressive bulk temporarily blocked out the light of the moon, as his shadow cast the gathered in darkness.

"Wwooowww." Came the impressed voices of Tugger and Demeter.

"I see there is no reason for me to ask what has transpired here." As the two intoxicated cats swayed mystified in front of him.

Teazer and Jerrie looked like a couple of petulant kittens. "We only wanted ta cheer her up." Teazer said sadly.

"I think it possibly for the best if we get them back to their dens before the rest of the tribe get back. I doubt either wish to be seen so." Teazer was certain there was a hint of a smile to the set of his mouth.

"NO!" Demeter shouted. "I don't want to go back."

"Demeter I know your hurting, but you are only postponing the pain." Replied Old Deuteronomy, the ever insightful. His concerns for both her and Munkustrap had been all consuming since Demeter's disappearance.

"You...you don't now anything. Where, where were you when I needed you?"

"Demetha!" Teazer squealed in shock.

Deuteronomy merely raised his paw for silence. "Perhaps you wish to discuss this with me somewhere private."

"No and tell you son I hate him. Come on Tugger." And grabbing his paw speed into the junkyard.

"We'll get 'hem." Jerrie ashore Old Deuteronomy.

"No, I think it best if you both go and inform the tribe that Demeter has been found safe and well, that I'm dealing with the situation." Nodding guilty they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy made his painful way into the junkyard, his joints were stiff and ached whenever he moved them and his body just wanted to rest all the time. He remembered a time when he had been a strapping athletic build and could woe many queens with his strenuous and complex dance moves. In that sense he had been very much like his sons. In the past he had been considered abit of a queen's cat, enjoying his time in the limelight wither for good or more mischievous reasons; an attribute in which his Tugger had inherited.

Then a time for responsibility and purpose had come, a time for which Deuteronomy had been forced to grow up and lead those who looked upon him in a new light, that of salvation and leadership. A daunting and uncertain time in which like his son now, he had been forced to accept and thus endure all it's many trying rewards.

It was a burden in which he had willingly passed down to Munkustrap, though with his strong sense of family and loyalty, the role of protector of the tribe had become a responsibility in which Deuteronomy felt surmounted an array of unfortunate problems for him.

With a sigh he stood still observing the junkyard as a whole, his eyes scanning the many piles that hid the homes of those who saw him as their unblemished leader, a source of guidance and moral stability.

He sighed again feeling his age, he was flawed and they all simply refused to see it. He could have prevented this years ago but for his own selfish reasons had let sleeping dogs lie, piling on the damaged until the stinking quagmire that had festered and boiled finely vented it's filth and had mired them all.

In that sense that which had breed Macavity had been hidden in him.

It was true he had favoured Munkustrap more, seeing in him a reflection of himself, or rather that which he had eventually aspired into. At the time he never really considered what it was he had been doing, but now he could see, now he realised that he had created the chasm between his sons. Lavishing praise and privileges on one above the others. Macavity was intelligent, strong and determine, yes there had been even then a streak of something more something cold and savage, but with time and attention perhaps that could have been molded or tamed. Yet it was this precious time and attention that he had only been willing to share with one of his sons and it had not been in Macavity's favour.

A parent was supposed to love unconditionally, but he had failed and the results had portrayed themselves in each of their characteristics now. It was to late to heal the rift that he had created and poor Demeter had suffered for it, her and that little kitten who would never realise the danger she placed them all in.

He sighed once more letting his self torment fade, concentrating his efforts on locating Demeter brought to his ears a chuckle to his left which was quickly stifled. Bringing his head about he listened and once more was rewarded this time by a fierce shushing sound.

Willing his body to hold fast, he moved towards the direction of the sounds. "Ahhh." For he had come upon none other then Tugger's den.

The shushing and chuckling could still be clearly heard and it was with a heavy heart that he made his presence known.

"Who is it?" Came the obvious attempt of a female voice.

"Old Deuteronomy, I wish to speak to Demeter." Willing to play along, he couldn't risk her fleeing again.

High pitched yet breaking out in the deep bases of a male voice, Tugger resumed his amusing attempt. "I'm sorry dear Demeter isn't here at the moment perhaps, perhaps you could try again another, another day."

The chuckling doubled after this statement, Deuteronomy himself finding the whole scenario terrible amusing, however fought against the urge to join in with the gaiety's and pressed on with what he was about.

"Would you then relay a message for me?"

"Of course dear." Came the simpering voice once more.

"Would you please tell her that I'm sorry to have upset her and that I hope she would take it upon herself to forgive the follies of an old weary tom."  
He was met by silence, save for the faint mumbling sounds of a hidden conversation.

"She says she forgives you." Promptly followed by a slapping sound. "Ow." Then a harsh.

_"I'm not here remember."_

Chuckling to himself Deuteronomy had one more thing left to say. "I'm curious to know to whom I may be addressing?"

"This is ummmmm?" Then a quieter. _"Who can I say?" _

_"I don't know."_

"This is ummm Jenny. Yes! Jenny dear."

"Jenny? I doubt Skimbleshanks would be too impressed to learn of your _association_ with Tugger." A board grin covering his face.

"Uuurrrgggghhh!" Followed by an outburst of laughter.

"I trust I do not have to remind you that it would be wise to stay within the den, tonight I fear it may rain." Knowing full well Tugger despised it, hopefully he would convince Demeter to stay put to.

With his back protesting it's prolonged stance, Deuteronomy made his wary way back to the centre of the junkyard, there was still one more thing that needed doing before he could seek the rest his body cried for.

* * *

Still raked with laughter Demeter and Tugger fall back amidst the numerous cushions that adorned the den.

"Tugger and Jenny...." Before another bout of laughter claimed her.

"That will never, NEVER happen." The revolution that painted his face was hilarious.

Pressing her paws to her stomach; for she had acquired a stitch, Demeter finally restrained from laughing. Yawning suddenly she snuggled into the comfy cushions; wondering vaguely where Tugger had manage to get them from.

Noticing her sleepy disposition Tugger decided to address a pressing issue of his. "Demeter."

"Hmmmm." She said sleepily.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Who hates you." Sitting bolt upright in offence.

"You."

"Well you bring her to me and I will sort her out for you." Nodding in satisfaction before resuming her burrowing into the cushions once more.

"Thank you." Tugger snuggled close to her, feeling the warmth of her petite body. "But...why do _you _hate me?" She always seemed so hostile when he was around, never seeming interested in The Tugger like the other queens did. It must be because she hated him.

"I didn't mean you I meant Munkustrap and Macavity." Her eyes were beginning to drift shut.

"Munkustrap as well?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Sleep seemed to be pressing down on her.

"But why do _you_ hate _me_?" Nothing? "Demeter?" Turning his head he realised that she had fallen asleep. "Demeter." Poking her in the side. "Demeter." Another poke. "DEMETER!" Sort sharp snoring noises were admitted every now and again.

Sighing; he really would have liked to have know the answer, he kissed her gently on the forehead before allowing sleep to claim him as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The blinding light of dawn awashed the den in the soft orange light of a new day, spilling it's radiance onto the faces of two sleeping felines.

As the warm rays fell upon her face, Demeter's eyelids slowly began to flutter open.

"Oowww." She had one hell of a headache, placing her paw to her forehead she suddenly realised that she was not in her own den.

Sitting bolt upright; which did nothing in helping her headache, she realised that not only was she not her own den, she had no idea as to whose den it actually was. Eyes still a little fuzzy with sleep Demeter slowly moved her head to peer around the sun drenched interior. No, no she had defiantly never been here before.

A sudden snort brought her head around sharp. She was not the only cat present!

"OH MY...SHIT!"

"What's the matter?" Came the sleepy reply as Tugger vaulted upright. Turning his head a small smile bloomed as his eyes met with Demeter's. "Deme." Nodding his head respectfully.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Her face was comically horrified.

"Don't you remember?" Tugger replied, his words laced completely with feigned hurt. He couldn't help but be a little gloating; he was after all used to the affects of catnip, so therefore dealing much better with its symptoms. "Usually queens never forget a night spent with The Tugger." He finished with a sigh.

Demeter's eyes widen with horror as she collapsed back onto the cushions, her body ached it felt as though she had spent the entire night jumping about. A hazy memory of a darken porch swam within her mind.

Tugger leaned over her. "It seems we're destined to be together Deme." He said mockingly.

"Oh shut up." She knew she would never have done anything like _that_ with Tugger; though she had to fiercely shake away images that threaten to resurface. Beside the light of mischief that danced behind his eyes confirm the lie.

"Oh well, if you chose not to accept it." Tugger sighed once more.

She elbowed him in the stomach. "You are one annoying, inconsiderate, big headed pain in the ass toms I was ever unfortunate to met."

"You forget handsome, playful and exceptionally well toned." Trying desperately to ignore the pain in his stomach.

"Aaarrgggghhh." Squeezing her eyes shut in annoyance. Perhaps the next time she opened them, this would have been some sort of bad dream and he wouldn't be there. Opening her eyes hopefully however she received a hearty.

"Hello." As a bemused smile spread across a mocking Tugger's face. "I'm still here." He teased.

* * *

Munkustrap was in a bit of a fix, last night he had seen Tugger and Demeter running paw in paw into Tugger's den. Tugger's den!

He had been about to confront the pair when out of no where Teazer had appeared, out of breath and mumbling something about Deuteronomy. When she had finally recovered her composure he was able to learn that his father had everything under control. Though his eyes had shown him differently.

Truth be told he was a little fearful of what he had seen that night and so had been unwilling to confront it, opting to allow all to settle down for sensible discussion of affairs in the morning.

Just because of his brother's reputation didn't mean anything onto ward had to have happen. Demeter hated Tugger that was commonly known, right?

But Demeter was not herself, not herself by miles. She refused to talk about what had happen when she had been taken, refused any aid or comfort from him for that matter either.

Last night he had practically run into a frantic Jellylorum, wailing about a semi-crazed Demeter running around screaming at the top of her of lungs.

Had Demeter finally creaked?

No! He refused to believe it, there was surely a reasonable explanation and it lay within his brother's den.

"Munkus!" He had barely stepped a foot outside his own. "Good you're finally up."

"What is it Bomba?" He was far too tired to worry about being polite.

"You said you knew where Deme was and you would tell me in the morning. It's morning now." She was in no mood for being played with; the firm stance with her paws clutching hips clearly stating that. He had told her that last night, but it had only been a means to rid himself of her company, he really wanted to deal with whatever this was on his own. He really didn't think Bomba would cope all that well when she found out where her sister had spent the night. He wasn't even sure how he was going to take it. "Well?" There was no getting rid of her this time, Everlasting Cat what was he going to do? Had he driven Demeter to this point? Part of his concerns must have been transparent on his face, as Bomba suddenly added. "You think she's going to hate you?"

"Of course, I even hate myself right now."

Bomba placed a reassuring paw around his shoulders. "This is why this needs to be done; we need to sort this out before it gets too far out of control."

"You hate me though too, don't you?"

Munkustrap had been forced to relate what had transpired between him and her sister. She had wanted to know what had caused Demeter's sudden disappearance and had been worried about Macavity's possible involvement. There was no way he could have kept quite then, not with her fretting that she had lost her sister again.

Bomba removed her paw quite suddenly. "I told you Demeter wasn't ready, that it would have been best if you had waited." She paused clearly struggling with her next words. "But you are her mate." She held his gaze. "Despite whatever I think, you are what she needs. She loves you and this is breaking her. I won't let her get hurt anymore and if I can fix this I will do whatever it takes and if that means forgiving you." She sighed leaving the sentence unfinished, her weariness reflected in the set of her body. She had not slept much either it seemed. Then quite suddenly fierceness lit her eyes and gripped her body, she held his gaze with a passion that promised more then words alone could ever achieve. "But if you _ever_ hurt her again Munkustrap, there will be no forgiveness and no Demeter. Do you understand?"

He nodded numbly, knowing full well that Bomba would hold him to that.

He set off across the yard ignoring the many polite inquiries that adorned his steps, Bomba huffing as she hurried along in his wake. This was it, what he would find or what he would achieve rested in the next few moments. But one thing he knew for certain, he would not give up on Demeter. Not now or ever. She was _his_ and he would not lose her again, despite Bomba's warnings.

"Where are we going?" Bomba inquired as they neared Tugger's den, for they surely weren't headed for that? Silence met her words as an old metal drum that served as his brother's den drew nearer. "Munkustrap?" She watched worriedly as Munkustrap physically seemed to brace himself, before being beckoned to follow him in.

As Tugger was a cat who _entertain_ on may occasions a thick strip of clothe acted as a door, which in his sudden state of anxiety Munkustrap grasped ferocity, flinging it back violently as he tore into the den and gasped.

"Deme?" Bomba screeched as Tugger flung himself away from Demeter.

"It's not what you think. Wow, who would ever have expected me to say that?" Tugger implored desperately. Demeter however just lay there, sharing fixedly at Munkustrap.

"Can we talk in private? Please." Munkustrap had to take a couple of deep breaths before he had managed to say that. Right now all he wanted to do is hit his brother.

Bomba held no such compunctions. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Bomba really nothing..."

"If you have touched my little sister Tugger..."

"I wouldn't you know..."

"I swear you will be a dead kitty."

"She's Munkustraps' mate!"

"Like that would stop you, you..."

"Bomba." Demeter had finally decided to talk, though her eyes still held Munkustraps'. "I want to go back to my den."

"Not until this is sorted Deme."

"There is nothing to discuss." Demeter insisted.

"I think there most certainly is." Munkustraps' eyes burnt with a fever she had never seen before.

"Now you want to talk?" She had made herself vulnerable that night, placing her trust in him, a trust that had been warped and distorted since Macavity had... No she wouldn't go there again. She would never make herself vulnerable ever again! "I trusted you that night and you threw it in my face. You left me there alone, I woke up alone Munkustrap after I risked everything for you. Do you even understand what a step that was for me? Do you even care?"

"You left her there?"

"Stay out of this Tugger." Munkustrap was beside himself, it was a rare thing to see him lose his temper. The usually self preserved facade clinging on despite the most trying of situations. Now it was most defiantly gone and it was terrifying to observe. "Talk! You speak as though you are guilt free in all this. You have told me nothing. NOTHING! I have been going out of my mind over you. One minute I think everything is fine the next? You have no idea what you do to me, what I feel for you. You speak of talking yet you can't even find it in yourself to share whatever this is about with me. Your mate. I'm yours Demeter _yours_, but you refuse to let me in."

"I know this is hurting you, I do. But I don't want to bring up the past, it is mine to deal with on my own, you have to understand that."

"How can I? I would die for you Demeter, seeing you hurt like this hurts me. Please let me help you."

"Let us both help you." Bomba pleaded. "Munkustraps' right Demeter, you have to let us in."

Demeter cast a glace towards Tugger; he knew what Macavity had tried to do to her, but he had promised not to tell. Would his promise keep? The slight nod of his head reassured her; it was her's to tell if she choose, he would keep his word.

"Nothing happen last night between Tugger and me, I was unfortunate to believe that catnip would solve my problems. If you can not accept that you should approach Deuteronomy." And with that she rose to leave.

Munkustrap however was having none of it. He gripped her arm as she tried past him, flinging her against the side of the barrel.

"Straps!"

"I said stay out of this Tugger!"

Bomba flew at Munkustrap tearing his grip from her sister.

"Do you really want to know Munkustrap?" Demeter shouted. "Do you really think you can handle knowing what a monster your brother truly is?"

"TELL ME!"

"I CAN'T." She sobbed. "I can't. I love you too much." Tears spilled down her face as she watched the strapping form of her mate crumple under the stress of it all. Falling to her knees she took his handsome face in her paws. "Let the past say in the past Munkustrap, it can do no harm there."

"I love you Demeter, you know that right?" Munkustrap sobbed.

"Of course I do." She said firmly.

"I never meant to hurt you that night, I didn't. I tried to fight it, fight against what I felt but I couldn't. I was weak."

"I wanted to be with you Munkustrap, I wanted it to happen. You did not hurt me." Tears ran down his face, spilling over her paws.

"I left at first but Tugger convinced me to come back, he said that I was foolish to think I had hurt you. That you wouldn't have let me near you if you weren't ready."

"And he was right. I confused you Munkustrap I haven't been myself, it is not your fault you have no guilt in this."

"When I came back you were crying. You were asleep but you were crying." Demeter's body went ridged. "You were crying Demeter, whimpering. Why else would you do that if I hadn't hurt you?"

"You have not hurt me!" She breathed. "You never could."

"Then why?"

"Because I am a fool. I am a fool to believe that I would be the only one affected by this. You are a pillar of strength for this tribe, you are my pillar of strength and I took advantage of that. I selflessly forgot that you have feelings too, placing mine above your own. Can you forgive me?"

He looked longingly into her stunning eyes. "If you can forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, _nothing_."

He kissed her; he kissed her with a passion that held all forgiveness in it.

Demeter pulled away suddenly. "The past stays in the past right?" She pleaded, Munkustrap nodded reluctantly. "Bomba?" She asked shakily, turning her head to address the red queen.

"I thought we could tell each other anything?" The pain of it all, choking her words.

"I just want to move on. Will you let me do that?"

"Fine." Bombalurina whispered. "Fine." Then charged out of the den.

"BOMBA!" Demeter wailed.

"I'll go." Tugger reassured her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tugger to find her, her bright red fur easy to track amongst the gloom of the rubbish heaps. What did slow him down however was his dotting fan base; who despite the many insistences that he was unfortunately preoccupied at the moment, still seemed determined to dog him where ever he went.

Normally this would have inflated his ego tenfold, today however it only offered annoyance.

Victoria seemed the most persistent her long elegant body; that she appeared to be developing into quite nicely, twisted itself around Tugger's legs.

"Stay and play Tugger."

"Not today Tori, Tugger's rather busy." Words that he had never thought to be uttering. Seeing the hurt expression cross her face he offered her a Tugger special; a naughty tickle under the chin, it always got the females swooning. She giggled merrily, it never failed.

Unlimbering herself from his legs she gracefully glided off, gathering in her wake little Electra and the latest arrival Etcetera? Who; in a state of fascination, had begun to wonder over.

"Tugger's busy right now." He heard Victoria cue. "But he promised to play with us later."

With a screech of frivolity and an abundance of eager gaiety, Tugger stood envious as he watched the kittens rush off to play; a laughing Mistoffelees and Pouncival quickly joining rank. He had never thought that there would ever come a time in which he; The Tugger, would envy anyone yet at this precise moment he did.

As the kittens frolicked in idle thoughtlessness and lively recreations, Tugger realised that what he envied the most was their innocence and freedom. They were free from the problems that adulthood brought, innocent to the emotions, wants, trifles and urges that it introduced. And while some experiences and new found sentiments were invigorating, others were not.

With a note of resentment and the bitter taste of discontent, Tugger turned from the embodiment of youth to the duties of maturity.

Responsibility, a dreaded word yet one in which; despite his reluctance, he had over seen with only slight recurring feelings of conviction.

He had always hated responsibility, watching his elder brother's fight for it had been cause to provide a resolute case against it. Yes there had been a time when he had resented them for it, for the glorified approval their father would throw out at them daily as they fought for his affection. He had hated each for the extra attention as; to him, it belittled his own self worth. After all how could you compete with the prospect of such promising future excellence?

Munkustrap in particular shone through the most with their father, managing to incur his special interest from quite an early age. When Tugger had been born the competitiveness between Munkustrap and Macavity was already in fall swing, at the heart of it all lay Deuteronomy's wanted attention.

And though the years had past, the past itself had not. It refused to bury its ghosts and lay to rest its grudges, instead had left all to drown in its wake while they desperately waded for reconciliation.

There had been a time when he had sympathised with Macavity; who like himself had wanted a piece of that appreciation. Tugger had understood the desperate want to prove yourself worthy.

But unlike Macavity he had realised that his efforts were useless, and so had redirected his talents to a more enjoyable past time and so became The Rum tum tugger, in all his glory. Never once had he looked back; that was until now, when he had been forced into this foreign terror of responsibility.

His slight deviation; or should that be obstruction? From his reluctant but no less frantic pursuit of one highly offended and most probable pissed off queen, left him floundering. The glistening gleam of pristine red fur for once failed to with hold wondering eyes.

_'Bloody Demeter.'_ He thought hopelessly. _'Making me bloody fluster again.'_ Not only was he pretty certain that Bomba had not believed him when he had said nothing had happened between him and her sister, but he was pretty much certain that he was the last cat on earth that she wanted to see right now, let alone speak to.

Ignoring the countless reasons as to why turning around and leaving with his fur intake was a more sensible option; Tugger gallantly pressed on with his search; where a few minutes later, his chivalrous wanderings soon paid off.

He found her at one of his observation points; as Tugger referred to them as such. This one was above the main gathering area where; when forced to renounce his own time in the limelight, he would over see various tribe members' attempts at dance numbers. It was a spot that only a few could be bothered to reach; though Pouncival had taken quite a fancy to it; well really the old rocking chair behind it. It was also unfortunately the spot where Demeter had; with tragic consequences, fallen.

Not surprisingly then, it did very little to help with his discrepancies.

_'Bloody Demeter.'_ Then out loud. "Bomba, do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She replied unsurprisingly.

"Pretty queens shouldn't sulk, it spoils their looks."

"Piss off Tugger."

Ignoring her words completely he promptly sat down next to her. "You know it's her decision. If she chooses not to tell then you should accept that."

"Would you be so understanding if it were Munkustrap?"

He paused for a moment to think it through. "Probably not." He replied honestly.

"Well then."

"But eventually I would have to accept it. It would only push him away if I didn't."

"She should be able to trust me. She should be able to tell me anything."

"You have protected her all her life, now she is protecting you."

"Was it really that bad do you think, what he did to her?"

"I don't know?" He lied. "I really don't want to think about it." Though Demeter's damning words echoed within his mind. _"He would have raped me Tugger. He went to raped me." _He would never forget, the thought it all dragging up so many emotions. Anger at the brother he had once idolised, revolution at an act that debased all other crimes and hopelessness, that he was unable to help anyone with the knowledge he had been swore not to reveal. Demeter was right to spare Straps and Bomba this, right to leave them free of the curse of this afflicting knowledge. He just wished she had spared him also.

Though as he listen to the words of his red queen, he realised that ignorance was not the supposed blessing it was meant to be. Ignorance was suppose to be bliss, though the turmoil it reaped was far from the confides of happiness and joy it was believed to inflict.

"Sometimes; when I had sat with her those first few nights, the noises she made." Bombalurina whispered. "I thought it sounded...I thought that deep down I really knew. But I kept kidding myself, that I was just being overly protective, overly concerned." She looked at him then, tears filled her eyes. "What if my fears are right? The way she's been acting, the way she's keeping us all in the dark. He hurt her, he hurt her so bad I can't bare to think about, but it's all I think about."

He hugged her; squeezing tight, hoping she would some how absolve his strength. "I think we should respect her wishes." Tugger mumbled into her head fur. "The past is the past remember and for this..."

Bombalurina pulled gently away from him. "We should let sleeping dogs lie?" She finished.

He nodded sadly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Relative peace ascended over the Jellicle tribe, they found themselves untroubled from the hardships that adorned life outside the junkyard. A few incidents involving the odd Pollicle or stray cat or two would creep up now and again, but other than that things were relatively tranquil.

The kittens were growing at an alarming rate, some nearing the threshold of adulthood. Mistoffelees and Victoria the closest as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had already reached that pivotal mark last ball; though at times it was desperately hard to tell, toms never did seem to want to grow up.

Eyes transfixed and body motionless, Demeter sat on the old piece of piping watching as the kittens played. In preciously two balls Electra would become officially a queen.

'_My Electra.' _Had time really passed so quickly? She sighed to herself sadly, despite her pledge she had found it exceptionally difficult to stay away from her daughter.

She had taken to finding any possible way in which to be near to her.

To conceal her real intentions Demeter had developed an apt skill of deception, enabling her to disguise motives, feign sentiments and to mask her true appearances; well that was until Jenny had discovered her one night. She had shamingly taken to sneaking into the kittens den each night. She knew it to be a risky endeavour to begin with but could not resist the temptation of viewing her daughter in an unobserved light; if the tribe discovered her real motives they would think her a hypocrite. Forgetting something or other Jenny had returned to find Demeter standing there, needless to say her new found art of deception had failed her terribly and she had been unable to think of an excuse as to why she was there. Being one of the; 'You can still be her mother', supporters Jenny had not minded, in fact she had sworn to keep Demeter's visits a secrete, though not without a lecture or two about why there should be no need for a mother to sneak about to see her own daughter.

Demeter had neglected to mention Macavity as a reason; though he had not been seen or really heard of for that matter for the best part of a year now, yet at times she had been certain that she had felt him nearby. But that couldn't be right.

Working her shoulders in a bid to release the tension that had built up at the thought of said cat, Demeter continued her vigil of the kittens.

Electra whirled about in full rigour, never seeming to exhaust her stash of energy. Had she been that energetic when she was younger? She loved her daughter's vitality; she was growing into a most sincere and loving queen she could ever have hoped for, Jenny had done a great job in raising her. A sharp and acrid pool of resentment bolted through her person, her lip curled in bitterness as her mind wrestled with grief and vexation. Jenny was only doing what she asked her to do, what had to be done in order for her daughter to be free of _his _noxious taint. Yet despite this settling thought, it did nothing to stop the want for that paternal attachment.

What had been truly unexpected; but greatly consoling however, had been the rapidly increasing attachment that Electra appeared to be developing for Munkustrap, Demeter would even go as far as saying that a bond of sorts had formed between the pair.

Electra had taken a shine towards her mate and had at times been seen to seek him out for comfort or solace. When tears and fears did not need abating, the joy of Munkustrap's' company alone seemed to be the most gratifying of things.

When these occasions occurred; and more importantly if Demeter herself was present, she could delight in the experience, take part in their interactions and in doing so she could perform her enactment of pretence. Indulging in the make-believe world of insincerity and deceive herself and her restless mind, that the hollowness that giving up her daughter had left behind no longer existed. And so in absolution of this lie, she could believe they were a complete family.

It was fickle and the binding's flimsy, but the construction of this cobbled together piece of cherished hope, had strangely helped to pacify her mind's insanity.

On the whole she really didn't have anything to complain about; life for her and Munkustrap was finally the perfection they had hoped it would be. They were able to enjoy being mates in every sense of the word, something in which had been denied to them for such a long time. It pained her that they had to wait so long for this experience; but if she were to allow the gloom and the depression that separation had wrought fade, she could honestly say that the wait had been worth it, adding its own special sort of rites to their bonding.

Long gone were the nights when she would wake screaming, haunted by the memories of a condemning past. No longer did her silver tom have to console her through those bleak and draining nights, for she had turned her back on self pity and discord. No more would she wallow in the burdens that immaturity had given her. And what's more she refused point blank to weld the fictional swords that cut and tore in all literal sense, at a mate who could not fend off their harsh blades of failure. He still blamed himself for her misfortunes.

The possibilities of the future were now in abundance, gone were the trials and tribulations to be elapsed by the prospective success that their mate-ship held. Past ages of gloom and anxiety allowed now for an acquitting of guilt, she was free to live in full a life of peace with a mate she loved dearly and would sacrifice all for.

However like all things nothing was absolute, for there was one slight concern for which she feared would weaken the stability of her peace and shattered their new found bliss.

"So you gonna tell me what's up?" Bombalurina had come sauntering up to the pipe, a concerned look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked slightly aggrieved. Deep down though she knew there was no chance of hiding anything from her sister; well mostly anything, she reminded herself guilty.

"Deme you're been distant for days. Not to mention the fact that you were damn right rude to Plato the other day. It's not like you." She quizzed as she hoisted herself up next to her sister, catching sight of the kittens as she went. _'Oh Deme.' _Bomba thought miserable as little Electra ran by, for there could be no doubt as to the reason why Demeter had chosen to sit here.

"I've needed some time to myself is all." She cursed herself mentally for that remark, the last time she had said that she had been involved with Macavity.

Spotting her sisters dubious expressions Demeter decided to focus on a less odious; but still resentful, subject.

"Plato kept bugging me about something and I just told him to go away." She would not go as far as saying she had been rude; she was a little insulted by that, he had been whining about? Well she hadn't really been listening being all preoccupied and all that with more pressing matters, but she was certain he had mention something about the upcoming ball, dance and something about advice? Before it had all faded into an in-coherent buzz.

"You practically bite his head off."

"Don't dramatise Bomba." Rolling her eyes in annoyance, her sister always did like to grossly embellish things.

"Alright perhaps it wasn't quite to that level, but you have been distant...sulky maybe."

"Sulky?" Pouting a little at that.

Bombalurina glanced over at the kittens, with the ball only a few months away most of the games had been replaced with dance practise, or at least a kitten's version of it. Though tag seemed to be the only exception.

"Electra?" Bomba asked carefully, as despite her sister's feigned indifference it was still a sensitive topic.

"No." Demeter sighed. Bomba really didn't know when to give up.

"Then what is it Deme? We care about you, we want to help."

"We?"

"I..I want to help." Slapping her paw to her head in irritation at her clumsy slip of tongue.

"Too late Bomba." Slightly angry at all the prying.

Bombalurina bit her lip nervously. "Alright Munkustrap too. You know you've been off with him as well, I thought things were going fine?"

So had she. Everlasting Cat had she really been that transparent?

"Things are find between us thank you." Wanting to end this mortifying subject, it was truly demeaning when your shortcomings were thrown into awareness like this.

A few minutes passed in relative silence, all but the giggling sounds of merriment could be heard.

Then. "Deme." Bombalurina started carefully. "_He's_ not back is he?"

"He?" Then clicking. "No!"

"Then what?" Throwing up her paws in desperation as Demeter turned her gaze towards the kittens."You know you can tell me anything right?" However light and kind of tone Bomba had tried to invest into that, there was no dispelling the mournful strain that draped her voice. She had never really forgiven Demeter for not trusting her with the knowledge of her time as a captive.

Sighing Demeter turned to her beautiful sister, taking her soft paw firmly within her own. Her trust within her sister could be seen as equal to Bomba's own strength of will. The only problem was Demeter herself.

It was just too hard to admit ones own feebleness, to highlight your own weaknesses. It was yet another mark in the long line of frailties that Demeter was determined to fix.

The need for that trust that seemed to glisten in Bombalurina's dark eyes, was incentive enough to open up and confess her concerns. She couldn't hurt her again.

"I'm scared Bomba."

"Macavity isn't coming back, you're safe now Deme. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Safe? I know."

"Then what?" Brown eyes catching hazel. Bombalurina frowned as she watched her sister take a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant Bomba."

There were birds twittering in the distance, the wind sounding louder than the faint breeze it had been all day, even the laughter from the kittens appeared to increase in vehemence.

"Bomba?" Bombalurina simply stared off, a faraway look in her eyes. "Bomba? Say something."

_'Everlasting Cat! Munkustrap I warned you. Oh Deme.' _"That's great Deme." Pulling her sister into a tight hug. "Wonderful news."

Demeter stared at her sister, studying her face carefully. "You don't have to pretend with me Bomba."

"No seriously it is wonderful news." _'It is. Only no you're not ready, it's too soon.'_

"Thank you, but you don't have to keep up a facade for me."

Bombalurina's voice was strained, the look of glee forced; there was a tightness to the set of her mouth as she tried to hold the smile.

"No no it's not a facade." Seeing the stern look on her sister face however. "Are you certain you're pregnant?"

"The signs are the same as last time." A shiver passed through her, Demeter's whole appearance seeming to wilt.

Bombalurina knew she had to remain positive; that deep down Demeter was really freaking out. She knew her sister too well not to mistake the signs, that the only thing stopping her from displaying it was Bomba's own iron clad self control over receiving the news. She had warned Munkustrap against mating so soon, the last time they had all hell had broken lose. Yes she understood and wasn't foolish enough to believe she could prevent it completely, if they were going to move on from Demeter's past then it was only normal, but Electra wasn't even fully grown yet.

Taking her sister's paw, Bomba spoke carefully. "I take it you haven't told Munkustrap?" Receiving a guilt shake of the head. "Then the only way to be sure is if we go and see Jenny."

"We?"

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you alone in this?"

Demeter smiled weakly.

* * *

"Jenny? Everlasting cat where is that queen?" Bombalurina was dragging an extremely reluctant Demeter for a good ten minutes around the junkyard. After asking at least several of their friends; ranging from an extremely bashful Pouncival; who had a crush on Bomba big time, to a very moody Plato who hadn't forgiven Demeter; _'How did Bomba put it? _For biting his head off. _'I'll have to apologise later.' _They were good friends after all, seeing as they had grown up together.

No one though seemed to know where Jenny was. Admetus the only one able to offer a slight insight into the Gumbie cat's sudden mysterious disappearance. Skimbleshanks; apparently was due back sometime today.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow Bomba; she'll want to be with Skimble."

"She can see Skimble any old time, this is more important."

That wasn't entirely true, Skimbleshanks' visit had become less and less these past few months, something to do with a new train route or such?

Bombalurina stamped her foot in frustration. "Where the hell is she?" As she cast a frustrated gaze admits the rubble of the junkyard, her ever studious attention never wavering for a moment as she sought her quarry. They must have lapped the yard a dozen times already. "Aahhh Tugger." Spotting the very cat sauntering across the yard, an entourage of adoring fans in tow. Demeter could only squawk as she was hurled along after the Main coon.

Tugger stopped dead in his tracks; a weary expression crossing his face, his past encounters with these two queens had not been all that fun.

"I haven't done anything." Raising his paws quickly as he studied the expression on Bombalurina's face. Demeter giggled as Bomba merely waved her paw in dismissal.

"Have you seen Jenny? We've been looking everywhere."

Sighing slightly out of relief; he wasn't going to get scolded then it seemed, which produced another giggle from Demeter, Tugger turned and pointed over towards the car.

"I saw them dash in there about two minutes ago but....." Bombalurina had already rushed off dragging a not to willing Demeter with her. "I don't think they'll want to go in there just yet." Tugger said, a starter of a mischievous grin blooming on his face.

"Why Tugger?" Asked a beaming Etcetera.

"Cos Jenny and Skimble won't want any interruptions."

"Why?" Insisted a now confused Etcetera.

"Maybe when you're older I'll help you understand." Tickling her chin which produced a shrill screech of joy.

* * *

"Bloody Jenny...Skimble could...making me run around like....gahh."

Demeter thought it best to leave her sister mumbling, so reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled along without challenging her. Bomba was doing this to help her after all.

In little to no time they had reached the rusted old car; the trunk of which was shut, presented quite an ominous feeling within Demeter, something in which she tried to convey to a not quite all there at the moment Bomba, who was still muttering profoundly to herself.

"Ummm I think they might want some _privacy _Bomba."

Bomba; who by now had been knocking aimlessly on the trunk for several minutes, did not appear to hear her. Then conceding defeat with her efforts, decided it would benefit all if they went around to the front of the car which was vaguely concealed behind a wall of junk. So once again Demeter found herself dragged alone in her sister's wake.

As they neared the front of the car, strange muffled noises could be heard from deep within.

"Bomba I really don't think...." Demeter started slightly panicked.

It was common knowledge that when Bombalurina had her mind set on something , very little could divert her from that task. Today was no exception as Demeter watched with bated breath, her sister disappear into the musty interior.

"Jenny, Jenny we been running about look................................................" Bomba froze head thrashed into the interior of the car. Demeter; thankful that she was standing behind her sister, did not have the honours of seeing....well THAT!

Bombalurina backed up slowly a horror stricken expression covering her face.

"Bomba?" It was as though she were in a daze. "Bomba are.....?"

"I think it best if we come back later." Still backing up, her eyes were wide, glazed and staring straight ahead. "I think Jenny wishes to be alone right now." As they returned to the centre of the junkyard Bombalurina turned to Demeter. "Let us never speak of that again." Demeter could only laugh.

* * *

Later that day, nearing towards late evening Demeter did indeed find herself seated within Jenny's and Skimble's den. A rather bashful Jenny had finally finished examining her and was about ready to inform the two sisters of her verdict.

Bombalurina's face was a picture, the light of memory danced within her eyes and whenever she would catch a bashful Jenny's gaze, both would look away intently faces flushed with embarrassment.

"Well there can be no doubt about it dear, you are pregnant."

Demeter took a while to absolve that, yes she had had her suspicions, the signs were the same as before, to hear Jenny confirm it though was damn right petrifying. She looked to her sister and saw the same panicked expression. _'I'm not ready!'_

Suddenly Bomba grasped Demeter's paws, bringing them to her mouth she kissed them delicately, Demeter only vaguely registering all this.

"It won't be like before Deme, it won't!" Demeter could only stare, not really seeing her sister. "Look at me Demeter, look at me!" Demeter eyes slowly began to focus. "It will not be like last time, it won't be the same. Do you hear me? _It_ _won't be the same!_"

"I can't go through that again Bomba." Demeter replied weakly.

"Oh my dear." Jenny had long forgotten her un-comfortableness and squatted next to Demeter to rest a reassuring paw on her knee. "Bombalurina's right, last time was painful, terrible in fact." Shuddering slightly as the memory resurfaced. "This time will be different, this time we are all here to help you to get safely through this. Last time you had a terrible accident, there will be none of that this time."

"I can't go though the pain again, I can't."

Bombalurina brought her sister into a tight hug. "It won't be like before, I promise you it won't."

* * *

Two minutes later and Demeter found herself standing outside her den, an ominous feeling developing deep within the pit of her stomach.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Bombalurina asked warmly.

It was something in which Demeter knew she should handle herself but the memory of the past kept rearing and a sense of dread surged up with it.

"Please."

The two calicos crept into the den, Munkustrap would be a while yet in coming. Being protector meant that certain pressing, not to mention tedious duties had to be performed before he could place himself into the welcoming arms of his mate.

The two sat on the numerous rags and cushions that Munkustrap had acquired over the years from his human home, the den in which Demeter shared with him was spacious owing to the fact that as protector Munkustrap was offered the best of abodes. This meant that they owned; pride of place of all dens, the space under the tire, which was used profusely on ceremonial purposes. Unfortunately it was not as fabulous as it sounded, being in such an obtainable spot made for many unfortunate interruptions. Interruptions in which a mated couple with their history could not afford to have.

"Straps will be over the moon when he finds out Deme." Bombalurina stated with all sincerity.

"I know." Demeter knew in her heart of heart that Munkustrap had always wanted kittens, he desperately wanted a family as that was the type of tom he was. Though devastated that Demeter had had a litter with another tom, not to mention the fact that it had been his brother, he still steadfastly stood by her and had bonded with Etcetera.

Despite the bond that had developed between him and Electra and the undivided support he had given her, Demeter still thought she sensed a touch of disappointment; the word sounded harsh and a little petty, but she still felt he craved a sort of completion within their mate-ship. And in that sense alone he had wanted a kitten.

Demeter was not foolish and had been known from a young age to be particularly sensitive towards others, she knew that however strong and impassive Munkustrap was, her unexpected motherhood and the circumstances that had lead to it had left him disappointed. That the honour of such an important first time experience, in which happily mated couples were supposed to undertake together had been ruined. And despite this merciful chance that they had now been offered, this experience would be forever tainted with the memory of her past.

"You think he still holds it against you?" Bombalurina asked wisely.

Demeter turned to her sister a sad smile on her lips.

"He says he doesn't and I know it to be true. But how can he not? It's suppose to be a special occasion, an expression of our love for each other."

"It is Deme. Munkustrap is the most sincere toms that I know, he will see this as a blessing, a chance for you both to be the perfect couple you were always made to be. This is your chance to start a fresh."

"A fresh start?"

Bombalurina nodded enthusiastically. "The past stays in the past remember? It won't be like before."

The memory of that night haunted all, the entire tribe had been effected, even those who had not been directly involved still retained a lasting impression in which that frightful night had wrought.

Early night was fast approaching when Munkustrap finally entered the den, he gave a slight puzzled frown when his eyes fell upon Bombalurina, but it was quickly lost as his gaze turned to his beautiful mate. It was clear he had been hoping for no interruptions.

"Bombalurina? To what do we owe the pleasure of your company at such a late hour?"

Bombalurina gave a small smile; she could detect Munkustraps' slight displeasure and knew at once as to why that may be.

"Easy tiger, I'm sure you can get down to _that _any old time." Munkustrap blushed. "Though you have certainly had more than enough fun in that department." Bomba mumbled not too quietly under her breath.

Munkustrap's face turned from flushed to annoyed, as Bomba's eyes squinted in an accusing way.

"Thank you for waiting with me Bomba, but I think I can managed fine from here." She loved her sister dearly but she could be damn right tactless at the best of times.

Bombalurina simply looked at Demeter for a moment, and then rising suddenly hugged her tight before whispering.

"Are you sure?" Demeter nodded as Bomba gently let her go. "Look after her." Bomba warned as she sidled past Munkustrap.

Munkustrap growled softly. _'I would die for her.' _He thought fiercely. "What did she mean by that?"

"It's just the way she is." Demeter said shrugging. "You should know that by now." She held out her paws and was amazed that they were not trembling. "Come and sit down you look exhausted."

Munkustrap moved to rest gratefully beside his stunning mate. _'My Demeter.' _He had never thought of her as a possession, after the whole.....well he didn't really want to think too much about that, but he couldn't help but think about her without a sense of pride.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked sincerely, he had noticed with a touch of sadness that she had been out of sorts these past few days.

Demeter winced, he had reached the subject in which she was hoping to postpone for a while yet, at least until he had settled and relaxed abit first.

"Mmmm."

"Was that why Bomba was here?"

Okay no more pretending. "I know you sent her to snoop today." It had come out a little too aggressive but her nerves were starting to kick in.

Munkustrap didn't even have the grace to look sorry. "Well I was worried, we both were." He replied matter of factly. "If there's something wrong with you it affects us too."

"There's nothing _wrong_, not really."

"What do you mean, not really?" Confused. "Are you sick?" His words laced with worry as he sat upright grasping her shoulders and looking her deep within the eyes, as though he intended to be able to will the sickness from her.

"No I'm not sick." She tried to manage a smile.

"Are you sure? Have you seen Jenny? Perhaps we should go to her now. She could check you just to be on the safe side. She should still be in the junkyard." Words tumbled out in a rush as Munkustrap dashed to his feet and made for the opening.

"MUNKSTRAP." He skidded to a halt, neck cricking as he turned too fast to gaze at her.

"I'm fine! I've seen Jenny already today and she said that apart from being pregnant, I'm in good health."

Rubbing his neck Munkustrap pressed on, words still pouring out in a torrent of concern."Yes but you've been distant for the past week, Victoria said she saw you being sick the other day, Plato said you bite his head off, Bomba been worried about you as well and......What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what?"

"I'm pregnant." A smile spreading across her face, though her stomach lurched in a threatening way.

"What, what, wh....?"

"I think you said that already." Despite her earlier nerves she could not help but find his reaction funny.

"What?"

"Munkustrap!" She raised herself up on to her knees. "I'm preg-nant." Sounding it out slowly and carefully.

"Pregnant. As in with kittens?"

"No with Pollicles you daft bugger."

"Pregnant?"

Demeter began to worry, was he unimpressed or was he simply being a fool tom, having a classic fool tom reaction? The huge smile blooming across his face was all the warning she had before he particularly dive bombed into her.

"PREGNANT!" Knocking the wind out of her as he crushed her into a hug. "PREGNANT. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE KITTENS!"

Demeter pulled away. "You truly are pleased?"

"PLEASED! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS. I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER. ME AND MY BEAUTIFUL MATE ARE HAVING KITTENS!"

Demeter rubbed her ears. "You don't have to shout." A frown evident, though she was smiling to show she didn't mean it.

"SHOUT! I WANT TO SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD!" He stood suddenly, pulling a surprised Demeter with him, before lifting her up and twirling her around. "You have made me the happiest tom in the world." Setting a now slightly queasy Demeter back on her feet. "All I ever wanted was this with you Demeter."

Demeter took a deep breath, she didn't want to ruin this for him; especially considering that he was in such a good mood, but she needed to know.

"So, you don't see this moment as being...well ruined?"

"Ruined?" His glee abated as his protector mode kicked in.

"By...by the past." She really didn't want to stir up bad memories, but if she was ever going to feel comfortable going through this again she had to know, so she had to make him understand. "This is supposed to be a special time between a mated couple, a precious moment for me and you. I have been through this once before and...and."

"And you're worried that I won't enjoy this, with the memory of the past hanging over us." Demeter merely nodded. "The past is the past and as much as I would like to change it, I can't so therefore I, no _we _must move on from it." He frowned suddenly. "You were worried about how I would take this weren't you, that's why Bomba was here, that's why she said what she did?" Demeter nodded again. Munkustrap took her lovingly in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "This apart from the day you agreed to be my mate, is the best news of my life. And the day I get to hold our kittens in my paws will be the greatest experience ever for us and nothing, nothing will spoil that. Do you understand?"

Demeter buried her face against his chest, breathing in his scent. "I don't deserve you." She mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Those of us who allow our earnest endeavours to elapse, to impede us with dreams of fallen ambitions often find that time will hinder. It is too much to expect; when idle fancies cross the void from imaginary hopes to firm actualities that the transition will pass smoothly. It is a fantastic but vain hope, a wild conceit that the bridging from learned mistakes and foolish solutions, of unjust to just conceptions would ever produce a happily ever after. With unflagging resolve the prospect of a family, of a new hope and a chance to set things straight; however late it may be, inspired Demeter to ceaselessly strive higher and higher towards the shinning pinnacle of utter perfection that is the goal to which she aimed. A family with the tom she loved.

She tried with solemn earnestness, to fend away the doubts in which pregnancy dredged up. She tried with a firm resolve and a solemn promise to enter; what she now conceived as her second chance, this unexpected blessing with a state of bliss. She did not wish to show a lack of appreciation towards this unfounded leniency she had been granted, this mercy in which she piled all her hopes within. But no one had ever hated their own being, their own flesh as much as she did right now.

The nightmares were slowly beginning to creep back, the tranquilly interlaced with treads of discord. _He_ was once again affecting her life and though time had given way to an abundance of peace and freedom, his seductive poison was sedately seeping in. With this possibility of reconstructing her life came also the threat of destruction.

Macavity could not be allowed to know. Demeter was certain that this was in itself a ticking time bomb, the cataclysm that would undo all she had endured inorder to protect her loved ones. And of course there was the most serious and irreversible situation imaginable, the one in which gave her no rest from. To which she held in fear, as at all times he was constricting; _"Demeter..._

Through all times restricting; _my mate..._

Always dispelling her moments of happiness; _Now and forever."_

And yet there was still a hint of awe, that would rear it's head with the knowledge that a once disbelieving and resentful Nyabell had claimed, laced with the deepest of heartfelt condolences that._"He will always love you."_

Macavity would come back for her, of this she was certain. Too much concealment, too many lies and deceits, too many selfish acts and greedy indulgences to lie quietly in the recesses of the forgotten. All she could do was pray, pray as her stomach swelled and the day of judgement drew closer. Too many hearts risked being broken if her lies where ever brought to light. And of course there were the lies she kept for others.

Macavity could not be allowed to know that she was pregnant, for though she was living in mercy's clasp, all knew the nature of mercy's true intent;

_It blesseth him that gives and blesseth him that takes._

_

* * *

_It had to be night.

It started slowly at first, just a small contraction, nothing more. Just the kitten moving perhaps; she had only ever felt the one, nothing unusual there. So like the times before she just ignored it, after all just because it was nearing the time in which the kit was due, didn't necessarily mean it was on its way now. Right? Ignoring the fluttering whisps of fear Demeter settled herself back amongst the numerous blankets and cushions, trying with great difficulty to find that infamous comfy spot; which since pregnancy had proven rather allusive. Beside Munkustrap had promised to be here when it happen, he always kept his promises therefore it was not possible for the kitten to come until he was back here with her. He had promised and in her quite distress; she had not wanted to confide all her worries to her mate, she had taken it all in the literal sense. She would not and could not go into labour without Munkustrap's presence. So when she felt her second; and considerably more painful contraction, she began to panic.

_'Where was he?' _This wasn't allowed to happen without him. He wanted to be here for this, she wanted him here for this. This was supposed to be a special moment for the two of them. Their fresh start, their second chance of creating their desperately sought after prefect life together. _'No!'_ This couldn't be happening, not now. _'Please not now.'_ She didn't want to ruin another pregnancy, she couldn't face this alone.

As another contraction raked her trembling body, Demeter dug deep within herself. Steadying her breathing she forced herself to her feet, biting back a scream as she went. With wobbling legs and a heavy heart she headed out into the night, in search of the other dependable figure within her life.

* * *

Munkustrap entered Jenny's den in a blaze of silver and black fur. Panting and weak kneed he promptly collapsed against the old car's rusted frame, as pearls of sweat sung at his eyes. As the adrenaline pulse in his veins and the fear choked at his heart, his mind was transported back to that cold, bleak night when angelic voices sounded from the Heaviside layer itself, singing their bleak sad callings to his love wanting to take her away. He had be afaired that their sweet songs would indeed capture her soul, but he had clung on, clung to her with a fierceness that swore to take on all who thought to steal her from him.

Demeter was terrified of giving birth again; however hard she tried to hide it, and truth be told he couldn't blame her. He was terrified also, worried beyond calming that she would not be able to cope, but he had to remain strong.

Bombalurina had approach him one morning when he had left Demeter; heavy and exhaustion with pregnancy, sleeping. She had confirmed his suspicions as well as sharing them. Demeter was a shell of the queen she once was and though he loved her more then life itself, he missed the queen she used to be; care free and mischievous, he missed the gaiety and the laughs. And to whose paws he could lay the blame? His brother's, though it pained him to admit the connection.

Should they ever cross paths again, he would kill him. There would be no hesitation, no thoughts of remorse or qualms of conscience, Macavity would be dead.

And for a moment as that intense thought plagued his mind, his eyes were met by the ghostly image of a sweat drenched Demeter, limp and barely clinging to life. Paws clutching at his heart in dread Munkustrap was about to let out a peal of mournful sorrow, when the soft sweet sounds of mewing penetrated this hellish vision.

In a dizzying whirl of sweat and muted sounds the hazy spectrum finally vanished, and his eyes were greeted finally by the most rapturous of sights ever. His mate; well but exhausted, and his newly born kit.

"Left it abit late didn't you Straps?" Came the stern voice of Bombalurina. Though her words were unimpressed, her face belayed any resentment as her eyes took in her sister. She was as relieved as he that all had gone well.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Her voice croaked and her paws wobbled with fatigue, yet Demeter's smile held steady. All was well.

"I have a daughter?" The beginnings of a rapt smile breaking across his face, as his mate nodded confirmation. As Munkustrap knelt ecstatically, he for the first time caught a proper glimpse of Demeter's expression. Though her face held a smiling exterior her eyes did not share it, only for a second did he catch this before she turned towards their kit.

Demeter jumped slightly as Munkustrap huge paws stayed her own, a puzzled frown crinkling her forehead. "You do not wish to hold her?" She asked in concern.

"I'm sorry I was late. I made a promise to you and I broke it. I'm so sorry." He whispered softly.

Demeter gave a weak smile before replying sombrely. "If you're sorry, then I'm sorry I couldn't wait." A hint of mirth catching her words at the end.

"I should have been here with you." He pressed.

"I had Bomba and Jenny, besides you're here now and our daughter's waiting to meet you." And gently releasing her paws, Demeter placed their tiny daughter into her father's awaiting ones.

Never before did Munkustrap feel so gawky. His paws felt too big and unstable and his posture weak and ill shape. He felt like an unsteady giant clasping such a small and vulnerable frame. His head felt giddy with a mixture of nerves and elation; the sort that had left he red faced and tongue tied all those years ago, when he had scraped together the courage to ask Demeter to be his mate. Look how far they had come now, look what they had created, what their love had achieved.

"She needs a name Munkustrap; I think you should be the one to choose it." Demeter's voice was soft, coming as though from afar to his ears. Everything just felt so surreal. He was a father!

He looked at his stunning mate then; tears brimming in his eyes, at the unfounded honour she had given him. He had chosen a name, he had thought of it as soon as Demeter had told him she thought she was only carrying the one kit. It had come to him just like that; without concern for gender, it was as though he had known all along what his kitten would be. And as he returned his gaze to his daughter once more, he knew it was prefect.

"Jemima." He whispered, as the tears fell freely. "My little Jemima."

* * *

Bombalurina watched her sister closely. It had been two months now since her little niece had been born and though mother hood seemed to be suiting Demeter; this time around at least, something wasn't quite right. The motions were correct, the act near flawless yet to Bombalurina's critical eyes the enactment was lacking depth.

She wasn't criticising or questioning her sister's parenting skills, on the contrary Demeter was a diligent mother; a little too much so at times granted, but she was making a fine job of it. Bomba couldn't have been more proud, especially considering the not too small matter of Electra. Yes her sister appeared to handling the whole situation quite well, though it was still early days. It was not as if she was trying to jinx things, but it just seemed Demeter was taking things a little too well.

It was cruel to think it but Bombalurina had expected her to be freaking out, hardly a thought in which to inspire sisterly affections, but true never the less. She knew her sister better then anyone; Munkustrap included, and something just wasn't right.

At first she had thought it to be the obvious; Munkustrap missing his daughter's birth had hurt Demeter beyond words. She remembered her sister's face when she had stumbled into her den that night; terrified and tormented by the events unfolding beyond her control, desperate in her pleads that Munkustrap be found before the inevitable.

But like all things within the pairs shared history, he had come too late. It was a well worn out theme that was persistent in its endeavours to undermine everything they hope to achieve. He had not given a reason as to why he had been late that night and Demeter had not pressed it, yet it was a matter in which caused Bomba great concern.

Munkustrap would not have risked leaving Demeter alone, not without the reason being serious enough to warrant it. A chill passed over her shapely body, as she hugged herself in comfort. There could only be one reason why that might be, one reason plausible in its effects to require his absence.

_'No.' _she thought with silent venom. That part of their lives was over now, it was all so unfair. Why could they not be at peace? Why must they be plagued so?

It had been there when Demeter gave birth. It was there the moment Jenny had past the kit into it's mother's paws. And it was there the moment she watched as her sister's eyes sought her kitten for the first time.

_"My fur is red also, it's in our family Demeter."_ She had seen it; only for a second, though the effects lingered still. Her reassuring whispered words could do nothing to dispel it; it was and forever will be ingrained within her sister. _His_ procession over her was as formidable now, as it had been back in the days when it had first clasped itself around Demeter.

A jaw cracking yawn brought Bomba back to the present, as she turned a disapproving frown upon her sister. "If you're tired go to sleep, I can watch Jemima."

Demeter shook her head vigorously in reproach, though in part the effort used was an attempt to wake herself. "I'm fine." Her sister arched her eyebrow in disbelief. "I was only..."

"Exercising your jaw? Adjusting your breathing pattern? About to catch flies?" Bomba offered gaily. "Sleep Demeter. Munkustrap will be back soon with food, until then get some rest. All will be fine." Correctly interpreting her sister's cause for unrest. Demeter was not stupid and like she herself she had guessed the possible, no undoubted cause for Munkustrap's absence that night. "Sleep." Then drawing deep within herself found a pool of devilish charm in which; in the days of their care free kitten hood, she would often tease her sister with. "It will give me a chance to sort this kit out. I mean really what sort of a head do, do you call that? It looks as bad as yours Deme, but I'll make it as slick as mine. Won't I little one?" Tickling Jemima affectionately under the chin. "You're gonna be a looker when you get older, just like your auntie if you're lucky." Casting a wry grin at Demeter. "Though there's no disputing who you take after sadly." Shaking her head in feigned remorse. "Definitely your mother's face and grace to it seems." As little Jemima tumbled across the floor in an effort to reach Bomba.

Demeter smiled warmly, grateful for the banter. "Touch her head fur and me and you will have issues."

"But it's as unruly as yours, all stuck up at funny angles." To which Demeter simply poked out her tongue, the gesture however ruined slight by another jaw splitting yawn. "Now are you going to sleep, or must I sought your head fur out also?" Yet again reprising her Jennyanydots impersonation.

"Okay you win." Raising her paws as Bomba made to move closer. "I think I will just take a quick nap."

"Good." Bomba nodded in satisfaction. As she watched her sister settle, her mind roamed back to Macavity and what he would do if he discovered Demeter's kits. It was not just Jemima she worried about, Electra to was a possible threat. As Demeter's eyes slowly closed Bomba knew these thoughts had also troubled her sister; the dark circles under her eyes were conformation enough, and it not only worried Demeter it seemed. Munkustrap, Deuteronomy, Jenny, the whole tribe even had the air about them as though perpetually looking over their shoulders.

She knew of Demeter's reluctance to keep this kit, of the unfairness of it; as Demeter saw it, of placing one above the other as though rating their values. It was for Munkustrap; though to him Demeter never gave voice to her dilemma that she had finally conceited. Bomba was also certain that for her own sanity Demeter could not give up another. Seeing the vivid red fur on her daughter must have felt like a slap in the face, especially after over coming all those doubts.

"Come here little one." Scooping her tiny niece into her lap.

Jemima looked alot like Demeter they had the same face, the same head fur, even the same markings under their eyes. Bomba could even see her side of the family genes portrayed within her. There to she could see Munkustrap, his dark tabby strips about the legs and torso, hints of his black tipped peaks on the ends of her head fur. Yet Macavity was Munkustrap's brother and though to a greater extent Demeter's and Munkustrap's paint stroked black markings held tight to their daughter's body, the lacework scatterings of deep red gave cause for comparisons. If she didn't know better she could easily assume that Macavity was the father. Sighing with the weight of these bleak thoughts, Bomba casted a pitying gaze at her sleeping sister. "Sweet dreams Deme." She whispered sadly, for she would surely need of them.

* * *

To perform as one with your tribe members actions of dance, song and choreography. To fulfil functions of vigorous movements and courageous athletics. To put forth energy and passion, to convey emotions and interpretations. To move as one in their quest toward divine right and passionate respect, to carry into effect a determination of the will they had as a tribe, to prove themselves worthy of the title of Jellicle to their valued leader. Could mean only one thing, the start of the Jellicle ball.

Tonight's rendition promised to be the most impressive. Problem free and Macavity lacking the tribe had thrown all enthusiasm into tonight's event, it was as if they felt they could finally breath again, and this interpretation was all about expressing that.

All members of the Jellicle tribe would be present this night, including Gus the theatre cat; who many speculated would be his last appearance, and the Brummell cat himself, though Demeter harboured mixed opinions concerning him.

Going back to the time when she had been shut away from every virtue, held in complete closure where vice offends no one and the moral standards of a community; though holding residence in a place of religious seclusion, are both morally wrong in principle and practice. In the act of forced conversation; normality was a scares and precious thing and much sought after in those bleak days. She recalled to mind a conversation with Nyabell where she had; rather unexpectedly, recounted her experiences with various cliental. One such a fat toff cat who would often graced her with his company, she never gave a name; identification could easily be feigned and what use was it really when one sought only to gratify their sexual urge. However certain sure that it couldn't possible be Bustopher; for it would mean combating two of his biggest fears, Macavity and skipping meals; hence the lack of ball appearances. Demeter could not banish this unappealing image and so was not as overally enthusiastic as the others to met with him. She could always sit his song out.

Emotions were high, expectations soaring, yet Demeter felt as if she were riding an emotional roller coaster. With each physiological change came a feeling of either, joy; this was her first ball in which she could truly enjoy since her supposed kidnapping, of sorrow; she had to hide a part of herself, the part that held in agony concealments and secret vows, of reverence; to which she had profound awe and respect towards her tribe and of being a Jellicle, of hate; she loathed Macavity for what he had made her, a part of her had died because of him and inorder for it to live it was dependent upon his mercy, and of love; tonight she would dance and sing with her family, her daughters; it was Jemima's first ball, her mate and of course her beautiful sister.

No, just because things suggested did not necessarily mean that it was certain. Munkustrap was simply late that night; now so long ago that was all, caught up with his duties nothing more. Tonight she intended to enjoy to it's fullest, so casting aside her worries, putting to flight that niggling at the back of her head she allowed herself to open up, welcoming the Demeter of old who had been suppressed now for so long.

But like all things it is never that simple, and on this night the moon shone with a power and brightness in which delved deep within the hearts of all those who called themselves Jellicles, both of the old and of the new.

_It blesseth him that gives and blesseth him that takes. _She should have known that. And in a rhythmical of dark and eerie intonations; yet strangely beautiful at the same time in it's harmonious disposition, did the real theme play out. Hidden at first, concealed deep within the joyous proceedings; but potent within it's designs, did this almost scripted tragedy unfold.

Melodious at first; It had started so well.

_"Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle Cats come one, come all_

_The Jellicle moon is shining bright;_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball."_

To flow into the harmonious; The moments of happiness, combing with the inquisitiveness of youth. _"For she's a jolly good fellow!"_ She may well be dead now, were it not for the actions of Jenny. The lives and safety of two beautiful daughters could be laid at her feet.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." _She had been curious; she had been lured by promised passions and wanton seductions. So sure, so confident.

Forming a succession; Grizabella had returned!

_"Remark! The cat, who hesitates towards you." _Pain calling pain, sorrow, evoking sorrow.

Which following a descent;

_"She haunted many a low resort." _They shared so much in common, had both lingered in the dark for too long.

_"Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court."_ Sin taunting sin. Demeter sang with feeling, of grief and uncertainty, allowing so much of herself to enter this song.

_"She flitted about the no man's land,_ _from the rising sun to the friend at hand."_ Lost and alone, they were both trapped in their own personally constructed no man's land. Each had made their own preverbal bed; isolating themselves with their greed and foolish hopes. Demeter could not forgive herself, could she really forgive another?

Began to form a distinctive sequence;

_"Who'd have ever suppose that, that was Grizabella, the glamour cat?" _

Who would ever suppose that she was the Demeter of her youth, she struggled with who she really was at times. Apart of her even now still belonged with Macavity, this song could easily have been applied to herself. It was for this that she could never quite welcome the former Glamour cat. The past had to stay in the past and her's she feared above all else. If this past could come back?

Into the ultimate conclusion of notes;

_"The moments of happiness_

_We had the experience but missed the meaning_

_And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

_In a different form. "_

Old Deuteronomy could feel it.

_"Moonlight_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin."_

And most surprisingly of all so could her daughter. Demeter knew; like Jemima so wisely stated without real conviction or understanding, that inorder to be free and happy she had to revisited the past. Revisited it, challenge it; as Grizabella so pleadingly fought to do, and so combat it. But could she?

The order was following only one route.

_It blesseth him that gives and blesseth him that takes. _Macavity was back! And so began her challenge.

"MACAVITY!"

A haze descended, confusion tore throughout the tribe and suddenly there was disbelief and terror. Macavity's lack of morals had reached the ultimate low, his act of law breaking reaching new heights in the gravity of their ascent into wickedness. He had hit at the very heart of their tribe, the pinnacle of their embodiment of their conception of life, of hope and of guidance. He had taken Old Deuteronomy.

Disorientation and panic drove through the hearts of all, as the toms fled after the crime lord. And though it was to the tribe in it's entirety that Macavity was aiming, it was the petite golden queen within whom his appearance had the greatest effect.

It was not for she, for whom Macavity had come this night. The brief look that had passed between; however fleetingly quick it had been had said it all. He would come for her, but not this night. The seconds had slowed and the sounds had all but stopped, beyond that hard exterior; base, cold and angry, lay the sorrow and pain of a broken heart. Secreted beyond years of manipulation and concealment, yet shown for a split second within a stolen glimpse.

Tonight was for the tribe both his and the Jellicles, for his father and Munkustrap. Tonight was a reinforcement of strength, a statement. Macavity was back on form and all would know it.

Demeter was not forgotten she knew, Macavity knew and she was certain that so did Munkustrap. He would return for her, the question was simply when? But she had other intentions. This night was not all about Macavity; Grizabella had proven that, tonight was about the past. About over coming it and all it's obstacles and about facing the unknown of the future. The only difference between her and Grizabella was that Demeter knew hers. She had known it the second she had given into Macavity's seductions, allowing him to enter her body and soul had sealed her fate. Fighting it had only given way to more disasters, more lies and the need for more concealment.

Lies: Her and Bomba's involvement with Macavity.

Following disasters: The fact that she had once loved him and infact not been kidnapped by him.

Following move lies: She was Macavity's mate. Though Munkustrap held tight that title first, it was their partnership in which lay the true scam. Macavity had seen to that.

Resulting in more scams: Electra's real conception

Resulting in deaths: Nyabell.

Resentments: Gridabone's involvement.

Threats: Victoria and Misto's parentage. Electra's survival and Jemima's existence.

The longer she left it, the longer she fought the more fate would wind tighter the treads of her bindings. She had been the lure in his designs once before; had fought and had failed, and she would be the lure once more.

_"Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw_

_For he's a master criminal who can defy the law."_

As she sang she remembered, as she remembered she felt. Running gentle, caressing touches over her body allowing the remembrance of Macavity's skilful paws wash over her.

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity."_

There was no one like him, no one could compete. The way Demeter danced simultaneously portrayed deep down that despite everything she loved and hated him. His dominance, sexual deviance and cruelty took control of her body as her movements depicted this, sensual, dramatic, rolling, heated actions full of sexual tension and raging fear.

Bomba then join in, her dance also mimicking Macavity's movements and touch.

Lost to these thoughts Demeter sang in recollection of the night he had first claimed her._ "He's outwardly respectable." _Caught up within old memories, dredged up old rivalries._"I know he cheats at cards." _Bomba's meaning could not have been more plainer. "You look respectable too Deme, but you're also cheating." Demeter could only reply with a wounded look.

But she was on a mission and she would not be deterred. Macavity would hear her, she was sure of it.

And of course Macavity did.

* * *

"I'm fine." Munkustrap said while wincing. "I made it through the rest of the ball didn't I?"

"On adrenaline alone but judging by that wince, I say it's long spent."

"It's sore is all?" Munkustrap managed, though it was a trail to stop the air wheezing through his teeth in pain. "Besides." He continued once certain that he would not give himself away further. "Checks need to be made."

"He isn't coming back." Demeter replied gently. "At least not tonight, not unless we dance for him again." Adding as she saw the determine set to her mate's eyes.

"That's not funny." Munkustrap shot back.

"I never meant it to be." She replied slightly aspirated. "But right now he's as weak as you if not more; it'll take some time for him to come back from this." Her words becoming more affectionate as she went on.

"It won't stop him from trying." The certainty and pain of his words made her heart go out to him; Munkustrap would defend her until the death.

_'Everlasting Cat anything but that.'_ She would not allow it to come to that, though tonight it had come very close. If Alonzo had not step in? Fighting back a shiver Demeter pressed on. "I doubt it. You taught him a lesson or two tonight, he won't be so eager to try again I think." The lie scorching her tongue as she spoke it.

Munkustrap looked doubtful but did not argue the point. Demeter was one of two most precious things in the world to him; the second of course being Jemima, he supposed the third ought to be the tribe and in a way it was, but if it came down to it he knew what he would fight for more.

"Come on lets go back to the den." Demeter could see the weariness in her mate's eyes.

"Where's Jemima?"

"With me." Came the playful voice of Bombalurina. "It's alright Straps, Jemima and I have been having a little chat."

Demeter looked intently at her sister who merely tapped her nose in secret and gave a mischievous wink.

"Dad!" There's was no hiding the pain this time as Jemima hurtled into her father, crushing him into a worried hug.

"Ooof."

"Oh I'm sorry." She squealed.

"Don't worry; you've just proved a valued point." There was no harshness to Demeter's words, only sympathy.

"The den it is then." Munkustrap gallantly tried to play down.

"Straps most toms would give there right paws to be tended by two beautiful queens." And with a wave and a kiss for her sister Bombalurina strolled off. Demeter watched intently her retreating form, there was more to come from her, she was sure of it. This care free attitude did nothing to mask it, frowning in thought; and not without a touch of aspiration, Demeter let it pass for the time being. She had her own pressing concerns to discuss with her sister but for now it all could wait; tonight had been eventful enough. So fending away the temptings of curiosity, Demeter returned her attention back to her mate and daughter; transferring her frown to him instead.

Munkustrap; exhausted and defeated, finally realised defeat as he allowed his mate and daughter to ushered him towards their den. He tottered more then walked the distance, though stubbornly kept his face in check; he refused to acknowledge the true extent of his injuries. Unfortunately; by the quick glance that past between the pair, he could tell he hadn't done a good enough job of masking it.

Growling more out of frustration then annoyance he flung himself onto his bed, which he realised a second too late was a huge mistake.

Hissing as his body felt as though it were on fire, he jumped to his feet hoping to relive the pain, unfortunately this resulted in a further and spectacularly more painful mistake as the sudden movement pulled at a tender cut on his side. Doubling over and wheezing in pain he almost jumped once more; this time in surprise, as strong paws hulled his beaten body back to the soft rags of his bed.

Turning a rather rueful face he gazed into the brilliant green eyes of his beautiful mate, who's obvious amusement at his antic; and undoubtable hidden _"I told you so." _Lurking behind her smile, was staring affectionately back at him.

_'My Demeter!'_ Came his frantic thought.

"Let me help you." She said softly, gently taking up attendance to his wounds. He hated being weak, how was he supposed to protect his family, when this was the result? If Alonzo hadn't been there...?

"You were really brave dad." Jemima had placed herself in front of her father, gracefully knelt on the floor with one leg raised making her resemblance to her mother all the more striking; it was after all a stance in which Demeter favoured.

He snorted to show his dismissal of that.

"You saw off Macavity." Demeter stated firmly, halting her licking of his wounds.

"Alonzo..."

"Alonzo could not have done what he did if you hadn't weaken him." Demeter pressed furiously.

"Yes but..." Trying once more.

"But nothing!" Her eyes blazed with a passion he had only ever seen once before and hoped never to see again; things had almost ended in disaster that time also. "None of the tribe would dare to go any where near him. You were the only one brave enough to confront him. You Munkustrap you, you took the brunt of his anger, you weaken him and it was you who made the rest of the tribe finally take action." She was panting near the end; it was surprising how such a small frame could hold so much wrath, and appear so formidable.

Munkustrap simply stared at her not knowing what to say. He couldn't bare to think about how close he had come to losing her again. And then he sat up; as the effects of pride and desperation battled across his face, grasped hold of her arms and kissed her.

When Demeter had finally gotten her breath back, she smiled warmly before pushing Munkustrap back onto the bed.

"Lie still." She whispered as she resumed her licking.

Five minutes into cleaning and Munkustrap had to admit that he was feeling better; however the insistent staring of his daughter was starting to get on his nerves. Still sitting in that same graceful position, with her orb like eyes unblinkingly watching him, her head tilted slightly to one side as though in deep contemplation, seemed to taunt and judge him with their innocence.

Closing his eyes in annoyance, Munkustrap attempted to go to sleep, hoping he would in time numb to the shooting pain that surged through his body every now and again. The sounds of Demeter's licking seemed almost sensual as it filled the silence of their den, he could feel his mind begin to drift away from the troubling thoughts that hounded deep within.

Unfortunately little to no time seem to have passed when Munkustrap; on the verge of sleep, suddenly flew into the air in alarm. Something incredible cold and wet had pressed against his nose.

It was only after the soft laughter of Demeter finally hit home, did he realise that Jemima had leaned in and attempted to nuzzle him. Her eyes shone bright as she studied him, fearing that she had upset her father. Ignoring the pain Munkustrap scooped his daughter into his arms, hugging her close.

"I'm alright Jemima, I'm alright." He murmured, stroking the top of her head as he spoke.

"I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose you both."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you or your mother, do you hear me? Never!" Squeezing her tighter as though to illustrate his words. He thought he would die if he ever lost either of them.

Gently releasing herself from her father's embrace, Jemima turned her orb like eyes upon her mother. "Why did Macavity try to take you?"

Demeter body visible blenched. "There's no need to worry yourself about that now."

"But why?"

Demeter turned pleading eyes towards Munkustrap, but there was no help to come from there; his eyes said it all. _"Perhaps now is a good time to tell her."_

Hurt and a little upset from the lack of support, Demeter sought safety in the arms of well acquainted friend. Deception.

"I suppose he was angry, given that fact that I unmasked him."

"How did you know it wasn't Old Deuteronomy?" So penetrating, so wise were her young eyes. How had she created such a pure and innocent thing?

Demeter thought about that for awhile, she hated lying to her daughter; especially given past experiences, the only way she could justify doing so was that she would only be partly lying, that and saving her untold pain. Gazing wantonly at Munkustrap before speaking, she hoped to gain some small strap of support, but again was met only with sadness. He did not approve.

"I guess it was similar to how you knew how to help Grizabella. You felt it right?"

Finally Jemima seemed inclined to except her mother's explanation, nodding her head slowly before capturing her in a loving embrace. What Demeter did not know however, was that she was only partly convinced.

* * *

"You disagree with what I did tonight, don't you?" Munkustrap gave no reply, he did infact disagree; though the reasonable part of himself could sympathise with Demeter. "Munkustrap?"

Like a pendulum free from any fixed point, he was swinging to and fro. Caught in the trappings of both right and wrong, alternating between action or suspension, revelation or concealment. Macavity had attacked his own daughter this night, could ignorance really be best?

He jumped slightly as a paw alighted on his shoulder. "I don't want them hunted." She knew it would have to come, yet she prayed she had more time. She understood her fate now and was prepared to face it; though she had yet to speak with Bomba. She just wished that she had more time and that her family could be spared? "I don't want them to have to carry the same fear as I do. Let them enjoy their kitten hood for as long as possible; care free and happy. They do not need to feel the burdens of our adult world. Knowledge is not always the saving grace we think it ought to be."

"How long do you suppose we can keep it from them? Sooner or later you will have to face the facts Demeter; they will need to know the truth." He could see the quite distress consume his mate's body, see it wither her visible. "In time they will come to accept the harsh reality."

In time she supposed they would, Demeter only wished she had more of it to give.

* * *

"You look sad little one." Electra turned her head and saw the concerned face of Demeter staring back at her. "May I?" As she indicated to sitting, as Electra nodded enthusiastically. She had been returning from her talk with Bomba, when she had spotted Electra sitting on the pipe for once all alone. With all that had happen and with what she had needed to discuss with Bomba; though she was certain her sister still disagreed with it, she had not had time to check on her eldest daughter. Macavity could not have known that he had attacked his own daughter that night, but the thought of it still turned her stomach.

"What troubles you?" The golden queen asked gently. "Are you wounds still hurting?" Barely contained anger laced her words, ebbing the courage out of Electra.

"A little." She tested. "But not much, they mainly itch." Demeter's critical eyes seemed to hold Electra's small frame in place, as she studied her face carefully. Three scratch marks trailed across the bridge of her nose and continued towards her right cheek.

"But that is not what bothers you?" She added wisely.

Electra shook her head sadly. "No." Demeter's eyes seemed to barrow deep within her, ferreting away until she found answers.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked softly.

Taking a deep breath. _'Just tell her.'_ She forced the words out. "It's just...well it's silly I know...but it's just. Last night when Macavity came." She lowered her gaze, scared and ashamed at what the petite queen would make of this. "I thought I... the tribe I mean." Squeezing her eyes shut at her slip. "I thought _we_ were going to lose you." She finished rather weakly.

"Oh!" Was all Demeter could manage, that was before she gathered herself enough to absorb her shock and answer more appropriately? "Munkustrap and the rest of the tribe; for that matter, would never give up on one of their own. You should know that." She added gently.

"I'm not a Jellicle, not really." It had kind of slip out and to her horror Demeter was furious at her remark.

"You _are _a Jellicle." The force of these words scared Electra. "You are more Jellicle then I am."

"How? I wasn't born here; I don't even know who my parents are. No one would fight for me." It sounded desperate, pathetic even, but now she had said it now that she had spoken from the heart, she found that she couldn't stop herself.

"_I_ would fight for you." Demeter's green eyed splendour blazed with an emotional fire. "And so would the tribe." The passion in which she spoke gave heart to Electra and made what she was about to say easier.

"I know." She mumbled weakly. "It's just...I don't know who I am...I feel lost." Her voice had faded to little more then a whisper; she hung her head in shame as silent tears fell.

Demeter's heart felt as though it would break, she wanted to tell her, to take her in her arms and love her in the way she needed right now. That of a mother comforting her daughter. But she couldn't; it was to Jenny's arm in which she would have to seek for that. So instead she placed a paw gently on her shoulder, slipping the other under her daughter's chin, tilting her head up enough for their eyes to meet. "We are your family, the Jellicles. We may be small but we would fight for you, protect you but most of all we _love_ you."

Electra flung her arms around Demeter; who's eyes widen momentarily by shock, returned the gesture with a hug, stroking her head softly.

"Jemima's lucky to have you for a mother." Electra mumbled against Demeter's chest. Abruptly did the stroking stop causing Electra to peer up worriedly. "Are you alright?" Noticing the sad look in Demeter's eyes.

"Yes."

"She's is you know, Jemima, lucky I mean."

"Perhaps." There was a definite note of melancholy.

"I would want you for my mum." She said more forcefully then she had intended, Demeter merely smiled. "I sometimes watch you with her and wonder what it would be like if I was her instead." She was watching Demeter closely now. "Sometimes I pretend that I am your daughter, I know it's silly." Demeter expression became stoic. "I do have gold in my fur you see, so it makes it easier to pretend." Electra pulled away suddenly, once again unable to stop the torrid of words spilling from her mouth. "Sometimes when I'm really sad and wish that I had a real mother, I look at this and I almost believe."

With that Electra extended her right arm then; staring intently at Demeter, turned it until the under arm showed. She watched in confusion as Demeter's eyes began to fill with tears, as the brilliance of the black and gold markings shone in the evening light.

_It blesseth him that gives and blesseth him that takes._

Intuition is a powerful thing; it may not be explained away with knowledge, yet it is an impressive perception, an instinctive belief, a hunch of surety and for days now it had been sharpen to certainty. It had been there the moment she had found out she was pregnant, it was there the moment her kitten had been born without her father's presence and it was there each night her mate would leave her either to hunt food or perform his duties, returning later then necessity intended.

The ball had been the final warning, a dire consequence on the repercussions of ignoring reason and sense. Electra's unrealised revelation had sealed it all.

_"My black and gold queen." _Came the haunting sound of Macvaity's voice, deep from the dark depths of her troubled memory. Her time was finally up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Bustopher you sly Pollicle, haven't seen you in an age. How the devil are you?"

"Mmmmm fine, fine Aberforth I'm fine."

On his numerous daily exertions Bustopher would roam; though posh kitties say amble, the streets in the quest to fine the perfect cuisine. Today's adventurous roam (sorry amble) had led him to an old favourite that; due to the rise in excellent establishments of the culinary kind, had caused him to abandon it for a considerable period. Now however the old haunts were back in favour.

"Why has it been so long old boy? Missed your company considerably."

"Been spoilt for choice of course, damn well raised their standards. Now I haven't a clue as to where to visit one day to the next." Though he didn't look peeved, in fact his entire face shone with an almost glutinous glee at such a varying prospect.

"Well good to see you never the less?" Aberforth watched as Bustopher lowered his impressive bulk to the floor, though of a hefty weight himself, he was no where near the same robust stature.

An up turned create; otherwise used for vegetables, played the part of a table for are posh totties. A thin strip of; none other, red and white checked clothe provided the prefect covering injecting a touch of class towards facilities. Other then that it was simply the backyard alleyway of a game predominate restaurant going by the name of Blimpy's.

"What's on the menu today then old bean?" Rubbing his paws together excitedly.

"Pheasant by all accounts, though I'm afraid you missed the chef." Aberforth exclaimed.

"Not to worry, not to worry. I'm sure I'll catch the fellow soon enough."

This was promptly followed by the arrival of the chef himself carrying; as Aberforth had just stated, freshly cooked pieces of discarded Pheasant. Though of a large proportion for the normal feline appetite, it would scarcely carry over for the two.

"There you go Horace eat up." Not surprisingly; as Aberforth was a frequent visitor, placing a cat bowl in front of him.

"I hate that name he calls me." Aberforth confided.

"Aaarrrrhh Rupert!" The chef bellowed in exaggerated surprise.

"Better then mine." Bustopher cringed.

"Haven't seen you in awhile. Wait here, I'll see what we have going spare." As the chef scurried back to the kitchens, Bustopher watched in earnest as Aberforth tucked in; that was of course after polite embellishments of. "I'll wait of course for you old chap." And the customary formal reply of. "No, no it'll get cold." While practically foaming at the mouth.

With mouth watering it felt like an age had past before the chef decided to grace them with his presence once more, bringing with him more delicious smelling pheasant. Cordially waiting for the chef to leave Bustopher promptly tucked in.

Aberforth, near finish was free to talk. "So old bean how are things with you? I hear that you were at the Jellicle ball the night Macavity came."

Chocking at the mention of that name resulted in a splattering of half chewed pheasant; unfortunately for Aberforth this meant copping it quite un-ceremonially in the face.

Completely oblivious to his friend's predicament, Bustopher garbled a reply. "Nasty business that nasty, glad to say that I was there only for the first scare, though that turned out to be those two fools Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer clowning around. I was well out of it before it turned really bad."

Waiting until absolutely certain that Bustopher had swallowed this time; while laboriously removing bits of half chewed food from his face, Aberforth probed further.

"Tried to kidnap Old Deuteronomy I heard."

"Did just that, Jenny told me all about it. Fine queen that, very fine like them good and stout." His eyes misted for a moment, before a slight clearing of the throat brought him out of his retrieve. "Yes well Skimbleshanks a lucky feline."

Rolling his eyes at Bustopher's obvious infatuation Aberforth; still rather hesitantly as Bustopher had just shovelled another pawful of pheasant into his mouth, continued with his inquiries. This was big news, the streets were abuzz at such a shocking turn of events, one just couldn't help but be curious.

"Mistoffelees I heard saved the day. New prodigy in the making if ever there was one, some say he could rival Macavity's magic." Whispering the last part conspiraciously.

"He's not even a full tom yet, still has alot of growing to do." Bustopher dismissed, all the while casting longing looks at Aberforth's bowl.

A splattering of partly chewed pheasant dotting his half touched food, strangely had an off putting effect, so mastering as much grace as he could muster offered the remains to Bustopher.

"No, no I couldn't." Though snatching pawfuls as he spoke. "I suppose in time Mistoffelees could become a threat." Continuing where he left off. "But personally Macavity terrifies me and I am not ashamed to admit it. If Mistoffelees has any sense he'll keep well out of it." He began licking his paws disappointedly, no doubt thinking the potion too small.

"What I don't understand is why he came back? He had Old Deuteronomy after all, why risk it?" Frowning in puzzlement.

"Demeter of course." Bustopher barked. "Been obsessed with her since they were young."

"But surely." Leaning closer as his interest mounted. "After past events he wouldn't risk doing that to himself again." It was common knowledge, Demeter's imprisonment and her escape, not to mention rumours abound that she had lost Macavity's kittens. It had been a bit of a shock to learn that the most feared cat in town did in fact posses feelings. Something like that just didn't stay quite for long.

"Lured him back didn't she. Her and her sister, some of the younger queens too so I've heard put on a song and dance about him. Seeing her like that I guess became too much of a temptation. She's alot tougher and braver; for that matter, then she gets credit for. I be damned if I but myself at risk like that, tried to take her too in the end. Mark me she's braver then most toms claim to be. Well all except Munkustrap that is, fought Macavity tooth and nail wasn't going to lose her a second time that's for sure. Bad luck they've had those two, terrible bad luck." Shacking his head sadly. "Still at least things have improved for them, they've got something in their lives to brighten those troubled days, why they've only gone and had..."

However at that precise moment in time the chef immerged. "You're in luck gentlemen; a customer has decided to change his order at the last minute, so rather then see it go to waste. Bon appetite!" And he set down a plate full of chicken pasta.

"What luck?" Bustopher exclaimed as he watched the chef disappear. "Come on old bean get stuck in." Sparing only a quick glance for his friend. "This is supreme." As half the contents seemed to vanish before Aberforth's eyes.

"No thanks rather full." Patting his stomach for emphasis. He wasn't feeling all that bright after his flying food encounter.

"Your lost." Or at least that was what it had sounded like to Aberforth's ears, it was really quite impossible to form coherent sounds around such a tightly packed out mouth. Where were ones manners after all?

Deciding to wait until Bustopher had actually finish seemed a sensible option after the last rather unpleasant experience, though Aberforth was rewarded with only a sort wait. It was slightly alarming how quickly food seemed to vanish around this tom.

Testing waters, Aberforth boldly asked. "You were saying?"

"Mmmm?" Looking completely miffed.

"About Demeter and Munkustrap. If anyone deserves some good fortune I agree it's those two. But you never said what it was."

"Oh right, right." Clearing his throat rather fussily. "Yes well they've only gone and had a kitten. Been away for awhile so I haven't long heard about it. A female; just the one, strong look of the mother about her, beautiful little thing she is with the most extraordinary big eyes. Very talented too by all accounts got that from Demeter as well, I should know I've seen Demeter perform. Voice like an angle this little one has. What was her name?" Scratching his head in thought. "Oh yes Jemima."

"A kitten?"

"Yes isn't that just the most pleasant news one could hear? I say old bean are you alright?" Aberforth had gone silent, his body was completely still and his expression one devoid of all emotion. "Are you having a funny turn?"

Coming to his senses Aberforth shot to his feet. "Sorry old boy but I don't think I should stay, feeling a little queer."

"You look it, all pale in the face."

"Frightfully sorry to leave so but I think it for the best, wouldn't want to spoil the rest of your lunch." And before Bustopher could anoint him with his regrets, Aberforth had scurried away.

"Curious devil."

* * *

"Well look who it is. Never thought to see your likes wondering these parts again."

"I want to see Macavity."

"Sorry not seeing anyone today."

"Tell him I've come to repay my debt."

The street cat sneered, matted fur admitting puffs of dust as he laugh. "Like I said, he ain't seeing anyone. I'm surprised you have the nerve, surely there's nothing you can do to repay such a debt?"

Music and coarse laughter drifted out from the establishment, which was set in an old underground subway; once in use as a bomb shelter, which explained it's abandonment now. It was a rough place frequented mainly by street cats, who it could be safely stated were not the most pleasant of felines. Often lackeys of Macavity's they filled the establishment with a dark and seedy air, though those who were not of Macavity's ranks were either seeking to repay or the most likely, ensue a debt towards him. As the owner Macavity only offered his facilities to those held a particular value towards his schemes. The currency ranging from whores, thieves, informants and the general lackeys. Though any who could be of personal use were admitted without much ado, the price was always high yet Macavity always made it worth your while.

"Do you think I would risk showing my face here again, if I didn't think it worth it?"

"Funnier things have happen and you my friend have a big _appetite_." Turning his back sharply, already dismissing the informant out of mind.

Anger boiled inside at the obnoxious thug. Yes Macavity had band him for life, but he had means to cancel that, surely he should be given another chance? The scathing laughter mocked at him, inside there awaited the very thing he had been denied since his banishment. For years now it had hounded at him, half forgotten pleasures and sensations tugging and enticing at him with their unattainable allure. It was like a drug, always playing in your mind teasingly taunting you, keeping you wanting more and more. Macavity understood and inorder to retain your alliance ensured that you were dependent, until your debt was firmly seared into your soul.

He felt hot, his fur damp and clammy with perspiration, to be so close yet so far re-awoken his addiction as if it were the first time; fresh and unyielding in it's desire.

"Listen to me you obscene fool, if you don't let me see him you will regret it." Grabbing the thug by the elbow. The street cat merely hissed, snatching his paw free and taking a swipe for the face.

Ducking in shock the informant hastily began to plead. "Please I have to see Macavity, believe me he'll want to know what I have for him." But his actions had sealed the answer.

"My friends and I." Motioning to the two burly toms that seemed to have materialised behind his feline barricade. "Don't take too kindly to being roughed about by the likes of you. Your likes ought to know better, very bad manners that."

Realising defeat, he made one last ditch attempt. "Just make sure Macavity knows I called."

"I don't know about the rest of you?" The street cat chided to his companions. "But that sounded very much like an order to me."

Their laughter hounded the informant's retreating figure.

* * *

Griddlebone was contemplating everything, most importantly her life so far. She would not profess to state that her life had been all that bad. She was certainly no melo-dramatic or subcome to bouts of self pity to assume that her lot had always been this bad. Growltiger it was true she had thought to be the love of her life and at the time he had been, he truly had. But she had been surprised at how quickly she had over come his death, it had hurt and she had tortured herself mentally for months for fleeing that awful night. But her guilt and shame had soon abated and she had found that she was able to survive again, though considerably diminished from her former evaluated station in life.

To associate yourself with such powerful toms with such imposing reputations; 'The Terror of the Thames' and 'The Napoleon of Crime', you had to develop a sense of self preservation. Of course she was no stranger to the deeds in which these infamous felines carried out inorder to substain their rankings; though many thought differently, her fluffy white, girdle encompassed body heighten this belief. Looks could be deceiving and she was the epitome of it.

Then of course entered Macavity and her life changed drastically once again.

The calamity and sheer scale of rejoicing that reached every town after Growltiger's fall to the Siamese, was such that a young, revengeful and meticulous thinker like Macavity easily took advantage of the then abolished tribe, in which that had once been so formidable and had held such an impregnable grasp.

A chance encounter had drastically altered both their lives, leading to a dynamic duo of sorts that had reinstated her former status. The once resented _Innocent_ creature labelling, that foolish felines had once lashed upon her had in fact proved beneficial and she had marvelled in it's unfounded power, which in time earned her a new more appropriate name, 'The Lady Griddlebone'. It's creation had aided her greatly ensuring that she was a continual asset for Macavity.

"Macavity." She mumbled in barely contained annoyance, all but spitting his name from her mouth as she began to pace the room.

How many fell trembling at the mere mention of that name, yet it was with her help that he had propelled the tribe to their fierce status, it was with her help that he had ensured that his name would be remembered forever. But it was also with her help; however ashamed it made her feel to admit it, that had set this tribe into a downward spiral. She was not overly concerned; not really, as she was certain that given time Macavity would come to his senses and set them on the right path again, reprising their former glory once more. But what threated all, was that it rested in his ability to overcome one obstacle, Demeter.

Five months had passed since the devastating outcome at the Jellicle ball, five months in which Macavity had little by little regained his strength and determination focusing; with her help, all his new found energy back into the mechanisms of his tribe. Griddlebone had in all sense of the word reigned him back in. (Not a word one usually associated with Macavity.) She had achieved this; using a quainter term, through an age old feminine method of distraction, though the whores would laugh themselves silly if they heard her state it so. Working every ounce of her skill and cunning, knowing all the while that it should not be possible, had in fact achieved the impossible and for a time at least she had turned his head.

She had hoped that after losing his kittens and nearly losing Demeter herself, would have been the driving force behind the meaning of leaving well alone. It had in sorts worked, the shock had it's desired effect but the need to reimburse his credited status within the eyes of his tribe, had forced his paws and so came the construction of a plan to kidnap Old Deuteronomy; a feat worthy of legendary recognition, as well as a means to settle an old score.

However, temptation was a powerful thing and Demeter had it in bucket loads. The inevitable; as she had known it would, had happened and just like that he had slipped out of her meager control. There was no coming back from this; she could understand now how Nyabell had found it hard to let go, though she felt a pang of annoyance at her own pathic weakness. It was almost certain now that he would stop at nothing to reclaim Demeter. The question now was simply when? When would the want become too much and need too strong. Fear stayed his paws but it would not hold for long.

Griddlebone was surprised at the slight feeling of pity that surged up for Demeter; she had not fared well the first time, it was unlikely she would do any better a second.

Slowing her pacing Griddlebone admitted a tiny sigh, she was exhausted both mentally and physically. She had lived through both the dire and the splendour, the pivotal turning moments and the distruction of a tribe and through all she had survived, had come back fighting. But was she ready for this one? Could she really survive the lies she had created, the events she had help construct. She had once denounced Macavity for his attempt at the most defiling of acts, had sneared at his weakness and cringed at his detactment. Yet her own deed had been the most revolting of all; abandonment, deceit, theft and betrayal, all could be forgiven and more importantly all she could live with. But murder? She had seen it, lived around it and had helped ensure it, but never had she carried out it. And never on the innocent.

If Macavity ever found out that she was responsible for the death of his prodigies, she would not survive the discovery long. Demeter, she had always suspected that this queen would one day be her undoer; for she had never known Macavity to lose his head over anyone before, had never thought it possible. Watching him lay claim to this queen and what's more Demeter slowly accept it, had sealed Griddlebone's fate.

Sighing once more Griddlebone lowered herself to her seat, where she promptly pressed the pads of her paws to her forehead, rubbing them frantically against the fur before burying her face within them.

She had always been a survivor, could she really be once more?

* * *

"Well I'll be damned, didn't think you would have the balls to return again."

"I need to see..."

"Let me guess Macavity?" It really was very annoying having to deal with mindless felines, who's only education was that on how to hit as accurately as one could in a space of a minute.

"Must we go through the same rendition each time we meet chaps?" He was tried, sore and generally disgruntled. He had the means in which to be accepted back and was being maliciously denied. It was all very frustrating.

"I don't think I like that tone of voice." The street cat flecked his claws threateningly. "I thought you toffs were supposed to have manners? Doesn't seem all to polite to me."

The nasally laughter that followed was the last straw.

Temper finely reaching breaking point the informant hissed, body bristling until it doubled his natural size; which was an accomplishment to say the least. He then; very uncharacteristically and with a leave of senses, took a swipe at the street cat before bounding into the club. The sight of a fat toff cat clearly disgruntled, that and attacking a burly street cat did not go without notice. So naturally the various occupants gazed somewhat dumbstruck at the whole scenario.

"MACAVITY! MACAVTY!"

"Quite you crazy bastard." The street cat had only remained confounded for perhaps a second before lunging at the foolish toff. The canny knack of materialising out of thin air that his numerous muscle predominate friends seemed to posses, was once again on display as they appeared suddenly around the struggling pair. However strong the street cat may have been the fact that the informant was triple his size, did make for a rather impossible target to subdue. In an act of commodity or perhaps simply not wanting to be left out, his muscular buddies soon leaped in with full gusto.

As with all fights spectators soon gathered, which was promptly followed by the creative chants that often made an appearance at such proceedings.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight." That and the usual goading around the lines of. "Look at the fat toff having a paddy." And of course, as is often when favouring the under dog. "Come on fatty you can do better then that."

The fight however did not last all that long, much to the disappointment of the by-standards. "Booooo!" The collective weight of six thug cats was; it seemed, too much for even someone of this crazy toff's impressive bulk.

* * *

Commotion in the distance brought Griddlebone out of her retrieve, hefting a sigh; though thankful for the distraction from such bleak thoughts, she went to investigate the disturbance.

Griddlebone often came here as a means of an escape; though it warranted a poor substitute from the friary which was dark, dank and cold, here the club at least offered gaiety however strained it could be. The downside often being it's patrons who were largely the same type of felines who called the friary home, though at times it was frequented by a few exceptions. It was amusing to see that cats from all walks of life were all subject to fall so low, that they were all equal in that sense however hard some pretended it were not so.

Emerging into the main bar area; the back rooms, where she had come from were simply section off areas constructed from various pilfered scrap items to form holds or drop ins, as they were more favourable called. Griddlebone was met by a common sight to these parts of the city, a fight.

Completely unimpressed and a little bored with the lack of creativity these brutes seemed to process, Griddlebone turned to leave; it was then however that she heard a familiar voice.

"MACAVITY!" Straining to see through the wall of by-standards, she soon realised that it was not the usual stereotypical brawlers flecksing their muscles. There in the centre of the room a fat toff cat fought against six burly street cats.

"Cestor?" Even over the intensity of the commotion her clear precise voice was able to cut through the pandemonium, heads turning and eyes catching sight of her gleaming fur soon dispersed of the gathering, all quickly slinking away like the filth they were.

It was really rather amusing seeing a cat of Cestor's calibre so, huddling, bleeding and utterly exhausted a mere apparition of his former self, it was justifiable after what he had done. Gliding over to him she stood surveying the damage, nothing unfortunately seemed life threatening, though he would be sore for a while.

"Cestor? I see you have been making some what of a nuisance of yourself."

It felt right that she should loom over him so; the thrill of power that surged through her was exulting.

"I only wished to see _him_." Cestor replied placing a paw to his chest in pain.

"You have made quite a mess of yourself now haven't you?" Pouting a little as though in remorse. It was all said rather eerily comforting, a low husky voice like that of a sympathic mother.

"I must speak to Macavity." He wheezed.

"Why on earth would _you_ wish to do that?" He had been a pet project of her's and had shamed her greatly.

"Demeter." He whispered.

It was as though she had been slapped across the face, kneeing quickly she leaned closer. "A dangerous subject." She whispered harshly and not to mention some what panicked, it would undermine everything. Macavity was not ready for this now, she wasn't ready!

"Please..." Coughing in pain. "It's important." The urgency was strongly evident.

The tribe as a whole could not afford to lose Macavity to this. A difficult decision now laid before her. Should she keep this from him or would it be beneficial to all if he was able to claim his desire once and for all? And more importantly would they all survive this?

"Macavity has asked not to be disturb by meager disruptions." Griddlebone said while rising. She had to commend herself for the lack of emotions in which she had stated that, though inside it was a different matter. Macavity had changed and dispite her best efforts and his commendable act, he could not forget Demeter.

"We'll gladly get rid of him me lady." Said one of the street cats.

"However." Biting of the word as she raised her paw to halt them. She had made up her mind, though really she was left with no choice. "This presents quite a predicament." Too many had witness this exchange for it not to reach Macavity's ears. "You may see Macavity." Locking eyes with Cestor.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Pray to the Everlasting Cat Cestor, for you will surely need his support." Cestor appeared to have swallowed hard before wincing as he shakily got to his feet. "Follow me." She breathed as she turned her back on him.

Watching the seductive way Griddlebone's hips swayed as she walked Cestor eagerly began to follow, shooting a triumphant look at who had been his week long feline barricade. However the fatalistic way in which the street cat shook his head as he past caused his smirk to falter somewhat, that and the shifty way in which all inhabitants avoided meeting his gaze.

Was this really such a good idea?

Griddlebone lead Cestor down winding hickory corridors which at this late an hour were completely full. The drop ins where the prostitutes worked were particularly busy. Peeking through the flimsy sheer cotton door hangings as they pasted, Cestor dearly hoped that his particular queen would be free. There was no doubt that his information would be worthy of re-admittance, so of course what he had to offer Macavity would reinsure his introduction back into the club and thus the use of all it's facilities. He really had missed Nyabell's company.

He knew the route meticulously, having been an agent for Macavity prior to his banishment, but kept his steps to match his graceful guide. A part of him dreaded the meeting, the other wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

The corridors were well lit, despite the fact that the world saw them as simple cats; Macavity had a particular way with electricity, though no wires or bulbs showed a warm light was given out.

It was to one of the many holds that adorned the further reaches of the tube that Griddlebone turned into, the familiar sense of dread coursed through Cestor's body as he shuffled into the room.

"I asked not to be disturbed." He had forgotten how intimidating Macavity's voice could be; cool and precise the sort that one would associate with a well bred feline, it was especially intimidating resonating out the shadows so.

"Cestor here as something in which he believes you need to know." The heavy darkness seemed to enhance the glow of her gleaming fur.

"Cestor?" A chill ran down his back as Macavity spoke his name. "Cestor?" Even the way Macavity jumped down from the stone protrusion where a small hole had been formed; it's construction most likely the result of London's past infamous bombings. Even his movements came strong and none hesitant, seeming to screamed dominance and danger. Silhouetted as he was against the glowing man made frame excluded a sort of dramatic implication of the juxtaposed character Macavity could be; oozing charm yet simultaneously vicious in it's attraction. "Let's strip away all facades shell we? Aberforth is much the more becoming name."

Aberforth cringed, he had invented the name early in his sleuthing days in order to protect his identity, to be told that Macavity had seen through his disguise for years was unnerving and furthered the razor-sharp intelligence he was renown for.

Aberforth's eyes roamed until he found Griddlebone, strangely quite and unimposing in the corner of the room. Had she known his true identity all along too? He could read nothing from her. "Thank you for seeing me Macavity." He bowed low to show his respect.

"That is still to be disputed, you have merely entered my presence without due warning. If I remember correctly you I have band."

"I...I have information."

"Naturally, that was your purpose for me." Turning Macavity addressed Griddlebone. "His incursion to me was such I thought insurmountable?"

"He has been most insistent." Macavity stared at Griddlebone. Did she know what this was about? Surely she did, she was who she was after all.

"I have tried to see you for almost a week now, I assure you the information I have is well worth it."

"That will be for me to decide. Your last information proved very costly. Not only did I lose many cats to your folly, the Foreign Office seemed unusually alert that day also?"

"I am humbly sorry, I would never have divulged such information if I had thought it false. I have always been faithful to..."

"Enough! I have heard this all before." Turning his back on Aberforth, Macavity gazed out of the hole. "You bore me, Griddlebone remove him from my sight, I do not wish to hear another word from his self proclaimed _worthy_ mouth." Aberforth was already lost to his mind.

Griddlebone hesitated, if Macavity refused to listen perhaps it would buy her enough time to think up an excuse for Cestor being here; no Aberforth, she resented not knowing his true identity and more so for Macavity keeping it from her. Should she help Macavity this time?

"Please Macavity." Aberforth shot before Griddlebone could make her move.

"Remove him now." The words came dangerously soft.

Moving towards the door Griddlebone opened it clearly excusing his presence, Aberforth however ignored it.

"It concerns Demeter." He quickly blurted out.

The door slamming shut seemed in sink with the violent way in which Macavity's head snapped around, his eyes could have bore through metal.

"A dangerous subject for a cat who has already used up his last chance." This time his voice was flat, completely devoid of any emotion.

"I...I...I would not have approached you if I had not thought it worth your attention." His entire body quaked as Macavity's eyes zeroed in on him, unwilling to listen to his mental commands of holding fast of oneself.

Macavity simply stared, his body was stock still his breathing surprisingly normal, yet his eyes! He looked like a cat ready to pounce.

The elegant figure of Griddlebone appeared to shimmer in the corner. Was she trembling?

"Well?" The strained patience was strongly evident in Macavity's voice.

"I...I...Was fortunate to meet with...Bustopher Jones, haven't seen the sly Pollicle in an age..." The look on Macavity's face forced his words out quicker. "He...he told me that Demeter." Macavity's frown deepen, coughing Aberforth continued. "Well she and Munkustrap had been blessed with what he had referred to as a new joy within their lives."

"And what prey tell is this joy?" Strained patience had quickly melted, Griddlebone had simply faded out of Aberforth's prolific vision. His heart sounded far too loud for his own ears; pounding as though fit to burst.

Gulping; for it was certainly far too late to turn back, Aberforth bravely forced the word out. "A...a kitten."

It was totally deadpan, the word seemed to have bounced around the room then dropped into a great chasm. The world seeming completely devoid of all sound after that.

Desperately wanting to fill the silence, Aberforth proceeded to babble. "Supposed to carry a strong look of her mother about her..."

An image of a tiny spiky haired form sprang into Macavity's mind._ 'Nuzzling his beautiful daughter he placed her; with trembling paws, to rest peacefully beside her brother.'_

"...Female, though I'm sure you worked that out." Giving a weak laugh. "Big eyes she's supposed to have, amazing talent as well."

_'Demeter, young and care free danced into his vision, her delicate body twisting into forms he never thought possible. A sultry crystal clear voice had followed echoing hypnotically into the night.'_ Macavity shock his head, desperate to rid himself of the memory, his chest felt as though it were constricted. He couldn't breath properly, his entire body felt as though it were numb.

"What the devil was her name?" Placing a paw to his mouth in thought. "Jemima, that's what old Bustopher said." Looking slightly relieved that he hadn't forgotten.

Looking up expectantly; for he would surely be rewarded quite highly for this, he allowed a smile to grace his lips. However Aberforth's mood soon turned as he took in Macavity's expression; a black cloud seemed to have descend upon his features, the silence so thick as to render the air stifling and very atmosphere felt oppressing.

There would be no reward this time, no re-introduction and no Nyabell, no whores and no delighting in sinful satisfactions. As Macavity took a step foward, Aberforth knew that only death awaited.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks everyone who has left a review, your words and thoughts have always been appreciated. Well here it is, the end! Hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Demeter bolted out of her sleep. It had been the same dream again, coming so frequently now that if it were not for the fact that her body was so utterly exhausted, she would not have bother with sleep at all.

Carefully she made her way over towards the entrance of the den. Shivering a little with the crisp freshness of early morning, she gazed out at the splendour of what could only be described a as blood red dawn. The deep riches of reds, yellows and oranges streaked across the sky in a melding of hues.

"Red sky at night shepherd's delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning." Muttering softly the popular saying. "Shepherd's warning." Repeating the last mournfully. Shivering once more, Demeter turned her gazed towards her sleeping companions. A small smile stretched across her mouth as Jemima's leg kicked out suddenly; no doubt in the throws of an exciting dream, the result of which making Munkustrap grunt sharply in his sleep. She had done all she could in her efforts to protect them, though knowing deep down that it would never be enough. They would get hurt, how could they not? _He _would make sure of that.

But she had done her best to cushion the blow, the last of which still giving her grief to this day. Bombalurina simply refused point blank to give in to such. How did she put it? _"A defeatist attitude." _Her sister was ever the optimist, though whether it were for her own sanity or Demeter's she couldn't tell. One minute they could be discussing something as mundane as the weather, the next Bomba would deluge her with torrents of why. _"Negativity reaped negative results."_

It was hard to explain and it was an explanation in which she rather not be given, she just wished it didn't have to be.

Tutting in annoyance; for she had promised herself to be rid of such thoughts, she resumed her place beside her family. Snuggling contently; though careful not to disturb them, she squeezed herself between the pair. She didn't know how long she would have left with them, so she took each day as it came. Making sure to relish each experience, each touch and each conversation she shared with them to it's fullest.

Turning to her left, she gently stroked the face of her beautiful daughter. She would grow to be a fine queen. She had surpassed all of Demeter's expectations, blossoming into such a sensitive and adorable creature, with qualities and virtues that a mother could only dream her kin would process. She dearly hoped that she would be able to see her grown, but had realised long before Jemima was born, that it would be an incredible feat to achieve.

With a lump forming in the middle of her throat, Demeter turned her attention towards her mate. She dared not touch him. Her paws were trembling so much that she feared she would wake him, so instead she contented herself by simply looking. Her eyes drank in his body, his face and more importantly his strong comforting paws. Longing as she did, that they would wrap themselves around her and never let her go. She had hoped to be able to go on and make many more Jemimas with him, but that would never be. They were all living on borrowed time and as much as she delighted in her, Jemima's conception would see to that.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she fought against the threatening tears. She had long done away with them and refused a reprisal.

Macavity would find out; he always did, he was not known as the master criminal for nothing. His network of informants and vast connections would eventually enlighten him and when they did, he would come. She had lost his kittens; or so he thought, she could not be allowed to have another's. Except there would be a flaw in his knowledge, for she had no intention of allowing him to take her kits. This was one fight she refused to lose, and there was only one way in which it could be won.

She had to drown his will, as he had done so to her's.

* * *

"You disagree?"

"It is your choice." Griddlebone was mindful of her choice of words; Aberforth's limp, contorted body was a harsh remainder in the need for tact.

"Yet I can sense your disagreement from here, its leaks from you in waves. Speak the _truth_ Griddlebone, isn't that what you're good at? Causing dissension and enmity?" He was trying to goad her; Aberforth had only been the beginning, there was still too much anger inside and he needed a release. She would have left much sooner but had thought better of it. Any act of desertion now would surely prove a fatal error. "Your silence speaks volumes." He whispered menacingly.

The slow descent of day seeped into the room, the warm colours creating an almost sensual feel to the place. It would have been beautiful, were it not for the dead body and the eerie way in which Macavity seemed to avoid the approaching light. All in all it was damn well creepy. It was as though The Everlasting Cat himself had created this visual metaphor, ironically pointing out where she precariously perched; teetering perilously between both life and death. It felt as if life itself were laughing at her.

Griddlebone had been scared; many times infact, but no where near the level of fear she felt right now. One false move, word or mere look and she could be dead. Even if; by some miracle, she was lucky enough to survive this night, she doubted she would for much longer. If Macavity was serious; and she knew he was, there would be no hope for her. After what she had done, there could be no chance of vindication. This day would be one of revelation. Would her secrets come to light as well?

"You fear to lose control." He thought to change tact. Realising it seemed that sheer force alone, would not be enough to rouse her. "Your feminine appeal may have favoured you for my bed, but we all hit a low. My low now has thankfully passed."  
That had hurt and it had surprised her by how much.

_"So be it." _She thought angrily. If she were going to die, it may as well be within all her charming glory. "Low times call for desperate measures and even I succumb when it is needed." She was rewarded by a low hiss. "Do as you please Macavity, isn't that what you always do? But be warned, you may end up losing more then you think." Griddlebone knew only too well the effects that such an act did to ones soul. Macavity may have committed many heinous crimes that were both wicked and abominable; however reprehensible they may have been, that he thought himself shielded from their damning impressions. But he would get hurt.

However black he painted his heart, he could not withstand it. Coiled with disaster, marked by anger and plagued by sullenness. Inflicted and punished in a tortuous manner, until it reeled so in excruciating agony that it hide from vulnerability. Yet his heart could still be broken. His lingering mood and current inclination was such that he risked just that and what's more, she was certain that he would not recover.

How did she know? How was she so confident in her logic, that she risked her life by stating it? Because performing such an act; the very same in which Macavity intended, had destroyed her utterly inside. She had to try; she had to make him see sense. He had to let go.

A growl ripped from his throat, it was then that she was certain she was about to die. Accepting death as his eyes tore her apart with their unbridled anger. She almost collapsed in fright however, when Macavity suddenly burst out laughing. Unrestrained laughter shock his body as Griddlebone; quaking with fear, huddled within the corner. Were it not for the wall in which she leaned against, she would have been a heap on the floor.

It seemed to last for an eternity, the minutes dragging out as the manic chuckled gripped him. Then wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Macavity casually stepped over Aberforth's body.

"Were it not for the fact that you amuse me so Griddlebone." Standing dangerously close to her. "I would kill you." Unsheathing a claw and running it across the width of her neck.

"You're mad." She whispered bravely. He just wouldn't accept his vulnerability, couldn't accept that he loved even though he felt it, sought it, craved it and fled from it.

"No." He whispered back just as softly, all the while concentrating on a tear as it fell from her eye. "Just pissed." Wiping it away gently. Then without another word he left.

As soon as he was gone Griddlebone's legs gave out. In seconds she was on the floor, back sliding the length of the wall to end in a heap on the cold concrete. She thought she might even be sick as her body shock with such force, that for the entire world she could not stop it. Forcing her knees to her chest she hugged herself desperately. And then; for the first time since Growltiger's death, she cried.

* * *

Swaying solemningly; as the wind coiled itself amongst it's slender drooping branches, stood a luscious weeping willow. Pride of place and elegant in it's appearance, it stood as the crowing pinnacle of an uncultivated wilderness. The scattered hedge rows and marshy grass beds were demoted as poor contenders, as it's long limbs danced in the wake of a strong breeze.

For the Jellicles it was the Heaviside made flesh. Harbourer of food, a natural perimeter, the kitten's most favourite play pen and simply an enchanting wonderland; where pure animal instincts were honed to their sharpest. This land had witness much and yet had seen nothing. The events occurring here as plentiful as the weeds that grew and as changing as the seasons which past.

And though for the Jellicles it was a place in which held awe, for one it had lost it's gleam. For the eyes in which had first look upon it; with the innocence and captivation that only the young could portray, maturity had diminished. For it was with an adult interpretation; factual and lacking of such creative imagination, that deterred youth's freedom of boundaries. Here now was a place in which to fear, a place in which to dread. A place in which held a world of regrets and forgotten wishes.

Macavity had at one time felt the lure of this place, had shared in it's wonder. As a youth he had been happy here, had played, had idled and had embarked on a host of kittenish adventures; roaming to the far reaches of the world, to fighting a band of grizzly dandelion pirates. But like all things it did not last.

It was here in which the flames of resentment and jealousy, had burnt the splendour from this land for him. The sparks of those flames; fanning so wide, had ravaged many victims and had forever scorched a bitter impression upon his soul.

The majestic willow now stood to him as though it were ignited, a burning emblem of the blazing combustive power of his want. The want that had bombarded him with urges he thought impossible, the want that had drove him to reclaim sensations he feared to lose. And the want, that had stolen his dreams and had destroyed his hopes for the future.

Now the care free attitude in which the willow danced taunted him, it's purpose was not that of visual gratification, but one of reflection and remembrance. It should not stand as though it were some prideful creature, mocking him with it's supreme height, reducing him to nothing more then some sort of pathetic being. It was his to answer to his purpose, to serve as a marker for the grave of his kittens. If it were a true reflection of his soul then the land ought be scorched by an unforgiving winter, warping, bending, cracking all things fresh and green. Like everything else, it sought to break free of his control. But no more!

Here was a remainder of the price of failure, here was a lesson in need to harden ones heart and deflect vulnerability. Yet he was vulnerable, a pair of jade green eyes had seen to that. He felt like laughing manically once more. What was to be his ultimate act of revenge had back fired tremendously, the bait in his trap had bitten but it had caught the wrong prey. Now he was snared so deeply that he thought not of leadership or power, but of a black and gold siren who haunted his dreams and muddled his mind.

_"Macavity, Macavity there's no one like Macavity. There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity."_ He smiled inside as his recalled to mind that eventful night. Was that how she truly saw him? Despite the indifference and hate Demeter loved him, he was certain of it. And it would be with this that he would reclaim some scrap of pride, as well as destroy his brother; the golden son of his hypocritical father.

Morals and forgiveness, loyalty and devotion, love and respect. How his father had preach, yet could spare none of his wisdom for himself. They would feel the depth of that error, right up to their dying day. His plans for the Jellicles may no longer be of importance to him, but he could still ruin his brother and in turn his father also. He had not earned the title; The Napoleon of crime, for nothing and he hated to lose.

He spared the willow one last look before passing, though as he did he felt his stomach lurch suddenly.

"My kits." He agonisingly called out, as his paws clenched his stomach and his steps faltered. For a few minutes he stood there desperately trying to compose himself, while swaying dangerously as if on the verge of collapse. He had to do this, it was the only way to win. Why should Munkustrap's kitten have the right to life when his were...when his were...

"NO!"

He didn't want finished that, he couldn't relive that vision again. He wouldn't give into weakness, that was not him. He never lost and he wouldn't this time. His logic was faultless and his plan would work. He knew where to hit his brother, where to scar his father and how to break the Jellicles. And most importantly of all, he knew how to win Demeter. What he had come to do would break her, but he would settle for a shell rather then nothing at all.

Griddlebone thought to protect him, thought him able to break but he would not. He had harden his heart long ago and it would not fail him now. He could do this, he could.

There was no need to lend credence to his judgment, or provide evidence for the adverse act he was about to commit. The actions and consequences of these past few years spoke for themselves, and the verdict declared solely against Munkustrap. Therefore Munkustrap was condemned by their actions, so it was only right what he was about to do.

_'Nuzzling his beautiful daughter he placed her; with trembling paws, to rest peacefully beside her brother.' _He shock his head fiercely, banishing the image. It was only right. "Forgive me." He whispered to his eternally sleeping prodigies. "Forgive me."

Then straightening his legs and clenching his paws, he headed towards the towering spires of the Jellicle junkyard. And to a reckoning that would be felt for years to come.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I have decided to split the last chapter into two, as I was worried it would be too much to read, so here it is remodelled. I hope it makes it more manageable. I would also like to say that this is the very first story I have ever finished, and as such I am quite proud, though I would welcome as much feedback as possible. A big thank you to all those who regularly reviewed, your thoughts and opinions are always appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 18:**

He just walked in.

The kittens were playing, the adults either chatting animatedly or lounging in the sun. And into the midst of such idle contentment casually strolled Macavity.

There was to be no flashy entrances, no thundering displays of strength and no electrifying exits. Not either did there seem to be a host of thuggish back up. Just Macavity, entering as if he had all the time in the world and looking as though he feared nothing. And in truth he did not. The Jellicles as a whole could not defeat him, they didn't even seem to have a respectable guard system in place. The warm temptings of the sun proving a beneficial ally, had seen to that potential threat.

"Greetings Jellicles." He called out to an astonished crowd. He watched bemused as it took a few moments for the penny to completely drop, his former tribe members clearly struggling to comprehend what was happening. The various displays of disbelief and panic, that crossed their stricken faces was laughable but pathetic. He hadn't even started yet. "MUNKUSTRAP! MUNKUSTRAP!" Turning his head in a frantic search. "COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

* * *

She had known this day would come, yet she was still startled.

"Deme?" Her sister's eyes were wide and fearful. For once it seemed their roles had reversed. Gone was the skittish queen of old who sought comfort and protection from others, now in her displacement she took sanctuary within Bomba, and it was Demeter who gave the steadying paw.

With an unexplained calmness settling within her, she offered a reassuring smile for her sister. "All will be well Bomba. Remember your promise and all will be well." Before rising, then turning to leave the den. She had to find Jemima and Electra, that was what mattered now.

Bomba threw herself at her sister, grabbing her arm with both paws and burying her face against her stomach. "Deme please don't do this." Came her muffled plea.

With a smile still gracing her lips, Demeter leaned in to place a kiss upon her sister's forehead, before catching her chin with her free paw.

"There isn't much that can be salvaged from this mess." Gently tilting Bomba's face toward her own. "But there_ is_ something and it happens to be the most important. You must help me to protect that, as you swore to me that you would." Bomba's deep brown eyes swam with tears. "You were always the strongest." Demeter remarked, all the while stroking her sister's face to sooth her. "And you have helped me so much already. I would not have been able to reclaim so much of my life if it weren't for you. I thank you for that. But I need your strength now. Please Bomba, I can't do this without you."

With an overwhelming sense of anguish choking any chance of forming words Bomba; though it was the hardest thing she had ever been asked to do, nodded. As her paws released her sister and a thankful smile lit Demeter's face, Bombalurina finally realised the full implication of her promise. Made the day after that fateful ball; her sister had slunk into her den carry with her an air of secrecy. It was only after vigorous pleas and shocking revelations that Bomba had finally consented.

Seeing the calmness within her sister now unnerved her, there was to be no coming back from this and Demeter had accepted that. Now she was asking Bomba to.

* * *

They were gathered; as so many times before, as though awaiting a grand speech from their fabled leader. It was not with keen interest or eager desire that gripped the many gathered, instead that of fear and resentment. For perched on top of the tire; an impressive yet menacing figure, stood Macavity. Whose eyes were locked upon the far side of the junkyard, as a small figure emerged bringing with it's appearance, a faint sneer to his lips.

Jumping almost eagerly down; for he did not fear an ambush, he doubted the thought had even entered Jellicle minds, he strutted more then strolled towards the approaching figure. His eyes latched onto his brother's frame, who despite a whispered debate with Alonzo, continued on alone. It was movement to his right however, that quickly distracted Macavity. A fleeting glint as the sun caught the fur, a streak of golden delight and his head turned obediently.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon _her_.

For once she didn't acknowledge him, instead her eyes were wide and her actions frantic. Her sister appeared to be pleading with her but she seemed either not to hear or care, as her eyes frantically surveyed the junkyard. Was she looking for her kit?

He felt like hissing as his thoughts turned to his brother's kitten. In frustration his eyes began to roam the crowd for signs of _his _spawn. But there was not a kitten to be seen. This time he did allow a hiss to escape his lips._ 'Pathetic.'_ It truly was if they thought to keep Jemima from him. He was certain that the Jellicles had took to hiding them, he had seen kittens playing when he had entered. It did not matter; not now at least, first things first and this could not wait.

He forced his attention back towards his brother, who's _noble heroics_ had propelled him to Demeter's side, the second Macavity's head had turned in that direction.

_'Business first.'_ Macavity thought diligently. Wounds would never be enough to destroy Munkustrap, and grudgingly Macavity admired that. Not even his death would be enough to break the Jellicles, they would properly make him some sort of martyr; ridiculous as that was. For the full force of his proverbial blow to be felt, it had to be done through words and words alone. Physiological torment was a particular speciality of his anyway.

"The noble Munkustrap. Kind, caring, a true protector of all those weak and defenceless." There was no point in delaying, he would get straight down to business. "It is these _virtues_ that propelled you into our father's affections, so becoming the next to succeed him."

"Your bitterness takes you this far?" Munkustrap shock with rage. He had already hurt the most precious thing in the word to him, and still he wanted more.

"Formality dictates manners and manners an introduction, it was an early lesson in our schooling. Therefore it is only right that I start at the beginning. Surely you can appreciate that?" Shaking his head sadly; feigned disappointment clear for all to see, as he scorned his brother's lack of social etiquette.

"What do you want Macavity?" He would not be the toy in his brother's mind games.

At these words Macavity's eyes strayed towards Demeter. It was then that his body seemed to have a will of it's own. He found himself suddenly powerless, heated urges took over, stimulating him almost to the point of arousal. His entire body quivered uncontrollably, his paws flecked as his eyes blazed with desire. He couldn't stop himself.

Munkustrap hissed tacking a swipe at his brother, successfully diverting his attention away from his mate. Macavity; caught off guard, took the blow square in the face. Stumbling back as a paw flew to his face in shock, he permitted a deep growl of anger, only for it to be met by a collective warning growl of the gathered toms.

_'No, not like this.'_ Taking a deep steadying breath to calm himself, then with obvious effort Macavity forced his hackles down and unclenched his paws. _'Patience.'_ Brute strength was a base kind of power, a simpleton's first reaction. His strength lay within his power of speech, any fool could fight. The right words, used just so could either lift or destroy an individuals self-esteem. The challenge was finding the most effective use of them. It was this that he needed now, not muscles.

"You misunderstand my intentions brother." Raising his paws in a defensive manner.

"I understand your_ intentions _well enough, _brother._" Looking at Demeter in panic. She shouldn't be here, she needed to be as far out of Macavity's reach as possible. He would not lose her again. Demeter however was simply gazing at Macavity, as if only just noticing his presence. Bomba's protective paws were wrapped tightly around her.

"I am merely trying to help you." Reverting to a clear, precise, calming voice. It was a technique that processed an almost hypnotic quality about it. It had proven very successful in the past and on many occasions, Demeter was an excellent testimony of that. "You would be wise to listen." A hush seemed to descend in response, Macavity could have laughed. Here he was at the heart of their tribe, alone and virtually defenceless and they were hanging onto his every word. It didn't occur to them to try and drive him out. He could easily kill most of them of course, but it had proven an effective method at the ball. It was laughable, yet sad. They were weak and it sicken him.

"Lies are all you have to offer." Munkustrap spat back. With Demeter huddled safely next to Bomba, Munkustrap's thoughts turned to his daughter. He desperately hoped that Jenny and Skimble were sticking to the plan. _"If Macavity should ever appear, hide the kits and keep them safe. I will be depending on you."_ It was a plan in which he had devised early within the days of Jemima's birth. It was a daring scheme, yet essential.

"Why lie?" Macavity was in his element. Here reigned the meticulous thinking. His mind sharpened, his senses honed. Logic and precision, analyse and break down. It was a cool, clear equation in which he delighted in. "When the truth is so much the better." There was no one more superior at this.

"I will never trust the words that come from your mouth." There could be no reconciliation for what Macavity had done. None. Nothing he could say, or had to offer would ever justify or eradicate the crimes he had committed.

"You surprise me Munkustrap. For it is your trust that I call into question. In fact..." Raising his voice to address the entire tribe. "It would benefit you all to listen." He felt like some avenging force, who's wrath sought with divine retribution, the sins and lies of this worthless tribe. They were ripe for the plucking and as their punishment and for his vengeance, he would denounce them all. As a manifestation of this wrathful predator, he selected his first victim. "It is a pity you do not trust me Munkustrap. Trust is a precious thing and should be given wisely. I'm sure you feel you have no need to doubt those around you? After all you protect them, you have given them a home, a family, friends. It is only natural that you should feel completely at ease. They are in your debt." Macavity held the entire tribe spell bound. "As in gratitude of that, they ought not then to dishonour your unfounded kindness."

They feared a blood bath should they tackle him, as it was not in their nature to fight. Let him have his say and he would eventually leave. That was what they hoped for, limited damage. They would learn. Alonzo and a small brown patched kit of a tom, twitched to the right of him. But a paw raised in warning, a quick shake of the head and Munkustrap had stifled it.

"Tact and skill, important when dealing with other felines." Some of them did process balls then it seemed. "The art of conducting relationships, in negotiating alliances, treaties, and agreements. Lesson four in our schooling, if I'm not mistaken?" Diplomacy. There father lived by it and so too it appeared, did his brother. Munkustrap would rather talk then face him again in an all out fight. This did not bother Macavity, infact it greatly favoured him, he had hoped for this. "There is a flaw in this however, an important lesson in which our father neglected to tech us. You must know everything there is about those you are dealing with, before entering into a state of trust. Why? Because those in which you give too easily your trust, will deceive and hurt you."

"I do not doubt anyone within this tribe." Munkustrap declared proudly.

"It is in our instincts brother, even you can not deny them. The drive of survival, the animalistic powers of fear and want. It can turn all souls Munkustrap. Even _golden_ ones." Munkustrap's head twitched towards Demeter, whose eyes had not yet wavered from Macavity.

It was impossible for Macavity not to smile, just like that he had found a crink in his brother's armour. Just like that he had begun to sow the seed of doubt. It was too easy. Now all he had to do was help it germinate.

"Take Tumblebrutus for instance." All heads turned obediently; except Tumblebrutus', whose shrank under the scrutiny. "Did you know a former member of the infamous Growltiger's tribe? One of many deserters after his fall to the Siamese." Macavity's eyes had never left Munkustrap's, now they burnt bright with a feverish delight. "A curious addition to the tribe, don't you think?" He knew Munkustrap had not known, for he had only discovered it himself after leaving the Jellicles. Griddlebone had been very forth coming with her knowledge back then.

Admetus; who had been standing close to Tumblebrutus, quickly moved. His face showing that of disgust. The cracks were beginning to show.

"Mungojerrie and his sidekick Rumpleteazer." Turning to point behind himself. Perched on the old pipe, the named two gripped each other protectively. "My former tribe members." Bowing at the pair in acknowledgement. "Of course this you know." Addressing Munkustrap once more. "They betrayed me, why not you?" Strategic and to the point, Macavity turned towards his next prey. "Busterphor Jones!" Exclaiming dramatically. Shocked and confused faces followed his words, as the Brummel Cat himself; a rare visitor to these parts, visibly shock. Disbelief and indignation plagued his fat features. What luck that he should choose today to make an appearance, it was divine retribution indeed. "The whole reason I am here." Offering the toff a short round of an applause. "Do not base trust because of privileges, for even the high can sink low."

There was no hiding the shattering effect it was having. Troubled whispers emitted a low, continuous drone in the background.

Alonzo clearing hearing enough pounced, flinging himself at Macavity and making a swipe at his torso. Macavity spotting the threat simply stepped aside, his strong fluid motions easily taking him out of harms way. Then; as Alonzo stumbled forward, Macavity blithely swung behind him, landing a devastating blow to the back of his neck. The black and white tom crumpled.

"ALONZO." Came the harassed call from Cassandra, who along with Coricopat and Tantomile, quickly surrounded the unconscious tom.

"Anyone else?" Macavity challenged. Several of the toms and an exceptionally pissed off looking Jellylorum, made as though to move. Where was their fabled self restraint? Jellicles did not fight.

"NO!" Came the thundering voice of Munkustrap.

"A wise move brother." Nodding in thoughtful agreement. "Ask yourself this however. Why would an otherwise peaceful tribe, turn so suddenly like this? Do you suppose they fear what I have to say? Can you still doubt the truth, when the evidence is so damningly in my favour?" He could see the battle being fought across Munkustrap's face. "Not one has spoken a word against me. Not one has declared my words as a falsehood, a trumped up fabrication to slight you. They lie and they cower and you with your pathetic virtues, protect their unworthy souls. They laugh at you Munkustrap, as do I."

His laughter was quickly swallowed, as a petite black and gold queen moved up towards his brother's side. A paw placed in comfort on his shoulder, a warm, gentle smile gracing her lips. Macavity watched captivated as she leaned in close, her chest pressed snug against Munkustrap's back.

"They are yours Munkustrap." She breathed softly into his ear. "_Yours_. The past is the past remember? Do not doubt or judge them now." Before turning her gaze on Macavity. "Lets not play games Macavity, I know why you are here." She called softly, whilst stepping protectively in front of her mate. "There's no need for all of this." Gentle words, a sultry glance, a husk and a trill to her voice. It was a great performance, but he could go one better.

He took his time as he made his way towards the centre of the gathering. Macavity was ready for his final performance.

"The rules of etiquette my dear." Waggling a paw in an admonishing way."State that it is only good manners, that we all have our turn in the limelight." A smug smile gracing his lips as he spoke. "And I believe in a thorough and conscientious effort, must always be given to such. It is the moral thing to do." Finishing with a sternness most becoming of Old Deuteronomy. "And so we come to Bom-bal-u-rina." Bombalurina's beautiful face blanched, the blood draining from her lips, which quivered in fearful expectation. "A cunning seductress, who like a spider awaiting the folly of its unsuspecting prey, will..."

"No Mac." Macavity's mouth closed obediently. Demeter; a paw raised in pleading, stood before him. Her form pleasing to the eye, her voice hypnotic to the mind. Enough was enough. Hope, restoration, clarity and peace of mind could be laid at her sister's feet. She had been the source of compassion and of vigorous reprimand. And though in some part it was to her mate and Jenny, that she would forever regard in the highest esteem and appreciation. It was her sister who had been her true saviour. For this she would ensure Bomba was spared the humiliation and degradation, that would follow such a revelation. An exposure of this nature was too discreditable for her to recover from. It was the least she could do, though in her debt Demeter would forever remain. "Let there be no allusions between us Macavity." Mimicking his speech of old. "I know of your true intentions, as do I know that you are here for my kit. Under this." Raising her paw as Munkustrap made a move, as though about to speak. "I have decided to make you an offer that may rectify both our predicaments."

"And what would that be?" She was playing him, as he had artfully done so to her all those years ago. He was intrigued.

It was much sooner then she had expected, she still hadn't ensured Munkustrap's refrain from following, but perhaps this was for the best. She could not afford to have Macavity think she had no other choice; as certain if her past came to light. This suggested that she had options, that she could be as meticulous as him.

"I am prepared to be your _company_, if spare my family and tribe."

"Company?" She nodded, as his eyes held her's intently. She would have to go further; as she had always intended to, but this had to be handled right. It was like poker, a game of bluff and skill in which bets were made on the hands dealt, increasing the size of value until the stakes were called. _'I'll see your raise and double it'_ Demeter thought viciously, though it was an effort to control her breathing.

"I seem to recall a similar conversation, remind me Demeter of how that ended. You make me out to be a fool?" He spat in disgust.

"No." Oh how she remembered. She was Munkustrap's and always would be, but Macavity's claim to her was stronger.

"Will your offer be for one night, or for more?" Laughing delightedly at the cruel reference.

"Choose." She pleaded. _'Forgive me Munkustrap.'_ It was the only way.

"One night will not be enough." Macavity stated sternly. "You are mine."

And so, the inevitable happened.

* * *

Jenny's attention had only been distracted for a moment. Electra had suddenly shot from the oven; where she, Jemima and Etcetera where safely kept, making a dash towards the gathering. Why Electra had tried to reach Demeter and for what reasons, Jemima would have to wait to find out. All that mattered to her was reaching her parents, that was where she needed be, not hidden away. They were hurting, she should be there helping them. They needed her.

Etcetera had screamed, Jenny had turned horrified, while Skimble had made a dive, successfully catching Electra. In that brief moment of confusion, Jemima fled.

* * *

"NO!" Munkustrap screamed.

Anticipating his reaction, Demeter turned in time as he made to launch himself at his brother. "No Munkus." Paws crashing into his chest to stop him.

It seemed to be the signal the rest of the tribe were waiting for. Surprisingly it was Jellylorum who manage to land a devastating blow, catching Macavity painfully around the back of the head. The effort of which leaving her crouched on the floor, a paw clutching her bleeding side where Macavity had dealt his own retaliatory blow.

"Mama."

Demeter's head snapped around at the voice of her daughter. She felt sick to her stomach, as Jemima's small frame ploughed through the chaos. "No." Demeter shouted as Jemima made to run to her.

Macavity felt his head where the foolish, old queen had hit him. He was bleeding. Wisely the others pulled back the second the old dear had gone down, though he quickly learned that it was not for the reason he expected.

"Mama."

"Stop her." Alonzo; now on his feet, made a valiant dash but Jemima; propelled by youthful energy, quickly dodged him. Demeter could see others moving, Munkustrap included, but all attempts were failing.

She did look like Demeter._ 'She seemed to take forever to fall'_ "No." Macavity screamed as his mind tortured him with unforgiving memories._'She laid there...stock still...sprawled on her stomach.' _"No." _'Her screams seemed to fill the night, never ceasing for more then a minute, only to return once more in full gut retching ferocity.'_ "No." Why did the memories plague him so? His paws clutched his head as the images hounded his mind._ 'Nuzzling his beautiful daughter he placed her; with trembling paws, to rest peacefully beside her brother.'_ "Enough!" Macavity screamed, finally releasing his head. Let it be done.

He launched himself at Jemima.

"NO!"

A hazy greyness descended over his vision, a loud tingling buzz jingled within his ears. He was on his back as a warm wetness trickled down the side of his face. Holding back a groan he raised himself to his feet, wobbling slightly as he shook his head to rid it of it's fuzziness. It was then as his vision slowly cleared that he saw her, a paw still dripping with his blood.

She was an impressive vision to behold. Golden splendour shone in the intensity of the sun. She may have been small, but she appeared to tower over all in the wake of her anger. Her eyes blazed with a passion he had never seen before, she stood before him in all her rage and glory, the very epitome of a goddess. It was then as an ounce of fear filled him, that he fell in love with her all over again. No one had ever made him afraid of them.

"You will not touch her!" Demeter's voice was deathly cold, as she stood protectively between him and her daughter; who was now safely within her father's paws.

"Do you really think you could stop me?" Oh how he wanted her, now more then ever before.

"She would not be alone." Bombalurina walked up to clutch her sister close, sink or swim they would get through this together.

"No Bomba." As Bomba's statement was echoed by the rest of the tribe. "Remember your promise." Demeter whispered desperately.

"Deme..."

Demeter tore herself from her sister's grip, placing herself squarely within Macavity's reach. She could not afford for his focus to be diverted, it was a risk but this game was in mid play, the cards were still being dealt.

"Together we might be able to stop you." She could feel the tension mount. "Many would die, including yourself. But I don't want a blood bath."

"Then what do you suggest? Are you going to propose to spare Jemima, _for one night to have your company?_" Sarcastically quoting his own perversion of the truth.

"An exchange Macavity, my life for my daughter's."

"Deme." A plea from her sister.

"Mama no." A cry from her daughter.

And from the tribe a collective. "No."

"I do not want you dead." Macavity breathed.

"No, but you do _want_ me."

The hunger that burnt in his eyes was intense, as unrestrained sexual craving roared through him like hell's furnace. Was she really giving herself to him? "Yes." He groan. "I want you." Taking a step towards her.

"First you must swear to me." Stepping back quickly. It was an effort to keep the desperation from her voice. "Swear to me that you will never hurt or go near a Jellicle, or their junkyard again." Realising that she had unconsciously; with that last remark, distance herself from them.

"Do you think you would have been this protective towards our own kittens?" Macavity replied thoughtfully.

Though he held a poker face more trained then most, to show without any interpretable expression, Demeter knew his thoughts. He was a skilled player, a master at this and she was certain that he hadn't bowed out. There was still his card to be dealt. Macavity's attentiveness to all aspects and details was excessive, so he would opt to act to seal the deal. For there could be no loose ends, no loop holes and no escape roots to be found. If she was to be his, then it would be irrevocable. The bait was dangling, she had brought him to the point she had most dreaded, and she was prepared for what would ensue.

"I buried them Demeter, by the willow tree." Recognition of the importance of that place filled Demeter's eyes.

"Mama what does he mean?" Jemima sobbed.

"Swear to me Macavity." Tears fell freely. She was prepared, she had thought she had harden her heart, but the tears still fell.

"They were so beautiful, a male and female kit. She reminded me of you." Whispering the last as his eyes strayed towards Jemima.

"Mama?" It couldn't be ture, as she looked desperately to her father for confirmation. Munkustrap however merely looked on, too traumatised to speak. His eyes were dead and his face hounded.

"Deme, no." Out of no where Tugger came and grabbed her sister, halting Bomba as she made to grab Demeter. "Get off me." From the corner of her eye Demeter could see Tugger fighting to control Bomba; she prayed that he was strong enough to hold her.

"How can I be certain that you will keep your world, that they will not come your _rescue_?"

"If you swear to me Macavity, then I will pledge myself to you in front of all to witness. Under this they will know not to intervene"

"Stop her dad." Jemima pleaded, shaking her father frantically in the hope of forcing some reaction.

Inside Munkustrap was in turmoil. Demeter was doing this to protect their kitten, she was doing this for the tribe. He could never defeat Macavity, the tribe as a whole might, but the blood bath that would ensue was an unbearable price. She was doing this for their kit, but he couldn't lose her again. "Dad please." He couldn't lose her. "Dad." Jemima or Demeter?

"Swear and I will be yours, now and forever."

A pause, a hesitation, nothing could be heard except the sound of the wind.

Despite the hate he had for his brother, and his intentions to ruin him beyond repair. He had not relished the thought of hurting Demeter again, of breaking and forcing her, as he had once tried to do with devastating consequences. He may well be the most notorious criminal, but the thought of a kitten's blood on his paws right now sicken him. He looked up into Demeter's eyes and lost himself in their vulnerability. "I love you." He whispered.

"Then swear to me."

"I swear." He breathed.

"Then I will be yours, now and forever."

"Mum."

All heads turned as one at the sound of that doleful voice. A collective shock passed silently around the assemblage, for it was not the obvious recipient who had called out.

* * *

_One week ago:_

_Jenny's jaws creaked in yet another failed attempt to stifle a yawn. It was late, not to mention bitterly cold at this hour and she exhausted. But despite all this, she waited. If she were right; and she had a haunch that she was, it shouldn't be too long now._

_As another yawn threatened, soft footfalls could be heard approaching. With a quick check of the kittens; they were still sleeping, Jenny quickly moved to the back of the den, praying as she did that it wasn't Skimble wondering where she was. With a slight kerfuffle she quickly arranged herself, settling against the wall she dropped her head forward feigning sleep._

_Straining her ears, she waited. Seconds passed and then, as she daringly raised her head a fraction more, a petite frame further dulled the interior of the den._

_"It's late Demeter."_

_A sharp intake of breath met her words, as she lifted her gaze to the startled queen. "Jenny? You scared me."_

_"It all right dear."_

_"I was just, I mean I think I forgot..."_

_"Demeter it's all right, I know."_

_"Jenny please, no one can know." Wringing her paws worriedly._

_"She's your daughter, you have a right to visit her." Smiling affectionately, hoping to relieve the poor queen's stress. Everlasting cat, she had too much to deal with already. "She has a right also Demeter, you should tell..."_

_"Jenny please, we've been through this." Rubbing a paw across her forehead, as a throbbing tension began building. "Electra's better of not knowing. After the ball...It's better this way."_

_Sighing defeatedly, Jenny nodded. "Very well."_

_A visible tension left the golden queen's shoulders."Thank you." She breathed as she turned to leave. As she neared the entrance however Demeter stopped. "It really is for the best." She whispered over her shoulder, before disappearing into the night._

_Sighing once more Jenny rose. "I suppose you're right." Then with another defeatist sigh, made her own exit._

_As Jenny's bulky frame retreated, a pair of small reddish ears twitched. The surprised kitten had heard everything._

_

* * *

_

Electra's small frame trembled under the scrutiny. She stood apart from the gathering, some how escaping Skimbleshanks' grip. Her face a picture of pleading and deepest heartache.

Demeter stood completely stunned. How she had longed to her those words, from those lips. Jubilation soon evaporated, as the fall extent of the scenario registered. This was a catastrophic situation.

"Mum?" Macavity turned a quizzical look towards Demeter. "I thought?" Then pointing at Jemima. He did a double take before once again staring at Demeter. "She's...?" A small tear fell down Demeter's cheek. "I thought...?" Turning back to Electra. Skimbleshanks had raced to her side, his protective paws forcing her behind himself, blocking her from view. Macavity hissed in vexation. "But that night...? His eyes begged Demeter for answers, who merely dropped her head in angst. He felt dazed, almost as if he had strayed into a trance. _'This couldn't be possible?'_ Words seemed to drifted to him as though from afar, hardly distinguishable amidst the pounding in his ears.

"Does this now mean you release me from my pledge?" Macavity stopped suddenly, vaguely registering his surprise at the fact that he had been moving. His head felt light and giddy, as though it should float away as he turned towards that voice. It had been Demeter who had spoken, standing there the very image of purest terror, an arm outstretched as though to halt him.

"What?" It took him a while to process what she had said. "No!" He hurriedly replied.

"You swore Macavity. _Swore_ never to go near another Jellicle again. Does this now mean you've changed your mind?"

It was then, as her words hit home, that he realised he had been moving towards his daughter. _'My daughter.'_

"This changes everything!" He growled in frustration, though he was torn. He turned as though to move closer to his kit, and found Skimbleshanks impeding his way. "Do you think to stop me?" Macavity sneered.

"If I must." Skimbleshanks replied bravely, as the small kit trembled behind him.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"WHAT!" They were in perfect unison, Jemima and Electra. Unit in surprise and crippled by devastation.

"She is nothing to you." Demeter whispered softly. It had come, the moment she had most dreaded. Even though events had altered beyond her initial envisioning, the outcome would be the same. And so with a heavy heart, she did the only thing left to do. She braced herself, for the epic recounting of what was her dramatic transgression from virtue to sinner.

Macavity swung round in a rage to face Demeter. A calmness he would never have thought possible, stole over her beautiful features, a determine light lit her eyes. It was then; as shock subdue anger, that he realised she had planned this.

"She's a_ Jellicle _Macavity; therefore you can have no interest in her." Her words seemed to hit him at a speed that left him dazed.

"You tricked me." Swearing him like a fool to turn his back on his daughter, his prodigy, his flesh and blood forever. And he had walked into it! He had allowed himself to be utterly blinded by her.

"Tricked is such a kittenish word." She ruthlessly mocked.

He looked to_ his _daughter once more, barely able to see her behind that fool. Demeter would pay for this.

"Your mother is a whore." Addressing the pair of frighten kits. "When she mated with your father." A madness gripped him as he turned towards Jemima. "She was already carrying my kittens. You." Stabbing a paw at his own kit. No mercy would he show, not even towards helpless kittens." He watched in utter detachment, as horror surged through their tiny bodies. The force of which almost ripping Jemima from her father's arms.

"LIAR!" Munkustrap shout seemed to hit Demeter like a physical blow, her body visibly whipped lashed at his cry.

Bomba; long given up on fighting Tugger, slumped in his arms. Her sister had swore her against intervening, had made her promise to stand by and watch, as she broke the tom she loved inorder to save him. _"He can't be allowed to follow me, he has to let me go. Please Bomba, you must help me to ensure that."_ So Bomba had to watch, though how she longed to help her sister, to hold her protectively.

"Do I lie Demeter?" Her face impassive. "Did she tell you she loved you, that you had her heart? Did she seduce you with her secret smiles and soft touches? Did she stalk your dreams at night, until you were driven mad with desire and wanting? Were you foolish enough to believe that because she bore you a kitten, she would be yours forever?"

"Demeter?" Munkustrap wept. "Tell me it isn't true."

"I can't." She whispered. _'Forgive me Munkus.'_

"She who has taken the most advantage of you. She who has wooed and deceived, she who has claimed to love yet has distorted the meaning of it. She has lied to you for years and it is your _virtues_, that has blinded you." Macavity focused only on Demeter. "Why not tell them of your alter ego. How their perfect image of you, drove you to me. How that outwardly respectable charm that you live by, was only a smoke screen to hide the impulsive and manipulative queen you truly are. Of how you came to me seeking to rebel against him, your sister and your tribe. Of how you feign your love for him inorder to keep from being kicked out, when your antics threaten to unmask you." Turning to Munkustrap. "She came to me willingly and more then once."

It was too much for Munkustrap to bare. In a bitterness and madening rage he clawed at his ears, as if to rip them from his head. He couldn't stand to hear anymore.

"Dad stop." Jemima wailed, vainly trying to pull her father's paws away. In traumatic blindness Munkustrap pushed his daughter from him. Her tiny frame landed heavily on the floor, as she gazed terrified at her father. With a hiss of anger Bombalurina tore herself from Tugger's grip, scooping her niece up she returned to his side. There she knelt, diligently watched over by Tugger, with Jemima nestled safely between the pair.

"Demeter, please?" It was a weak, woeful plea that came from her mate. He stood there broken, his body shaking, blood dripping from the tears he had made in his ears. Sobs had broken out amongst the members of her tribe, horrified and stricken faces formed a boundary around them.

_'You have to let me go._' She thought despairingly. "I have always loved you Munkustrap. You are my first and only love, by the Everlasting Cat know it for the truth." Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to break him. "But Macavity isn't lying, it is all true." Munkustrap shook his head in denial. "When I mated with you I was carrying his kits." His eyes bore into her's, their pain flogging her soul. "Her conception was not the result of rape, as I led you to believe." Gasps rang out. "When I laid with Macavity, it was at my own free will. I wanted him." Whispering the last weakly.

And so her mighty protector and the greatest love of her life, fell to his knees. It had finally come. The words that would seal her fate, prevent her mate from ever following and so ensure her family's safety. All it had taken was the breaking of her heart, the destruction and damnation of her soul and the ruination of a good tom. Now it was up to Bomba, in who's care she entrusted her family._ "You must help them to recover Bomba, as you have helped me."_

With a heavy heart Demeter turned from the past, to gaze at her future. "You have taken everything from me, and now can have nothing more to say. Does your promise still hold?"

More then one mighty tom had fallen this day. Macavity's antics; if not the ones he had endeavored to commit, had left a destructive impression upon him. "Please." It was strange to hear begging from the Hidden paw. "Please Demeter...tell my kitten's name, just her name."

He had not won and neither had she, it had been a draw, one in which had cost them both dearly. Could the occasion really be such, that she should be expected to show him kindness?

"Electra." Her lips had hardly moved, but he heard.

"Electra, she's beautiful." Giving one last look of longing at his daughter. "Come to me." He croaked, as he turned back towards Demeter. "My pledge still holds and I swear to uphold it, now and forever." All he had ever wanted; since she had turned him from his path, was to be with her, _his _black and gold queen. He loved her and needed her, he would be the prefect mate. It seemed almost surreal, that he would be getting what he had hoped for. But it had come at a price. He had thought to have lost all his kits, only to gain one and then lose her again. The pain of such proving unimaginable to bare, a feeling he had hoped long to have done away with. No matter, they would go on and have many more kits together, he would make sure of that. He wanted a family, Demeter had helped him realise that and they would be one, however hard he had to work to make it so. She could be happy with him. "Come to me."

Demeter took small, hesitant steps as she made her way towards Macavity's outstretched paw. Her eyes locked dead ahead, refusing to see or hear the angst, painful sobs that haunted her every move. Then as she unfurled her paw to take his, a voice struck her over all others.

"Demeter..." Her steps falter. "...Please..." It was becoming difficult to move. "I love you."

Munkustrap had regained his voice, his pleas halting her steps and stopping her cause. Her head began to turn, turn towards her handsome mate and a past she did not wish to relinquish. It took all the strength in the world to force her head to stop, there in its half turned state she stood frozen. If she looked at him now, she would never leave him.

"I'm his Munkus." Squeezing her eyes shut and forcing the whisper. "I always have been." Then she ran.

And so as he had walked in, that was how they left. From a distance it looked like a loving embrace. That of a mated couple, locked in a lover's clench. But as the eye drew closer, the image became more distorted. It was a twisted love story, with a bitter ending.

**~Fin~**


End file.
